


Safety In Silence

by itsdeianeira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cohabitation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hypothermia, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Pining, Truth Spells, love spells
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 69,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdeianeira/pseuds/itsdeianeira
Summary: È perfettamente comprensibile. Nemmeno Derek vorrebbe essere l'anima gemella di Derek.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safety in Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279837) by [Survivah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah). 



> Ho iniziato questa traduzione parecchio tempo fa, abbandonandola e riprendendola varie volte per colpa di impegni universitari e affini. La verità è che l'ho iniziata anche prima di altri miei lavori pubblicati nell'anno trascorso, ma ho dato sempre la precedenza a fanfiction più brevi. Però devo dire che ne è valsa la pena attendere e faticare, perché nel frattempo mi sono fatta le ossa e posso dire che ora mi sembra di aver fatto giustizia alla meraviglia del lavoro originale di [Survivah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivah/pseuds/Survivah).  
> Finalmente. Finalmente posso condividere la versione italiana di un altro dei capolavori Sterek, una delle mie storie preferite in assoluto, un'altra di quelle ho riletto tante volte da averne perso il conto, un'altra di quelle che continua a farmi commuovere.
> 
> I capitoli sono 5 e li aggiornerò ogni giovedì. Non mi resta che augurarvi una magnifica lettura.

Il portatile era stato scelto di seconda mano in un losco negozio di elettronica a Des Moines, da uno scaffale che conteneva anche una vecchia macchina da caffè con una tazza filata e un cesto pieno di vecchi flip-phones della Nokia. Derek e Laura lo avevano comprato perché tutto il resto era andato perso e spendere i soldi dell'assicurazione in qualche nuovo scintillante acquisto da vetrina del centro commerciale non sembrava giusto. Quindi in sostanza, il perno dello schermo era allentato e il pc non aveva quasi memoria, e ogni suono che usciva dagli altoparlanti sembrava metallico, ma il computer – la “Vecchia Bess”, come lo chiamava Laura, o era stata solita chiamarlo – era funzionante, nel senso più tecnico del termine. Quando Derek cliccò passivamente su un link “ora tra i trand”, il computer lo portò coraggiosamente ad un qualche sito web di news locali e ad un video con due allegre conduttrici. Dopo qualche cigolio proveniente dall'interno del macchinario, il video prese vita.

“E per quanto riguarda la rubrica di cronaca rosa del notiziario,” cinguettò da dietro la nuova scrivania la bionda perfettamente acconciata, “Erin Brown e George Thomasson, di Redding, non si aspettavano di trovare la propria anima gemella quando ognuno di loro ha deciso di andare con il rispettivo gruppo di amici ad una gara di karaoke all'Alibi Bar sulla Chestnut. Ma come tutti ben sappiamo, il legame tra anime gemelle può colpire in momenti inaspettati. Ce ne parla Ari DeNiri.”

L'inquadratura cambiò, passando a quella di un'altra donna che impugnava con enfasi un microfono. “Grazie Jessica. Ora sono davanti all'Alibi Bar, dove Erin Brown e George Thomasson si sono incontrati. Come chiunque di noi, non avevano idea di avere il tratto caratteristico per la compatibilità dell'anima gemella, sapevano solo che erano entrambi segnati per il terzo round della gara di karaoke del mercoledì sera all'Alibi. Ma quando tutti e due sono stati chiamati sul palco per il loro round, hanno entrambi sentito il classico “colpo al cuore” e si è verificata una scena che sembra tratta direttamente da un romanzo rosa. Dei passanti raccontano che i due appassionati di karaoke hanno deciso di non cantare più Don't Stop Believing dei Journey, ma di improvvisare un duetto in cui descrivevano il proprio amore per l'altro-”

Derek chiuse il portatile, strizzandosi il ponte del naso con le dita. Riusciva quasi a sentire Laura lamentarsi, spaparanzata sul pouf nel loro piccolo appartamento di New York, a dire cose del tipo “Queste storie sono così smielate!” e, “Non tengono per niente conto delle persone con una disfunzione dell'anima gemella. Si comportano come se queste storie fossero la norma, e non spendono mai del tempo per parlare di persone la cui anima gemella non sente ‘il colpo’ o è già sposata, o di persone che hanno legami a tre.” E ancora, “Non vedi nemmeno mai storie di licantropi in tv. Dovrei definirli razzisti, ma del resto ti ho già parlato delle statistiche-”

“Sì Laura, l'hai fatto.”

“Un intero 40% - 40%! – di licantropi ha legami dell'anima, il che è quattro volte la percentuale umana-”

“Ma metà di loro sono classificati come disfunzionali,” Derek avrebbe recitato, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Ma _metà_ di loro sono classificati come disfunzionali, e quando sono legami tra umano e licantropo il numero risulta anche-”

“Risulta anche inferiore. Mi sembra di averne già discusso in precedenza.”

Poi Laura gli avrebbe lanciato un cuscino e sarebbe tornata ad assorbire ogni dettaglio di qualsiasi notizia relativa all'anima gemella stessero trasmettendo.

Un leggero sorriso apparve sul viso di Derek prima che si ricordasse di essere seduto sul pavimento della sua casa arsa al suolo, e che avrebbe dovuto mandare una mail al suo affittuario per avvertirlo che non sarebbe tornato a New York.

Solo... il modo in cui lei aveva sempre dispensato numeri e percentuali negative, per poi guardarlo e dire, “Ma non lasciare che questo ti scoraggi. C'è sempre il caso di mamma e papà.”

Derek avrebbe scosso la testa ogni volta. Lui non aveva un'anima gemella. Le persone come lui non avevano anime gemelle, e Derek poteva accettarlo, trovare conforto nella consapevolezza che sarebbe sempre stato solo, ma Laura non c'era mai riuscita.

“Non esserne così sicuro, Der-Der. Non esserne così sicuro.”

Derek scosse la testa affettuosamente. Poteva quasi vedere l’indice paternalistico di lei dondolare da una parte all'altra. Era sempre così sicura di sé stessa, anche quando – _specialmente_ quando si sbagliava.

XXXXX

Non c'è niente come la terribile sensazione che nasce in un uomo quando questo realizza come sua sorella maggiore avesse ragione su tutti i fronti.

È solo che lui era così _perfetto_.

Il cuore di Derek cominciò a battere sempre più veloce mentre lui si avvicinava sempre più alle due figure al confine della proprietà—Quello sulla destra. Era quello sulla destra. Quello sulla destra che trasudava un’aria nerd e i cui capelli erano tagliati troppo corti, quello che aveva causato un colpo al cuore di Derek nel secondo in cui i suoi occhi si erano posati su di lui.

Niente di quanto aveva da sempre visto in Tv poteva descrivere pienamente questa sensazione che gli scorreva attraverso. Il suo cuore fu assalito da un improvviso shock, ma anche da un assoluto terrore al pensiero di come, in un momento, uno straniero era marciato nella sua vita e aveva riempito uno spazio che Derek non sapeva nemmeno esistesse. Ed euforia. Pura euforia che avrebbe potuto mandare in overdose un adrenalina-dipendente. Sostava, vacillante, sull'orlo di un precipizio, con la sua vecchia vita da un lato e un oceano di possibilità dall'altro.

_C'è sempre il caso di mamma e papà._

Avrebbe potuto averlo. Proprio qui ed ora, Derek avrebbe potuto trovare un pezzo di per sempre. Un miracolo mandatogli subito dopo che Laura--Laura.

Sarebbe stata così felice per lui in questo momento. Così felice. Derek l'aveva trovato. _Derek l'aveva trovato_ e non era per niente come aveva immaginato sarebbe stato.

Nei secondi che impiegò per arrivare alla coppia di ragazzi, Derek si innamorò di una dozzina di piccole cose della sua anima gemella.

L'anima gemella di Derek trascinava i piedi quando incontrava nuove persone.

L'anima gemella di Derek aveva degli occhi che sembravano quasi gialli quando venivano colpiti dalla luce.

L'anima gemella di Derek aveva i più insignificanti resti di barba sotto il mento, quasi fosse stato distratto quella mattina, mezzo sveglio, alito da dentifricio e occhi da sonno, calmo e rilassato, con un fianco poggiato contro il lavandino, il rasoio ciondolante tre le dita.

Ad Anima Gemella piaceva quello che vedeva? Anche Derek si era rasato questa mattina, ma era accaduto sul pontile fuori dalla casa, e sapeva che doveva aver mancato qualche punto. Derek sapeva di essere attraente per i canoni convenzionali, ma Anima Gemella doveva vedere oltre quello, e quello che vedeva andava bene? Era anche lui senza fiato, sconvolto e affascinato quanto lo era Derek?

 _Questa era la seconda occasione di Derek_. Stavolta non doveva fare errori.

L'anima gemella di Derek strisciò i piedi ancora una volta, poi aprì la bocca. Stava per parlare, e Derek avrebbe sentito il suono della voce della sua anima gemella, e nessuna delle loro vite sarebbe più stata la stessa dopo quel momento.

“Salve, um, signore. Noi stavamo cercando l'inalatore del mio amico.” Quegli occhi giallo-castani guizzarono in direzione di quelli di Derek per poi guizzar via di nuovo con leggerezza. “Quindi, uh, ha visto un inalatore o qualcosa di simile? L'ha perso da qualche parte qui intorno.”

L'amico della sua anima gemella annuì entusiasticamente. “Valgono qualcosa come settanta dollari.”

“Uh-huh,” disse l'anima gemella di Derek, facendo scivolare le mani nelle sue tasche e lanciando uno sguardo dietro di sé come a cercare una via di fuga.  
Bene.

Derek si concesse un secondo. Un secondo per chiudere gli occhi, inspirare, riprendersi, maledire Laura per aver avuto così ragione con i suoi numeri e ringraziarla per averlo preparato a questo. Un secondo per ricordare come si faceva a comportarsi come una persona normale. Oggi era un giorno normale. Stava parlando con due persone—ragazzi, in realtà. Teenagers. Ovviamente doveva essere troppo vecchio, in modo quasi inquietante, per la sua anima gemella–-stava parlando con due persone che gli erano estranee. Si sarebbe controllato.

“Questa è proprietà privata,” disse la bocca di Derek.

Le sopracciglia di Anima Gemella si aggrottarono e il suo amico inclinò la testa. Troppo duro.

“Volevo dire, beh, no, nessun problema,” aggiunse velocemente Derek. Doveva per lo meno dare alla sua anima gemella una buona impressione di sé. Quando si sarebbero incrociati al supermercato, o quando avrebbero fatto benzina l'uno vicino all'altro al rifornitore (perché se prima Derek non era stato sicuro di restare a Beacon Hills, ora certamente lo era) avrebbero potuto sorridersi come fanno i conoscenti. Derek sarebbe stato capace di sentire una folata di quel profumo –- bucato e polvere, qualcosa di caldo e rassicurante-- e andare avanti giorno per giorno, come aveva fatto sin da quando il mondo gli era crollato addosso la prima volta.

Infilò le mani nelle tasche e volle quasi sbattersi la testa ad un albero lì vicino per la frustrazione. L'inalatore. Quello che aveva trovato ieri notte e messo nella tasca perché non aveva potuto semplicemente lasciarlo in terra in mezzo alla foresta. Derek tirò fuori l'inalatore e lo lanciò imbarazzato all'amico della sua anima gemella.

“Avevo dimenticato di averlo trovato l'altra notte, mi dispiace,” confessò in modo impacciato, facendo la sua miglior imitazione dell'umano più goffo sulla faccia del pianeta.

L'Amico prese al volo l'inalatore senza alcuna difficoltà. “Grazie amico!” cinguettò lui, dimenticando ogni sgarbo. “Mia madre mi avrebbe ucciso.”

“Nessun problema.” Derek annuì, torcendosi le mani nelle tasche. Se ne sarebbero andati a momenti. L'inutilità di Derek era quasi terminata.

La sua anima gemella lo salutò con la mano, ormai intento a voltarsi. “Beh grazie. Noi, uh, ce la daremo a gambe. Allora. Scusa per l'intrusione, credo.”

“Nessun problema!” Derek disse velocemente. “È stato un piacere.”

Lo stavano fissando come fosse pazzo. Probabilmente perché quella era una cosa decisamente inquietante da dire. Stava mandando tutto a puttane. Sarebbe dovuto riuscire a controllarsi.

L'amico si schiarì la voce. “Yup. Figo, amico.”

I due ragazzi girarono i tacchi all'unisono, come fanno i vecchi amici, senza il bisogno di accordarsi. Derek pensò a quei forum che sbucano continuamente online, dove le persone condividono le loro storie di “come ho incontrato la mia anima gemella”. La sua sarebbe stata lunga due frasi.

Le foglie gli frusciarono sopra la testa non appena il vento cambiò, e i due ragazzi furono improvvisamente sopravvento rispetto a Derek. Cosa... Quell'odore. Derek conosceva quell'odore, e al licantropo che c'era in lui non era permesso lasciar correre.

Derek corse verso le loro schiene in ritirata. A quanto pareva, si sarebbe reso ridicolo una seconda volta quel giorno, ma dannazione, doveva ad ogni costo scoprire chi era l'Alfa dell'Amico.

XXXXX

Nei successivi cinque minuti, Derek imparò nove fatti:

  1. La sua anima gemella si chiamava Stiles.
  2. Il migliore amico di Stiles si chiamava Scott.
  3. Scott non aveva mai prestato attenzione durante l'unità di licantropia in Biologia, e non si era accorto di essere stato recentemente trasformato.
  4. C'era un feroce e solitario Alfa che si aggirava per Beacon Hills mordendo teenagers ignari.
  5. La sua anima gemella aveva sedici anni e si chiamava Stiles.
  6. Laura.
  7. Serviva che qualcuno chiamasse le Forze d'Ordine per le Entità Soprannaturali per questo feroce Alfa.
  8. Scott non aveva idea di come imparare a controllarsi.
  9. La sua anima gemella era _intelligente_. E si chiamava Stiles.



Derek diede a Scott il suo numero e le istruzioni per chiamarlo ogni volta che avesse avuto bisogno di informazioni (ignorando deliberatamente la voce nella sua testa che risuonava _branco, branco, voglio un branco_ ) e lo inserì anche nel telefono di Stiles (ignorando la voce che canticchiava _anima gemella, anima gemella, sii la mia anima gemella_ ), visto che Stiles aveva reso chiaro che in tutta questa faccenda avrebbe guardato le spalle a Scott. “Cioè cosa cambia se diventerà peloso ora?” aveva detto Stiles passandogli il suo telefono, “Non mi interessa, ne verremo a capo, giusto amico?” guardò di nuovo Scott che sembrava ancora leggermente traumatizzato.

10\. La sua anima gemella era un buon amico. E si chiamava Stiles.

Derek annuì. “È un buon modo di vedere la cosa.”

Stiles fece spallucce, come se non ci fossero state migliaia di famiglie e amici in tutto il paese pronti a rifiutare le persone che conoscevano da una vita solo perché avevano cominciato a sviluppare artigli e zanne. “Scott è mio fratello. Giusto fratello?” diede una spallata a Scott.

“Giusto,” rispose Scott fiaccamente.

Stiles stava salvando Scott dall’andare in panico, Derek capì. Stava provando ad essere disinvolto a riguardo, ma ogni sua osservazione buttata lì distraeva Scott dal dare di matto riguardo la sua recente assegnazione ad una nuova specie. Geniale.

Derek restituì il cellulare a Stiles e Stiles ci trafficò per un secondo fino a quando lo scadente flip-phone di plastica di Derek gli vibrò nella tasca posteriore.

[Ciao sono Stiles] lesse sullo schermo. Derek segnò “Stiles” nelle informazioni di contatto. Si sorprese, in qualche modo, che fossero solo sei lettere. Sei lettere che brillavano leggermente sullo schermo del suo telefono e la vita di Derek era cambiata per sempre.

“Derek sta per Derek Hale?” chiese Stiles, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo telefono.

“Io- sì,” rispose Derek. “Come-”

“Mi ricordo di te,” Stiles sorrise mestamente. “Mio padre è lo sceriffo Stilinski.”

Derek si ricordava gli occhi di quell'uomo gentile, caldi e rassicuranti mentre, alla stazione di polizia, aveva fatto sedere Derek e Laura su sedie di plastica. Aveva emanato vibrazioni di “Ne verremo a capo, tutto andrà per il meglio.” Derek non era per niente sorpreso che Stiles fosse suo figlio.

“È stato gentile. Quando, um—è stato d'aiuto.”

Stiles annuì velocemente. “Tranquillo, non serve che ne parli. Solo, uh, so chi sei. È un mondo piccolo. Va bene,” sollevò la voce, “andiamo Scott, credo sia ora di un po' di CoD.”

È un mondo piccolo, pensò Derek, guardando i due ragazzi che si avviavano indietro verso la strada principale, l'inalatore di Scott ciondolando lasco delle sue dita. Se non fosse stato in giro a passeggiare per la riserva a quell'ora in quel preciso giorno, avrebbe mai saputo di Stiles? Se quel giorno fosse rimasto a dormire, avrebbe mai sentito questa combinazione di speranza e disperazione che gli contorceva lo stomaco?

Derek fece scorrere un pollice sulle sei lettere allineate in cima allo schermo del suo telefono. Qualsiasi altra cosa fosse successa, era felice di aver incontrato Stiles. Lo avrebbe fatto soffrire, conoscerlo, ma Derek avrebbe preferito questo tipo di dolore a qualsiasi altro.

XXXXX

Fu meno di 24 ore dopo che Stiles lo chiamò. Derek aspettò al terzo squillo per rispondere nel tentativo di non risultare inquietante.

“Bene, quindi io e Scott abbiamo intenzione di fare degli esercizi di controllo,” disse Stiles non appena Derek rispose, “E anche se Google è stato molto utile, credo che in questo passaggio ci farebbe comodo una mano da parte di un licantropo vero.”

“Non so quanto vi potrei essere d'aiuto,” avvertì Derek, “Ho imparato il controllo da piccolo, non sono sicuro di poter dire a Scott come fare.”

“Beh allora sii presente così che si senta sicuro. Ai licantropi piace avere attorno altri licantropi, giusto? Legame di branco, etc,” spiegò Stiles quasi fosse un dato di fatto.Derek strinse e allentò i pugni, osservandosi attorno in cerca di una spiegazione. A quanto pareva, quando aveva un'idea, Stiles era un po' un bulldozer. “Ma non sono nel branco di Scott. Ci conosciamo appena.”

“Siiiiiiiii,” concesse Stiles, “ma Beacon Hills non ha altri licantropi ad esclusione di quello impazzito che si aggira nella foresta –ho convinto mio padre a chiamare i Servizi d'Ordine per Entità Soprannaturali, a proposito– quindi devi dare una mano a Scott in questo. Pensala come un appuntamento.”

“Un appuntamento? Con _Scott_?”

“Ehi, non serve prenderla come un affronto, Scott è un buon partito! Comunque intendevo tipo appuntamento di branco. Uscire con il branco. Conoscere il branco, capire se ci sono le basi di una migliore intesa. Scott è un branco da uno, tu sei un branco da uno, è perfetto!”

“Mi sembra che anche tu sia compreso nel branco di Scott,” fece notare Derek. “Anche gli umani posso far parte di un branco.”

Ci fu una pausa dalla parte di Stiles. “Huh. Sì, credo di sì. Va bene allora vedi se vuoi essere nel nostro branco da tre. Scott, tu ed io.”

“Va bene,” disse Derek prima di poterci pensare su. Nessun’ulteriore riflessione avrebbe potuto comunque fargli cambiare idea.

“Grande!” gridò Stiles. “Ci vediamo al campo di lacrosse del BHHS.”

Derek li incontrò al campo di lacrosse del BHHS. Imparò molto velocemente che il metodo di insegnamento del controllo di Stiles era vagamente... anticonvenzionale.

“Dai Scott!” gridò Stiles, lanciandogli addosso allegramente un'altra palla da lacrosse. “Arrabbiati! Trasformati!! Trasfoooormati!”

Derek sussultò quando un'altra palla si schiantò sulla spalla di Scott. “Cerca di trovare il tuo lupo interiore,” suggerì lui.

Stiles ridacchiò a quel consiglio e lanciò un'altra palla, i sottili muscoli della sua spalla che si facevano evidenti sotto la maglietta, l'intero suo corpo che si contraeva ad ogni movimento.

“L'appuntamento di branco” numero due non coinvolse Stiles.

Scott spostò il peso da un piede all'altro. “Quindi, mamma, questo è Derek. Anche lui è un licantropo.”

Mrs. McCall gli allungò una mano e Derek la strinse con esitazione. Anche lei era parte del branco di Scott. Si chiese se lei e sua madre sarebbero andate d'accordo.

Due tazze di cioccolata calda più tardi, decise di sì.

L'appuntamento di branco numero tre fu complicato.

Derek non era... proprio. La... lui era. Faceva male. Faceva male. Il suo braccio era in fiamme. Era in fiamme e doveva cavars—liberarsene. Doveva tirarlo fuori. Non riusciva a—faceva male.

Le indicative linee nere avanzavano lungo il suo braccio come serpenti, come vermi sotto la sua pelle, faceva male. Non voleva morire, lui non, lui non, lui non voleva morire da solo.

Seguì l'odore di bucato e polvere e calore e qualcosa di rassicurante per—a lungo, sembrava così lontano, ma non poteva vedere granché oltre lo strisciare dei suoi piedi e il dolore che si diffondeva dal suo braccio.

Faceva male.

“Gesù, Derek! Stai ben- oh mio dio. Um, okay, pronto-soccorso per licantropi per te, gesùùù.”  
Derek si accasciò su una spalla foderata da una camicia a quadri, sfregando la barba contro la stoffa morbida. Sarebbe stato bene. Non sarebbe morto da solo.

“Che è successo?”

“Mi hanno. Sparato.”

“Questo lo vedo, wow, oh mio dio. Resisti, lasciami chiamare un'ambulanza--”

Derek spostò leggermente la testa sulla spalla di Stiles così da poter avvicinare il naso, sempre leggermente, al collo del ragazzo, inspirandone il profumo. Che Derek sopravvivesse o meno, non avrebbe avuto altra occasione di farlo, quindi approfittò della pietà e della preoccupazione di Stiles e rimase a riposare contro la sua spalla finché quelli dell'EMT non lo allontanarono da lui, lo misero su una barella e tirarono fuori la loro cassetta d'emergenza per l'aconito.

Sopravvisse. E dovette anche spiegare più fatti del suo passato di quanti non avrebbe voluto, e dovette aprire un'indagine su chi gli avesse sparato, cosa che portò solo all'aggirarsi per i boschi di un gruppo di persone sconosciute e di cacciatori vigilanti, in cerca di un feroce alfa a piede libero.

Ma quando quelli dell'EMT lo decretarono in condizioni stabili, gli schiaffarono una benda sulla ferita in via di guarigione e lasciarono che si alzasse sui suoi piedi, Stiles lo attirò in un abbraccio rassicurante. Fu breve, ma Stiles avvolse il braccio attorno alle spalle di Derek e con mano aperta gli diede un colpo tra le scapole. Derek si morse l'interno della guancia per trattenersi dal dire qualcosa di troppo emotivo, qualcosa che avrebbe fatto ritrarre Stiles, distogliere lo sguardo imbarazzato, declinare con una battuta e scappare.

“Ci sei andato vicino, amico,” disse lui prima di staccarsi. Poi chiese se anche Scott doveva preoccuparsi dei proiettili di aconito e divagarono.

Il quarto appuntamento con il branco fu una pizza. Derek lo odiò.

Non la pizza. Solo-

Derek non si faceva alcuna illusione su Stiles. Stiles era un teenager etero. Non pensava a Derek come a niente di diverso dal mentore di licantropia di Scott. A Derek non servivano prove.

“Lydia. Martin.” Stiles fece una pausa piena dopo ciascuna parola, chiudendo gli occhi e sollevando le mani verso il soffitto come se stesse avendo un'esperienza mistica. “Non posso credere che tu mi conosca da così tante settimane e non mi abbia ancora sentito parlare di Lydia Martin.”

“Eccolo che comincia,” ridacchiò Scott, afferrando l'ultima fetta di pizza al salame.

“Dea! Genio! Incantatrice dai capelli ramati dei miei sogni!” delirò Stiles.

Derek pensava che Stiles fosse perfetto. Stiles pensava che Lydia-punto-Martin-punto fosse perfetta, e Derek era certo al 100% che Stiles non pensasse per niente a lui in quel modo. Mai lo avrebbe fatto. Derek non era niente più di un conoscente per Stiles. L'amico di un amico, lì per Scott e altrimenti indegno d'attenzione. Se Derek si fosse trasferito dall'altra parte del mondo oggi stesso, Stiles non sarebbe stato capace di ricordarsi il suo nome ad un anno di distanza.

“-e fa quella cosa con i capelli quando l'hai davvero irritata, quando vuole ignorare la tua intera esistenza scuotendo i capelli da una spalla,” Stiles sospirò. “È magnifico.”

“È la tua ragazza?” chiese Derek cercando di mantenere l'insensibilità fuori dalla sua voce.

Stiles rise, una fragorosa esplosione di ilarità che aprì un varco nella stanza mentre lui lanciava la testa all'indietro e si batteva una mano sul ginocchio in un gesto genuino. “No amico. Lei pensa che io sia un imbranato ed esce con il capitano della squadra di lacrosse.”

Un'improvvisa rabbia imperversò nel petto di Derek. Questa ragazza, questa piccola stupida liceale con il suo trucco e la sua corona da reginetta del ballo non aveva idea di quello a cui stava rinunciando, non aveva idea del dono che stava rifiutando. Avrebbe ugualmente potuto prendere a mazzate una Mercedes nuova di zecca o gettare una bistecca da 50$ in una pozzanghera fangosa davanti ad un bambino che moriva di fame. Se una persona qualunque avesse avuto l'opportunità di stare con Stiles e l'avesse rifiutata, sarebbe stato un idiota, fine del discorso.

Quindi Derek disse, “Che cosa stupida.”

E quando Stiles chiese “Perché?” Derek disse “Perché sì. Il capitano di lacrosse? È un cliché. È stupido.” E da quel momento Derek sigillò la sua stupida bocca.

XXXXX

Poteva essere passata un'eternità o un tempo estremamente breve prima della chiamata del Servizio d'Ordine per Entità Soprannaturali, Derek non riusciva a capire bene quale delle due opzioni. Un minuto stava aspettando che la prossima pagina della lista di appartamenti caricasse sullo schermo della Vecchia Bess, e subito dopo stava ascoltando un certo Agente Wilson domandare “Parlo con Derek Hale?”

“Sì.”

“Sig. Hale, la SOES stava investigando su delle segnalazioni che concernono un feroce alfa nella sua area, ne era al corrente?”

“Sì.”

“Eccellente. La chiamo per dirle che abbiamo trovato e trattenuto suddetto alfa.”

Le sopracciglia di Derek si aggrottarono. “Bene. Perché me lo sta dicendo? Non sono io la persona che ha chiamato per lamentarsi.”

Dall'altro capo della linea provenne una mezza risata molto secca. “Mi ha preceduto signore. Sto chiamando perché si è creata una situazione inusuale. L'alfa sotto stato di fermo è stato identificato come un certo Peter Hale.”

Ci volle un momento, due, tre, prima che la gola di Derek riprendesse a funzionare. “Peter? Lui è, no, è in una casa di cura, non potrebbe assolutamente essere-”

“È una situazione complicata, Signor Hale. Sarebbe meglio se lei venisse alla stazione dello Sceriffo locale.”

Dopo un confuso tragitto in macchina, Derek si ritrovò, lucido, sul lato di una cella doppiamente rinforzata, con di fianco un agente governativo e davanti ai suoi occhi l'alfa dall'aspetto più contorto che avesse mai visto. 

L'Agente Wilson stava elencando le vittime, morti che la città pensava essere causate da un puma ma non era così, decisamente no. “Pensavamo avesse assalito un cacciatore che era lì fuori,” offrì con un debole sorriso, come se avesse potuto far sentire meglio Derek. Niente più proiettili di aconito vaganti, non è fantastico?! Non è tutto semplicemente grandioso?!

E poi: deve essere abbattuto, disse, è la legge. Non fa piacere nemmeno a me, ma ci sono regole per situazioni come queste.

Il giudice ha firmato l'ordine, disse.

“So che è difficile.” Una mano –unghie tagliate con cura, orologio agganciato con precisione—si poggiò sulla sua spalla ad un'angolatura perfettamente distaccata. “Non deve essere lei a farlo, ma risparmierebbe un sacco di problemi a lei e al Signor McCall. Non dovreste essere registrati come degli omega.”

L'Agente Wilson diede a Derek tutto il tempo che gli serviva per rifletterci.

Lo zio di Derek era un assassino.

Lo zio di Derek non era più lo zio di Derek.

Tre ore dopo, Derek aveva firmato le carte come suo dovere, erano presenti i cinque testimoni richiesti, e P- l'Alfa era stato legato con molta cautela.

Questo non era il modo in cui sarebbe mai dovuto succedere. La successione non doveva svolgersi in questo modo, avrebbe dovuto tramandarsi al capezzale, o almeno essere trasmessa per mezzo di una legittima battaglia.

Invece Derek sfoderò gli artigli della sua mano destra e disegnò una linea rossa sulla gola dello zio. All'inizio era troppo superficiale, e gli dissero di farlo di nuovo, più in profondità. 

Lo fece.

Peter fece dei... _versi_.

Dopodiché Derek dovette firmare altri documenti e gli misero una coperta attorno alle spalle e una segretaria gli passò una tazza di tè. Chiunque alla stazione fu assolutamente gentile e comprensivo e odioso. Gli occhi di Derek non volevano smettere di lampeggiare di rosso come un semaforo guasto.

Lo sceriffo gli passò una mano calda sulla spalla, guardandolo con occhi deboli e stanchi. “Dove alloggi, ragazzo?”

“Un motel,” mentì Derek.

Lo sceriffo annuì tra sé. “Beh, stanotte starai con me e Stiles. Ci sarà anche Scott immagino, visto che ormai siete probabilmente un branco.” Il giorno prima Derek ne sarebbe stato entusiasta. Probabilmente lo sarebbe stato di nuovo, ma non oggi. Oggi era il giorno dello Zio Peter, che gli aveva insegnato ad imprecare in spagnolo e gli aveva detto “tieni il pollice fuori dal pugno quando colpisci. So che sei un duro, ragazzo, ma che ne dici di essere un duro senza un pollice fratturato?”

XXXXX

Erano le 2.30 del mattino e Scott era addormentato in una posizione improbabile su un lato del divano, mentre, sull'altro lato di Derek, Stiles, con gli occhi cerchiati, era poggiato sul bracciolo del divano. La TV sembrava trasmettere a ripetizione lo stesso spot pubblicitario su un frullatore, ma nessuno di loro aveva l'energia di prendere il telecomando e spegnerla. “Dovresti andare a letto,” suggerì Derek, con voce roca dopo essere rimasto in silenzio a lungo.

“Anche tu,” disse Stiles senza muoversi.

“Tu hai scuola.”

“Papà mi permetterà di assentarmi domani. Giornata della salute mentale.”

“Ti permetterà di prenderti un giorno libero per la salute mentale?” a quell'affermazione, l'angolo della bocca di Derek si sollevò leggermente, giusto un pochino.

Stiles alzò le spalle. Si passò una mano sotto il naso. Fissò la TV.

“Mia madre è morta.”

Derek portò i suoi occhi stanchi e pungenti sulla figura di Stiles, illuminata dalla luce blu dello schermo della televisione, aggrappato ad un cuscino, una calza che gli scivolava via dal piede sinistro.

“Quest- Mi dispiace per la tua perdita.”

“Che pena, amico,” borbottò Stiles, alzando leggermente le sopracciglia. “Dovrai pur avere qualcosa di meglio da dire.”

Derek mormorò in accordo. “Ci sarà pure da qualche parte qualcuno capace di uscirsene con una frase migliore.”

“Vero? Cioè, centinaia di migliaia di persone muoiono ogni giorno e nessuno riesce ad uscirsene con niente di meglio di 'Mi dispiace per la tua perdita?'” Stiles chiese al soffitto.

“Tutta la mia famiglia è morta e non sono mai riuscito a trovare la cosa migliore da dire,” blaterò Derek.  
Stiles si voltò a guardarlo. “Whoa, amico.”

Era talmente ridicolo che Derek sentì il bisogno di ridere. Stava spaventando Stiles, il cui battito cardiaco era accelerato nel momento in cui il ragazzo si era girato completamente per avvicinarsi a Derek, ma Derek non riuscì a fermarsi.

“Scusa, scusa, Io-” Derek rantolò tra le risate.

“No, tranquillo-”

“Io non – tutta la mia famiglia è morta!” esclamò Derek, gettando la testa all'indietro finché non sbatté contro lo schienale del divano. “Eravamo una dozzina e ora sono l'unico rimasto! L'unico!”

“Stai-”

“In meno di dieci anni! Vedi un po' il destino. Le statistiche hanno miseramente fallito in questo caso!”

“Der- Derek!”

“E non sono nemmeno morti tutti nello stesso modo! Tre di noi sono sopravvissuti, e poi ci siamo uccisi a vicenda? Per che cosa poi? Perché mai l'avremmo fatto?” Derek ansimò, il suo sorriso che ormai iniziava a svanire. “Perché mai l'avremmo fatto?”

“Ehi,” mormorò Stiles, “Ehi, hai bisogno di fazzoletti o qualcosa?” 

“Cosa, perché?”

“Stai piangendo,” disse sottovoce Stiles, come se le lacrime avrebbero potuto smettere di scendere se si fosse mosso con cautela. “Stai piangendo.”

“La mia...” sussurrò Derek. “Sono tutti morti.”

“Ehi, Ehiiiiiiii...”

“Sono tutti... loro...”

“Shh, shhh, è tutto a posto...”

“Scusa, so che non vuoi essere-”

“Va bene, Derek, non ti preoccupare. Tieni, abbraccia il cuscino, okay?”

“Va bene.”

XXXXX  
Derek trovò un appartamento. Era un Alfa ora, non poteva continuare a dormire nella sua macchina e in quel rudere di casa. L'appartamento non era grande, anche se avrebbe potuto permetterselo, avrebbe potuto permettersi quell'enorme monolocale che aveva visto nell'elenco. Solo che Derek aveva visto la grossa finestra a golfo e lo spazioso salotto di questo piccolo e modesto ambiente e ci si era affezionato. Laura l'avrebbe definito “accogliente”. Lei definiva “accogliente” qualsiasi cosa fosse piccola. Il salotto con i divani grigio chiaro che si abbinavano alle persiane erano accoglienti, la cucina di mattoni rossi a vista sistemata nell'angolo più distante era accogliente, le due stanze da letto, una per Derek e una in caso di necessità, erano accoglienti, con i letti ampi e le piccole finestre poste giusto sopra la teste dei letti.  
Stiles lo definì “minuscolo”, ma lo disse in modo affettuoso e, in quelle poche occasioni in cui lui e Scott venivano a trovarlo, la definiva la casetta del branco. Derek non era sicuro del perché Stiles avesse coniato quel nome se poi lui e Scott principalmente si incontravano l'uno a casa dell'altro, ma il nome rimase, scarabocchiato su un foglio di carta plastificata spiegazzato e appeso al retro della porta d'ingresso.

L'appartamento odorava di tintura fresca e profumo per ambienti al pino selvatico quando Derek vi si trasferì, ma col passare delle settimane e dei mesi, cominciò ad acquisire nuovi profumi. Ci fu l'incidente con la pizza al microonde, il che significò folate di formaggio bruciato per giorni interi, poi Scott e Stiles iniziarono a catapultarvisi dopo gli allenamenti di lacrosse e l'entrata cominciò a puzzare permanentemente di attrezzatura da lacrosse, e successivamente quando arrivò l'inverno l'odore di pioggia iniziò a diffondersi per l'appartamento, fresco, pulito e nuovo.

L'odore di Stiles aveva impregnato il terzo cuscino sulla sinistra nel divano. Era il suo punto preferito, dove gli piaceva affondare con un pezzo di pizza in mano quando facevano le loro “serate film di branco” di tanto in tanto, dove sedeva ad aspettare che Scott e Derek finissero gli esercizi di controllo (Scott stava migliorando – quasi a tal punto da poter tirar fuori un artiglio alla volta) e dove si era seduto un sabato notte, lamentandosi di come la ragazza di Scott impegnasse praticamente tutto il suo tempo ultimamente.

“E viene da una di quelle faglie di cacciatori!” esclamò Stiles, “Cioè, lei e suo padre non sono di certo interessati alla cosa, ma resta comunque una strana scelta di ragazza, capisci che intendo? Cioè, perché Scott non ha scelto la ragazza di una famiglia che non avesse uno stoccaggio di proiettili di aconito nello scantinato?”

“Sono adolescenti,” Derek aveva rassicurato Stiles, mettendo a tacere molto scrupolosamente la voce nella sua testa che cantilenava “ È da solo con te! Voleva stare con te di sabato sera!” Derek non riusciva ad immaginare quanti degli altri amici di Stiles avessero dovuto darsi impegnati perché lui finisse per accamparsi da Derek. 

“Sono adolescenti,” fece il verso Stiles. “Non vuol dire nulla, gli adolescenti potrebbero fare sul serio! Io sono serio riguardo a Lydia.”  
Derek inspirò profondamente attraverso il naso prima di rispondere, “Sono giovani. Non hanno idea di cosa sia una relazione stabile[1].”

“Io so cosa vuol dire relazione stabile!” protestò Stiles.

“Non in pratica,” controbatté Derek, “Ma va bene. La stabilità è difficile. Siete tutti giovani, dovreste avere l'opportunità di essere infantili e romantici. Sono sicuro che Scott ed Allison pensano di essere destinati a stare insieme o qualcosa del genere. Probabilmente è molto eccitante.”

“Oh,” Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Lo è. Lascia che te lo dica, non ha parlato d'altro che della sua vita sessuale per settimane! Ed è mio fratello certo, ma fratello. C'è un limite a quanto voglio sapere di dove metti il tuo frutto dell'amore.”  
“Almeno tu non ne senti l'odore.”

Stiles fece una smorfia. “Porca miseria. Aspetta, puoi...” i suoi occhi corsero verso il cavallo dei propri pantaloni. 

Già, Derek poteva. Il flebile odore di Stiles fluttuava verso di lui travolgendolo ogni volta, e Derek faceva del suo meglio per non essere tanto dissoluto da immaginare quell'odore nel suo letto, Stiles che arrossiva, gambe divaricate, un braccio avvolto al cuscino di Derek, un piede penzolante fuori dal letto, ma troppo distratto per riuscire a spostarlo-

In quel momento Stiles guardò Derek in modo strano, e Derek si accorse che avrebbe dovuto rispondergli. “Um, è educato ignorarlo.”

“Ah,” Stiles rise, a disagio. “Bene. Nessun risentimento allora, amico?”

Derek scosse la testa. “Tutto a posto. Perfetto.”

XXXXX

“E non farmi iniziare a parlare dei sogni!” Laura era solita dire, “lo sai qual è la proporzione tra il numero di sogni profetici sull'anima gemella che senti in TV e il numero di persone nella vita reale che davvero sperimentano reali sogni di dissonanza temporale sulle proprie anime gemelle? È ridicolo, tipo una frazione di una frazione di persone hanno sogni reali riguardo le loro future anime gemelle. Tutto il resto è semplicemente un casuale risultato di attività neuronale.”

Il primo sogno su Stiles che Derek poteva ricordare era sopraggiunto la prima notte in cui Derek aveva dormito in un vero letto nel suo appartamento, l'odore di Stiles sempre così flebilmente presente nelle sue narici da quando lui e Scott erano passati per dare un'occhiata quel pomeriggio.

Le lunghe mani di Stiles erano curve attorno alla flebile luce del suo telefono, proiettando ombre sulle lenzuola mentre leggeva qualcosa sullo schermo. “'Da quei fiori di limoni/ sciolti/ dalla luce della luna,/ dell'amore/ travolgenti e voraci/ essenze,/ immerso nella fragranza,/ sorse/ dall’albero del limone il giallo,/ dal suo planetario/ caddero/ i limoni.' Sexy, Mr. Neruda, sexyyyy.” Sollevò lo sguardo con un sorrisetto beffardo e i suoi occhi erano così pieni di malizia e così vicini. “Sono sicuro di poter scrivere una poesia migliore di questa.”

Derek rise, e non si era mai sentito ridere a quel modo. Sembrava quasi puerile, ma non gliene importava. “Sentiamo.” Senza esitazione passò una mano tra i capelli di Stiles, che erano più lunghi, arruffati dallo stare a letto.

Premendosi ancor più sul fianco di Derek, Stiles mormorò pensieroso mentre rimboccava un'altra coperta sopra di loro. Era inverno, all'esterno faceva freddo ma fuori dalle coperte l'aria era calda. “C'era una volta un uomo di nome Derek, che... era un licantrop...erek?”

“Potresti fare un haiku,” suggerì Derek, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Cacchio sì, potrei fare un haiku!” Stiles pressò le labbra una contro l'altra e Derek poté quasi sentirlo contare le sillabe. “Occhi quasi blu/o forse verdi, non so...”  
Stiles si interruppe, tracciando lentamente un dito giù lungo lo stomaco di Derek. “'Oh ti amo tanto!' Io -oh mio dio, smettila di sorridere in quel modo, è così sdolcinato, volevo qualcosa che facesse rima!”

Era così genuinamente Stiles che Derek si svegliò con un dolore tra le gambe e l'umidità sulle guance. Si asciugò la faccia velocemente, poi si alzò per farsi del caffè. Nero, un cucchiaino di zucchero, poi asciugò le varie superfici dal ripiano, buttando il filtro nel cumulo da compostaggio. Tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.

XXXXX

“Oh Alfa mio Alfa!” Stiles bussò alla porta. “Apriiiiiiiii!”

Derek aprì la porta. “Avresti potuto chiamare,” commentò lui seccamente, spostandosi di lato per far entrare comunque Stile nell'appartamento.

“Passate quando volete,” imitò Stiles, abbassando le sopracciglia e mimando un broncio. “Siamo un branco, siete entrambi benvenuti in qualsiasi momento.”

“Avrei dovuto immaginare che mi sarei pentito di quelle parole,” Derek disse come se non avesse sempre tenuto il salotto pulito dal casino nel caso Scott e Stiles avessero fatto visita e avessero avuto bisogno di un posto per sedersi o mangiare o parlare. “Mmm...” Stiles frugò nel suo zaino. “Sai quali altre parole ti pentirai di aver pronunciato?”

“Ho paura di chiederlo.”

Stiles assunse di nuovo la sua espressione ad imitazione di Derek. “Ero a metà del percorso di studi per la mia laurea in Storia alla NYU prima di tornare a Beacon Hills. Se mai dovreste avere bisogno d'aiuto con i compiti-”

Derek gli porse una mano. “Fammi vedere.”

Stiles tirò fuori un raccoglitore e lo schiaffò sulla sua mano. “Esami di fine semestre. Aiutamiiiii.”

“In cosa?” Derek aprì il quaderno e alzò un sopracciglio davanti al disordine contenutovi.

“Storia. Sai, inizia con i primi documenti scritti creati dall'uomo e da lì prosegue.” Stiles gesticolò con la mano in modo vago mentre gettava una gamba sullo schienale del divano e lasciava penzolare una mano sull'altro lato.

Voltando la copertina del quaderno, Derek disse, “Che ne diresti se iniziassimo dal capitolo uno?” Tre ore dopo, Stiles alzò lo sguardo da suo nuovo complesso di appunti che stava scrivendo. “Merda amico, da quanto stiamo lavorando a questa cosa?”

Derek controllò l'orologio. “Sono le sette-”

“O mio dio, perché hai lasciato che facessi una cosa del genere?” esclamò Stiles.

“Scu-”

“No,” Stiles scosse la testa in modo frenetico mentre chiudeva il libro, “Intendevo perché hai lasciato che ti facessi passare tre ore su un corso avanzato di Storia Americana. Non sono un mostro, non devi passare tutta la sera a fare roba del liceo ancora una volta.”

Sbattendo le palpebre Derek chiese, “Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Cioè...” Stiles fece scattare la testa di lato e Derek capì che aveva detto qualcosa di stupido. “Aiutare Stiles con i suoi compiti di Storia non rientra nell'idea di serata divertente di nessuno.”

“Oh.” Non l'aveva nemmeno sfiorato l'idea di fingere di essere annoiato dall'aiutare Stiles. La scorsa notte, Derek aveva guardato due vecchi episodi di Friends sul suo computer mentre mangiava una cena a base di pollo cotto al microonde e beveva succo d'arancia dal cartone. Stanotte, le lunghe dita di Stiles danzavano sui cuscini del suo divano e il suo odore permeava l'aria. “Va bene così. Mi piace—mi piace la storia.”

Stiles lo guardò in modo sospettoso. 

“Mi tiene in allenamento,” continuò Derek. Doveva giustificarsi, non poteva comportarsi in modo troppo inquietante o avrebbe allontanato Stiles. “Potresti, potrei farti da tutor, persino. Se tu lo volessi.”

“Credo che la tua bocca stia firmando assegni che non puoi permetterti, o qualunque sia il detto.”

“No, davvero. Cosa studierete dopo la fine del primo semestre?”

“Umm...” Stiles diede un'occhiata al libro di testo, “L'età d'oro?”

“Io amo l'età d'oro,” disse frettolosamente Derek. Troppo frettolosamente, ma Stiles non sembrò accorgersene perché disse, “Credo che a mio padre farebbe piacere se ricevessi un po' d'aiuto per sollevare i miei voti in quel corso.”

Da quella volta, Stiles sarebbe venuto al suo appartamento, da solo, per due ore ogni giovedì sera.

XXXXX

Al quinto giovedì sera, Stiles chiese se poteva portare un ragazzo della sua classe che sembrava avere difficoltà. Il nome del ragazzo era Isaac Lahey, e per il decimo giovedì il branco Hale aveva ufficialmente registrato un nuovo beta e Derek – Derek! – aveva la custodia legale di un diciassettenne. Derek non era sicuro che fosse una buona idea aggiungere un nuovo beta quando il branco era ancora così giovane, ma tra l'incubo che era il padre di Isaac e l'istantaneo legame tra lui e Scott, Derek pensò che avrebbe funzionato bene dopotutto. 

Quattro settimane dopo, quando una ragazza di nome Erica Reyes bussò alla sua porta, mani affondate nella sua felpa, e disse “Io, um, sono molto malata. Mi piacerebbe non esserlo più,” fu un po' più difficile per il club dei ragazzi che formava il branco adeguarsi a lei, ma Derek aveva –aveva avuto – delle sorelle e sapeva che qualche volta era necessario assecondare le loro lamentele piuttosto che offrire consigli, e solo il fatto che avessero il ciclo non significava che i loro cervelli si sciogliessero in zuppe ribollenti d'ormoni. Si adattarono.

Le cene di branco del giovedì sera furono un'idea di Erica.

“Stiamo facendo l'unità su Licantropi e Società in psicologia avanzata,” spiegò lei dal suo divano mentre mandava un messaggio di gruppo “E forse ti piace fingere che non ci sia niente che non vada nel modo in cui il branco a malapena trova il tempo per stare in gruppo, ma io so che è strano per un Alfa passare da solo tanto tempo quanto ne passi tu.”

Cliccò invio e la discussione fu chiusa. Il cellulare di Derek vibrò un secondo più tardi. Lesse: [Ehi perdenti, cena di branco da Derek giovedì. Portate cibo e lavatevi dietro le orecchie]

Scott portò uno stufato impeccabile per gentile concessione di Mrs. McCall, Erica portò il dolce e le bibite - “la roba facile” - e Stiles si presentò con... qualcosa.

“È Kapusta!” annunciò Stiles orgogliosamente, con in mano una pentola di stufato giallo-verdognolo. “Una vecchia ricetta di nonna Stilisnki.” Il naso di Erica si arricciò. “Quanto cavolo c'è lì dentro esattamente?”

“Oh è tutto cavolo, in realtà.” Stiles, senza preoccuparsi dello scambio di sguardi di disgusto tra Erica e Scott, si diresse in cucina per appoggiare la pietanza. “Dov'è Isaac?”

“Sta riposando,” rispose Derek. “Grazie per avermelo ricordato, Stiles.” Colpì sulla porta di Isaac fino a che lui non mugugnò in risposta. “Sono sveglio, sono sveglio!”

“Unisciti a noi!” gridò Erica. “Stiles ha cucinato del cavolo!”

“Kapusta,” la corresse Stiles, affondandovi spensieratamente un mestolo per servire la... roba. “L'ho già detto che è una vecchia ricetta di mia nonna e vicina e cara al mio cuore?”

Derek cercò di fare un cenno ad Erica scuotendo la testa di nascosto per rimproverarla, ma lei stava già camminando con ostentazione verso il tavolo da pranzo, bottiglie di soda in mano, senza fare alcuna attenzione a lui. 

“Io ho comprato le patatine,” disse Isaac, strofinandosi via il sonno dagli occhi e mostrando un’unica confezione di Doritos tutta schiacciata.

Le porzioni nella maggior parte dei piatti dei membri del branco finirono con l'essere composte per lo più da stufato e Doritos, con un cucchiaio di Kapusta da un lato. Quando il contenitore di Kapusta quasi pieno passò a Derek, lui se ne servì ben tre mestoli colmi. Dall'altra parte del tavolo, Stiles gli mimò un “grazie” con le labbra. 

La kapusta sapeva di scarpe bollite, ma ne valse la pena per il modo in cui le spalle di Stiles si abbassarono e si rilassarono quando a fine serata avvolse il contenitore quasi vuoto di kapusta con la plastica. Stiles colpì amichevolmente la spalla di Derek con la sua quando se ne andò, e la spalla di Derek gli formicolò fino a quando non si addormentò.

XXXXX

Derek sentì il rumore di piedi sul terreno della foresta - sarebbe stato impossibile il contrario – ma non si voltò. I passi pesanti si fecero sempre più vicini, e col rumore finale dello spezzarsi di un rametto, 67 chili di Stiles atterrarono sulla schiena di Derek, e due lunghe gambe gli avvolsero la vita.

“Trovato!” canticchiò Stiles nell'orecchia di Derek.

Trattenendo un sorriso, Derek spostò la sua presa sulle cosce di Stiles per tenerlo in modo più stabile. “Ti ci sono voluti 30 minuti.”  
Stiles sbuffò sulla guancia di Derek. “30 minuti senza i sensi da licantropo. Fidati, non è semplice. Ho quasi pensato di averti perso, ma poi ho trovato un pezzo di cespuglio di ginepro spezzato.” Stiles fece un verso di disapprovazione. “Pessima mossa. Pessima, pessima mossa.”

“Forse non sopportavo l'idea che non mi avresti mai trovato,” mormorò Derek, inclinando il collo in modo da poter vedere la faccia di Stiles.

“Oh, allarme melensaggine!” si lamentò Stiles, affondando i talloni sui fianchi di Derek. “La tua anima ha bramato la mia amabile presenza? Hai agognato, amor mio?”

Spostando una delle sue mani indietro a strizzare scherzosamente il sedere di Stiles, Derek rispose, “È così solitario nei boschi. Un uomo ha i suoi bisogni.”

“Hmmm,” mormorò Stiles, la sua bocca diretta al collo di Derek. “Elaborato?”

“Stiles, lo sai che sono terribile a-” Stiles premette una serie di leggeri baci su per il tendine del collo di Derek, giusto il tanto perché Derek sentisse le labbra di Stiles, e a quel punto fu completamente andato. “Nnn, fare discorsi sexy. Lo sai che faccio pena con le – ah!” un morso alla base del collo, “Parole. A che servono le parole.” Derek ansimò mentre Stiles lasciava dei succhiotti sulla sua pelle. “Mmm...”

“Versi incoerenti in meno di un minuto,” commentò Stiles con la bocca premuta alla giuntura della mandibola di Derek, “Il mio tempismo è buono almeno in quest'ambito.”

Agganciando una mano alla nuca di Stiles, Derek si voltò per catturare la sua bocca con la propria, godendo appieno della sensazione di Stiles avvolto attorno a sé, confortevole e fermo, il suo cuore che batteva contro le spalle di Derek. 

Stiles si allontanò, con gli occhi quasi chiusi, per toccare il naso di Derek con il suo e gridare, “BANG BANG BANG APRIIIIIIIII, HO UN TEST DOMANI!”

Derek si svegliò definitivamente lanciando uno strano lamento gutturale, facendo volare dal divano i cuscini che Erica aveva tanto insistito a comprare. Aprì la porta agli insistenti colpi di Stiles e lo lasciò entrare.

“Scusa, stavo riposando.”

“Pisolino, eh?” Stiles lasciò cadere il suo zaino sul tavolino da caffè, “Non avevi detto che normalmente i lupi hanno il sonno molto leggero?”

“Normalmente sì. Io stavo... stavo facendo un sogno particolarmente realistico.”

Lo sguardo di Stiles scattò verso il basso. “Ma dai?”

Anche Derek guardò in basso e imprecò, afferrando uno degli stupidi cuscini decorativi e portandoselo davanti. “Io. È-”

Sghignazzando, Stiles diresse la sua attenzione al libro di testo. “Non devi spiegarmi certe cose. Sono un adolescente, è praticamente il mio pane quotidiano.”

Pensare al “pane quotidiano” di Stiles non aiutava la prominenza nascosta dietro il cuscino. Derek era incredibilmente grato di essersi per lo meno addormentato con i jeans addosso, invece di essersi cambiato in qualcosa di più morbido.

“Io vado a-” Derek fece un gesto in direzione del bagno, la sua stanza, la finestra che conduceva dritta ad un salto di tre piani su una discarica, qualsiasi cosa.

Stiles annuì con aria d'intesa e voltò di proposito la pagina del suo libro.

Quando Derek tornò, guance rosse e genitali fortemente doloranti per l'acqua fredda che gli era stata gettata sopra, Stiles aveva il cellulare in vista e stava elencando dei fatti.

Lo faceva di tanto in tanto e Derek restava spesso stupito della quantità di conoscenza enciclopedica stoccata nell'impressionante cervello di Stiles.

“Lo sapevi che sogniamo soltanto visi che abbiamo visto nella vita reale?”

“Lo sapevi che le persone che sono cieche dalla nascita sognano in sensazioni e suoni?”

“Lo sapevi che puoi provare a contare fino a dieci nei tuoi sogni per capire se stai sognando o meno? Se non riesci ad arrivare a dieci, stai sognando.”

L'ultima nozione catturò l'attenzione di Derek. Era stanco di venire svegliato da una scossa emotiva, felice in modo delirante per un estasiante secondo prima di ricordarsi di stare dormendo da solo. “Davvero?”

“Già,” Stiles continuò a leggere. “Apparentemente puoi tipo scegliere qualsiasi cosa, ammesso che sia orientativamente dettagliato. I sogni non sono portati per i dettagli.”

L’estremamente accurato motivo di nei di Stiles nel sogno dal quale Derek si era appena svegliato avrebbe potuto dimostrare il contrario, ma Derek archiviò comunque l'informazione per un eventuale uso futuro.

“Ora sai qualcosa in più,” meditò Stiles. “Ora,” disse, spegnendo il telefono e girandosi di lato sul divano per guardare Derek in faccia, “veniamo al dunque. Sei adulto, giusto-”

“Non così grande,” obiettò Derek. Solo sei anni e tre mesi più grande di te.

“Abbastanza adulto da dare consigli. Giusto?” insistette Stiles.

Derek fece spallucce. “Dipende da cosa si tratta.”

“Ragazze.” Prima che Derek potesse obiettare spiegando di non essere la persona più giusta a cui chiedere, Stiles proseguì. Quando voleva sapere qualcosa era inarrestabile.

“Lydia, ci sei? Ragazza dei miei sogni. Sto iniziando a pensare che il mio piano a lungo termine per, sai, conquistare le sue attenzioni stia perdendo efficacia. Suggerimenti?”

“Ah,” annaspò Derek, “perché pensi che il piano stia perdendo efficacia?”

“Lei si comporta come se mi odiasse?” Stiles fece una smorfia, passando il cellulare da una mano all'altra. “Il che, non fraintendermi, è abbastanza eccitante, ma credo che stia iniziando ad odiarmi sul serio. Per esempio, lei normalmente è... terrificante nei confronti di chiunque, ma le ho portato dei fiori l'altro giorno—non guardarmi così, lo so che è sdolcinato, voleva essere estremamente sdolcinato! Comunque, mi ha guardato dritto negli occhi, ha preso i fiori e li ha buttati nel cestino della spazzatura, poi ha detto ‘non farlo mai più, Stilinski’ e se n'è andata.” Stiles sprofondò tra i cuscini, gola esposta all'aria mentre poggiava la sua testa all'indietro contro lo schienale. “Non so che fare!”

“Smettila di provare a conquistarla!” Derek non capiva i gusti di Stiles in fatto di donne. “Stiles, se lei si comporta così non dovresti – non ti serve qualcuno che ti tratti come una pezza da piedi. Cercati una ragazza carina che, non so, sia carina con te?”

“Ma sono innamorato di lei! Lo sono da sempre!” protestò Stiles, giovane e ingenuo, nella sua convinzione che il vero amore avesse sempre la meglio. Beh—pensò Derek mentre offriva alla sua anima gemella dei consigli sulle ragazze—non era così.

“È solo che,” Derek si strizzò il ponte del naso. “Non puoi continuare a sperare che cambi magicamente idea su di te. Se continui ad inseguirla nonostante lei ti tratti da schifo, ti tratterà sempre da schifo. Tu – tu non devi essere la sua punching-ball, Stiles. Credimi.”

“Cosa-” sbuffò Stiles. “Mi stai dicendo che tu sei stato la punching-ball di qualche ragazza? Tu, Mr. Addominale?”

“Potrei esserlo stato!” Derek stava parlando molto più forte di quanto fosse necessario. Sembrava non poterne fare a meno. Stiles scosse la testa. “Certo, Derek. Qualche ragazza ha fatto la preziosa per una volta. Avrei dovuto chiedere ad Isaac e compagnia. Probabilmente mi avrebbe saputo aiutare meglio,” borbottò Stiles, curvandosi in posizione di difesa sul proprio libro di testo.

“Stiles...” sospirò Derek, “Non sto mentendo, va bene? Io, ci sono passato. Non, ecco...Non è finita bene.” La storia di Stiles probabilmente non sarebbe finita con lui responsabile della morte della sua intera famiglia, ma Derek non poteva evitare di volergli risparmiare anche una minuscola porzione dell'angoscia di cui Derek aveva fatto esperienza in prima persona. Stiles avrebbe dovuto avere ai suoi piedi tutte le dolci ragazze secchione del liceo di Beacon Hills. Avrebbe dovuto avere una bella storia.

“Non è finita bene,” ripeté tra sé Stiles. “Ma ne è valsa almeno la pena? Almeno un pochino? Sai, per la serie meglio aver amato e perso che non aver amato del tutto?”

“No.”

“Ma-”

“No.”

“Ma-”

“ _No._ ”

“Devi darmi una spiegazione migliore di questa, dai, sono curioso di natura.”

“Hai mai sentito parlare di Kate Argent, Stiles?” esplose Derek, per poi coprirsi sonoramente la bocca con una mano come il pessimo attore di una sitcom.

Le sopracciglia di Stiles si aggrottarono per la confusione, ma era intelligente e prestò mise insieme i pezzi. “Oh.”

“Già.”

Il silenzio cadde nel salotto mentre Derek osservava le guance di Stiles farsi sempre più rosse dalla mortificazione.

“Mi dispiace,” borbottò Stiles, gli occhi che scattavano su Derek per poi spostarsi.

“Va tutto bene.”

“No, non avrei dovuto,” Stiles si grattò la nuca per l'imbarazzo, “Non avrei dovuto insistere.”

“Non lo sapevi.”

“In ogni caso, mi dispiace di aver riportato a galla tutta quella... storia dell'incendio.”  Stiles trasalì alla parola “incendio”, come se si fosse pentito di averla pronunciata nell'esatto momento in cui gli era uscita di bocca. Sembrava tanto in colpa, tutto ricurvo su sé stesso, con gli occhi che scattavano verso la porta ogni paio di secondi, che Derek si sentì in dovere di rimediare. 

“Non importa,” insistette nuovamente lui. “Penso sempre all'incendio, non me lo hai ricordato più di quanto già non faccia da solo. È stata colpa mia, è ovvio che ci pensi, che esca fuori Kate o meno.”

Stiles sembrava arrabbiato. Derek non capiva cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato.

“Cosa vuol dire è stata colpa tua?” chiese incredulo Stiles. “Che cazzo significa? Kate Argent era responsabile dell'incendio di Casa Hale, è questo che dice il fascicolo della polizia, tra i documenti del Servizio d'Ordine per le Entità Soprannaturali, sui giornali, in... Non lo so, altri posti! Non- oh no, certo che ti autocolpevolizzi! Questo spiega così tante cose!” Stiles si mise le mani in testa e indietreggiò come se avesse raggiunto un'epifania. “Oh mio Dio, Derek. Non è stata colpa tua.”

Stiles era una così brava persona. Si meritava davvero tutto il meglio che gli potesse accadere. Il che, Derek si ricordò con una fitta al petto, non includeva Derek.

“È colpa mia Stiles.”

“Questo è ridicolo. È stata lei ad accendere il fiammifero!”

“Io l'ho lasciata entrare nelle nostre vite. Sono stato io l'idiota che le ha permesso di avvicinarsi troppo,” disse Derek a Stiles come fosse un dato di fatto. Aveva accettato la cosa tanto tempo fa. 

“Non è stata colpa tua!” protestò Stiles, gesticolando con enfasi con le mani. “Devi solo perdonarti,” disse, con una voce tanto speranzosa come se fosse così semplice, come se

Derek non avesse rovinato tutto il giorno in cui aveva detto, “Sì, certo che ti farò vedere la casa!”

Stiles gli apparve così stupito e sincero quando ripeté, “Non è stata colpa tua!”

“Stiles!” sbottò Derek, “Pensi che non me lo abbia mai detto nessuno prima? Lo è stata. Non c'è altro da dire a riguardo.”

Stiles scosse la testa con determinazione. “Non è stata colpa tua.”

“Smettila di trattarmi come fossi Will Hunting!” esplose Derek, alzandosi e facendo cadere a terra la coperta che aveva sul grembo.

“Io solo-”

“Non farlo.” Derek si sedette di nuovo timidamente e tirò su la coperta, era così stanco. Voleva attirare Stiles tra le sue braccia, avvolgere entrambi nella coperta, scusarsi per aver urlato e addormentarsi con Stiles che respirava accanto a lui, ma qualsiasi possibilità che ciò si avverasse era volata via quando Derek aveva ucciso la sua famiglia, quando Stiles si era innamorato della rossa ragazza altezzosa della sua classe, quando un qualche potere supremo incaricato di tutta questa merda aveva deciso che il 50% dei licantropi con legami dell'anima non avrebbero potuto avere la loro metà. “Mi dispiace,” sospirò.

“Mi dispiace.” Stiles si strinse il libro al petto.

L'orologio che Derek ora rimpiangeva di aver comprato ticchettava in modo fastidiosamente forte sopra l'angolo cottura.

“Avrei proprio voglia di vedere Will Hunting ora?” azzardò Stiles.

Derek afferrò il telecomando.

XXXXX

“Lui è Boyd.”

Derek sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa.”

“Lui,” Erica picchiettò le spalle della montagna d'uomo che aveva davanti, “è Boyd.”

“Ciao Boyd,” disse Derek lentamente. “Che ci fa Boyd qui, Erica?”

“Parteciperà alle cene di branco da ora in avanti,” annunciò Erica, superando Derek e proseguendo lungo l'appartamento, trascinando Boyd dietro di sé.  
Boyd captò lo sguardo di Derek e fece spallucce. “Mi dispiace amico.”

“Ma-” Derek guardò con aria di imploro verso Isaac, il quale alzò le mani nel suo caratteristico gesto da “io non c'entro niente.”

“Tutte le cene di branco,” gridò Erica dalla sala da pranzo. “Non si discute.”

“Un tempo ero io l'Alfa,” brontolò Derek sottovoce. Isaac ridacchiò sotto i baffi e non prestò per niente attenzione alla sua autorevolezza.  
Boyd era silenzioso a cena, concentrandosi più sul finire il piatto che sulle chiacchiere. Derek lo prese subito in simpatia.

A Boyd bastava poco; tutto ciò che chiedeva era un po' di compagnia, alla quale il branco era ben felice di provvedere. Derek sarebbe tornato e avrebbe trovato Isaac e Boyd a fare i propri compiti, Boyd che risolveva metodicamente un problema di trigonometria dopo l'altro, Isaac che attorcigliava i suoi riccioli con un dito mentre dattilografava una tesina. Boyd fu semplice. 

Ciò che non fu semplice, invece, fu la chiamata che arrivò qualche settimana dopo che Boyd si era perfettamente integrato nel branco. Era un mercoledì sera, Isaac era da Erica e Derek era in pigiama a preparare un po' del tè che la madre di Scott gli aveva raccomandato, quando l'irritante squillo della linea di casa ruppe il silenzio. 

Derek si accigliò. Nessuno che lo conoscesse chiamava mai al numero di casa. Preparandosi a liquidare qualsiasi venditore telefonico fosse giunto in possesso del suo numero, Derek sollevò la cornetta.

“Pronto?”

“Alfa Hale?” chiese la rigida e vagamente accentata voce dall'altro capo del telefono.

“Sì.”

“Sono l'Agente Cortez del Sistema Internazionale Soprannaturale. Abbiamo trovato sua sorella.”

La luci nella stanza erano così forti, erano sempre state così forti?

“Mia sorella è morta,” rispose Derek scioccamente, una mano che giocherellava nervosamente con l'elastico del pigiama. 

“Non questa sorella, Alfa Hale,” disse sommariamente l'Agente Cortez, come se avesse altre dieci chiamate come questa da fare quella sera. “Cora Hale, beta del branco Hale, presunta deceduta. È alquanto viva e a Bogotá.”

Derek avrebbe dovuto provare qualcosa ora. Sollievo, forse, gioia, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu fissare la sua tazza poggiata sul ripiano del bancone e pensare a quanto fredda doveva essere quell'acqua.

“Cosa?”

“Cora Hale, signore. È qui in Sud America, minorenne e necessitante di essere registrata sotto un branco stabile,” la voce dell'Agente Cortez risuonava come se stesse leggendo le parole direttamente da un documento, “se lei potesse inviare qui un rappresentate ai quartieri generali del Sistema Colombiano-”

“Verrò io,” disse Derek immediatamente.

L'agente Cortez blaterò qualcosa riguardo come un Alfa non avrebbe dovuto abbandonare il proprio territorio, e accennò a qualcosa riguardante l'aumento di attività magica non identificata nella Riserva che lui avrebbe dovuto tenere attentamente sotto controllo, ma a Derek non importava perché Cora, la piccola Cora che aveva cercato di insegnargli le mosse da cintura gialla imparate durante la lezione di karate, era viva, il suo cuore batteva ancora e il suo corpo era intatto, e la famiglia di Derek non era del tutto estinta.

Derek sarebbe andato a Bogotá.

XXXXX

“Smettila di abbracciarmi, mi sta mettendo in imbarazzo,” borbottò lei contro la sua spalla dopo cinque minuti che Derek si era gettato su di lei nell'andito del centro del Sistema Internazionale Colombiano del Sovrannaturale.

“Neanche per idea,” sussurrò Derek tra i suoi capelli, stringendola ancora più forte. “Dovrei sopportare che ti metta in imbarazzo ancora per un po'.”  
Cora affondò ancor più tra le sue braccia. “Okay.”

Cora era cresciuta fino ad assomigliare così tanto a Laura. Aveva diciassette anni, tagliente e iraconda, con un pungente senso dell'umorismo, e Derek era così felice di averla di nuovo con sé. Odorava ancora come la Cora di prima dell'incendio, sotto il profumo e i deodoranti per ambienti presenti nella stanza, sotto l'odore della Colombia e di tutti questi anni, era ancora Cora. Cuore martellante, dita aggrappate al retro della sua maglietta, era la sua sorellina ed era ancora viva.

Stare lontano dal suo branco lo rendeva nervoso, ma Cora doveva impacchettare la sua vita di Bogotá prima di poter tornare a Beacon Hills con lui. C'erano persone alle quali dire addio, persone che avevano fatto parte della vita di Cora ma mai di quella di Derek. Le scatole dovevano essere riempite con vestiti che Derek non le aveva mai visto indossare, libri che non sapeva lei avesse letto. Chili di scartoffie dovevano essere firmati al SIS per ri-registrarla come una beta all'interno del branco Hale di Beacon Hills.

E poi, “Non puoi andare a Bogotá senza vedere Bogotá,” spiegò Cora, alzando gli occhi al cielo, così dovettero mangiare in ristoranti, lei dovette mostrargli i monumenti e poi ci furono i souvenir da comprare. 

Derek cercò di spiegarle del nuovo branco, e poté solo sperare che le piacesse. Il braccialetto di scarso valore fatto di piccole maracas sarebbe andato a Boyd, perché era così silenzioso, le disse Derek. Erica avrebbe avuto il poster dal museo di Botero, perché amava l'arte, ma non avrebbe mai preso nulla per sé stessa che non pensava si sarebbe abbinato alla sua nuova personalità da minigonna in pelle. Scott avrebbe ricevuto un “amuleto d'amore tipico Colombiano” perché avrebbe di sicuro pensato che funzionasse, e per quanto ne sapeva, alla sua travagliata storia romantica avrebbe potuto giovare di un po' di magia. Nel frattempo Isaac si sarebbe preso un libro di ricette culinarie colombiane perché era l'unico che provasse mai a cucinare qualcosa nel loro appartamento – dove avrebbe vissuto Cora?

Cora curvò la bocca da un lato. “Non lo so, fratellone, sono abbastanza abituata a vivere per conto mio.” Lo stomaco di Derek ebbe un repentino sussulto. “Cora-”

“Non voglio stare lontana però,” gli poggiò una mano rassicurante sulla spalla. “Prenderò un appartamento davanti al tuo o qualcosa del genere,” i suoi occhi corsero ai ciottoli polverosi ai loro piedi. “Possiamo permettercelo economicamente.”

“Sì,” concordò Derek. Avrebbero fatto in modo che funzionasse.

Prese a Stiles il sombrero dal colore più vivace e fastidioso che potesse trovare.

“Non sono nemmeno colombiani!” protestò Cora.

“Ma Stiles lo adorerà.”

“Come riuscirai a farlo entrare in valigia?”

“Ma Stiles lo adorerà.”

“Derek, è un sombrero da 75$. È assurdo.”

“Stiles lo adorerà.”

Cora lanciò in aria le braccia. “Va bene. Mamma non ci ha mai viziati così, giusto per dire.”

In qualche modo, finirono per passare due settimane prima che potessero prendere un volo di ritorno per Beacon Hills. Derek era eccitato. Cora ed Erica sarebbero andate perfettamente d'accordo, e di certo lei avrebbe amato Stiles. Derek passò il volo a sognare ad occhi aperti il momento in cui avrebbe dato i souvenir ai suoi beta. Erica avrebbe alzato gli occhi al cielo, ma il poster sarebbe andato comunque a finire sulla sua parete; Boyd non avrebbe mai indossato un braccialetto tintinnante, ma si sarebbe lasciato uscire una delle sue rare, rimbombanti risate, mentre Isaac avrebbe consumato l'inchiostro dalle pagine del suo libro di cucina nel cercare di prendere la mano, in modo inetto ma entusiasticamente, con il cibo colombiano.

Il viso di Stiles si sarebbe aperto in uno dei suoi abbaglianti sorrisi, e lui avrebbe sistemato il sombrero sulla sua testa e iniziato a ballare la salsa, il mambo o il tango. Qualche danza in cui avrebbe inciampato, mettendo male un piede ma agitando il bacino in modo perfetto.  
Derek avrebbe probabilmente avuto persino l'occasione di abbracciarlo. Giusto un saluto veloce, bello rivederti. Ma se poi Stiles avesse poggiato la guancia sulla spalla di Derek, facendo scorrere giusto un po' il suo dolce piccolo naso contro il collo di Derek, come a volerlo marcare, allora il viso di Stiles sarebbe stato proprio lì, quindi non sarebbe stato troppo strano per Derek baciarlo sulla guancia molto velocemente. 

Stiles avrebbe sorriso e Derek avrebbe baciato anche la sua fossetta, e poi Stiles gli avrebbe sussurrato “Mi sei mancato,” e si sarebbe sporto in avanti, il sombrero pendente dal suo collo, dimenticato--

“Stiamo per atterrare al SFO, per favore portate lo schienale del vostro sedile in posizione orizzontale e riponete i vostri effetti personali.”

A Stiles sarebbe piaciuto il sombrero, punto. Era bello essere di nuovo a casa.

XXXXX

Sul taxi di ritorno a casa, Derek accese il suo cellulare per la prima volta dopo due settimane. Non sarebbe valso la pena di spendere soldi solo per tenerlo acceso in Colombia, quindi aveva detto al branco – le uniche persone che lo chiamassero o gli mandassero messaggi –di inviargli una mail se ci fosse stata un'emergenza, mentre Derek avrebbe tenuto il cellulare spento.

Tre nuovi messaggi vocali da un numero sconosciuto. Strano.

Cora alzò un sopracciglio quando Derek si portò il telefono all'orecchio, e Derek alzò le spalle. Anche lui non ne conosceva il motivo.

“Salve Alfa Hale, sono l'agente Wilson dal Servizio d'Ordine locale per le Entità Soprannaturali. Non so se si ricorda di me, ma la sto chiamando per farle sapere che alcune delle nostre wiccan dello staff hanno captato alcune strane sorgenti di potere attorno all'area della Riserva di Beacon Hills, la quale rientra nel vostro territorio, quindi se doveste accorgervi di qualcosa di insolito a riguardo, vi prego di chiamarmi al mio-”

“Eccoci qui,” disse con enfasi il conducente quando si fermarono davanti all'appartamento. 

Derek pagò l'autista e afferrò le borse dal bagagliaio della macchina. Cora sbuffò alla sua insistenza di voler portare anche le sue borse, ma lui non gliele avrebbe lasciate trasportare, avrebbe fatto il fratello maggiore ora che ne aveva l'occasione. 

“Va bene,” sospirò Cora. “Beh, se proprio vuoi proprio fare il gentiluomo vecchio stampo, io mi farei una corsa veloce nei dintorni. È passato tanto tempo.”

Derek annuì. Solo qualche mese prima era stato nella sua stessa situazione. “Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve.” Mentre Cora spariva lungo la strada, Derek passò all'altro messaggio vocale.

“Salva Alfa Hale, sono l'agente Wilson dal Servizio d'Ordine locale per le Entità Soprannaturali, la chiamo giusto per notificarle che il nostro dipartimento ha identificato la sorgente del potere nella Riserva di Beacon Hills come un Nemeton. In breve,” l'agente Wilson rilasciò un sospiro statico e accentuato, “è un albero malefico. So cosa penserà ora. Abbiamo in custodia il druido che ci stava trafficando, ma l'albero è comunque imprevedibile, quindi sono in dovere di informarla, in quanto Alfa della regione, che entrare nella riserva non è raccomandabile al momento.”

Derek aggrottò le sopracciglia al telefono mentre caricava i bagagli sull'ascensore. Il branco stava probabilmente bene. Lo sceriffo avrebbe saputo di qualsiasi Allerta Soprannaturale nella regione e si sarebbe assicurato che il branco restasse al sicuro. Derek cliccò sull'ultimo messaggio vocale, datato ieri notte, attorno a mezzanotte.

“Salva Alfa Hale, sono l'agente Wilson dal Servizio d'Ordine locale per le Entità Soprannaturali. Chiamo solo per-” l'uomo sospirò scosso. “Beh, senta, in questa città la situazione si sta rivelando un inferno, e sarebbe meglio se potesse raggiungermi nel mio ufficio così da poterla informare velocemente. Perlomeno mandi un rappresentante o qualcuno, perché qui abbiamo – perdoni il mio linguaggio, ma- un fottutissimo casino per le mani e abbiamo contattato il distretto della scuola locale e la stazione dello sceriffo, ovviamente, non siamo sprovveduti, ma per legge abbiamo bisogno di comunicare con i branchi locali, e dannazione Hale,” la voce dell'agente Wilson si ruppe, “sta rendendo la cosa dannatamente difficile. Venga nel mio ufficio, abbiamo della merda con cui fare i conti,” il messaggio vocale si concluse quando Derek spinse la porta dell'appartamento per aprirla, trascinando all'interno con sé tre valige e un sombrero. 

Derek lanciò il suo telefono sul bancone della cucina e lo fissò per un momento, due. L'appartamento vuoto era qualcosa di estremamente insolito. Con un improvviso contorcersi dello stomaco, Derek si chiede dove fosse Isaac. Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo, Derek avrebbe dovuto riprendere il controllo del suo branco, assicurarsi che stessero bene. Era- avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione al resto del mondo. Era un Alfa ora, non poteva semplicemente sparire in Colombia per settimane senza possibilità di venire contattato. Sua madre non l'avrebbe mai tollerato. 

Lasciandosi un momento per ambientarsi all'aria silenziosa dell'appartamento, assimilarla, inspirare ed espirare nella quiete, Derek si preparò a fronteggiare qualsiasi imponente ondata di pazzia fosse in procinto di infrangerglisi contro.

Poi un corpo si schiantò sulla sua schiena.

Le gambe atletiche gli si avvolsero attorno alla vita e le braccia sottili attorno alle spalle, facendo barcollare indietro Derek per lo spavento. Non aveva sentito nulla, non riusciva nemmeno a captare l'odore dello sconosciuto appeso alla sua schiena—che diamine stava succedendo?

“Ehi, è bello rivederti, ragazzone,” una voce familiare esclamò nell'orecchia di Derek. “Sorpresa! Bentornato!”

Derek avrebbe dovuto essere innamorato di quella voce, ma c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in essa. Si scrollò il corpo di Stiles dalla schiena e si voltò.

“Woah,” il corpo di Stiles vacillò indietro di un passo, una perfetta imitazione della solita sbadataggine di Stiles, ma c'era qualcosa che non andava. “O mio dio, mi hai quasi fatto volare fin lì, Sourwolf. Ehi, ti va di andare a prendere delle patatine fritte o qualcosa di simile?” il viso di Stiles sorrise, i muscoli che stiravano la sua bocca larga e sottile. “Amo le patatine.”

Derek guardò in quelli che una volta erano gli occhi di Stiles e gli tremarono le mani. Quello non era Stiles. 

Quello non era Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]“They don't know about permanency”: Letteralmente “Non sanno niente sulla permanenza.”  
> [2] "Curly fries": Ovviamente sappiamo tutti che le patatine fritte preferite di Stiles sono quelle a ricciolo, il problema è che non esiste un termine apposito in italiano, dato che noi non le abbiamo. Doh.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Un acuto rumore ansimante e terrificante riverberò per la stanza, e ci volle un momento perché Derek si accorgesse che proveniva dal suo petto mentre barcollava all'indietro, rovesciava le valige e faceva volare il sombrero in aria, si schiantava contro la porta, affondava i propri artigli nel legno, fissava terrorizzato la creatura che gli aveva portato via la cosa più bella che avesse nella sua vita in un suo momento di distrazione[1].

Derek sarebbe dovuto restare. Forse in quel modo avrebbe potuto proteggere Stiles, sorvegliarlo come avrebbe dovuto fare.

L'ampio sottile sorriso sulle labbra di Stiles era sparito, proprio come il suo dimenarsi coreografato.

“A quanto pare qualcuno è più avveduto[2] di quanto mi aspettassi.” Si accigliò pensierosamente. “Ora.. Come. Hai. Fatto?” alternando ad ogni parola un passo avanti. Questo nuovo essere si muoveva in maniera lenta, decisa, come lava che scende da un vulcano. Una mano si sollevò, le dita che si muovevano quasi come fossero sott'acqua, ondeggiando avanti e indietro nell'aria fino a quando non si posarono leggere sulla mandibola di Derek.

Le sue mani erano troppo fredde.

Le palpebre di Stiles sbatterono lentamente mentre la creatura scrutava attentamente il volto di Derek. “Ahhh,” disse lentamente, “Capisco. Povero lupacchiotto.” Accarezzò la guancia di Derek con un palmo e Derek si ritrasse, ma la creatura afferrò l'altro lato del volto e lo mantenne fermo, intrappolato nella presa ferrea tra due mani. “Nessuno lo ha notato tranne te, sai?” Sogghignò. “Scommetto che non ne sei sorpreso. Lo vedo, sai.” La cosa inarcò un sopracciglio. _Non sono ammirevole_. “Il legame. Posso vedere un sacco di cose, ma i segnali che stai mandando al mio povero, ingenuo ragazzo...” si rattristò in finta compassione. “Cose come te e me non hanno molta fortuna in quel campo, no? L'aura che si diffonde attorno a te non fa altro che rimbalzare sul nostro Stiles qui.” La creatura avvolse la lingua attorno al nome di Stiles con un senso di soddisfazione che provocò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena di Derek. “Ma!” Fece oscillare un dito spavaldo. “Questo significa che so come farti tacere.” Una delle sue mani fluttuanti scese fino alla cintura di Derek.

Ruggendo, Derek si scrollò la creatura di dosso, facendola sbattere sulla parete opposta con un tonfo non piacevole. La sua pelle bruciava ancora al tocco fantasma della creatura. “Aaaah,” Stiles si lamentò con una smorfia, afferrandosi la nuca. “Gesùùùù.”

Derek prese ad avanzare. “Stiles?”

Un ghigno comparve sul suo viso. “No. Ma non dimentichiamo a chi appartiene questo corpo.” La creatura stava distesa sul pavimento di Derek, Derek torreggiava su di lui con tutto il vigore del mondo, anche se in realtà non si era mai sentito così impotente.

La cosa si alzò, poggiò una mano leggerissima sulla spalla di Derek, lo condusse ad una sedia. Allargò le gambe di Stiles e si sistemò sul suo grembo.

“Mmmm,” mormorò, gettando le proprie braccia al collo di Derek e posandosi al suo petto. “Stiles non sa cosa si perde. Sei così... da abbracciare. O, sai,” si premette ancor più vicino. “Da scopare.” Tracciò la linea della mandibola di Derek con un dito. “Sai, non avrai mai più un'occasione come questa. Sono molto ben disposto.” La cosa incurvò la bocca di Stiles in un broncio, pieno e rosso e vicino.

Derek deglutì. “Smettila di provare a manipolarmi.”

“Chi ha parlato di manipolarti?” La creatura ridacchiò sul collo di Derek, scuotendo le larghe e muscolose spalle di Stiles. “Quello verrà dopo. Questo sarebbe solo... hmmm... un accordo di comune beneficio.” Nel suo sguardo balenò qualcosa di oscuro. “Saresti la sua prima volta. Non se lo ricorderebbe, ma saresti tu. Riesci a credere che nessuno l'abbia ancora mai toccato? Non sarà ancora per molto, no? Sta crescendo bene.” La cosa distese i muscoli, mettendosi comodo nel corpo di Stiles. “Ma nessuna ragazza potrebbe mai dargli ciò che tu puoi-”

Dietro la testa del quasi-Stiles, Derek vide la porta, non esattamente chiusa, aprirsi silenziosamente. Cora gli fece una faccia strana, vedendolo spaparanzato su una sedia con un agile corpo sul grembo, e fece un passo indietro verso l'andito.

Il cuore di Derek fu colto dal panico. La cosa dentro Stiles aveva la bocca sul suo collo, e lui aveva due secondi per trovare una soluzione prima che la cosa potesse vendicarsi, ferendo Stiles.

“Cora!” ruggì lui, “ayúdame, agárralo!”

La creatura inclinò la testa da un lato. “Ch-”

Cora lo assalì prima che potesse dire altro.

Derek amava avere di nuovo una sorella.

XXXXX

Dire che nella sala d'attesa la tensione fosse palpabile era un eufemismo. Scott scosse la testa, affondando nella consunta poltroncina della sala d'attesa. “Io non riesco a credere che nessuno di noi l'abbia notato? Sono il suo migliore amico, come ho fatto a non accorgermene?”

“E tu pensi di sentirti in colpa?” borbottò lo sceriffo, strizzandosi il ponte del naso. “Voglio dire, è vero che continuavano a dirci che qualcosa di strano stava succedendo da qualche parte,” Isaac mormorò, “ma niente sotto i nostri sguardi sembrava andare storto. Non al punto da disturbarti in Colombia, ad ogni modo.”

Sedettero in un mesto silenzio mentre attendevano il ticchettare delle ore sull'orologio della sala d'attesa. Gli orologi nelle sale d'attesa erano più udibili di quelli normali.

“Andrà bene,” disse lo Sceriffo, rassicurando sé stesso tanto quanto il resto del branco. “La SEOS ha i migliori esorcisti del paese. Metteranno Stiles a nuovo.”

Scott annuì velocemente, lanciando un'occhiata alla porta. La tensione nella stanza si tese come un filo sottile.

Cora scelse quel momento per entrare nella stanza, il bottino dalla macchinetta degli snack che le occupava entrambe le mani. Si fermò, osservando le loro espressioni tristi. “Per l'amor del Cielo, andrà tutto bene,” sbuffò. “Io e il fratellone qui abbiamo sconfitto il mostro cattivo con le nostre fantastiche competenze di spagnolo, e l'emissario arriverà a minuti per dire-”

La porta si aprì e Cora si zittì con un'espressione soddisfatta.

Dr. Deaton entrò, le rune ancora esposte tutt'attorno sul suo collo, con al seguito una ragazza vestita interamente di fantasie floreali. “Vorreste vederlo?”

Volevano.

Stiles era profondamente addormentato e c'erano delle occhiaie scure che gli cerchiavano gli occhi, ma i monitor non mostravano nessun segnale soprannaturale, e quando grugnì, borbottando “pesce” sotto voce, e quasi cadette dal letto, qualcosa nel petto di Derek si sciolse. Era salvo. Derek non aveva mandato tutto a puttane.

“L'esorcismo è stato un processo interessante,” Dr. Deaton commentò, controllando alcune voci sulla cartella di Stiles, “con qualche svolta inaspettata. Era al corrente del fatto che suo figlio fosse una Scintilla, Sceriffo?”

Lo sceriffo sbatté le palpebre. “Davvero? Ha fatto tutti i test alle elementari e nessuno-”

“La Scintilla può essere contorta.” Deaton affermò scrollando le spalle. “Qualche volta tarda a manifestarsi, ma nel caso di Stiles, credo sia stato il suo Adderall ad aver interferito con la Scintilla. Tuttavia, quando il Nogitsune si è impossessato di lui, ha interrotto la terapia. Non è strano come operi il destino?”

La ragazza vestita di fiori annuì rapidamente, facendo ondeggiare i capelli di un verde brillante. “Abbiamo dovuto utilizzare quattro diversi talismani per la purificazione, ma una volta che lo abbiamo fatto, ha praticamente bruciato il Nogitsune da solo. È stato davvero fico.”

Deaton annuì. “Una volta che si sarà ripreso completamente,” disse lui allo sceriffo, “mi piacerebbe chiedergli se vorrebbe allenarsi con Belinda.” Indicò la ragazza vestita di fiori con un cenno della testa. “Credo che abbia un eccellente potenziale.”

Lo sceriffo strinse inconsciamente la presa sulla caviglia di Stiles da sopra le coperte. “Non lo so, è così impegnato con la scuola, e-”

“Oh non è così difficile o che!” Belinda cinguettò, “Mi alleno ormai da tre mesi e ho imparato cose di ogni genere! Per esempio, lo sapeva che quell'Artemisia è così potente che può fungere da catalizzatore per un incantesimo? O che qualche incantesimo non ha bisogno di alcun ingrediente, solo della giusta gesticolazione e delle giuste parole allo stesso tempo?” Derek si chiese se la spigliata parlantina fosse un fattore comune a tutte le Scintille, o se Stiles e Belinda fossero unici in questo aspetto.

Lei continuò. “Per esempio, potrei semplicemente dire 'de veritiate'!” gesticolò in modo strano verso Derek, “e-”

“Belinda!” Deaton la rimproverò.

Lei squittì e si coprì la bocca con entrambe le mani. “Ho appena completato l'incantesimo, non è così?” disse lei da dietro le sue mani. “Dio, mi dispiace tanto, scusaaaa.”

“Per cosa?” Derek chiese. “Non sento niente, hai appena fatto un incantesimo? Questo spiegherebbe la strana cosa che hai fatto con le dita. Non mi sorprende che tu sia capace di lanciarne uno per sbaglio, sembri molto quel genere di persona. Stiles probabilmente farebbe lo stesso, se diventasse un apprendista. Ma migliorerebbe,” Derek rassicurò Deaton con un'onestà che apparve strana persino a sé stesso. Derek voleva davvero, davvero che Deaton sapesse, “Stiles è davvero intelligente e talentuoso, quindi non dovrà preoccuparsene molto, e si metterà in pari molto in fretta, e ha delle dita lunghe, quindi non avrebbe problemi a fare tutta quella-” Derek agitò le dita in un'approssimata imitazione di qualsiasi cosa Belinda avesse fatto quando aveva lanciato l'incantesimo. Non riusciva a fermarsi. E doveva fermarsi. La cosa stava prendendo una piega rischiosa. “Sono davvero preoccupato per tutte le cose che sto dicendo ora, è come una linea diretta dal mio cervello alla mia bocca e non riesco a filtrare niente. È più o meno quello che fa sempre Stiles, ma peggio,” Derek blaterò mentre si allontanava verso la porta. “Perché Stiles di solito ha cose interessanti per la testa, ma io,” raggiunse la porta e l'attraversò di corsa.

Una volta raggiunto l'andito e non avendo nessuno a cui parlare, l'incantesimo apparentemente non lo spinse a parlare più a lungo. Derek si prese un momento per gustarsi il silenzio.

Deaton aprì la porta della stanza. “Mi dispiace per tutto questo, sono sicuro di poter-”

“Oh no, ora devo parlare di nuovo!” Derek sbottò, voltandosi. “Non voglio continuare a parlare perché sono sicuro che direi,” corri, corri, “qualcosa riguardo-”

Riuscì ad uscire dall'area giusto in tempo per fermarsi dal dire “Stiles” all'interno del campo percettivo delle altre persone presenti nella stanza d'ospedale, e non smise di correre fino a quando non collassò nel suo appartamento e si serrò la porta alle spalle. Non aveva detto niente che non avrebbe potuto spiegare come causato da platonica preoccupazione e ammirazione, ma non poteva rischiare che venisse fuori qualsiasi altra cosa. Derek sarebbe rimasto nell'appartamento fino a quando non avrebbe trovato il modo di risolvere la cosa. Non c'era molto cibo nell'appartamento, solo valige ancora chiuse e il lurido sombrero che giaceva sul pavimento, capovolto. Derek era stato così eccitato all'idea quando lo aveva comprato, ma ora sembrava stupidamente ovvio.

Il suo cellulare vibrò con qualche messaggio ma Derek lo ignorò, terrificato all'idea che l'incantesimo avrebbe funzionato anche attraverso il telefono.

Era solo che- non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Stiles, quindi nel momento in cui chiunque avesse iniziato a parlargli, lui avrebbe cominciato a sputar fuori tutto ciò che sapeva su Stiles; quanto fosse fantastico, quanto desiderasse che Stiles si interessasse a lui proprio come lui si interessava a Stiles. Il che suonava bene nella sua testa, ma Derek non poteva evitare di immaginarsi Stiles, bocca tesa, sopracciglia aggrottate, che provava ad essere gentile, (perché Stiles era gentile, anche se non sempre lo dava a vedere,) che diceva “Derek, mi dispiace ma io non provo la stessa cose per te,” scusandosi sebbene non fosse colpa sua, cercando di comportarsi normalmente, ma fuggendo ad ogni occasione e non parlando più con Derek quando soli. Le ripetizioni si sarebbero interrotte una volta che Stiles ne avesse compreso la reale motivazione, e persino gli sfioramenti casuali che Stiles dispensava tanto liberamente sarebbero finiti.

No, Derek era troppo egoista per lasciare che Stiles scoprisse la verità. Voleva continuare mantenere i loro momenti, per quanto non corrisposti potessero essere, al sicuro e per sé stesso.

Ci furono alcuni colpi alla porta durante le ore successive, prima Cora, poi Isaac, poi, qualche ora più tardi, Stiles. Derek si morse la mano così da non provare a parlare attraverso la porta. Stai bene, voleva chiedere, quanto ti ricordi, stai bene, stai bene? Ma non poteva, perché non poteva controllarsi, quindi si morse le nocche e affondò gli artigli in uno dei cuscini decorativi di Erica fino a quando questo non prese a sanguinare piume.

“Ehi Derek?” Stiles chiese attraverso la porta, esitante, avanzando goffamente, lo Stiles che Derek non vedeva da settimane. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu sia lì dentro, Cora ha detto di aver sentito il tuo battito prima, ma immagino non voglia parlare per via dell'incantesimo? Che scherzo le nostre vite, giusto?”

Derek fu in piedi prima si accorgersene. Affondò ancor più i denti nella mano. Non poteva parlare. Non lo avrebbe fatto.

“Voglio dire, non che mi dispiaccia che tu sia tipo sotto l'effetto di una maledizione che ti fa blaterare senza sosta,” Stiles continuò. “Perché sarebbe ipocrita da parte mia, giusto?” Derek sentì un leggero tonfo causato dal corpo di Stiles che colpiva la porta e scivolava fino a sedersi per terra. Derek poteva immaginarsi le sue lunghe gambe distendersi per attraversare l'intera larghezza dell'andito, Stiles che le piegava così da permettere ai passanti di raggiungere i propri appartamenti. Cora starà nel suo appartamento in fondo all'andito – e tra parentesi, bel modo di viziare la tua sorellina – ma già, e anche Isaac starà lì per la notte. Non so cosa ti abbiano detto, ma deve essere Belinda a disfare l'incantesimo, quindi Deaton deve insegnarle come farlo e lei passerà tipo domani per liberarti. È tutta una cosa... complicata.” Stiles ridacchiò. “Cora è seriamente arrabbiata con te per esserti chiuso a chiave nel suo appartamento con tutti i suoi bagagli, ma ho l'impressione che sia così di carattere.”

Derek si era accucciato contro lo scuro legno della porta. Come era successo? Strinse ancora più la presa sul cuscino così che le proprie mani non si dirigessero alla maniglia della porta.

“Lei uh, ha detto di avermi assalito, il um. La cosa al mio interno ti stava dando del filo da torcere. Non è scesa nei dettagli e, voglio dire, io non ricordo niente, ma volevo solo dirti, sai, mi dispiace per qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto.”

Non è stata colpa tua, Derek voleva dirgli. So che tu non avresti mai fatto nulla del genere. La mano di Derek stava sanguinando, la stava mordendo troppo forte.

“Ugh, è così strano,” Stiles sospirò, “Mi piacerebbe poter entrare e tipo, guardarti in faccia.”

Piacerebbe anche a me, vorrei vederti in viso come si deve, Derek avrebbe detto in un'altra vita. Le sue mani incedettero verso la maniglia di ottone della porta.

“Domani, immagino,” le dita di Stiles disegnarono una fantasia sul pavimento. “E poi, ehi, voglio sapere tutto della Colombia!”

Le mani tremanti di Derek si avvicinarono alla maniglia.

“È meglio che vada, ho detto a Scott che ci avrei messo solo un secondo e sta aspettando in macchina. Ci vediamo, Derek!”

Stiles se ne andò e Derek girò la manopola giusto per sentirla scattare aperta, giusto per un secondo di incerto sollievo, poi si poggiò di peso alla porta, sbattendola. Poggiò la testa contro il legno della porta. Era ancora tiepido dalla schiena di Stiles. Derek rimase lì fino a quando le sue mani non smisero di tremare, fino a quando la sua mandibola non smise di dolere dallo sforzo del tenerla serrata con tanta energia.

Poi, siccome era solo e stanco, sussurrò alla porta. “Ti amo.”

Non aiutò. La frase rimase semplicemente a fluttuare nell'aria, inerte e senza risposta.

XXXXX

Derek fu svegliato alle sei del mattino da un chiaro bussare sulla porta di casa. Non era un odore molto familiare e una sbirciata attraverso lo spioncino confermò che erano solo Deaton e Belinda. Li lasciò entrare, facendo una smorfia mentre la valanga cominciava.

“Sono decisamente lieto che siate qui, questa cosa mi ha stancato molto in fretta e non riesco ad evitare di stare in ansia per la paura di dire qualcosa che non dovrei. Mi ricorda un episodio di Buffy che mia sorella guardava un tempo. Lei era quella che lo seguiva religiosamente, ma io lo guardavo più di quanto dovessi perché segretamente mi piaceva.”

Deaton annuì con l'impassibilità di una vera figura medica professionale mentre apriva la sua valigetta da lavoro. “Buffy era vittima di una maledizione o qualcosa di simile per cui poteva leggere nella mente, e ogni volta che diceva a qualcuno che poteva leggere nel pensiero, loro pensavano immediatamente a ciò che non volevano che lei sapesse. È così con me, ora che posso dire qualsiasi cosa che mi passi per la testa, le uniche cose che mi vengono in mente sono quelle che non dovrei dire.”

Belinda stridette. “Ho un'idea! Guarda qui!” gli passò un pezzo di carta estratto dalla sua borsetta. “Pensa a questo, questo probabilmente è sicuro.”

“Uova, latte, aglio,” Derek lesse diligentemente, grato per la tregua. “Succo d'arancia- un tempo lo bevevo dal cartone quando ero piccolo, i miei genitori facevano la scorta di questo invece che di soda- è Stiles, perché Stiles è qui, non mi aspettavo che Stiles sarebbe stato qui!”

“Ehiiii Derek!” disse lentamente Stiles, “Stavo parcheggiando l'Emissariomobile. Devi davvero trovare una soluzione per il posto macchina attorno al tuo palazzo.”

“Stiles assisterà al suo primo rito magico oggi,” Deaton spiegò mentre tirava fuori dalla borsa un tubetto di pasta marrone dall'odore strano. “Primo giorno di addestramento.”

“L'addestramento è una cosa positiva, a Stiles probabilmente piacerà molto imparare come usare la sua Scintilla, gli piace davvero imparare. Non hai nemmeno bisogno del mio aiuto in storia,” Derek disse a Stiles. “Scommetto che potresti tranquillamente farcela da solo senza problemi. E non so perché quel tuo insegnante di Chimica ti odi tanto, se io fossi il tuo insegnante adorerei averti nella mia classe.”

Le guance di Stiles si stavano facendo leggermente rosee. “Beh diamine, Derek, continua pure.”

“Oh potrei,” Derek rispose preoccupando sé stesso, “Ho un sacco da-”

Belinda spalmò una noce di quella pasta marrone sulla sua fronte e gridò “Esse volueris, quod possid loqui!”

Derek quasi crollò per il sollievo. “Grazie.”

“Ce l'ho fatta!” Belinda squittì, attirando un Deaton allibito in un abbraccio da rompere le ossa.

Stiles fece un grosso sorriso. “Bello averti di nuovo tra noi, fratello.”

Derek mugugnò, sfregandosi una mano sulla fronte. “Per favore non prendere seriamente tutto quello che ho detto.”

“Troppo tardi!” Stiles gracchiò. “Sei un grosso orsacchiotto da abbracciare sotto quell'aspetto di facciata. Dirò a tutti i membri del branco che non sei minimamente spaventoso come ti proponi. Sei affezionato a noi Beta, ammettilo.”

“Io- sì.” Derek disse le cose per come stavano realmente. “Tutti voi beta. Provo ad essere burbero, ma qualche volta...” scrollò le spalle.

Stiles picchiettò il lato del suo naso. “Il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me. Ma...” tirò fuori il suo cellulare e cominciò a digitare velocemente. “Stanno aspettando di sotto, lascia che li faccia salire qui.”

Il branco imperversò all'interno, parlando e facendo chiasso, sfilandosi le giacche e punzecchiando vagamente Derek mentre entravano a passo pesante, gettandosi sui divani e diffondendo ovunque odore di adolescenti. C'era così tanto caos che il rumore di vetro che andava in frantumi quasi non si udì, fino a quando Stiles non chiese delicatamente, “Quindiiii... cos'è che mi sono appena rovesciato addosso?”

Tutti si zittirono e si voltarono per vedere Stiles fermo, pietrificato, in mezzo ad una nuvola di polvere brillantinata azzurro cielo, con i frammenti di vetro del contenitore sparsi ai suoi piedi.

Deaton si lasciò uscire un netto sospiro di delusione e Belinda affermò “Oh merda.”

“Quello che Belinda sta cercando di dire,” Deaton disse, enunciando ogni parola con attenzione, “è che hai rovesciato una boccetta di quello che chiamiamo 'Arco di Cupido'.”

Stiles sembrava un po' confuso, il suo sguardo distratto, che fissava vagamente nella direzione di Derek. “Cosa fa?” sussurrò Cora, come se dirlo abbastanza piano avrebbe impedito alla polvere di fare effetto.

“Cosa credi che faccia,” Belinda sussurrò a sua volta, mordendosi il labbro.

Il cuore di Derek cominciò a battere al doppio della velocità. Stiles stava guardando lui? Gli sembrava di si. Derek cominciò a prepararsi mentalmente in previsione. Qualsiasi cosa Stiles avesse detto, qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto, non l'avrebbe pensata davvero. Derek doveva ricordarsi che era colpa della polvere. Si schiarì la voce. “Stiles?”

Stiles sbatté lentamente le palpebre, un sorriso melenso che gli si disegnava sul volto. Aveva un'espressione che Derek non gli aveva mai visto prima, il che non lo sorprese. Stiles era innamorato. Stiles sospirò in contentezza, aprì la bocca ed espirò. “Isaac.”

Derek sbatté le palpebre, poi guardò oltre la propria spalla. Ovviamente, c'era Isaac, un sopracciglio inarcato, che appariva estremamente dubbioso mentre Stiles si gettava su di lui, avvolgendogli la vita con le braccia e sfregando il viso sul suo collo.

Derek si sbagliava. Questo era peggio. Molto molto peggio. Cora ed Erica stavano ridendo mentre Scott guardava la scena con un'espressione divertita, e il cuore di Derek pulsava ad un ritmo discontinuo nel proprio petto come se non sapesse che fare di sé stesso. Faceva male.

Boyd notò l'irregolarità del suo battito e gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa. Derek scosse la testa. Si sarebbe inventato una qualche spiegazione riguardo dei residui di magia più tardi. Per ora, dovevano liberare Stiles dall'Arco di Cupido.

Isaac, mani che aleggiavano all'altezza della schiena di Stiles, batté Derek sul colpo. “Quindi, avete qualcosa qui per disfare l'incantesimo? Non voglio arrivare alla terza base  con Stilinski.”

Stiles allontanò il viso dal collo di Isaac con aria offesa. “Io non voglio solo il tuo corpo! Perché dovresti pensare una cosa simile? Io ti amo.” Poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Isaac e sospirò contento. “Sarò buono se mi permetterai di starti vicino.”

Isaac sgranò gli occhi in modo significativo verso Deaton e Belinda.

Belinda tossì. “In realtà è una cosa divertente.”

“Avremo bisogno di andare a Parigi per prendere l'antidoto,” Deaton si intromise in modo risoluto, chiudendo di scatto la propria valigetta da lavoro e incedendo verso la porta, Belinda al seguito.

Le sopracciglia di Scott si aggrottarono. “Parigi?”

“È la città dell'amore,” spiegò Deaton come fosse un dato di fatto, prima di chiudere loro la porta in faccia, lasciandoli allibiti.

Erica fece un verso di scetticismo. “Sembra una scusa. Credo che vogliano solo visitare Parigi.”

Stiles tracciò un dito sul petto di Isaac. “Si affanneranno per niente. Nessun incantesimo cambierà mai ciò che provo per Isaac.”

Isaac fece una smorfia. “Ne sei sicuro?”

“Certo!” L'espressione di Stiles si rattristò. “Sembri infelice. Perché sei triste? Cosa posso fare? Andrà tutto bene finché ci saremo l'uno per l'altro, hai la mia parola.” Sorrise, smagliante e sincero. “Ti amo, dopotutto.”

“Oh bene,” Isaac sospirò, crollando sul divano.

Stiles crollò assieme a lui, accoccolandosi contro la sua schiena, avvolgendolo con entrambe le braccia e gettando una delle sue gambe su quelle di Isaac. Isaac era avvolto da una coperta di Stiles e sembra inspiegabilmente disturbato dalla cosa. Derek avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per stare al suo posto.

“Dovremmo spiegarlo a suo padre,” Boyd fece notare.

Oh guarda. La situazione era appena peggiorata.

XXXXX

Per le settimane successive, Derek cercò di evitare il salotto come la peste.

Lo Sceriffo, una volta che gli era stato assicurato che Isaac non avrebbe provato a violare la virtù di suo figlio, aveva dato ai supplicanti occhi da cerbiatto di Stiles il permesso di stare nell'appartamento di Derek e Isaac fino a quando non sarebbe stata trovata una cura, mentre Isaac, nonostante le proteste di Stiles per convincerlo che fosse amore e non desiderio carnale, non volle stare da solo in una stanza con Stiles e un letto, quindi lo straziante-festival-dell'amore-di-Isaac-e-Stiles aveva luogo perlopiù nel salotto di casa.

Il problema era che Derek non poteva stare rintanato in stanza per sempre. Doveva passare per il salotto per visitare Cora in fondo al corridoio, o per andare a fare spesa, o per farsi da mangiare in cucina, quindi una o due volte al giorno, che lo volesse o meno (non lo voleva mai), era sottoposto alla vista di Stiles accoccolato sul grembo di Isaac mentre Isaac cercava di guardare la TV, o di fare i compiti, o di scrivere messaggi, o qualsiasi cosa facesse nel suo tempo libero.

Le coccole non erano troppo insopportabili. Stiles era una persona tattile a prescindere. La parte peggiore fu quando Stiles sollevò lo sguardo, con occhi grandi e sinceri, e disse, “Derek, Isaac non è l'uomo più affascinante che abbia mai visto? È l'uomo più affascinante che io abbia mai visto.”

La parte peggiore fu quando Derek chiese sottovoce ad Isaac mentre Stiles era in bagno, “Come va?” e Isaac rispose, con le guance che si facevano leggermente rosee, “In realtà non è così male. Potrei abituarmici.”

La parte peggiore fu quando Stiles chiese, “Derek, sei mai stato innamorato? È fantastico, non mi sono mai sentito così felice in vita mia. Nessuno potrebbe mai farmi sentire come Isaac, non è strano?”

La parte peggiore fu quando Erica disse, “Lo sai, starebbero davvero bene insieme. Immagina solo tutti quegli zigomi nello stessa inquadratura. E c'è una dolcissima differenza di altezza!”

La parte peggiore fu quando lo Sceriffo venne a visitarli, più tardi, e diede un colpetto ad Isaac sulla testa, chiamandolo scherzosamente “il ragazzo di mio figlio”. Derek stava iniziando a pensare che non sarebbe rimasto uno scherzo.

La parte peggiore fu quando Stiles sbirciò in cucina mentre Derek si riscaldava velocemente una pizza al microonde, e chiese, in modo molto casuale, “Yo, Derek, hai visto l'ultima partita?”

“No, perché?”

“Hanno fatto questo punto, ed è stato- è stato ridicolo, ma l'arbitro era cieco a quanto pare, quindi-” ci fu un rumore dal salotto e la testa di Stiles si voltò di scatto come se Derek fosse scomparso dalla faccia della terra. “Isaac, piccolo, stai bene? Hai appena tossito, sarà il caso che ti prepari una minestra di pollo?”

La parte peggiore fu che Derek dovette inventarsi delle scuse per passare le sue giornate nell'appartamento di Cora. Ogni giorno lei insisteva sempre di più. “Ma dai, non è che stiano scopando quei due. Ad Isaac probabilmente fa piacere un po' di sana compagnia.”

“Sto provando a guardare Girls, Derek, non puoi tornartene a casa?”

“Perché continui a starmi attorno? Non ti fidi di me o cosa?”

Quando Belinda bussò alla porta con un'abbronzatura e un mazzo di una qualche specie di pianta, Derek quasi collassò per il sollievo.

Stiles prese entrambe le mani di Isaac tra le sue. “Momento della verità.” Fece un sorriso di sfida. “Ci vediamo dall'altra parte.”

“Okay, fratello,” Isaac si permise un sorriso affettuoso. “Ora mangia quella strana roba di erbe.”

L'incantesimo ebbe facilmente successo: l'innamorato sorriso a trentadue denti di Stiles svanì per venire rimpiazzato da guance arrossate e l'agitazione di chi si sente a disagio.

“Dunque, uh,” Stiles si grattò la nuca, guardando Isaac goffamente.

“È tutto a posto,” Isaac agitò una mano, “Sei stato davvero carino con me.”

“Io, uh, già.” Stiles ridacchiò. “Sei sicuro di voler rinunciare a tutta questa gelatina?” Indicò il suo corpo in un gesto illustrativo come se fosse qualcosa non degno di essere descritto. (Derek non riusciva ancora a credere che Stiles pensasse di non essere attraente.)

“Porterò i miei 'zigomi spigolosi' e 'i miei occhi azzurro ghiaccio' da qualche altra parte, già.”

Stiles si sfregò la faccia con una mano. “Oddio.”

Battendo una mano sulla spalla di Stiles, Isaac gli passò accanto diretto nella sua stanza. “Non te ne libererai mai.”

Stiles fece scherzosamente il ghigno ad Isaac, poi si voltò da Derek. “Scusa se mi sono accampato a casa tua per tipo una settimana.”

“Va bene così.”

Stiles rise sotto i baffi. “Come vuoi amico, ma non venire a lamentarti da me quando non riuscirai a cancellare l'odore di ormoni dai cuscini del divano.”

Poi batté una mano sulla spalla di Derek, afferrò la giacca, e uscì dalla porta, lasciandosi alle spalle nient'altro che il suo odore e le sue impronte digitali sulla maniglia d'ottone.

Derek fissò la porta per un minuto, poi andrò a farsi un toast. Stiles stava bene, e nessuno conosceva il segreto di Derek. Si chiese se quello fosse come si sentissero i personaggi di un film all'apparire dei titoli di coda, come se la vita fosse improvvisamente tornata alla normalità e loro non avessero nessun'altra avventura da mostrare.

XXXXX

O così Derek pensava fino al giorno seguente, quando Stiles entrò nel suo appartamento con uno zaino al seguito.

“Okay, quindi parliamo dei fiorenti anni '20,” Stiles lasciò cadere lo zaino sul tavolo. “Jazz, gangster, gin fatto in casa illegalmente, il charleston,” mostrò la mossa di danza, “Ho un test la prossima settimana e lo supererò alla grande che a Ms. June piaccia o meno, perché penso che mi voglia praticamente bocciare solo perché continuo a sollevare la mano per dirle che 'i miei amici laureati in Storia dicono che in realtà...' ma sai chi se ne frega, posso-”

“Stiles?”

“-superare il corso avanzato di Storia Americana, non sono Greenburg, e Ms. June si sta illudendo se pensa di punirmi per-”

“Stiles.”

“-esser stato troppo attivo in classe. Penso che qualche volta uno studente debba far abbassare un po' la cresta ad un insegnante, giusto per fargli sapere che non può sempre passarla liscia, sai?”

“Sì, Stiles, ti capisco,” Derek lo interruppe, “ma cosa ci fai qui?”

Stiles rivolse a Derek uno sguardo ovvio e indicò col mento la pila di appunti di storia sul tavolo.

“Sì, ma è Lunedì. Non è giorno di ripetizioni.”

Grattandosi la nuca, Stiles guardò dall'altra parte. “Beh, sai, meglio prevenire che curare, non mi sono dedicato tanto allo studio durante la settimana dell'incantesimo d'amore e voglio solo mettermi all'opera. Ecco.”

Voltò qualche pagina di appunti e Derek sapeva che le stava mettendo in disordine, Derek aiutò Stiles ad organizzarle. Lui ancora non rivolse lo sguardo a Derek.

“Stai bene?” Derek chiese esitante. Scott era più bravo di lui in queste cose, perché Stiles non è andato da lui?

“Cosa! Bene!” Stiles esclamò, spiegazzando il foglio di carta tra le mani.

“Stiles,” Derek sospirò.

“Okay,” Stiles ammise di colpo, “potrebbe essere che mi stia sentendo un po' strano ultimamente e ho pensato che magari, sai, il Saggio Vecchio Derek l'Alfa avrebbe potuto aiutarmi un po' in qualche modo, ma ti faccio sapere che avevo un piano, avrei casualmente menzionato il dormire, e avrei continuato menzionando, in modo del tutto ipotetico, come ciò non mi stesse riuscendo molto e da l' avrei-”

Derek diede dei colpetti allo schienale del divano. “Perché non ti siedi?”

Era divertente che qualcuno potesse pensare che Derek fosse una persona alla quale chiedere consiglio, ma Derek non avrebbe lasciato la propria anima gemella vagare da sola sentendosi smarrita più del necessario. Sua madre diceva sempre che essere un Alfa significava prima di tutto farsi avanti quando necessario. E diceva anche che la cosa migliore per i nervi era del tè Earl Grey, che Derek era abbastanza sicuro di avere da qualche parte nella dispensa.

Stiles ricevette una tazza a pois rossi colma di Earl Grey e la coperta più morbida dal letto di Derek.

Sollevando un sopracciglio, Stiles chiese con tono piatto, “Credi che andrò in shock o qualcosa del genere?”

“Ho solo pensato sarebbe stato,” Derek sospirò. Stiles sarebbe davvero dovuto andare da Scott.

“Nah, va bene,” Stiles rispose velocemente, “È solo che, voglio dire, in sostanza ho solo difficoltà a dormire.”

Aggiustandosi attentamente dall'altra parte del divano, Derek iniziò con, “Okay...?” Pensava di aver letto da qualche parte che la metà del lavoro da terapista è semplicemente quello di far parlare il paziente.

“È solo che,” Stiles giocherellò con l'orlo della coperta, bevve un sorso di Earl Grey. “Credo di aver paura che una volta addormentatomi il Nogitsune o quello che è si rimpossessi di me? O magari sarò di nuovo infatuato di Isaac di punto in bianco? E sai, ovviamente è una cosa stupida, perché la storia dell'incantesimo d'amore non era nemmeno paragonabile alla, sai, possessione demoniaca. Un po' come una sfida tra generi cinematografici, film horror versus commedia romantica.”

“No, ha senso,” Derek si sorprese a dire, “Non avevi il controllo di te stesso in nessuno dei due casi. Sono paragonabili.” Derek poteva comprendere dannatamente bene il non sentire di avere il controllo della propria vita. Non aveva nemmeno scelto i cuscini del proprio divano, per l'amore del cielo.

Stiles ridacchiò tra sé. “E se c'è qualcuno che può sapere come ci si sente, quello sei tu.”

Derek diede un colpo leggero al ginocchio di Stiles.

“Sto solo dicendo, fratello, che non hai nemmeno scelto i cuscini di questo divano!”

Derek guardò Stiles in modo sospettoso. “Come hai...?”

“Cosa?”

“Hai appena detto quello che stavo pensando.”

“Huh.” Stiles si accigliò pensieroso sul suo tè. “Immagino che siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda.”

“Credo.”

“Oh, no aspetta! Telepatia ad effetto! Perché non ho detto telepatia ad effetto!” Stiles agranò gli occhi fissando Derek. Simulando una voce spettrale, lui intonò, “Vedo nella tua anima, Derek Hale. So cosa nascondiiiii.”

La risata di Derek uscì un po' strozzata, ma Stiles non sembrò accorgersene. In ogni caso, Derek cambiò argomento.

“Sono riuscito a cancellare la puzza d'ormone dal divano.”

“È una cosa reale?” Stiles si tirò su mostrando interesse. Era così entusiasta di imparare.

“In realtà no,” Derek ammise, “Ho solo pensato potesse essere divertente.”

Stiles mormorò in disaccordo. “Lascia a me le battute, ragazzone. Tipo, uh...” le sue sopracciglia si corrugarono in riflessione.

“Non è così facile, eh?” Derek controbatté.

“Taci. Okay, um, non sarebbe stato divertente se avessi visto te per primo quando ho rotto la boccetta di Arco di Cupido? In quel caso saresti stato tu quello costretto qui con me. Oh mio Dio, e saresti stato tutto stoico mentre io avrei praticamente gettato petali di rose ai ovunque, del tipo,” Stiles scivolò dall'altra parte del divano, le braccia che costringevano Derek contro il bracciolo. “'Derek, amami Derek, amami mio principe!' Eccoti la battuta. Boom. Uno spasso.” Tornò a sedersi normalmente e incrociò le braccia soddisfatto.

Derek si schiarì la voce. Stiles era a sette centimetri dal suo viso. Sette centimetri dal suo viso.

“Quello è... um..”

“Cosa?” Stiles stava già frugando nel suo raccoglitore distrattamente, concentrato sul caos prodotto dalla sua stessa distrazione.

Derek sbatté le palpebre una, due volte. “Non è nemmeno una battuta, è solo una situazione divertente.”

“Va bene, let me creare la mia sitcom,” Stiles rise. “Oh, a proposito, o anche no, ma sai, non credo di essere più innamorato di Lydia. Ho pensato ti interessasse saperlo, considerato il modo in cui ti sei preoccupato del mio benestare etc.”

“Oh? Cosa? Perché, uh, per quale motivo?” Derek si tenne impegnato a risistemare i cuscini.

Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Tutta la storia dell'incantesimo... non lo so, sarà stato finto, ma sembrava finto più o meno come qualsiasi altra cosa che abbia mai provato per Lydia. Del tipo che, col senno di poi, ho capito di essere stato un tizio inquietante che vomitava frasi fatte da bigliettini di San Valentino, il che è, sai, inquietante. E poi,” Stiles poggiò il tè come fosse una dichiarazione. “Sto iniziando l'ultimo anno, e qualche ragazza fortunata dovrà prendersi la mia verginità, e non vale la pena sprecare altro tempo con Lydia.”

Derek provò ad annuire pensieroso. Giusto. Certo.

XXXXX

“Okay, possiamo farcela.” La fronte di Stiles si corrugò in concentrazione. “Ho piena fiducia. Possiamo riuscirci. Possiamo. Riuscire. In. Questa. Cosa.”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Beh se smettessi di mettere il tuo piede destro in avanti proprio al calare del ritmo-”

“Esiste un calare? Il ritmo va su e giù? Pensavo funzionasse semplicemente con 'cinque, sei, sette, otto! Oh cacchio.” Stiles pestò il piede di Derek.

“Va beeeeene!” l'istruttore gridò, battendo le mani. “Prendete tutti le vostre posizioni iniziali, lo riprendiamo daccapo. E non dimenticate di muovere quei fianchi, questo è tango, non valzer!”

Stiles sorrise beffardo e posizionò la sua mano in basso sulla vita di Derek, avvicinando i loro bacini. “Hai sentito la signora.”

Aspetta.

La musica cominciò e Stiles si spinse in avanti, prima i fianchi.

“Siamo in pubblico!” Derek sibilò nell'orecchio di Stiles.

“Già. E saremo in pubblico quando faremo il nostro primo ballo da coppia sposata, quindi a-bi-tu-a-ti-ci.” Stiles accompagnò ogni sillaba con un movimento del bacino, completamente fuori tempo.

Derek sospirò, conducendo Stiles attraverso la sequenza di passi successiva. A Derek non interessava come Stiles avrebbe ballato dopo il loro matrimonio in ogni caso, finché avessero ballato con le fedi al dito.

Aspetta.

Facendo roteare Stiles in un casquette, Derek sollevò lo sguardo agli altri ballerini della lezione. Non riusciva a vederne i volti.

Uno, due, tre.

“Pensi che sarò in grado di tenere una rosa tra i denti mentre facciamo questa cosa?” Stiles gli chiese entusiasticamente mentre si esercitavano ad un qualche tipo di passo base, fianchi ancora pressati assieme.

Tre, tre, dieci, uno, due, tre.

Derek si costrinse a svegliarsi e gli fece male, come trascinarsi attraverso la melassa, ma fu meglio così. Stiles avrebbe perso la sua verginità con una qualche ragazza nella sua classe di matematica, avrebbe sposato una ragazza sofisticata con gli occhiali incontrata al college, fatto tappa a Beacon Hills per vedere il padre per le vacanze.

XXXXX

“Quindi,” Stiles disse quando tornò dal bagno, “Com'è che non avevo mai notato quel sombrero rosa evidenziatore appeso nell'andito prima d'ora?”

Derek scrollò le spalle, passando ad Isaac la Galinsoga comune così che potesse versarla nell'Ajiaco. “L'ho preso in Colombia. Ho pensato che, um, sarebbe stato un bel elemento decorativo.”

Era rimasto nel retro del suo armadio per mesi dopo il viaggio in Colombia, Derek troppo imbarazzato dalla sua stravaganza per darlo a Stiles, ma troppo affezionatocisi per buttarlo nella spazzatura, prima che realizzasse la sua utilità decorativa.

“È davvero fico,” Stiles esclamò entusiasta, “Ma tipo, non qualcosa che mi aspetterei da Mr. Io-Indosso-Solo-Toni-Neutri. Che ti è successo?”

Derek scrollò le spalle. Due volte in un minuto, era sospetto? “Lo ha scelto Cora.” Lo aveva quasi fatto, lei era stata quella che lo aveva visto per prima nella bancarella affermando, “Chi cazzo lo indosserebbe mai?”

“Beh è dannatamente figo.” Stiles annuì in approvazione, poi passeggiò verso il forno. “Quindi quando sarà pronta la cen-cena, Isaac?”

Isaac scacciò via Stiles con la mano come fosse una mosca fastidiosa. “Quando dico che è pronta. Vai a sederti e aspetta come chiunque altro.”

Il sombrero rimase appeso orgogliosamente nell'andito, nonostante tutti gli altri membri del branco e i loro genitori pensassero che fosse ridicolo. Rimase appeso quando Scott si fiondò nell'appartamento e sul grembo di Isaac, lamentandosi di come lui e Allison si fossero lasciati. Si erano frequentati per anni, aveva pensato sarebbe stato per sempre! Rimase appeso quando Erica si accoccolò davanti ad una tazza di Earl Grey (era la nuova arma segreta di Derek,) e disse che pensava che Boyd le avrebbe chiesto di andare al ballo, si piacevano a vicenda, perché non potevano semplicemente concludere qualcosa? Rimase appeso quando Isaac irruppe nella stanza di Derek, mantenendo un portatile con la sua risposta d'ammissione anticipata alla Humboldt State in bella mostra sullo schermo. Rimase appeso quando Boyd entrò e con un ampio sorriso annunciò che lui ed Erica avevano un appuntamento il Venerdì. L'avrebbe portata al bowling e poi dei frappè.

Rimase appeso quando Stiles si presentò alle 3:30 di mercoledì pomeriggio – prima che persino Isaac arrivasse a casa-- e cominciò a collegare il proprio portatile alla TV.

“Che stai facendo?”

“Aspetta.” La voce di Stiles era smorzata dal monitor della TV dietro al quale era incastrato. “Devo solo capire dove va- ecco. Ci siamo. Vedi il mio desktop sulla TV?”

Derek guardò verso lo schermo dubbiosamente. “Vedo un qualche animale.”

“È una volpe fennec?”

“Sì?”

“Quello è il mio desktop. Okay. Bene. Siediti.” Stiles emerse da dietro il televisore e si concentrò sul computer, aprendo il riproduttore di diapositive. “Okay. Schermo intero. Eccoci.”

Una diapositiva apparve sullo schermo TV, mostrando il sigillo goffrato a forma di pigna della Beacon Hills University e nient'altro.

“College!” Stiles intonò. Cliccò sul pc e la diapositiva cambiò mostrando un gruppo di diversi studenti che ridevano sul cortile interno del campus. “Questo autunno, Stiles Stilinski frequenterà... il college.”

“Lo so,” Derek fece notare. “Lo so da Aprile.”

“College!” Stiles proseguì insistente. “Feste!” La foto di una festa. “Frisbee sul prato!” Una foto di persone che giocavano a frisbee sul prato. “Dormitori!” Una foto di una classica camera di dormitorio con due letti a castello e lo spazio vitale di un bambino di quattro anni. “Ma aspetta!” Una X rossa segnò la foto del dormitorio. “Stiles può Abitare. A. Casaaaaa!” Un'immagine della casa di Stiles chiaramente scattata col cellulare di Stiles. “Già, lo Sceriffo di Beacon Hills, lo stimato padre di Stiles, terrà la casa disponibile per suo figlio per i prossimi quattro anni, così che Stiles possa essere il ragazzo sfigato che vive ancora con suo padre e dorme nel suo letto di infanzia!”

Stiles picchiettò sul computer. “Doveva esserci un effetto sonoro qui. Posso- no, non funziona... okay, immagina qualcosa tipo un “dun dun DUNNNN' in questo punto-”

“Arriva al punto di questa proiezione e facciamola finita.” Derek incrociò le braccia e provò a mostrare la sua espressione da Alfa alla quale stava lavorando.

“Okay, okay, va bene.” Stiles mise giù il portatile, sfregò le suole in terra, si passò una mano tra i capelli che iniziavano a crescere, e chiese, “Posso abitare qui il prossimo anno? Qui nel senso di 'nel tuo appartamento'?”

Stiles, vivere qui?

All'imperturbabile sguardo vitreo di Derek, lui scattò verso il portatile, cominciando a balbettare. “Ho le mie ragioni, aspetta.” Saltò qualche slide per arrivare ad una foto della faccia di Isaac, parte della foto oscurata dal pollice di Stiles. “Isaac andrà alla Humboldt State, quindi ci sarà una stanza vuota-”

Stiles sarebbe stato proprio in fondo al corridoio. Derek lo avrebbe visto ogni giorno.

Una foto dello Sceriffo. “Mio padre è fantastico, lui è il motivo per cui rimango così vicino, ma durante il college dovrei perlomeno imparare ad essere indipendente, almeno un po'-”

“Certo che puoi vivere qui.”

La mano di Stiles si fermò a mezz'aria sulla tastiera. “Cosa?”

“Certo,” Derek ripeté. Avrebbe visto Stiles ogni giorno. La prima persona che Derek avrebbe visto ogni giorno sarebbe stata Stiles.

Chiudendo il portatile con un sorriso smagliante, Stiles proclamò, “È questo che volevo sentire, roomie[3]!” Dio, grazie al Cielo che hai detto di sì ora, tutte le mie altre ragioni erano davvero inconsistenti. Inoltre, devo iniziare a fare un sacco di pratica di incantesimi, quindi spero non avrai niente contro delle possibili esplosioni.”

XXXXX

Il resto dell'ultimo anno del branco trascorse per un verso più velocemente e per l'altro più lentamente di quanto Derek si fosse aspettato. Sembrava ci sarebbe voluta un'eternità prima che Stiles si fosse impossessato della camera libera e che il suo odore avesse permeato l'appartamento, ma poi Derek si ritrovò ad entrare nella stanza di Isaac mentre lui riempiva una valigia e non riuscì a credere che Isaac stesse già partendo, perché Dio, Stiles si sarebbe trasferito lì e non era possibile che non lo scoprisse, non con Derek attorno tutto il tempo, che gli andava dietro come un cucciolo innamorato. A cosa aveva pensato Derek?

Ma quando Stiles parcheggiò la sua jeep nel suo nuovo parcheggio da “residente” fuori dalla struttura, trascinò le ultime scatole nella sua stanza e collassò sul divano, ordinando a Derek, “Metti su un film, io non ho intenzione di spostarmi da questo divano per almeno altre due ore,” Derek si ricordò a cosa aveva pensato. Voleva che Stiles si addormentasse sul divano senza doversi svegliare dopo un'ora per guidare di nuovo verso casa. Voleva potergli preparare una tazza di caffè al mattino senza che suonasse strano, e voleva che Stiles pensasse “Sto tornando a casa” ed entrasse nell'appartamento.

Finirono per guardare Avatar perché la TV di Derek era più grande di quella che Stiles aveva a casa. Stiles si addormentò davvero sul divano e Derek lo coprì con la coperta più morbida che potesse trovare e lo lasciò riposare.

Era un'esperienza istruttiva vivere con Stiles. Derek non sapeva che a Stiles piacesse ascoltare musica elettronica svedese nel tempo libero, o che passasse così tante ore del giorno a studiare e basta, o che potesse addormentarsi in così tanti posti tanto in fretta.

Stiles davvero riusciva ad addormentarsi ovunque. Derek non avrebbe semplicemente trovato Stiles disteso sul divano o sul suo letto, ma russando beatamente nella poltrona vicino alla TV, sopra e attorno al tavolo da cucina, sul pouf vicino alla finestra, e una memorabile mattina, persino sul ripiano della cucina, una mano poggiata giusto accanto alla macchina del caffè che emanava un bip continuo. Aveva senso, Stiles non sembrava dormire molto la notte, in ogni caso. Capitava che Derek si svegliasse nel cuore della notte e sentisse Stiles battere al computer, scrivendo velocemente una qualche tesina o l'altra. Stiles non aveva ancora scelto una specializzazione ma sembrava avere costantemente del lavoro da svolgere. Anche questo era strano. Stiles e Derek ora potevano stare anche una o due ore senza parlare, Stiles al suo portatile a fare qualche compito per le lezioni o per Deaton, e Derek a leggere un libro. Stiles non piombava in casa solo per un paio d'ore per creare confusione prima di andarsene di nuovo, di conseguenza Derek imparò a cogliere più sfumature di Stiles. Stiles che si preparava la colazione in cucina, mormorando la sua lista di cose da fare sottovoce, Stiles che meditava per raggiungere uno “stato mentale consono a lanciare un incantesimo”, Stiles che camminava lungo l'andito nel cuore della notte per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua, Stiles stanco morto, Stiles quando non doveva metter su uno show per nessuno, semplicemente ammirando fuori dalla finestra, con la TV che risuonava leggera in sottofondo.

Fu al termine della prima settimana con Stiles che Derek lo vide nudo.

Derek avrebbe dovuto prepararsi ad una cosa simile. Nonostante le camere separate, lui e Isaac avevano intravisto di sfuggita l'uno il corpo dell'altro diverse volte mentre vivevano assieme. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che sarebbe stato inevitabile. Non che Stiles si sarebbe innamorato di Derek se Derek lo avesse visto nudo, per cui il pensiero non gli aveva nemmeno sfiorato la mente.

Poi un giorno, Derek uscì in corridoio per vedere Stiles marciare dentro il bagno, in modo perfettamente disinvolto, corpo completamente scoperto, in una liscia, ininterrotta distesa di pelle dalla testa al collo alle spalle al petto allo stomaco all'inguine alle cosce alle punte dei piedi.

Stiles gli rivolsee semplicemente un gesto della testa. “Mi faccio una doccia. Non ti serve il bagno, vero?”

Scuotendo la testa come un idiota, Derek rimase pietrificato nell'andito fino a che la porta del bagno non si chiuse dietro il corpo nudo di Stiles. Derek non lo avrebbe reso imbarazzante. Erano solo due ragazzi che vivevano assieme e uno dei due era casualmente nudo. A Stiles probabilmente non interessava nemmeno essere visto nudo, quella sorta di selvaggio abbandono gli donava, e lui di sicuro aveva qualcosa da mostrare, Derek pensò deglutendo. A meno che ovviamente Stiles non intendesse farsi vedere da Derek, a meno che non avesse voluto che Derek lo vedesse. Ma ciò sarebbe stato ridicolo. Giusto quel pomeriggio, Stiles aveva parlato di una ragazza sexy nel suo corso introduttivo di Sociologia.

Quindi Derek mantenne il suo sguardo sopra le spalle di Stiles quando lo trovò nudo, anche se cominciava a pensare che Stiles fosse nudo tutto il tempo.

Era solo che si faceva una doccia ogni notte.

E non c'era aria condizionata nell'appartamento, quindi camminava senza maglia ogni giorno.

E qualche volta si grattava sotto la cintura dei propri jeans e Derek poteva vedere la curva delle ossa del suo bacino.

Era una tortura.

Era una tortura, sì, ma non era niente se paragonata ai momenti in cui Stiles era... Lui... Derek poteva sentirlo.

Stiles era silenzioso in quelle circostanze, probabilmente pensava di essere silenzioso abbastanza che Derek non lo notasse, ma Derek se ne accorgeva: ogni gemito spezzato o leggero schiocco di pelle contro pelle, ogni fruscio di lenzuola. Con Isaac, Derek poteva semplicemente distogliere l'attenzione, ascoltare un po' di musica, lasciarlo svanire nel sottofondo come il traffico nelle strade all'esterno, ma Derek non poteva distogliere l'attenzione quando quella dall'altra parte del muro era la sua anima gemella e tutto ciò che voleva sapere era se fosse capace di far gridare Stiles più forte.

Ma Derek non avrebbe barattato Stiles per nessun altro compagno di stanza. Per ogni volta che Derek si fosse imposto di distogliere lo sguardo e si fosse dato uno schiaffo per aver guardato Stiles nel suo solito modo, Stiles avrebbe picchiettato sulla copertina del libro di Derek e gli avrebbe chiesto di spiegare il suo comportamento. Per ogni volta che Derek avesse afferrato il proprio portatile fino a far diventare le nocche bianche così che le sue mani non potessero scivolare sotto le lenzuola ad imitare quelle di Stiles, Stiles avrebbe mostrato qualche nuovo incantesimo per far spuntare dei piccoli arcobaleni dalle dita di Stiles. Per ogni volta che Stiles avesse messo delle fette nel tostapane e si fosse dimenticato di tirarle fuori, lasciando due fredde fette tostate per il giorno successivo, ci sarebbe stata una notte in cui Stiles e Derek si sarebbero seduti sul divano a guardare un film orribile, solo loro due, mentre la notte si teneva alla larga da loro, all'esterno.

XXXXX

Derek entrò nell'appartamento e fu accolto da un “E dall'elicottero cinque abbiamo in diretta il filmato dell'inseguimento!” e poi le voci di Stiles e Cora che gridavano in tandem, “aaaAAAaaaah!”

“Derek, vieni qui!” Cora sbraitò.

“C'è un inseguimento in macchina!” Stiles gridò.

La TV stava in effetti mostrando un inseguimento in macchina, una ripresa sfocata da un elicottero di una macchina grigia metallizzata che correva sulla 101 con al seguito una coda di macchine della Polizia Stradale che sbandavano.

“È quasi andato a sbattere contro una scuola un secondo fa,” Stiles si affrettò a riportare a Derek. “Pensano che il tizio voglia provare ad arrivare in Canada. Come se pensasse che, una volta in Canada, non lo rispedirebbero indietro.”

Derek si poggiò di peso sullo schienale del divano. “Perché è nei guai?”

Il viso di Cora si contorse in disapprovazione. “Lui- oh stanno ripetendo di nuovo la storia,” osservò mentre la schermata delle news cambiava mostrando due conduttori eccitati.

"Per chi di voi si fosse sintonizzato solo ora, gli ufficiali della Polizia Stradale californiana stanno attualmente cercando di catturare quest'uomo,” la foto di un uomo sgraziato e occhialuto sulla ventina. “Stanley Florentine. È stato scoperto a violare l'ordine di restrizione impostogli da Geraldin Yu, di Redding, e quando la polizia è giunta a casa sua per arrestarlo, l'uomo si è dileguato. La Polizia Stradale ci dice che l'inseguimento va avanti da un'ora.”

“Yu ha piazzato un ordine di restrizione su Florentine sostenendo che lui fosse colpevole di stalking,” continuò il secondo, “Florentine, stando a quando riportato, avrebbe sostenuto che Yu fosse la sua anima gemella e che lui fosse pertanto autorizzato a seguirla. Ma l'amore non corrisposto si è velocemente trasformato in pazzia con l'aumentare delle telefonate minacciose e delle visite alla casa che Yu condivide con suo marito. Oggi, sembra, questo conflitto ha raggiunto un livello critico. Ma torniamo alle riprese dal vivo sulla Statale 101 Nord.”

Stiles fischiò lentamente. “Cavolo. Questo sì che è fare male l'anima gemella.”

Cora e Derek mormorarono in accordo.

Derek aveva sentito storie del genere prima, ma lo rendeva nervoso e lo nauseava pensare che ora anche lui appartenesse quella legione di anime gemelle disfunzionali, quelli che venivano mostrati nelle news in questo modo ogni paio di mesi. Non voleva credere che sarebbe impazzito e avrebbe attaccato Stiles in quel modo, ma del resto, non aveva nemmeno mai pensato di poter essere il genere di persona capace di sentenziare a morte l'intera propria famiglia.

Fecero tutti una smorfia all'unisono mentre la macchina in fuga evitava per un pelo di finire per inforcare il guardrail.

“Voglio dire, se l'avesse amata, perché avrebbe voluto spaventarla in quel modo?” Stiles commentò, gli occhi stretti in un interesse scientifico. “Ora sono entrambi solo molto tristi o qualcosa del genere.”

“Forse pensava che avrebbe potuto renderla felice in qualche modo?” Cora ipotizzò. “Chiaramente il tipo è un pazzo.”

Stiles scosse la testa. “Fossi stato in lui, sarei semplicemente sparito dalla circolazione una volta capito che lei non ricambiava. Cioè, perché torturarci entrambi?”

“Forse non riusciva ad andarsene,” Derek suggerì nel modo più neutrale possibile.

“Come sarebbe, non poteva vendere casa?”

Derek scrollò le spalle. “La sua anima gemella è in quella città. Potrebbe, uh, potrebbe essere difficile per lui andarsene.”

“Beh, credo che nessuno di noi possa saperlo con certezza,” Cora fece notare.

“Abbastanza giusto,” Stiles ridacchiò e annuì verso lo schermo. “Grazie al cielo, direi.”

“Già,” Derek concordò un secondo dopo.

Cora si voltò nel sedile e fissò lui, poi il suo petto. “Quella era una bugia.” I suoi occhi si assottigliarono. “Aspetta. Derek, tu...”

Stiles si voltò di scatto sul posto così velocemente che dovette essersi procurato un qualche strappo. “Che cosa? Derek? Com'è che non ne sapevamo niente?”

Derek sperò che la sua inespressività nascondesse il tumulto che ribolliva sotto la superficie. Dimenticava sempre che Cora potesse captare il battito di un bugiardo. Passava troppo tempo con i suoi beta poco allenati, tanto da dimenticarsi di dover stare attento con sua sorella nei paraggi.

“Io non, io,” Derek balbettò, cercando una mezza verità da tirar fuori. Stiles lo fissò con occhi sgranati e impazienti. Derek guardò Stiles, poi Cora, poi Stiles, poi Cora, e decise di affidarsi all'indulgenza di sua sorella.

“Si chiamava Paige,” disse attentamente, incontrando lo sguardo di Cora e mantenendo il contatto visivo, implorandola silenziosamente per capire e restare in silenzio nonostante la sua faccia tosta nel continuare a mentire. “Eravamo compagni di liceo, ma lei è stata coinvolta in un incidente stradale qualche settimana dopo che ci siamo incontrati.” Derek sperò in cuor suo di non finire all'inferno per aver coinvolto la povera Paige in tutto questo. Erano usciti per un caffè una volta durante il primo anno, e poi un autista ubriaco si era schiantato sulla macchina del suo ragazzo al ritorno dal ballo. Non si meritava di essere trascinata in questa bugia, ma ciò che contava ora era che Derek non voleva che Stiles lo guardasse come stava guardando Stanley Florentine in TV.

Al vedere faccia scioccata di Stiles, Derek disse, “Io, uh, apprezzerei se non lo menzionaste in presenza degli altri altri.” Si ritirò nella sua stanza, sentendosi uno schifo per tutto il giorno.

Un'ora dopo, sentì Cora lasciare l'appartamento. Il suo telefono vibrò per l'arrivo di un messaggio subito dopo.

[Ma che cazzo. Vieni nel mio appartamento.]

Derek sapeva che non conveniva farla aspettare, quindi si trascinò come un condannato lungo il corridoio fino al suo studio. Lei aprì la porta rigata e lo trascinò dentro prima che potesse bussare.

Lei incrociò le braccia e aspettò che lui parlasse.

“Io, um, ho mentito prima,” Derek ammise inutilmente.

Cora innalzò un sopracciglio. Ma dai, diceva.

“Vuoi davvero farmelo dire?” Derek la pregò.

“Non lo so,” Cora sbottò, “Pensavo che ci stessimo riavvicinando nel modo giusto, ma apparentemente hai avuto un'anima gemella riguardo la quale hai mentito tutto questo tempo. Non credi di poterti-” digrignò i denti, poi continuò in una voce più bassa, “non credi di poterti fidare di me?”

“Mi fido di te!”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, solo che-”

“Davvero?”

“Sì, io-”

“Chi è lei?”

“Lui,” Derek la corresse automaticamente.

“Lui,” Cora ripeté. Poi le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono e lei inspirò scioccata. Derek poté praticamente vedere la lampadina accendersi sulla sua testa. “Oh mio dio.”

“Per favore non dirglielo.”

“Oh mio dio. Come ho fatto a non capirlo?” Cora cominciò a camminare attraverso la stanza. “Questa è pesante.”

“Non puoi dirglielo,” Derek disse velocemente. “Per favore, Cora!”

“Ma come puoi non dirglielo? Vivete assieme, ha bisogno di saperlo!” Quasi rise istericamente. “È ridicolo, sono passati anni e non ne avevo idea. Come fai?”

Derek scrollò le spalle inevitabilmente. Non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

“No, smettila di fare spallucce, come fai a tenere un simile silenzio?” Cora insistette, la parte curiosa della sua personalità che prendeva il sopravvento. “Perché tieni un simile silenzio? Voglio dire, è la tua anima gemella!” esclamò come se quella fosse stata l'unica cosa importante, come fosse stato così semplice e Derek si stesse comportando da sciocco, dimenticando che tutto questo tempo avrebbe potuto dire a Stiles che lo amava e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. “Pensavo avessi-”

“Lui non mi ama, Cora!” Derek esplose. “Ecco perché, ecco la ragione di tutto. Questo risponde alla tua domanda?”

Il monologo di Cora si interruppe e lei apparve tremendamente colpevole. Bene, Derek pensò brutalmente.

“Merda,” sospirò lei.

“Già.”

“Merda!” Cora diede una manata allo schienale di una delle sue sedie. “Lo ami!”

Derek sollevò le sopracciglia. “Beh, va in coppia con il concetto delle anime gemelle.”

“Beh, immagino non lo dirò a nessuno,” Cora fece notare seccamente.

Lasciandosi uscire una specie di risata sospirata e isterica, Derek disse, “Grazie.”

“Beh, non sono sadica,” rispose con riluttanza. “So quando finirei per causare più male che bene.”

Derek sentiva le proprie ginocchia farsi deboli. “Già, avresti davvero rovinato tutto,” concordò.

“Stai... bene? Sembri un po'...” Cora indicò la sua faccia senza un vero scopo.

“Va bene,” Derek espirò, stringendosi in petto. Era solo che. Faceva male. Era abituato a quella sensazione, di solito riusciva a passarci sopra, ma con Cora che lo fissava... “Non ricambia il mio amore, tutto qui.”

“Um, dovresti sederti,” Cora lo condusse ad una delle sue stupide poltrone ad amaca.

Derek scosse la testa. “Non ti preoccupare. È solo che qualche volta...” Inalò un profondo, umido e scosso respiro, sentendosi un bambino di cinque anni. “Non mi ama.”

“Ehiiii,” Cora gli poggiò una mano sulla testa. “Ehiii, ehiiii andrà bene, andrà tutto bene.”

“No, non andrà bene,” Derek sussurrò, “la mia anima gemella non mi ama. Stiles,” la parola gli si fermò in gola mentre provava ad emetterla. Non aveva ancora detto il suo nome. “Stiles è la mia anima gemella e lui non mi ama.”

Ancora dandogli colpetti sulla testa, Cora ammise a voce bassa, “Non so davvero che fare in questo momento.”

Quell'uscita scatenò la risata di Derek. Era una vera Hale. Che stesse attraversando l'inferno o si trovasse con l'acqua alla gola, almeno aveva un'altra Hale con sé.

“Prepara un po' di Earl Grey,” le indicò. “Poi ti parlerò di questioni di cuore.”

Cora fece una smorfia comica. “Bleaaaaaaah, che schifo.”

Derek le diede un calcetto leggero spingendola verso l'angolo cottura. Avrebbe fatto del tè e in qualche ora Derek si sarebbe rimesso in sesto. Si rimetteva sempre in sesto.

XXXXX

Quando Derek rientrò nell'appartamento, la testa di Stiles sbucò immediatamente dalla porta della sua camera.

“Derek! Okay, quindi mi sento un po' uno schifo, per tipo, aver tirato fuori Paige e tutta quella storia, quindi mi sono messo a leggere su tutti questi forum relativi alla DAG – disfunzione dell'anima gemella, e-” Stiles rientrò in camera e ne riuscì con il suo portatile, leggendo dallo schermo. “E a parte l'avermi ricordato del mio essere single a vita, vorrei che sapessi che, 'Sarò sempre una colonna di supporto nella tua vita e che sarò sempre una spalla su cui piangere. Se nelle difficoltà che sorgeranno in futuro dovessi avere bisogno di un amico, io sarò quell'amico.'” Stiles sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer in modo solenne.

Derek ridacchiò. Non poté farne a meno. Stiles appariva così sincero. “Va bene, Stiles.” Stiles guardò Derek con aria scettica. “I forum dicono che potresti provare ad evitare o razionalizzare il tuo dolore emotivo.”

“Uh, beh, fa male,” Derek disse con prudenza, cercando di apparire triste ma non troppo, e mandando scuse a Paige ad ogni parola, “e non credo che... la sua perdita smetterà mai di dolere, ma sono, um, sono andando avanti con la mia vita. È stato tanto tempo fa.”

Sbattendo le palpebre, Stiles disse, “Questo è... sorprendentemente di grande intelligenza emotiva. Cora ti ha per caso rimpiazzato con un Derek-druido mentre eri via?”

“Non sono senza speranza fino a quel punto,” fece notare Derek, leggermente offeso.

“A quanto pare no,” Stiles disse pensieroso, digitando nuovamente sulla tastiera. “Va bene, puoi tornare agli affari tuoi. Devo dire a Lovers4Life84 che stai bene.” Si voltò per rientrare nella propria stanza e Derek riuscì a dare una sbirciata alla pagina intitolata La Mia Vita è DAG. Sembrava ci fossero un sacco di accessi.

Quando Derek tornò nella propria stanza, la Vecchia Bess era poggiata sul letto, chiusa ma invitante. Lo aprì. Cliccò sul preferito di Google. Digitò “la mia anima gemella non mi ama” nella casella bianca. Premette forte sul tasto cancella. Uscì dal browser. Chiuse il portatile.

Non sarebbe stato d'aiuto, in ogni caso.

XXXXX

“Beh,” Stiles annunciò, “il divano è definitivamente rotto.”

“Non mi sorprende.” A Derek non importava quanto il branco fosse felice di essere tutti lì riuniti durante la pausa del Ringraziamento, avrebbero dovuto sapere che ammassarsi tutti e sei sul divano traballante dell'Ikea sarebbe stato un problema.

“Mi dispiace,” Scott borbottò da sotto l'ammasso di adolescenti.

“Ti conviene,” Stiles lo ammonì, incrociando le braccia e stando in piedi accanto a Derek. “Ora Derek ed io non saremo in grado di guardare Tranformers in TV perché il divano è rotto.”

A pensarci bene, però... Derek si chinò per afferrare la spalla di Scott. “Grazie.”

Stiles fece un verso da offeso che risuonava tra un grugnito e uno sbuffo. “Bugiardo. Adori le nostre serate assieme.”

Il che, beh, Derek non poteva dirlo, ma era vero. Il che era il motivo per cui, quando quella notte Stiles infilò la testa nella stanza di Derek con un portatile pronto a proiettare il peggior film noto alla specie umana, Derek non lo calciò fuori in strada.

Stiles rise maniacalmente. “Pensavi di essertene liberato. Pensavi di potermi scappare!” Si gettò sul letto di Derek, poi fece un verso di piacere.

Derek deglutì e penso al baseball.

“Com'è che non mi sono mai sdraiato qui?” Stiles chiese, facendo angeli di neve sul piumone viola di Derek. “È un materasso memory? Me lo hai tenuto nascosto!”

“Questo è mio letto,” Derek fece notare. “Non vorrei. Non ti vorrei nel mio letto.” Si grattò la guancia, poi si ricordò che per gli umani toccarsi la faccia è indice di menzogna.

Stiles non sembrò notarlo, troppo impegno ad impostare il film a schermo intero. “Ora,” disse, sollevandosi su uno dei cuscini liberi di Derek e premendo play, “Preparati.”

XXXXX

Derek si svegliò con la faccia di Stiles premuta sul petto, mentre soffiava lenti e caldi respiri sulla pelle di Derek. Non era preparato. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere un punto sul quale concentrarsi, me c'era solo lo schermo nero del portatile di Stiles e la stanza buia e silenziosa.

Le dita di Stiles si contrassero, tirando la maglia di Derek. “Mnnpatate,” mormorò nella stoffa della henley.

Ridacchiando piano, Derek diede dei leggeri buffetti a Stiles. Una delle sue mani era migrata sulla schiena di Stiles mentre stavano dormendo e lui non riuscì davvero a tirarla via. “Che c'è, Stiles?” sussurrò.

“Non posso..nnn, sotto,” Stiles rispose, le ciglia che ancora gli spolveravano le guance.

La quiete premeva sulle palpebre di Derek e il cuscino era soffice sotto la sua testa. I suoi arti erano pesanti del peso di Stiles, conciliandogli di nuovo il sonno.

“Scusa, non ho capito,” Derek mormorò in risposta.

Quando Stiles stava dormendo, il suo cuore batteva al ritmo più lento al quale Derek lo avesse mai sentito battere. “Derek,” mormorò, sembrando vagamente seccato con lui persino nel sonno. Ma l'angolo della bocca di Stiles si sollevò e le dita si strinsero sulla maglia di Derek.

Fu abbastanza da cullare Derek nuovamente nel sonno.

Sognò che Stiles stava tornando a casa da un lungo viaggio, entrando nella loro stanza la mattina presto, ancora indossando per metà un completo giacca e cravatta stropicciato, odorante di aeroplano e caffè stantio.

Stiles camminò in punta di piedi nella loro camera da letto, si tolse le scarpe e si trascinò fiaccamente, ma era un illuso se pensava che Derek stesse dormendo profondamente la notte in cui Stiles sarebbe dovuto rientrare dopo due settimane. Quando si sedette sul letto per sbottonarsi il vestito, Derek abbandono la finta e si sedette per aiutare Stiles con i bottoni.

“Ehi,” Stiles sfregò i pollici lungo i polsi di Derek mentre Derek si concentrava sui bottoni, spingendo metodicamente la plastica attraverso le asole, liberando le spalle di Stiles dal peso di quella giornata.

Inchinandosi in avanti, Stiles premette le loro fronti assieme. “Mi sei mancato.”

Derek avvicinò le loro bocche dolcemente, assaporando la sensazione di Stiles che riscaldava il loro letto un'altra volta, stanco e arrendevole, ricambiando il proprio profumo – così contaminato dall'odore di estranei – nella stanza.

Fece cadere la camicia di Stiles dalle sue spalle, la lanciò nella pila di vestiti dall'altra parte della stanza. Stiles si sciolse al suo tocco, reso liquido dalla stanchezza, chinandosi sul petto di Derek e facendo affidamento su Derek per essere sorretto.

Derek lo fece. Derek sorresse Stiles mentre si sollevava la maglia per poi infilarla attentamente sulla testa di Stiles.

Stiles ridacchiò assonnato mentre collaboravano per manovrare le braccia di Stiles dentro la maglia di Derek. “Grazie orso coccoloso.”

Derek non riuscì a raccogliere abbastanza collera quando sospirò tra i capelli di Stiles, “La pagherai domani mattina.”

“Mmmm.” Fecero scivolare i loro corpi intrecciati in una posizione orizzontale, le gambe aggrovigliate in modo sicuro, ma nessuno dei due con l'intenzione di spostarsi. “Io... una sorta di... battuta sul sesso qui,” Stiles borbottò nell'ascella di Derek.

Era mattina quando Derek si risvegliò e gli ci volle più tempo del normale per distinguere i sogni dalla realtà, perché Stiles era lì, tra le sue braccia, e gli ci volle un minuto per capire che Stiles stava ancora indossando i jeans e la propria maglietta.

Stiles sbadigliò fastidiosamente, stiracchiandosi in modo così esagerato che quasi cadde dal letto. “Whoa,” si grattò la testa con la mano e si guardò attorno. “Mi sa che non siamo arrivati alla fine di Transformers.”

“Che peccato.” Derek sorrise.

Facendogli il broncio, Stiles fece serpeggiare una mano giù lungo l'arco del piede di Derek e gli fece il solletico in modo inclemente. Derek imprecò, inarcando la schiena dal letto mentre Stiles correva fuori dalla stanza, “Reclamo la prima doccia!”

Derek sospirò, ricadendo sulle lenzuola, le quali sarebbero rimaste impregnate dell'odore di Stiles per la prossima settimana. Avrebbe potuto abituarsi a questo.

Due settimane dopo, Derek tornò a casa per trovare Stiles addormentato senza ritegno sul letto matrimoniale di Derek. Decisamente, avrebbe potuto abituarsi a questo.

XXXXX

Stiles rientrò all'una di notte venerdì sera, il che era abbastanza normale. Il modo in cui sbatté violentemente la porta d'ingresso, affrontò Derek con uno sguardo risoluto e gli ordinò, “Baciami,” non lo era.

Chi glielo aveva detto.

Derek fece un'orecchia alla pagina con mani tremanti e poggiò il volume in terra davanti alla sua poltrona. “Cosa significa?” Era grato del fatto che Stiles non potesse sentire il suo battito.

“Baciami!” Stiles insistette, scrollandosi la borsa e la giacca dalle spalle per impilarli sulla porta d'ingresso. Portò le dita all'orlo della maglia e per un frenetico istante Derek pensò che si sarebbe tolto anche quella, ma Stiles si sistemò solo il bordo prima di continuare. “Ho solo bisogno di un po' di pratica, okay?”

Ah. Deglutendo, Derek chiese con cautela, “È un altro dei tuoi esperimenti di sociologia?”

“No.” Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Solo, ugh. Ero nel dormitorio del mio amico Max e lui stava dando questa festa, e giuro su dio che ogni singola persona nella stanza tranne me si stava facendo qualcuno. È frustrante!” lanciò via le proprie scarpe con tanta forza che rimbalzarono sulla porta. “Ho avuto zero possibilità quest'anno. In assoluto.” Si corresse, “zero possibilità in assoluto.”

La cosa aveva sempre confuso Derek, ma, “Vuoi divertirti anche tu... con me?” chiese in modo scettico.

Stiles era etero. Stiles era decisamente etero. Era davvero abbastanza frustrato da essere disposto a chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che Derek-?

“No, no, no, oh mio dio,” Stiles agitò le mani in un movimento incrociato. “Baciami e basta. Pensavo l'avessimo stabilito.” Indicò sé stesso in quella maniera spavalda tipica di quando finge di non essere in imbarazzo. “Io. Stiles. Mai stato baciato. Necessitante di qualche insegnamento.” Stiles indicò Derek. “Tu. Derek. Decisamente già stato baciato. Probabilmente un buon insegnante.” Scrollò le sopracciglia. “Eh? Eh?”

Raramente Derek era stato assolutamente certo di qualcosa nella sua vita. La sua esistenza era stata un susseguirsi di pessime scelte sin dai suoi sedici anni, il che gli aveva fatto perdere fiducia nelle proprie capacità di prendere giuste decisioni. Ci rifletteva su, ponderava le opzioni e per poco non sceglieva sempre quelle sbagliate. Ma ora, con il sorriso impertinente e respiro leggermente intinto di alcool di Stiles davanti a sé dall'altra parte della stanza, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dire sì. Stiles voleva solo allenarsi per la fila di ragazze che gli sarebbero cadute ai piedi una volta che sarebbe cresciuto bene. Stiles lo vedeva come un gioco tra amici. Se Derek avesse detto di sì ora, avrebbe saputo com'era baciare Stiles, e di conseguenza avrebbe saputo cosa significava non poterlo baciare mai più. Era certo che baciare Stiles fosse una cattiva idea.

Era anche certo che non avrebbe permesso a nessun altro di avere il primo bacio di Stiles.

Derek si alzò in piedi e attraversò la stanza.

Le sopracciglia di Stiles scattarono verso l'alto. “Ehi, sei d'accordo? Bene, grazie amic-” Derek lo interruppe con la sua bocca. Fanculo.

Emettendo un leggero verso d'approvazione, Stiles poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Derek. Era il genere di verso che qualcuno faceva dopo un piacevole assaggio di tiramisù. Non era il genere di verso che Derek voleva che Stiles facesse. Afferrò la nuca di Stiles con una mano e lo tenne fermo mentre sfregava la sua barba sulle guance di Stiles, inalava il suo profumo, esplorava ogni centimetro della bocca di Stiles con la sua. Se Stiles voleva un primo bacio, ne avrebbe ricevuto uno di cui si sarebbe ricordato.

Stiles si allontanò, ansimando, “Commento?”

“Cosa?” Derek ansimò a sua volta.

“Commento. Le lezioni di baci sono inutili senza una direttiva, Derek, come faccio a ripetere gli stessi risultati senza un commento?”

Non poteva semplicemente lasciare Derek fingere per un momento? Gli occhi di Derek scattarono in basso verso le labbra arrossate di Stiles, poi nuovamente su ai suoi occhi. “Non aver paura di rispondere al bacio,” consigliò lui senza enfasi, “È una conversazione, non una lezione.”

“Ooh, bella metafora, io-” Derek vide gli occhi di Stiles chiudersi di scatto per il piacere quando lui morse il labbro inferiore di Stiles. Fece guizzare la sua lingua verso Derek in contrattacco, e Derek colse l'occasione per aprire la bocca di Stiles, andò a fondo, prese il viso di Stiles tra i suoi palmi e lo mantenne ad un'angolazione perfetta per prendere il controllo della situazione.

Uno, due, tre, quattro, cinque

Stiles reciprocò nel modo migliore che poté, Derek non si sarebbe aspettato niente di meno. In un certo senso fu un male, perché Stiles baciava proprio come Derek aveva sempre immaginato avrebbe fatto. Ma poiché Stiles si rifiutava di deludere Derek, poiché si era rivolto a Derek per questo, poiché Stiles era perfetto, Derek lo baciò con tutto sé stesso, avvolgendo le mani attorno alla sottile e tonica vita di Stiles e attirandolo a sé, premendo i loro stomaci l'uno contro l'altro, baciandolo fino a quando Stiles non avesse dimenticato chiunque altro, baciandolo fino a che questa non fosse più stata una volta senza seguito, baciandolo fino a che non avesse ricambiato l'amore di Derek. Quando Derek si fosse allontanato, Stiles avrebbe ricambiato il suo amore.

Stiles guaì, sussultando ma non arretrando completamente.

Sei, sette, otto, nove, dieci.

“Che c'è?” Derek espirò contro la bocca di Stiles.

“Tu, um,” le labbra di Stiles sfiorarono quelle di Derek mentre parlava. In qualche modo, ciò era più intimo del bacio stesso. “L'ultimo morso era un po' forte.”

Allontanandosi, Derek notò dei segni rossi provocati dai suoi denti sul labbro inferiore di Stiles, il sangue che fuoriusciva, sgargiante sulla sua pallida carnagione.

Derek lo aveva ferito.

Passò delicatamente un pollice sui segni. “Mi dispiace,” sospirò, Stiles lo guardò con occhi sbarrati, giovani occhi enormi su quel viso ancora immaturo, e Derek allontanò la mano. Non lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Non poteva.

Stiles pungolò il suo labbro inferiore con la lingua e Derek dovette stringere i pugni ai fianchi per trattenersi dal lanciarglisi nuovamente addosso.

Ritraendo la lingua, Stiles rassicurò Derek, “Sto bene. Quello che voglio sapere,” aggiunse con un sopracciglio impertinente. “È cosa ne hai pensato tu.”

Il sangue di Derek ancora affluiva veloce sotto la sua pelle, e lui avrebbe allungato una mano per raggiungere un cuscino e nascondersi se Stiles non fosse stato nella sua stessa situazione. Si sarebbe ricordato questi ultimi tre minuti in punto di morte.

“È stato perfetto.”

“Ah beh grazie Romeo,” Stiles sorrise, deridendo sé stesso. “Ma sii onesto.”

“Tu, uh, sei andato abbastanza bene,” Derek disse, in cerca di critiche. A dire il vero, Stiles avrebbe potuto anche baciare come un cane che Derek lo avrebbe comunque proclamato perfetto. “Però la pratica rende perfetti.”

Stiles annuì tra sé. “Dannatamente giusto, farò pratica.” Ruotò velocemente su sé stesso. “Preparati mondo, Stiles Stilinski sta per lasciare il segno!” Sollevò la mano per un cinque, e Derek glielo diede ubbidientemente. Poi si lanciò a stampare un bacio sulla guancia di Derek e lui rimase ubbidientemente immobile come un pollo ammutolito.

Quella notte andò come al solito: Stiles trascinò la sua bora di nuovo in camera sua, Derek indossò il suo pigiama, Stiles si fece una doccia e Derek finse di non sentire Stiles che si masturbava.

Il fantasma delle labbra di Stiles stava ancora premendo contro quelle di Derek quando lui andò a dormire. Sarebbe sopravvissuto.

XXXXX

Durante la settimana successiva, Stiles parve più distratto del solito. Ma non nel suo modo solito, con improbabili divagazioni e incontrollabili movimenti nervosi. Stiles si distraeva, fissando nel vuoto, perso da qualche parte nel labirinto dei suoi pensieri. Non era sufficiente perché Derek potesse affrontarlo a riguardo, ma Stiles stava rimuginando su qualcosa. Non sarebbe servito a nulla cercare di strapparglielo di bocca, quindi Derek fece affidamento sull'incapacità di Stiles di tenere tutto per sé a lungo.

Di fatto, era un venerdì sera e Stiles era ancora nell'appartamento quando Stiles fece la proposta. Normalmente l'avrebbe rivolta ad uno dei suoi compagni di dormitorio alla UBH, “preparandosi a fare festa,” ma non stanotte.

“Ipoteticamente,” Stiles biascicò dalla sua postazione sul divano –lo avevano appena comprato e Stiles lo aveva dichiarato il suo nuovo migliore amico nel momento in cui aveva provato i cuscini- “cosa ne penseresti di andare al Jungle stanotte?”

Derek sollevò lentamente lo sguardo dal panino che stava facendo e rivolse a Stiles uno sguardo scettico da sopra il bancone. “Il gay club Jungle?”

Stiles scrollò le spalle. “Retoricamente parlando, sì.”

Sghignazzando, Derek tornò a tagliare un pomodoro per il proprio panino. “Da quando sei retoricamente gay?”

“Ci sto riflettendo da una settimana o due.”

Derek si affettò il dito. Imprecando, si avventò sul lavello.

“Ipoteticamente!” Stiles gridò dal salotto. “Ho dimenticato di aggiungerlo, calmati, è tutto ipotetico!”

“No che non lo è!” Derek ribatté, facendo scorrere l'acqua sulla ferita fino a che non si chiuse. “Quella non era decisamente un'ipotesi!”

“Teoricamente, forse non lo è,” Stiles concesse mentre ciondolava in cucina, “sebbene, anche se non lo fosse, non credo di essere ipoteticamente completamente gay. Giusto perché lo sappia, per metà.”

Il taglio si rimarginò. “Okay,” Derek disse lentamente, anche mentre il suo cuore accelerava il battito. “Beh, sai, ti supporterei ipoteticamente, giusto?” Lo farebbe _sempre_.

“Aww,” Stiles si portò una mano al cuore. “Ipoteticamente grazie, amico.”

“Voglio dire,” Derek aggiunse, giacché questo cambiava tutto, questo avrebbe, avrebbe potuto significare... “sai, nemmeno io... sono... etero, capisci? E non è un'ipotesi.”

“Oh,” Stiles sembrò pensarci su. “Credo significhi che Lydia vince.”

“Cosa?”

“Lei aveva pensato a bisessuale, io immaginavo asessuale -a parte per Paige, ovviamente- ed Erica aveva pensato a etero, ma credo che fosse solo per la sua determinazione nel dimostrare la sua ipotesi del 'tutti i migliori a parte Boyd sono gay o impegnati' sbagliata.”

Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. “Tu hai pensato ad asessuale.”

“È una cosa reale!” Stiles protestò, “ho letto a riguardo! Pensavo dovesse esserci una ragione per cui non uscissi ad appuntamenti!”

Beh Stiles aveva ragione, sebbene completamente fuori rotta.

“Aspetta, questo è perfetto,” Stiles continuò, le mani che si muovevano mentre la sua mente continuava a frullare idee. “Ora non dovrai solo venire per infondermi supporto morale, puoi anche provare a cercare un po' d'azione!”

Derek era lieto di non stare ancora impugnando un coltello. “Tu... vuoi che io cerchi 'un po' d'azione'? Stanotte? Non è un po' presto?”

“Eh.” Stiles disse in modo altezzoso, “È il miglior modo per capire se sono bi o quello che è, oppure no. Sondare un po' il terreno? E poi, college, sperimentazione, sai.” Si sporse in avanti e dondolò le sopracciglia. “Andiamooooo. Vieni con meeee.”

Ancora una volta, Derek era certo che la risposta giusta a ciò fosse no. Non ci sarebbe stato modo per Derek di godersi la serata dovendo guardare Stiles guadare un ammucchiarsi di uomini arrapati che senza dubbio l'avrebbero divorato vivo.

Ma era anche assolutamente certo che non avrebbe lasciato Stiles andare in uno squallido gay club da solo. La sicurezza di Stiles aveva la priorità sui sentimenti di Derek.

Derek si asciugò le mani. “Okay, ci sto.”

“Grande!” gioì Stiles, “Vado a cercare qualcosa da indossare che si addica ad un club.”

Stiles decise che la cosa migliore da mettere in un club era il suo paio di jeans più attillati, una canottiera e un polsino di pelle attorno ad un polso che Derek non aveva idea di come si fosse procurato. Era il giusto abbigliamento da indossare in un club. Era anche il giusto abbigliamento perché Derek sigillasse la porta di casa, spingesse Stiles sul divano, gli avvolgesse attorno una trapunta e lo costringesse a guardare cartoni animati e mangiare biscotti.

Si era fatto _qualcosa_ ai capelli che lo faceva apparire come se si fosse appena rotolato nel letto e qualcun altro avesse tentato a convincerlo a restarci. Gesù.

Allargando le braccia e ruotando in circolo, Stiles chiese, “Quindi che ne pensi? Dovrei indossare il sombrero?”

Derek dovette schiarirsi la voce prima di poter parlare. Stiles aveva un neo su una delle sue scapole che Derek non aveva mai notato prima. “Credo che vada bene così.”

Stiles gli mostrò un pollice all'insù con una mano e si grattò sotto la canottiera con l'altra, esponendo una striscia di peli che saliva su verso il suo stomaco.

Pronunciando uno strangolato, “Vado a vestirmi anche io,” Derek planò verso la sua stanza. Aveva _visto Stiles nudo_ , sarebbe dovuto essere capace di tenerlo nei pantaloni alla vista della _braccia scoperte_ di Stiles.

Quando Derek uscì dalla camera, vestito, Stiles scoppiò a ridere.

“So che stiamo andando assieme, ma questo non significa che dobbiamo essere abbinati!”

Derek abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua canottiera e i suoi jeans. “Queste sono gli unici vestiti, uh, 'sexy' che ho.”

Stiles agitò una mano in modo sprezzante. “Come se non potessi permetterti di uscire anche con un costume da clown se dovessi. Forza, prendi la giacca in pelle e andiamo.”

Andarono.

Il Jungle era proprio come Derek lo ricordava dalle sue rare escursioni giovanili nei tempi addietro. Rumoroso, buio, dall'odore acre. Folle di uomini e alcool, musica che veniva pompata sopra di essi in onde technicolor, un bar affollato che produceva in serie dei drink dai colori sgargianti. La massa di gente che si accalcava ad ogni battito, corpi su corpi, ipnotizzata dalla ritmica base di basso. Era tutto sudore e vodka e glitter e mani sui fianchi, mani in aria quando Katy Perry lo ordinava.

Stiles si immerse nella musica come se ne avesse sentito la mancanza tutta la sua vita, i denti che brillava sotto la luce ultravioletta quando sorrideva e si mordeva il labbro inferiore, agitando la testa avanti e indietro al doppio della velocità della canzone. Dava gomitate a Derek e a chiunque altro nel raggio di azione del suo braccio mentre ballava, ma a Derek non importava, contento che Stiles gli restasse vicino. Anche ai ballerini attorno a Stiles non sembrava importare, dato che lanciavano a Stiles delle occhiate di apprezzamento mentre lui si scuoteva senza vergogna.

“Andiamo!” gridò sulla musica. “Devi ballare come si deve!” Poi afferrò i fianchi di Derek e cominciò a tirarli e spingerli con forza avanti e indietro.

Derek prese a muovere riluttantemente le spalle al ritmo, e Stiles sorrise in modo incoraggiante, mettendo in atto un qualche ridicolo ondeggiare e un passo di disco dance mezzo ironico.

La musica singhiozzò, saltò qualche battito, si udì lo scratch su un brano, e si passò da una ritmica canzone da festa a qualcosa di dolce, sensuale. La cantante intonava qualcosa riguardo pelle e la notte, fiamme e braci, e Stiles rivolse una sorriso a Derek e scrollò le spalle, gli si accalcò contro, accerchiò il collo di Derek con le sue braccia, gettò la testa all'indietro, mostrando il suo lungo collo e lasciando che le luci di diversi colori danzassero sopra la dolce linea della sua pelle.

Guardandosi attorno, Derek realizzò che la maggior parte delle persone che ballavano si erano divise in coppie, barra qualche gruppo poliamoroso che non sembrava preoccuparsi affatto della musica. Qualche paio d'occhi lanciò sguardi bramosi nel buio a lui e Stiles.

Derek fece scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita di Stiles. Per i successivi tre minuti non avrebbe lasciato che il Jungle gli portasse via Stiles. Stiles poggiò il mento sulla spalla di Derek e si dondolarono su e giù all'oscillare della musica, ginocchia che sbattevano l'una contro l'altra e le mani che producevano sudore nell'umidità della stanza. Il mento di Stiles era affusolato e affondava tagliente nel trapezio di Derek, e le persone continuavano ad urtarli, facendo perdere loro l'equilibrio, ma non era un problema. Derek poteva sentire la sottile, solida forma dell'addome di Stiles premuto contro il suo, il movimento delle scapole di Stiles sotto il suo palmo.

La nota finale della canzone rimbombò attraverso il locale, e il DJ mise su qualcosa di più movimentato. Stiles si allontanò ulteriormente e tornò al suo ballare a rotta di collo, dimenando le braccia sopra la testa e recitando col labiale le parole della canzone.

Poi, tra un colpo di batteria e l'altro, un braccio apparve attorno alla vita di Stiles, attirandolo al petto di un certo ragazzo all'incirca coetaneo di Stiles, con delle sezioni di capelli artisticamente rasati e un piercing sulla narice sinistra.

Stiles lasciò un'occhiata al ragazzo dietro di sé, sfoderò un sorriso eccitato verso Derek e si strusciò con entusiasmo contro Anello al Naso.

“Vado a prendere un po' d'acqua,” Derek mimò con le labbra sul frastuono della musica. A Stiles era permesso di strusciarsi su chiunque volesse e Anello al Naso non aveva l'odore di un predatore, ma Derek non aveva intenzione di stare a guardare mentre Stiles ne diventava la preda.

La fila al bar era lunga e disordinata, ci sarebbe voluta un'eternità a Derek per avere anche solo un bicchiere d'acqua. Bene.

Quando Derek raggiunse il bancone, poté vedere che Stiles si era girato per avvolgere le braccia attorno al collo di Anello al Naso, proprio come aveva fatto con Derek nemmeno mezz'ora prima. Ordinò qualcosa di forte. L'alcool non aveva un grande effetto su di lui, ma il bruciore del whisky pareva appropriato. Derek si abbarbicò su uno degli scomodi sgabelli da bar e passò l'ora successiva a respingere seccamente delle avance e ad assicurarsi che Stiles stesse bene.

Sembrava felice. Dopo così tanti anni a lagnarsi per Lydia, Stiles doveva essere contento di avere qualcuno tanto palesemente interessato a lui quanto Anello al Naso. Derek gli augurò di poter essere felice con lui, ma il suo cuore si fermò quando Stiles trovò il suo sguardo al di sopra della folla e sollevò il cellulare, indicandolo.

Derek controllò ubbidientemente il proprio telefono.

[Quindi, il nome del tizio è David e stiamo andando a casa sua. Va anche lui alla UBH!!!]

Ci vollero tre tentativi prima che Derek riuscisse a digitare, [Vuoi andare? Lo sai che non sei costretto, vero?]

Una nuova canzone cominciò e Stiles non rispose fino a quando non finì, troppo impegnato a ballare.

[Lo so, ma siamo sobri, adulti maggiorenni, e ho aspettato abbastanza]

Derek fissò passivamente il suo telefono. “Stiles” recitava la dicitura in cima allo schermo. Solo sei lettere.

[OK. Mandami dei messaggi così so che stai bene.]

[Yup]

Derek seguì a distanza Stiles e Anello al Naso fuori dal locale, giusto per assicurarsi che Anello al Naso non trascinasse Stiles in un vicolo o qualcosa del genere, ma camminarono semplicemente in direzione della UBH, entrambi all'apparenza perfettamente capaci e intenzionati a camminare per qui pochi isolati fino al campus della UBH. Davano l'impressione di stare passando una bella serata. 

Spostando lo sguardo altrove, Derek allungò la mano nella sua tasca in cerca delle chiavi e si avviò alla macchina. Era la jeep di Stiles, dal momento che Stiles conosceva la strada molto meglio di Derek. Derek avrebbe guidato la macchina di Stiles fino a casa stanotte.

Aprì lo sportello dell'autista, lanciò la giacca sul sedile del passeggero. Girò la chiave nell'ignizione. Uscì in retromarcia dal parcheggio. Svoltò in strada. Per poco non si schiantò su un'altra macchina quando vi si immise. Si fermò al semaforo. L'autista dell'altra macchina gli stava dando contro ma Derek non ci fecce nemmeno caso. La luce si fece verde, lui premette sull'acceleratore.

Beacon Hills appariva diversa di notte. Più spaziosa, come se ci fosse qualcosa di nascosto e imponente dietro l'oscurità degli spazi tra i palazzi.

Derek parcheggiò la macchina di Stiles al suo posto nel parcheggio. Lotto 58. Afferrò la giacca e se ne andò, inspirando un'ultima zaffata del profumo che pervadeva la macchina prima di salire le scale verso il loro appartamento.

Mancò la toppa ai primi due tentativi, ma riuscì ad aprire la porta al terzo. L'appartamento si apriva di fronte a lui, silenzioso e senza pretese, proprio come l'aveva l'asciato. Una delle scarpe spaiate di Stiles era in cucina per qualche ragione, e un piatto che aveva lasciato fuori era sul tavolino da caffè. Il sombrero rosa restava appeso indisturbato nel corridoio.

Derek non si sentiva più gli arti attaccati al corpo.

Le sue scarpe andarono nella fila vicino all'entrata, le chiavi sul gancio lì vicino, la sua giacca nell'armadio. Si sciacquò il viso con l'acqua.

Non riusciva a percepire la temperatura dell'acqua. Era come se lo stessero tendendo da entrambi i lati fino ad essere troppo sottile, appiattito fino a che nessuna sensazione avesse più senso e lui non avesse più un corpo.

Earl Grey. Aveva bisogno di un po' di Earl Grey. Incespicando verso la cucina, Derek perlustrò gli armadietti fino a quando non trovò una tazza a pois rossi. C'erano rimaste solo due bustine di Earl Grey – troppe crisi da placare- e Derek lo estrasse con mani tremanti, strappando il pacchetto e rompendo anche il sacchetto di pellicola al suo interno. Le foglie di tè si sparsero per il ripiano, scure e raggrinzite.

Era tutto a posto. Derek doveva solo farsi il tè e sarebbe stato bene. Stiles avrebbe varcato quella porta con una storia divertente, odorando di nessuno se non di sé stesso.

Due tentativi più tardi, riuscì ad aprire il pacchetto e ad estrarne il sacchetto del tè tirandone il filo. Derek lo posizionò attentamente nella tazza, poi versò l'acqua nel bollitore da quattro soldi da sempre posizionato sul bancone. L'aveva comprato Stiles.

Il bollitore ribollì e gorgogliò, e Derek fissò una singola goccia d'acqua che era sfuggita dal contenitore scivolare giù lungo la parete di plastica del bollitore, dribblando ad intervalli irregolari, indecisa, fino a quando non si arrese e gocciolò sul ripiano, accumulandovisi.

Con un beep, l'acqua fu pronta. Derek versò l'acqua bollente nella tazza e sulla propria mano, facendo una smorfia al bruciare e guarire della sua pelle, ma continuando a versare l'acqua. Aveva solo bisogno di un po' di Earl Grey. Mamma gli diceva sempre che avrebbe reso tutto più semplice.

L'acqua gocciolò sul pavimento, e la presa di Derek cedette.

Lo schianto quando la tazza colpì il pavimento sarebbe dovuto essere forte, ma risuonò solo come un tonfo sordo sul tappeto alle orecchie di Derek. Una scheggia vagante di ceramica gli tagliò il piede e il sangue si mischiò al lago dell'infuso leggero che si espandeva sulle mattonelle.

Con un sobbalzo, Derek riconobbe la fantasia a pois rossi. Era la tazza di Stiles. Aveva rotto la tazza di Stiles. Doveva aggiustarla prima che Stiles tornasse, doveva sistemarla.

Il tè impregnò i jeans di Derek dove le sue ginocchia toccavano il pavimento, ma era troppo impegnato a raccogliere i pezzi della tazza per interessarsene. Prese i frammenti più grandi, ma metà della tazza si era disintegrata quasi in polvere che rimase attaccata alle sue dita bagnate. Le sue mani non riuscivano a smettere di tremare, e lui fece cadere il pugno di frammenti che aveva già raccolto. Si ruppero di nuovo, in pezzetti più piccoli stavolta, una costellazione di bianchi e rossi sparsi per il pavimento, con Derek al centro.

Il suo petto doleva, e lui lo afferrò con una mano umida, imbrattando la sua maglia di piccoli granelli di ceramica.

Non sarebbe riuscito ad aggiustarla questa volta. Stiles sarebbe tornato e Derek avrebbe mostrato la sua tazza rotta, perché non riusciva a smettere di mandare tutto a puttane.

Dalla sua tasca posteriore, il telefono di Derek squillò. Non voleva rispondere, ma doveva essere presente in caso Stiles avesse avuto bisogno d'aiuto.

Quando estrasse il cellulare, perse l'equilibrio, atterrò di sedere nella pozzanghera di tè e schegge e sangue.

Lo schermo leggeva [non ti preoccupare ma non tornerò fino a domani mattina ;)]

Derek inspirò, espirò, inspirò. Il petto gli doleva a causa di una ferita che non c'era, i suoi jeans era fradici e le mani non smettevano di tremare, ma si sollevò. Doveva prendere una scopa, non poteva aggiustare la tazza, ma avrebbe almeno potuto pulire.

Non poteva aggiustarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione**
> 
>  
> 
> [1]"While he wasn't looking": Letteralmente “mentre non stava guardando”
> 
> [2]"People person": in realtà significa “socievole”, “persona a cui piace stare insieme agli altri”. Il Nogitsune  sta infatti implicando che non si sarebbe mai aspettato che una persona burbera e per lo più asociale come Derek (o almeno questo era ciò che lo spirito credeva) potesse essere l'unico a percepire delle così fini differenze tra il vero Stiles e questa versione.
> 
> [3]"Roomie": colloquiale per "roommate" ovvero "compagno di stanza"


	3. Chapter 3

Derek si addormentò – con il cestino della spazzatura contenente i resti della tazza a pois rossi nel proprio raggio visivo – sul divano del soggiorno. Se ne accorse solo quando fu svegliato da Stiles che saltò a gattoni sul divano, e di conseguenza, su Derek.

“Buon giorno!” Stiles canticchiò, saltellando su e giù sulle ginocchia.

Ci volle un secondo perché Derek si ricordasse il motivo per cui la vista di Stiles saltellante, mentre inforcava il suo addome, non lo rendeva tanto eccitato quanto avrebbe altresì normalmente fatto. Poi captò il fetore dello sperma di qualcun altro sul corpo di Stiles e gli venne voglia di vomitare.

“Whoa, sei impallidito,” Stiles osservò, “Ecco cosa succede a dormire sul divano.” Ansimò stupito. “Mi stavi aspettando? Lo sai che tutte le battute sui cani sono solo battute, vero? Non devi davvero aspettarmi alla porta.”

Per punizione, Derek diede un colpetto al ginocchio di Stiles, ancora vestito in quei jeans da discoteca tanto attillati. Stiles si vendicò lasciandosi cadere di peso sullo stomaco di Derek, gambe divaricate, ginocchia ai lati del petto di Derek.

_Ha fatto così anche la notte scorsa?_

“Oh cavolo,” Stiles esclamò, enfatizzando l'affermazione con un altro saltello. “Sono di umore così buono. Chiedimi perché sono di umore così buono, Derek. Derek, chiedimi perché sono di umore così buono.”

“Perché sei di umore così buono.”

“I just had seee-eex!” Stiles cantò sulle note di una canzone di uno di quei video che aveva mostrato a Derek su internet. “And it fee-eelt so goood! Girl let me put my penis- no...”

“Okay,” Derek interruppe Stiles prima di poter venire a conoscenza di altri dettagli che non voleva sapere, “Mi fa piacere per te, è una cosa buona.”

“Buona,” Stiles lo sbeffeggiò. “Buona. Mi si è aperto tutto un nuovo mondo e tu vuoi definirlo _buono_?”

“Un sacco di persone fanno sesso ogni giorno,” Derek fece notare. Un sacco di persone facevano sesso ogni giorno, e a lui sarebbe piaciuto se Anello al Naso avesse scelto qualcun altro per farlo.

“Ma non io!” Stiles esclamò, poggiandosi all'indietro sulle mani e sorridendo come Cora era solita fare quando riceveva il gelato dopo cena, candido e sfrontatamente felice. “E non è stato disastroso o che! Non lo so, sono di buon umore!” Il suo piede batté a tempo un motivo irregolare mentre qualcosa gli attraversò la mente. “Vuoi fare un picnic oggi?” Stiles chiese all'improvviso.

L'espressione di Derek doveva sembrare ridicola, perché Stiles scoppiò a ridere.

“No, sul serio! È quasi ora di pranzo, c'è bel tempo fuori, gli uccellini cantano, il sole splende, Beacon Park è a dieci minuti di distanza... inviteremo Cora e riempiremo uno zaino e andremo ad abbronzarci!”

Stiles schiaffò entrambe le mani sul petto di Derek per enfatizzare, e Derek rimase a corto di parole per un tempo lungo abbastanza perché Stiles si lanciasse in cucina, gridando, “Faccio i sandwich, tu fai uscire Cora dalla tana!”

Così andarono al parco, fermandosi a casa di Stiles lungo il tragitto per prendere una vera e propria coperta rossa a quadri. Quando Stiles era in vena di divertirsi, era inarrestabile, spiegò loro lo Sceriffo con un'espressione indulgente mentre passava loro la coperta.

Con un gesto plateale, Stiles stese la coperta rossa sulla loro porzione di prato verde di cui la maggior parte del Beacon Park era ricoperto.

“Okay, ferma la coperta a terra!” esclamò lui, calciando via le scarpe e usandole per fissare gli angoli.  Derek fissò ubbidientemente gli altri due. “Vado a riempire la mia bottiglia!” Stiles continuò, poi saltò via in direzione delle fontanelle d'acqua quasi fosse gonfiato ad elio.

“Gesù, ha appena scopato o qualcosa del genere?” Cora borbottò, affondando la mano nel cestino da picnic in cerca dei biscotti.

Al pesante silenzio di Derek, lei sollevò lo sguardo sospettosa, una confezione di thin mints che le ciondolava dalla mano. “Voi avete- no, lo avrei capito, staresti camminando sulla luna a quest'ora. Invece sei tutto-” i suoi occhi si sgranarono all'orrore e lei si voltò di scatto verso Stiles, il quale stava canticchiando “I'm Walking on Sunshine” mentre passeggiava di ritorno verso la coperta. “Stai per avere una crisi di nervi? Devo inventarmi una scusa?”

“No, sto bene,” Derek disse frettolosamente mentre Stiles si avvicinava, “Non ce la faccio, è così felice, non posso-”

“Sono tornato!” Stiles annunciò prima di tuffarsi di faccia sulla coperta. “Di cosa stavate parlando?”

Derek avrebbe potuto dirglielo e basta. Confessare onestamente sull'istante. Stiles gli stava servendo l'occasione su un piatto d'argento.

Ma non l'avrebbe fatto. “Roba noiosa. Il tempo,” rispose invece.

“Mmm,” Stiles rotolò sulla schiena e strizzò allegramente gli occhi al sole, la pelle illuminata dalla luce. “È piaceeeevole. Oggi è una giornata fantastica.” Mostrò un sorriso così ampio che Derek non riuscì ad evitare di sorridergli leggermente a sua volta. “Cibo?”

Mangiarono. Stiles aveva fatto loro dei sandwich bacon, lattuga e pomodoro con entusiasmo se non altro, ma Derek mangiò volentieri fino all'ultimo morso di quel tramezzino storto e vagamente molliccio.

Mentre impilavano gli incarti sporchi da buttare nella spazzatura, Stiles chiese, “Ti ricordi la volta che hai praticamente mangiato tutta la kapusta di mia nonna alla cena di branco?”

“Vividamente.” Derek tirò fuori la lingua scherzosamente.

“Avrei dovuto saperlo, avevo già provato a sottoporre Scott alla kapusta di nonna prima,” Stiles ricordò. “Non era andata bene.”

“Non era _così cattiva_ ,” Derek protestò. Gli piaceva fare felice Stiles.

Cora afferrò la spazzatura e si alzò. “Beh, io porto questo ai cestini se voi due avete intenzione di ripassare momenti di branco ai cui non ho partecipato.”

Derek e Stiles aprirono entrambi le loro bocche per scusarsi, e Cora li dismise scuotendo una mano. “Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe.” Trovò lo sguardo di Derek. “Potrei metterci un po', voi due continuate a chiacchierare senza di me.”

Era dolce che Cora volesse fargli da ala, sebbene non ne sarebbe uscito niente. Derek guardò verso Stiles, il quale risplendeva al sole, la testa che si scuoteva a ritmo della canzone che risuonava nella sua mente, emanando soddisfazione.

“Ehi, grazie per essere venuto con me ieri notte,” Stiles affermò dal nulla.

“Ma figurati,” Derek rispose velocemente, fingendo di cercare qualcosa nel cestino da picnic.

“Oh andiamo, non sei chiaramente il tipo da _discorimorchio_ ,” Stiles fece notare sorridente, “Quindi grazie per avermi permesso di trascinarti comunque.” Picchiettò sul ginocchio di Derek. “Lo apprezzo davvero, amico.” Derek incrociò lo sguardo di Stiles per un momento e intravide del calore negli occhi di Stiles, nel suo viso sorridente, nel suo corpo, in salute e fermo e pasciuto, che si reclinava sull'erba al sole.

“Di nulla,” Derek ripeté, sorridendo a sua volta.

“Awwww,” Stiles gongolò. “Non siamo un grosso felice ammasso di sentimentalismo.”

“Ma taci,” Derek borbotto attorno al suo sorriso.

“Nnnnnno!” Stiles cinguettò, piombando addosso a Derek per stampargli un bacio teatrale sulla guancia. “Mwah!” Serpeggiò nuovamente a terra e posò la testa sulla gamba di Derek. "Dovrai farmi da cuscino per un po', il prato non mi sta dando il giusto supporto lombare di cui ho bisogno.”

Il peso della testa di Stiles era accogliente e rassicurante e _presente_. A Derek piaceva avere Stiles lì, proprio a portata di braccio, facile da proteggere.

“Ha detto che dovremmo uscire assieme di nuovo qualche volta, fare una vera cena prima,” Stiles accennò in modo casuale, benché Derek sapesse che niente di ciò che Stiles diceva fosse casuale.

Derek ebbe un'altra fitta al petto, sebbene non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersene. Nessuno nella propria mente sana avrebbe potuto lasciar andare Stiles dopo aver trascorso una notte con lui, accanto a lui, vicino a lui. Anello al naso era solo il primo.

“Hai intenzione di andarci?”

Stiles scosse le spalle, le quali sbatterono contro le gambe di Derek. “Sembrava carino, e va anche lui alla UBH, il che è buono. Non lo conosco davvero, però.” Bistrattò il suo labbro inferiore con i denti, pensieroso. “Che ne pensi?”

Oh, se solo Stiles non l'avesse chiesto. Se non l'avesse fatto, Derek avrebbe potuto lasciare che l'inspiegabilmente basso livello di autostima e l'inspiegabilmente alto livello di insicurezze di Stiles lo persuadessero a respingere Anello al Naso, a lasciarlo preventivamente. Se non l'avesse fatto, forse Derek avrebbe trovato il coraggio di _dirlo a Stiles_ e lasciare che i frammenti cadessero dove avrebbero dovuto. (Ora era l'occasione perfetta per essere onesti e confessare tutto.) Ma Stiles fece la domanda. Stiles fece la domanda e Derek non poté- Stiles stava cantando oggi, sorridendo come un bambino, la forza di gravità era tanto più leggera su di lui di quanto fosse stata nei mesi precedenti. Derek non riusciva a negare alla propria anima gemella l'occasione di sentirsi in quel modo ancora per un po'.

Quindi Derek disse, “Dagli un'occasione,” e, “Sei giovane, dovresti provare ad uscire con qualcuno,” e, “Ma non lasciare che ti faccia niente che non vuoi.”

E Stiles disse, “Credi?” e “Forse dovrei,” e “Grazie _mamma_.”

E ogni parola fu come un'altra palata di terra sulla tomba di Derek, ma Stiles era così eccitato che non poté far altro che lasciarsi seppellire.

Stiles si addormentò sul grembo di Derek prima che Cora tornasse, una mano stretta sui jeans di Derek.

XXXXX

Stiles rientrò tardi al loro appartamento il venerdì sera della settimana successiva, odorando di Anello al Naso e alzando i pugni al cielo. “Terzo appuntamento per mercoledì! Sono un fenomeno!” Poi si spogliò lungo il tragitto verso la doccia.

Martedì mattina, Stiles stava ballando tra il tostapane e il congelatore, mettendo assieme una colazione di tre portate per due di loro, “Perché non ho lezione fino alle 2:00PM, e ho intenzione di godermelo per una volta!” _David_ , Stiles disse, era molto intelligente. Avevano solo cenato assieme, “nemmeno un accenno di effusioni dopo, perché lui ha lezioni alle 8:00 di mattina per tutta la settimana.” Avevano parlato e a Stiles era piaciuto. _David_ studiava biotecnologia. Aveva quattro cani a casa sua e questo appartamento davvero carino proprio accanto al campus. David aveva davvero del potenziale, Stiles disse, facendo saltare contemplativamente un pancake, questa cosa dell'essere bisessuale stava funzionando sorprendentemente bene.

Ascoltando Stiles, Derek poteva già immaginare il giorno in cui non avrebbe più trovato Stiles a correre per la cucina, a picchiettare la spatola sul ripiano al ritmo della canzone trasmessa alla radio. Se non fosse stato _David_ , sarebbe stato qualcun altro capace di incantare Stiles allontanandolo dall'appartamento di Derek con il suo senso dell'umorismo che si accordasse a quello di Stiles, con la sua vita normale e il suo passato felice. Un intero elenco telefonico di persone, nessuna delle quali sarebbe stato Derek.

Le mani di Derek si strinsero attorno alla caraffa di succo d'arancia che Stiles gli aveva fatto tenere. Non sarebbe stato lui. Non sarebbe mai stato lui a rendere Stiles così. Derek non era mai stato capace di essere ciò di cui qualcuno aveva bisogno, e Stiles non faceva eccezione.

La battaglia era persa in partenza, Derek realizzò quando Stiles volteggiò oltre lui per poggiare la colazione sul tavolo. Non avrebbe mai vinto Stiles in futuro, e non avrebbe vinto Stiles ora.

“Ha questo spiccato senso dell'umorismo così divertente, sai?” Stiles continuò, allungandosi verso il burro.

Derek spinse il piatto del burro più vicino a Stiles e sorrise, e disse, “è fantastico.”

“Credo che ci vedremo di nuovo anche dopo questa settimana!”

Il dolore nel petto di Derek frusciò, e Derek annuì in cuor proprio in accettazione. Sarebbero stati coinquilini ancora per un po'.

“Sono felice per te.” Lo era. Felice per Stiles, triste per sé stesso, ma felice a prescindere.

Detto ciò, quando gli esami finali sopraggiunsero due settimane dopo, Derek non fu molto colpito da _David_. Okay, probabilmente aveva i suoi esami a cui pensare, ma avrebbe dovuto far sorridere Stiles da un orecchio all'altro e canticchiare costantemente. Invece, Stiles e _David_ non si vedevano da una settimana e mezzo e tutto ciò che Derek poteva vedere era Stiles che si sfregava le tempie, ricurvo sul montagne di lavoro, che dormiva a malapena, tornava a tardi la notte dopo ore passate alla biblioteca dell'UBH aperta 24 ore su 24. Qual era il punto in _David_ se non sapeva rendere felice Stiles? Cosa pensa di stare facendo _David_ , avendo Stiles a completa disposizione ma non facendo alcunché per guadagnarselo?

Stiles dormiva a malapena e viveva interamente di caffè, e _David_ non stava facendo niente a riguardo, quindi Derek si intromise.

Si sedette accanto a Stiles a metà della sua quarta ora di studio quel pomeriggio. “Credo sia ora di una pausa studio.”

Stiles sollevò lo sguardo dal suo libro con gli occhi cerchiati di scuro. “Credo sia ora di studiate ancora. Ho un esame domani, e non so come diavolo riuscirò a- il professore-”

“Cinque minuti farebbero davvero la differenza?” Derek rispose. Stiles si stava dondolando leggermente avanti e indietro, ma a Derek non sembrava Stiles se ne fosse accorto. “Prenditi cinque minuti per riposare la mente.”

Sospirando in rassegnazione, Stiles lasciò cadere il suo libro sul tavolino da caffè, dove atterrò con un tonfo da peso morto. Massaggiandosi distrattamente una spalla, chiese a Derek, “Cosa mi suggerisci di fare-” sibilò per il dolore quando tocco un punto indolenzito alla base del collo.

Le dita di Derek presero a carezzare il punto dolente prima che potesse coscienziosamente ordinare loro di restare al proprio posto, ché i massaggi indesiderati alla schiena sono inquietanti e Stiles aveva qualcun altro per questo ora.

Con un gemito d'approvazione, Stiles si rilassò al tocco. “Buona ideaaa.” Le sue palpebre si chiusero di scatto sugli occhi stanchi e alimentati a caffè. “Dovrei querelare i creatori di questo libro per il danno che mi stanno provocando alla schiena.” Spostandosi in modo che le mani di Derek potessero raggiungere più parti della sua schiena, Stiles mormorò di nuovo quando Derek premette uno dei pollici su un nodo proprio sopra la scapola destra di Stiles.

Stiles era quello che stava ricevendo il massaggio, ma a vederlo rilassarsi gradualmente, i punti di tensione nella sua schiena che si scioglievano, la pelle sotto la sua maglietta che si riscaldava al tocco di Derek- era rasserenante. I respiri di Derek cominciarono a sincronizzarsi con quelli di Stiles: lenti e misurati, i polmoni che si riempivano completamente prima di esalare di nuovo. Fece scorrere le proprie nocche giù lungo i due lati della colonna di Stiles e poté sentire la propria schiena rilassarsi a sua volta. Trovando un suo ritmo, Derek premette sui muscoli accavallati: deltoidi,  grande dorsale, serrato anteriore, e Stiles dondolava avanti e indietro assieme alle mani di Derek, il collo inclinato di lato, esposto. Sterno cleido mastoideo.

“Posso farti anche il collo?” Derek chiese piano.

“Quello che vuoi,” Stiles sospirò ad occhi ancora chiusi.

Attentamente, Derek allungò la mano verso il collo di Stiles. Lui non sapeva cosa questo significasse per i lupi (o forse lo sapeva, con tutte le ricerche che faceva), ma il fatto che Stiles permettesse a Derek di mettergli le mani attorno alla gola, che lasciasse che il proprio battito scorresse sotto i palmi di Derek... era segno di fiducia. Stiles mormorò e lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, così le dita di Derek si chiusero proprio sulla trachea di Stiles, il morbido angolo sotto il suo mento.

Magari era segno di fiducia anche per gli umani.

Quando Derek ebbe finito con il collo di Stiles, fece scivolare le mani di nuovo lungo il torso di Stiles e lui gemette e scivolò ancora più a fondo così da ritrovarsi a pancia in giù sul divano.

Ridacchiando leggermente, Derek chiese, “Finito?”

Stiles fece un verso di disapprovazione. “Nossignore! Hai solo migliore mobilità in questo modo.” Agitò la mano attorno ad un punto sulla sua zona lombare. “Fai qualcosa qui in zona, mi sta uccidendo.”

Derek esaminò entrambe le loro posizioni sul divano. “Io, um, dovrò sedermi su di te a cavalcioni per arrivare lì.”

“Non importa, amico, sei solo Derek.” Stiles si dimenò cercando un punto del divano più comodo, il sedere che ondeggiava avanti e indietro prima di assestarsi di nuovo. “Sono sicuro che non mi massacrerai.” C'era una nota di ironia nella sua voce, ma aveva ragione.

Avanzando sulle ginocchia, Derek si fermò una volta stazionato proprio sopra il sedere di Stiles. Non poggiò tutto il proprio peso, non voleva mettere Stiles a disagio, quindi piantò un piede sul pavimento alla ricerca di supporto, fissò i palmi delle mani alla base della colonna di Stiles e dondolò in avanti.

“Mmmm.” Le mani di Stiles si strinsero tra i cuscini.

Dondolò nuovamente verso di lui, affondando le mani nelle fossette sopra la cintura di Stiles, spostando il proprio peso in avanti usando il bacino.

Stiles grugnì e premette il viso nella stoffa del cuscino.

Di nuovo.

“Ah!”

Di nuovo.

“Ah!” La testa di Stiles si inarcò di lato, liscia e chiara pelle, scoperta e meravigliosa.

Derek inspirò profondamente dal naso. “Sono passati più di cinque minuti.”

Stiles lasciò andare un lungo sospiro, poi borbottò, “Va bene, finiamo questo schema di revisione.”

Derek si allontanò dal corpo di Stiles, gli augurò buona fortuna mentre se la dava a gambe. Si sarebbe limitato ad offrire del thé deteinato la prossima volta che avrebbe dovuto farlo rilassare. Lui- non era suo compito.

Sorprendendo nessuno se non sé stesso, Stiles superò brillantemente gli esami finali. Era fantastico vederlo di nuovo di buon umore, preparandosi per uscire con _David_ sabato, nell'attesa che il resto del branco tornasse a casa dal college per le vacanze estive.

Derek era preoccupato per le vacanze estive. Per quanto bello sarebbe stato avere di nuovo Isaac tra i piedi, non poter sentire il battito di Stiles dall'altra parte della parete avrebbe reso difficile dormire per quei tre mesi. Ma Stiles e Isaac avevano escogitato una sistemazione per cui Isaac sarebbe rimasto nell'appartamento di Cora per l'estate, così che Stiles non avesse dovuto traslocare ad un miglio di distanza in città, a casa di suo padre, solo per ritrasferirsi non appena Isaac fosse tornato ad Humboldt State.

Detto ciò, Derek era un po' sospettoso della prontezza di Isaac nel traslocare nel salotto del minuscolo appartamento singolo di Cora. Aveva dato istruzioni a Cora di dimostrare nella pratica le sue abilità nelle arti marziali se Isaac si fosse mai fatto troppo amichevole.

Ci volle circa una settimana prima che l'intero branco tornasse in città, ma successe, occuparono metà dei tavoli da Alfredo's Pizza e rimasero fino a che i camerieri non cominciarono a mandar loro occhiatacce. Erica e Boyd si erano abbronzati tremendamente, tutto merito della San Diego State, Scott aveva incontrato una nuova ragazza per la quale prendersi una cotta alla UC Merced, e Stiles raccontò felicemente a tutti di _David_ , sul quale il branco volle un resoconto dettagliato. Gli accurati messaggi che Stiles aveva mandato loro a quanto pareva non erano bastati. Cora si lamentò delle sue lezioni al college locale e Derek le ricordò che aveva bisogno della sua certificazione di livello[1] per poter fare qualsiasi cosa in America, quindi avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione.

“E tu che hai combinato, Derek?” Erica chiese impazientemente.

“Io-” Derek tentennò per un momento. Cosa aveva fatto, dove erano finiti gli ultimi otto mesi? “Ho letto. Ogni tanto cammino per i boschi. Faccio esercizi.”

“Dorme,” lo stuzzicò Stiles.

“Mi godo un po' di pace per una volta,” Derek lo corresse.

“Pace?” Erica esclamò, “Pace?!” ripeté, prendendo in mano la conversazione e cambiandone la direzione, con grande sollievo di Derek.

Doveva trovarsi un hobby.

XXXXX

Il percorso di ricerca di un hobby presentò qualche difficoltà prima che Derek potesse trovare qualcosa che gli piacesse.

Provò ad offrirsi volontario in biblioteca, ma le mamme single e le ragazze che si aggiravano nella sezione YA non lo lasciavano mai in pace a pulire i libri, e apparentemente lui “non era portato per le relazioni col pubblico.”

Provò il giardinaggio, ma una volta che ebbe posizionato le tre piantine all'interno del vaso sul davanzale della finestra al secondo pianto e le ebbe innaffiate, Derek realizzò che non restava poi molto da fare.

Provò a lavorare il legno. Non gli piace parlarne, ma Stiles mise il grosso pezzo di quercia che sarebbe dovuto essere un lupo assieme al resto dei loro gingilli sul tavolino nel salotto.

Poi aprì la porta dell'appartamento durante la seconda settimana d'estate e sentì, “aaah, fermo, Derek è tornato, mettilo via!”

Derek sbatté le palpebre. Era Anello al Naso- _David_. Seduto sul loro divano. Accanto ad uno Stiles paonazzo. Derek si era in qualche modo dimenticato che David fosse una persona vivente e respirante, capace di sedersi su un divano e con giusto un accenno d'acne.

“Um, questo è il mio coinquilino Derek,” Stiles spiegò frettolosamente, “Derek, questo è, sai, David.”

“Giusto,” Derek annuì verso _David_. _David_ per qualche ragione sembrava a disagio a mantenere il contatto visivo con lui.

“Hai parlato di me al tuo coinquilino?” David chiese incredulo a Stiles.

“Beh, sì,” Stiles spiegò come se fosse ovvio.

“Già, già,” David risposte, distratto, grattandosi il viso e guardando dall'altra parte. Il suo cuore stava battendo all'impazzata. Era nervoso. A Derek non piaceva _affatto_.

Ma a Stiles sì, quindi Derek gli disse, “Sto andando a prendere del caffè per qualche ora,” e se ne andò.

Fu al bar, mentre sorseggiava il suo secondo Americano, che Derek vide una ragazza dall'altra parte del negozio parlare animatamente con la sua amica, un gomitolo di lana e due uncini sul grembo. Chiacchierava di qualcosa a che fare con il corso di teatro alla UBH, ma le sue dita non smettevano mai di muoversi attorno all'intreccio, avvolgendo punto dopo punto attorno agli uncini, la stoffa che cresceva sotto le sue mani, piccolo passo dopo piccolo passo.

Sembrava confortante. Sembrava utile. Era ciò che Derek voleva.

Quando tornò all'appartamento e ad uno Stiles profondamente dispiaciuto, quella sera, Derek aveva una busta di Michaels contenente due gomitoli di lana, due uncini di un alluminio verde brillante, e un manuale Fare a Maglia per Principianti.

“Cos'è?” Stiles chiese, afferrando la busta. La aprì, poi guardò Derek, le labbra che si contraevano.

“Non prendermi in giro,” Derek lo mise in guardia.

“Chi ha detto che ti avrei preso in giro?” Stiles si lamentò, “Ho detto niente?”

Derek si rimpossessò della busta. “Stavi parlando con gli occhi.”

“Se stavo dicendo qualcosa con lo sguardo,” Stiles ribatté, “era che sarà meglio per te che mi faccia dei guanti carini.”

“Qui, uh, qui dice che dovrei cominciare con una sciarpa, perché è la più facile, ti farò dei guanti se riuscirò a fare una sciarpa. Non voglio farti dei guanti storti che non indosseresti nemmeno-”

Stiles rise, “Va bene amico. E poi ehi, se tutta questa storia non funzionasse, il qualsiasi-cosa-sia a maglia può sempre trovare posto sul tavolino assieme a Sourwolf.”

“Va bene.” Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, e lasciò cadere la busta di plastica sul divano. Atterrò accartocciandosi in protesta e emanando una nuvola di profumo dai cuscini. Il naso di Derek si arricciò. “Um, Stiles-”

“Ah merda, pensavo di averlo deodorato abbastanza,” Stiles corse verso il divano e cominciò a dargli pacche come se l'odore sarebbe potuto sparire se avesse preso a manate i sedili e i cuscini con abbastanza forza.

“Odora di Febreeze,” Derek concesse, “odora di Febreeze e sesso.”

“Scusaaa, so che non vuoi sentire quell'odore nel tuo salotto, è solo che il suo coinquilino per una volta era in mezzo alle scatole e ho pensato che non avendogli mai mostrato dove vivessi, sai, probabilmente avrei dovuto farlo ad un certo punto se voglio che incontri tutti. Ma poi ha detto che avremmo dovuto guardare un film e io avrei dovuto capirlo perché quando qualcuno dice che vuole vedere un film, non intende mai davvero 'guardiamo un film', sai, quindi-”

“Non mi serve davvero sapere i dettagli.”

“Okay, bene.” Stiles strinse le mani dietro la schiena. Dondolò avanti e indietro. “Io pulisco questa roba-”

“Io metto via il lavoro a maglia,” Derek concordò e si ritirò.

Chiuse la porta, aprì il libro e cercò di imparare a fare a maglia. Ma i rumori provenienti dal salotto continuavano a distrarlo. Era come se Stiles stesse provando ad arieggiare ogni cuscino individualmente. Il che era molto da lui, non lasciava mai un compito a metà.

E poi, le figure nel libro non avevano senso, non aveva idea di come passare dalla prima alla seconda fase.

La Vecchia Bess gli faceva l'occhiolino in modo ammiccante dal bordo del letto. Avrebbe potuto trovare un video tutorial o due, no?

Aprì il laptop. Cliccò sull'icona di Internet Explorer. Premette sul salvalibro che leggeva “Google”. Stiles fece qualcosa in salotto che causò un forte tonfo, e Derek, come una persona che rotola giù dalle scale, passato il limite entro il quale poteva essere salvato, digitò “la mia anima gemella sta frequentando qualcun altro.” Premette sul tasto “invio”.

La lista di risultati era lunga, ma il primo link lo condusse ad una pagina intitolata: “La mia vita è AGD[2].”

C'era tutta una tag specifica per post di persone la cui anima gemella era già sposata, frequentava altre persone, era in una relazione poliamorosa con due persone, nessuna delle quali era la sfortunata anima gemella disfunzionale. Era un oceano di problemi di altre persone, e Derek non era nemmeno sicuro di quali risposte stesse cercando. Voleva solo qualcuno che gli dicesse come rimediare alla sensazione di nausea che gli pervadeva lo stomaco quando sentiva l'odore di Stiles e _David_ sul divano.

Il primo post semi-attinente che Derek incrociò era scritto da qualcuno la cui anima gemella era in una relazione violenta. Grazie al cielo, non applicabile. Il successivo riguardava qualcuno la cui anima gemella aveva rotto con la persona e cominciato a frequentare il fratello. Derek fece una smorfia. Il terzo...

_Ho un DAGNC,_

Derek aprì una nuova finestra. DAGNC apparentemente stava per “disfunzione da anima gemella non corrisposta.” Laura probabilmente conosceva tutti questi termini come il fondo delle sue tasche.

_Ho una DAGNC, e non l'ho detto alla mia anima gemella (sarebbe imbarazzante) ma ultimamente la mia anima gemella ha cominciato a frequentare qualcuno e non so come affrontare la cosa. Sto avendo problemi a dormire, non riesco a lavorare, è davvero un problema. Aiuto?  
\- Jumping_4_joy08_

La prima risposta – la più popolare, Derek realizzò, considerato il numero di stelle accanto al nome del commentatore – leggeva:

_Ciao Jumping. Prima di tutto, non sei solo. Non ci sarebbe bisogno di dirlo qui su (MLISMD), ma credo di doverlo specificare. Molte altre persone hanno dovuto fare i conti con situazioni come questa e sono sopravvissuti. La chiave, come per la maggior parte delle persone AGD, è tirare avanti. Avrai probabilmente sentito qualcosa a riguardo prima d'ora, e potranno essere nozioni datate, ma sono preziose: primo, devi supportare la tua anima gemella in ciò che vuole fare, (a patto che nessuno si faccia male, naturalmente.) Questo fa solo parte dell'essere una persona buona e gentile. Secondo, devi accettare la tua situazione così com'è. Immaginare teorici, perfetti scenari non fa altro che gonfiare le tue aspettative verso qualcosa che è difficile possa accadere. Terzo, vuoi essere felice, o almeno contento, con la situazione nella quale ti trovi. Hai incontrato la tua anima gemella! È una persona fantastica! È viva e in salute! Guarda il lato positivo, goditi ciò che hai, non ciò che non hai. Buona fortuna!  
Lovers4Life84_

Derek diede un'altra stella al post e rimase disteso sui cuscini per un minuto solo per ascoltare Stiles essere vivo e in salute dall'altra parte del muro.

XXXXX

“Cosa ne pensi delle piscine all'aperto?”

“Stravaganti.”

“Hmm, non è necessariamente una cattiva cosa...”

“Mi stai rendendo nervoso.”

“È solo una ricerca, è innocua!”

“È quello che hai detto l'ultima volta.”

“Tu- beh- sì, okay, ma stiamo cercando casa, è giusto non esagerare e rinunciare ad un'offerta a colpo d'occhio. Ultimamente ho seguito molto HGTV, sai. Hmm... Vittoriane?”

“Costi di mantenimento?”

“Guastafeste. Oh, wow, okay, eccotene una moderna.”

Derek si sporse oltre la spalla di Stiles per guardare alla foto sull'annuncio. “È solo una scatola di vetro. Quello è un negozio della Apple che finge di essere la casa di qualcuno.”

Stiles sbuffò e sollevò il portatile. “Ti dispiacerebbe cercare di trovare qualcosa? Beacon Hills non ha una quantità illimitata di beni immobili, sai. Specialmente beni immobili con abbastanza spazio perché il branco possa venire a trovarci ogni weekend.”

“No, no,” Derek girò la testa per baciare la tempia di Stiles. “Ho fiducia che tu troverai qualcosa di buono, lo fai sempre.”

“Hai dannatamente ragione,” Stiles borbottò, aprendo un altro link. “Questo sembra accettabile?”

“Per quel che vale. Mettila nella lista dei forse,” Derek si chinò in avanti per poggiare il peso sullo schienale della sedia di Stiles A quel punto, beh, i capelli di Stiles erano proprio sul suo viso, quindi avrebbe potuto anche affondarci il naso, inspirare il confortevole profumo del loro shampoo condiviso, il detergente con cui lavavano le loro federe, un tocco del profumo di Derek sparso nei capelli di Stiles.

Per ravvivare l'odore ancora un po', Derek passò una mano tra il groviglio castano sulla testa di Stiles, lasciando che i ciuffi scivolassero lentamente tra le proprie dita.

“Mi stai distraendo non poco,” Stiles lo avvisò, ma Derek poteva sentire il sorriso nella sua voce.

Abbracciando le spalle di Stiles da dietro, Derek gli sussurrò allegramente nell'orecchio. “Stiamo comprando casa. Sto comprando una casa con te.”

Stiles sorrise contento e reclinò la testa all'indietro sulla spalla di Derek, mentre la sua mano si sollevava ad afferrare quella di Derek, l'anello su di essa che premeva delicatamente sul dorso della mano di Derek. “Difficile a credersi, eh?”

“Mmm,” Derek chinò il collo così da poter baciare l'angolo della bocca di Stiles.

Stiles si voltò a guardarlo, baciarlo, sussurrando sulla pelle di Derek, “Mi rendi così felice.”

Baciando di nuovo Stiles, solo perché poteva farlo, Derek lasciò che le sue mani scivolassero verso il basso.

Ridendo sulla bocca di Derek, Stiles protestò, “Non possiamo fare sesso da 'stiamo comprando una casa' ogni volta che cominciamo a cercare una casa!”

Derek adagiò Stiles sul pavimento. “Chi lo dice?”

Poi Derek si svegliò.

Era passato un po' di tempo da quando aveva fatto uno di quei sogni. Derek ascoltò il battito di Stiles dall'altro lato della parete, in un letto separato, ed espirò. Quel giorno, Derek avrebbe fatto la colazione, avrebbe pranzato con Isaac, lavorato alla sua sciarpa e Stiles avrebbe vissuto la propria vita. Un sogno era solo un sogno.

XXXXX

Quel pomeriggio, Stiles chiese a Derek di essere la sua cavia umana - “o licantropo, quello che è.”

“Non è niente di permanente,” Stiles lo rassicurò mentre spingeva i mobili del salotto contro le pareti.

“Per qualche motivo ciò non mi rassicura,” Derek rispose, incrociando le braccia mentre osservava Stiles arrotolare il tappetino per liberare il posto.

Stiles tirò fuori un qualche gessetto dalla cassapanca in quercia che aveva trascinato fuori dalla sua stanza, e cominciò a disegnare un motivo circolare sul pavimento. “Ho già fatto roba del genere prima, ma dal momento che è estate e ora ho tempo, Deaton me lo sta facendo fare su più ampia scala. Ti siederesti sul pentacolo?

Abbassandosi con cautela sul sigillo sul pavimento, Derek chiese, “E di cosa tratta, esattamente, questo incantesimo?”

“Carmine translationem,” Stiles intonò in modo drammatico mentre spargeva una fiala di liquido chiaro che odorava come la lavanda su un cumulo di salvia. “Un incantesimo di trasposizione. Io assumo uno dei tuoi tratti mentre siamo entrambi nel cerchio di fattura dell'incantesimo,” agitò una mano verso il cerchio in gessetto che li inglobava entrambi, “poi spezzo l'incantesimo, tu lo ottieni indietro e io ricevo una A nel mio compito per casa.”

“Quale dei miei tratti vorresti... adottare?”

Stiles accese il suo accendino, dando fuoco al mazzo di salvia. Il bagliore arancione gli illuminò il volto mentre sorrideva con fare di sfida e chiedeva, “Tu che pensi?”

“Non saresti capace di controllare l'essere licantropo,” Derek rispose.

“Ammira,” Stiles ribatté, ondeggiando il mazzo di salvia attorno alla stanza. “Puritas, fortitudo, vis. Puritas, fortitudo, vis. Puritas, fortitudo, vis.” La voce di Stiles aveva un suono diverso quando lanciava un incantesimo: più profonda, stabile e sicura di sé. Derek aveva ragione: Stiles davvero stava alla magia come un anatroccolo all'acqua.

Stiles finì il suo giro e si sedette in terra a gambe incrociate, proprio al lato opposto di Derek, i suoi movimenti aggraziati e lenti. “Pone, quod habes,” recitò, spegnendo la salvia contro il ripiano in pietra che aveva posizionato al centro del cerchio. “Et dabo illud,” passò un pollice tra le ceneri, “amicitiam fraternitatis amore.” Fece scorrere il pollice lungo il dorso del naso di Derek, poi sul proprio.

Derek starnutì, strappando una risatina a Stiles.

“Okay Eolo.” Stiles si si chinò in avanti, posando una mano su entrambi i lati del viso di Derek, cullandola tra i propri palmi. “Pronto?”

Derek annuì, e le mani di Stiles si mossero con lui.

Raddrizzandosi il più possibile da seduto, Stiles sussurrò, “ut fiar semper.”

Sentì una strana sensazione di attrazione, come se qualcuno stesse strappando un cerotto molto lentamente dal suo corpo, tirando e tirando fino a lasciarlo nudo e vulnerabile.

Stiles sbatté le ciglia una volta, due, poi i suoi occhi si aprirono di nuovo, brillando di rosso. “Whoa.”

“Whoa,” Derek gli fece eco.

Sorridendo attorno ai denti che si acuminavano, Stiles disse, “Ti senti così tutto il tempo? È così figo!”

“Com'è?” Derek non aveva mai incontrato un alfa che non fosse nato tale.

Gli occhi cremisi di Stiles guizzarono attorno alla stanza, sul viso di Derek. “Tu... Io devo solo...” si tuffò in avanti di naso sulla spalla di Derek. Inspirando profondamente, notò, “è davvero confortevole. Com'è che non lo fai sempre?”

“Autocontrollo?” Derek ridacchiò. Le basette tipiche della forma beta stavano crescendo sulle guance di Stiles, facendo il solletico sul collo di Derek.

“Un po' di autocontrollo,” Stiles si sfregò contro il collo di Derek, marcandolo inconsciamente. “Hai un odore davvero buono. Sei tu o è una cosa del branco?”

“Non lo so,” Derek rispose sinceramente. “Vieni qui su, voglio vedere il tuo viso da beta.”

Borbottando, Stiles si allontanò dalla giuntura del collo di Derek e dalla sua spalla. Le sue mani erano ferme sul viso di Derek, probabilmente un requisito dell'incantesimo.

Derek non riuscì a trattenere una risata alla vista della forma beta di Stiles.

“Cosa? Cosa?”

“Non puoi più prenderti gioco di me per la scomparsa delle mie sopracciglia ormai.”

“Oh no.” Gli avvallamenti di pelle sopra gli occhi di Stiles si congiunsero. “Ho perso le sopracciglia anche io? Che schifooo.”

“Meno cose da curare,” Derek lo corresse.

“Questi scopettoni compensano la cosa.” Stiles gonfiò le guance. “Però fanno il solletico. E non posso nemmeno grattarle perché devo restare aggrappato alla tua faccia.” I suoi occhi scattarono su Derek e fece il broncio.

“Va bene.” Derek passò tre dita tra ciascuna delle basette, pettinandole come sua madre era solita fare quando era troppo piccolo per interessarsi a quanto scomposta la sua peluria potesse farsi. “Ecco, ora puoi fare colpo su tutte le signore. E i signori.”

Stiles rise. “Damn straight.[3] Oppure, beh, no.”

“Cosa?”

“È una battuta! Riguardo il fatto che non sono etero.”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e Stiles rise cupamente, dando un colpetto al piatto di ceneri e mandando per aria una nuvola di polvere dall'odore di salvia. Stiles doveva averne inalato un po', perché starnutì. O meglio, cominciò a starnutire, ma poi lo starnuto scatenò un ringhio, risultando nella più strana combinazioni di suoni che Derek avesse mai sentito.

Non si sarebbe messo a ridere. Non si sarebbe abbassato al livello di Stiles.

Ma Stiles apparve _così sorpreso_.

“Zitto,” Stiles protestò non appena Derek cominciò a ridere sotto i baffi. “Andiamo, come se tu non avessi mai fatto uno starnuto-ringhio. Uno staringhio. Un rinuto.”

“In realtà no,” Derek soffiò tra quelle che potevano definirsi come risatine. “Cosa _era_ quello?”

Stiles strinse le mani sul viso di Derek, cercando di farlo smettere di scuotersi in risa. “Andiamo, era un nobile richiamo della... natura. O qualcosa del genere.”

“Va bene.”

"È vero!”

“Certo.”

“Percepisco del sarcasmo.” Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. “Come ti pare. Puoi riavere indietro la tua essenza di lupo, chiaramente non fa per me.”

“No, sto solo facendo il cretino,” Derek concesse, ancora sorridente, “puoi tenere le sembianze per tutto il tempo che desideri.”

“Ehhh,” Stiles si addolcì, lanciando un'occhiata all'orologio sulla parete. “Dovrei probabilmente annullarlo. Più dura l'incantesimo, più è difficile da annullare.

“Cosa? Non è quello che hai detto-”

“Veniam ad te, et munera vestra,” Stiles disse velocemente, e liberò le sue mani dal viso di Derek.

Derek sentì le guance fredde, ma uno scatto di prova dei suoi artigli dimostrò che l'incantesimo era andato via senza problemi. Puntò un dito artigliato verso Stiles. “Sei fortunato che abbia funzionato.”

Stiles ridacchiò. “La fortuna non c'entra niente. Pura abilità, amico mio.”

XXXXX

“È solo che non riesco a prenderti seriamente.” Isaac scosse la testa.

“Almeno ha un hobby,” Cora notò sardonicamente mentre cambiava canale dopo canale in totale disinteresse.

Isaac alzò entrambi i palmi come per lamentarsi. “Sta facendo a maglia! Il nostro alfa sta ricamando una sciarpa, è decisamente il contrario di minaccioso.”

“A me piace.” Derek concluse gli ultimi tre punti nella sua riga. “Sto creando qualcosa di utile, mi piace tenere le mani impegnate, e la lana è morbida.”

Facendo un verso di scetticismo, Isaac afferrò il gomitolo di lana. “Cosa, questo è-” si interruppe, affondò le dita nella matassa, carezzando con un pollice i ciuffi di lana intrecciati. “Questa è alpaca?”

Sollevano del spalle, Derek rispose, “Ho solo afferrato la cosa più morbida.”

Perso nei suoi pensieri, Isaac borbottò sottovoce, “e in grigio melange, per giunta...” Sollevò lo sguardo verso Derek. “Lo prenoto!”

“Cosa!” Cora protestò. “Avevo deciso di reclamarlo per me! Sono sua sorella, i diritti erano già automaticamente definiti.”

“Non conta,” rispose Isaac, gli occhi ancora fissi sulla lana con cui stava giocherellando. “È mio.”

“Mi batterò con te per averlo.”

Isaac fece un sorrisetto beffardo. “Ah sì?” chiese a Cora, sorridendo.

Cora si alzò dalla sedia, scrocchiando scherzosamente il collo. “Vuoi cominciare?”

“Oh, sono pronto,” Isaac mostrò un sorriso predatore alla sorellina di Derek e balzò.

Caddero sul pavimento immediatamente, lottando ferocemente avvinghiati l'un l'altro ma senza infliggersi alcun danno. Combattendo. Derek si chiese quando “combattimento” avessero fatto quando erano rimasti tutti soli qui nel loro piccolo nido d'amore.

“Allora.” Infilò un piede esitante in mezzo alla zuffa. “Smettetela. Basta. Sono ancora qui!”

Cora lanciò un lamento gutturale, ma diede una manata sulla schiena di Isaac per toglierselo di dosso. “Va bene. Riprenderemo la cosa più tardi.”

Isaac si alzò in piedi, tirando la sua maglia verso il basso da dove era rimasta bloccata attorno alle ascelle. “Già, vedremo come-” si accorse della faccia di Derek e si diresse dritto verso la cucina. “Vado a preparare la cosa nel... Vado in cucina ora.”

Dalla sua posizione stravaccata sul pavimento del salotto, Cora lanciò a Derek una caustica occhiata. “Der-Der.”

“Che c'è?” Derek si tenne occupato con il suo lavoro a maglia. Era quasi a metà del lavoro, avrebbe potuto finirlo per la prossima settimana se vi avesse lavorato bene.

“Sai che sono tipo, un'adulta maggiorenne, vero?”

“Sì,” Derek si ammorbidì.

“E che posso prendere le mie decisioni?”

“Sì...”

“Allora smettila di mettermi i bastoni fra le ruote” Cora sibilò. “Isaac è sexy, e mi piace!” Un fragore risuonò dalla cucina.

“Credo ti abbia sentito,” Derek fece notare inutilmente.

Cora sorrise maliziosamente. “Oh so che ha sentito. Sparisci Derek,” aggiunse mentre Isaac scattava fuori dalla cucina e dentro la stanza con uno sguardo scioccato e pieno di speranza.

“Tu- Io-” Isaac balbettò.

“ _Buongiorno_ ,” Cora rispose alzando gli occhi al cielo. “ _Sparisci_ Derek,” lo sollecitò di nuovo, e Derek stavolta seguì il suo consiglio.

Se proprio doveva succedere con qualcuno, pensò che almeno si trattava di Isaac. Di tutti gli inutili teenagers che desideravano la sua sorellina, Isaac era il più affidabile.

E Stiles sarebbe rimasto divertito dalla storia, e questo era già qualcosa perlomeno. Stiles apprezzava il gossip più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere.

XXXXX

Il sole era accecante come poteva accadere solo in estate, in California, sulla spiaggia. Veniva riflesso dalla sabbia e dall'acqua in sfavillanti fasci, ed era una di quelle rare occasioni in cui Derek poteva indossare gli occhiali da sole senza che Cora lo accusasse di sembrare un cretino.

Quindi indossò i suoi occhiali e affondò nella sabbia e lasciò che il sole gli abbronzasse la pelle, che gli schiarisse i capelli, lasciò che i propri occhi si chiudessero alle grida del branco mentre loro correvano attorno nella schiuma, lanciando palloni da spiaggia e frisbee, venendo affogati nel pacifico, gridando alla vista di conchiglie e granchi e rifiuti portati in riva dal mare.

“Restituiscilo!” Erica gridò.

“Me la pagherai per questo!” Cora gridò di ritorno.

“Ragazzi, guardate, credo che questo sia uno di quelle boe che arrivano galleggiando dal Giappone!” la voce eccitata di Isaac gridò oltre il ruggito delle onde.

“Scott, ti voglio bene amico, ma non credo proprio che lo slip fosse necessario,” Stiles biascicò da qualche parte alla sinistra di Derek.

Poi tutta la conversazione degenerò nuovamente in risatine e grida indecifrabili. Gli occhi di Derek si chiusero sotto i suoi occhiali da sole. Il branco poteva litigare quanto voleva, ma non avrebbe significato niente. Oggi era una giornata da trascorrere in spiaggia, come Stiles aveva spiegato quando li aveva ammassati dentro al minivan di Boyd. Oggi era fatto per rilassarsi.

Era rilassante. Una parte di Derek che aveva vibrato di ansia per l'intero anno accademico mentre i suoi beta erano lontani ora si era aquietata, mentre li ascoltava tutti sferragliare l'uno attorno all'altro e incespicare sulla sabbia. Non esistevano tante cose più semplici di una giornata in spiaggia. Era una bella giornata.

Stiles indossava il suo costume. Anche questo la rendeva una bella giornata. Non aveva molto senso, ma Derek non si sentiva così tanto viscido ad adocchiare Stiles quando era in costume. Forse perché Stiles vi sfilava volontariamente, o forse era semplicemente l'atmosfera della spiaggia, ma Derek poteva osservare senza alcun rimorso l'aderenza della stoffa bagnata fradicia la quale rendeva la forma del sedere di Stiles, e lo faceva davvero. E ammirava la schiena di Stiles, che si inscuriva, disseminata di nei, torcersi e contrarsi quando lui saltava per prendere il frisbee, e ci spalmò volentieri la crema solare quando Stiles gli presentò davanti la bottiglia. E Derek ne godette.

“Oh no, nessuno problema,” una voce stranamente accentata rassicurò uno del branco, interrompendo il riposo di Derek. “Il frisbee non ha rotto niente. Chiedevo solo come mai non ho mai incontrato nessuno del vostro branco prima d'ora.”

“Cosa?” Scott chiese nella sua voce perennemente confusa.

“A nessuno dei raduni di entità sovrannaturali della zona,” la voce chiarì. “Noi fate potremmo non essere una grande presenza, ma pensavo conoscessimo la maggior parte dei branchi della zona.”

Derek sospirò e aprì gli occhi. Se non l'avesse già sentita un'infinità di volte, avrebbe detto che fosse pane per un Alfa.

Scott si stava grattando la testa e guardava perplesso verso Isaac per cercare supporto, mentre una donna alta e magra che pareva fatta di carta sostava rigidamente davanti a loro. “Non lo so, siamo abbastanza nuovi, non ufficiali. Credo che, tipo, non ci arrivi la newsletter?”

La donna sollevò lo sguardo all'arrivo di Derek. “Ah, Alfa.” Un sorriso le spiegazzò il volto. “Io sono Minnow, della tribù della fate della Grande Sequoia. Noiiii stavamo giusto discutendo del come mai il vostro branco non si sia mai visto ad alcuno dei RES della California del nord. Noiii siamo sempre lieti di vedere nuove entità soprannaturali nella zona.”

“Come ha detto Scott, stiamo appena iniziando,” Derek le disse. Non gli era mai passato per la mente di cercare le conferenze e ritiri ai quali sua madre e Peter erano soliti sparire ogni tanto. “Non ci siamo ancora, um, dedicati alle interazioni sociali.” Suonava professionale, giusto?

Minnow fece un verso di disapprovazione. “Beh dovreste, non ci sono più tanti branchi come un tempo nei paraggi, e i licantropi sono sempre di cricca alle feste.” Una delle sue mani sottili affondò in una tasca del suo prendisole – il quale sembrava fatto di foglie finemente intrecciate – e ne tirò fuori un cellulare. Digitò sullo schermo un paio di volte, poi mostrò una nuova pagina di contatto. “Lasciami la tua email, vi metteremo sulla mailing list per il nostro Raduno del Solstizio d'Estate.”

Derek ricordava le storie con cui sua madre e Peter erano soliti tornare a casa quando andavano ai Raduni di Entità Soprannaturali. Spiriti dall'altro emisfero, discorsi sull'interazione e le relazioni inter-specie, ampie borse da donna con battute sdolcinate stampate sopra. Prese il cellulare. Forse era ora che il branco si avventurasse nel mondo.

XXXXX

Era notte fonda quando Stiles tornò a casa dall'appartamento di David. Derek si svegliò appena quando sentì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi, il che era tutto dire, perché di solito non riusciva a chiudere occhio fino a quando non era certo che Stiles fosse a casa al sicuro.

Stiles sembrò agitato nonostante l'ora tarda, i suoi passi felpati che attraversavano silenziosamente l'appartamento più a lungo di quanto gli ci volesse normalmente per mettersi a letto. Salotto, cucina, bagno per una doccia veloce, stanza di Stiles, cucina di nuovo, lungo in corridoio. Il suo cuore stava battendo più veloce di quanto avesse dovuto.

Derek si stava decidendo ad uscire dal letto e vedere se Stiles avesse bisogno d'aiuto quando Stiles apparve sulla porta di Derek, una sagoma scura dalla capigliatura scomposta e dalle spalle spioventi, blu e nera come la notte.

“Ehi,” Stiles mormorò, “Sei sveglio?”

“Sì,” Derek cercò di trascinare i propri arti intorpiditi in una posizione seduta fino a quando Stiles non gli risparmiò lo sforzo e si sedette sul bordo del letto di Derek. “Che c'è? Stai bene?”

“Sto ben- no, non sto bene, non so perché l'ho detto.” Stiles si schiarì la voce. “Noi, uh, abbiamo rotto. O, sai,” ridacchiò mestamente, “lui ha rotto con me.”

Derek si sedette. “ _Cosa._ ”

“Ehi, non devi essere così sorpreso,” Stiles rispose piattamente, “le rotture capitano continuamente, una doveva toccare anche a me.”

“È un'idiota,” Derek notò. Figlio di puttana, Anello al Naso. Vincere il jackpot e buttarlo via come spazzatura.

Sorridendo svogliatamente, Stiles diede un colpetto a Derek con il ginocchio. “Grazie amico.”

Sedettero in silenzio per un momento e Derek non volle domandare, così Stiles gli fece la gentilezza di rispondere alla sua domanda non detta.

“Ha detto,” Stiles ammise, col viso nascosto nell'ombra, “che ero troppo appiccicoso.”

Ricordando la furtività di Anello al Naso all'essere presentato al coinquilino di Stiles, Derek ringhiò a bassa voce. “Ti stava _usando_?”

“No- cioè- non lo so.” Le spalle di Stiles si incurvarono. “Apparentemente non voleva essere il mio ragazzo. Cioè,” sospirò, sprofondando tra i cuscini di Derek, “il sesso era buono, mi piaceva... Solo che pensavo sarebbe stato il mio _ragazzo del college_ , sai? Andavamo d'accordo...” Stiles si interruppe, torcendo le mani nel piumone di Derek.

Derek posò una mano rassicurante sul polso di Stiles. “Anello al N- David è un idiota,” ripetè.

Stiles adocchiò Derek in modo inquisitorio. “Hai- Lo hai appena chiamato Anello al Naso?”

“L'ho chiamato David.”

“Ma lo hai decisamente chiamato Anello al Naso prima. L'hai chiamato Anello al Naso nella tua testa per tutto questo tempo?” gli occhi di Stiles si sgranarono per l'eccitazione,

“Io, non _tutto il tempo_ ,” addolcí la pillola Derek.

Ridendo di gusto, Stiles batté le mani. “L'anello al naso era davvero da stronzo. Pensa che gli dia un look spavaldo, ma non è per niente una persona spavalda, quindi risulta solo pretenzioso. E, e,” aggiunse, girandosi sul fianco così da poter vedere Derek in faccia e indicare il suo naso, “mi stava decisamente confondendo! Prima era tipo, 'andiamo a cena, voglio conoscerti, baby, lascia che ti corteggi,' e poi era tutto 'perché dobbiamo incontrare l'uno gli amici dell'altro? Non credo che siamo a quel punto ancora,' ma io me la sono bevuta tutta perché era la prima persona che mi avesse mai trovato attraente, e ho pensato, sai, non c'è bisogno di essere schizzinoso, non è che abbia molta gente a fare il filo allo Stilinator, e io volevo solo qualcuno a cui piacere, credo, e a David mi sembrava di piacere. Credo di aver ricambiato troppo, perché evidentemente se n'è stancato.” Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli e fissò un punto da qualche parte oltre l'orecchio di Derek e continuò, “È solo che, ci sono Erica e Boyd, e Isaac e Cora, e Scott e Allison, e da quando loro hanno rotto, Scott e questa ragazza Kira sono adorabili-”

Si stava agitando, cadendo in una qualche spirale di disprezzo verso se stesso. Derek non poteva stare a guardare mentre si faceva questo. “Ehi, ehi,” Derek lo interruppe. “Ci arriverai, okay?” Stiles sembrava così misero e piccolo, ricurvo sul più morbido tra i cuscini di Derek, che Derek non poté trattenersi dall'allungare la mano e avvolgere il braccio attorno alla vita di Stiles. Solo per ricordargli di non essere solo. “Non tutti incontrano la loro persona al liceo o al college. Tu non mi vedi mica con la mia fidanzatina del liceo.”

“Questo perché è _morta_ , Derek. È un esempio terribile,” protestò Stiles, prima di fare una smorfia, “scusa, troppo esplicito. Non volevo parlare della tua anima gemella in quel modo. Io, um, rispetto il tuo dolore e-”

“Va bene, Stiles. E poi, il mio punto di vista è ancora valido, non tutti hanno una relazione amorosa funzionante alla tua età.” Capelli biondi e un malizioso sorriso che sta svanendo. “Decisamente non tutti.”

Stiles ammise in modo riluttante: “Forse sì.”

Tutto questo non aveva affatto senso. Di tutte le persone al mondo che potessero sentirsi indegni, perché Stiles? Stiles era intelligente e simpatico e stupendo e gentile, aveva tante qualità, perché era qui, poggiato al petto di Derek come un palloncino sgonfio? Stiles si meritava così tanto, cosa stava facendo raggomitolato tra tutti proprio sopra Derek, ferito e deluso?

“E ci sono un sacco di persone che sarebbero fortunate ad averti,” Derek aggiunse. Era un cliché, ma sapeva per esperienza che era alquanto vero.

Ridacchiando leggermente, in piccole esalazioni di fiato, Stiles sbattè la fronte contro la clavicola di Derek. “Grazie amico. Almeno _qualcuno_ mi ama.”

Un brivido di shock percorse tutto il corpo di Derek all'inizio, un _come lo ha scoperto?_ Che gli riempì lo stomaco di paura. Avrebbe potuto ammetterlo, dirlo ora a Stiles e basta, rivelarlo apertamente. Ma poi si ricordò di Stiles che diceva a Scott, “ti amo, amico,” e Stiles al telefono: “va bene, ti amo papà.” Stiles che invitava il branco a restare per un film e “un po' di amore di branco.” Quello era il genere di amore che Stiles intendeva. E, fresco di rottura con Anello al Naso, Derek pensò, tenendo d'occhio il livello di demoralizzazione indicato dalle spalle di Stiles, era il genere di amore di cui Stiles aveva bisogno.

E, beh. Derek poteva darglielo. Derek avrebbe dato a Stiles qualsiasi cosa di cui avesse avuto bisogno.

Quindi tornò subito ad avvolgere un braccio attorno a Stiles e strinse, sussurrando dolcemente, “Già, ti amo.” Faceva così bene dirlo, come una piacevole fresca ventata d'acqua che lo travolgeva.

Stiles sospirò, mandando aria calda attraverso la maglietta di Derek sul suo petto. “Ti dispiacerebbe se dormissi qui stanotte? Mi fa sentire meno patetico.”

“Certo,” Derek si affrettò a dire. Stiles non aveva dormito nel letto di Derek da quando era comparso Anello al Naso, e Derek sapeva che il suo letto era più comodo di quello di Stiles. Avrebbe potuto scambiare i materassi, ma Stiles l'avrebbe scoperto e non gli avrebbe permesso di farla franca. “Io starò sul divano, tu dormi-”

“Cosa? No,” Stiles afferrò il davanti della maglia di Derek quando lui cercò di allontanarsi. “Il punto è proprio questo, devi restare. Io, um, non voglio stare da solo in questo momento.”

Derek si riaccomodò nel letto, lasciando che Stiles usasse gioiosamente come cuscino quanto della spalla di Derek volesse. Stiles voleva che lui restasse, Derek sarebbe rimasto, lo avrebbe confortato, stretto a sé, rassicurato, qualsiasi cosa fosse servita fin quando Stiles non sarebbe stato nuovamente contento.

Premette un breve bacio sulla fronte di Stiles e Stiles sorrise, già assopendosi. E il petto di Derek non doleva.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione**
> 
> [1]"GED": sigla per [General Educational Development](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Educational_Development)
> 
> [2]AGD sta per Anima Gemella Disfunzionale
> 
> [3]"Damn straight": è un'espressione idiomatica che sta per "Ci puoi contare" o "Sicuro!", ma qui Stiles sfrutta il doppio senso della parola "straight" che significa anche "etero". Mi perdonerete se ho deciso di non tradurlo (spero!), ma come ben potete vedere in italiano non esistono altri modi di dire "eterosessuale" e il doppio senso si sarebbe completamente perso. Scrivere "Dannatamente etero. Oh, sia, anche no" non avrebbe avuto molto senso, così come non ne avrebbe avuto "Ci puoi contare. Oh, sai, anche no."


	4. Chapter 4

L'email vivacemente colorata da events@greatsequoia.sp che annunciava i “Festeggiamenti del Solstizio d'Estate!” non era stata estremamente chiara riguardo la location, Derek pensò seccato mentre lui e il branco guidavano attraverso il Parco Nazionale delle Sequoie, cercando “La Grande Radura.”

“Okay,” Stiles disse dal sedile del passeggero, ruotando la mappa verde scuro omaggio del parco tra le proprie mani, “Credo che stiamo andando nella direzione giusta. A meno che non sia questa cosa segnata come “Grande Radura,” in quel caso siamo fuori strada.”

Cora, che non stava prestando affatto attenzione, commentò, “Quindi questi sono gli alberi più grossi del mondo? Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più.”

“Sono alti almento 150 piedi ciascuno,” Boyd fece notare.

Cora fece giusto un verso sprezzante mentre passavano oltre un altro imponente colosso d'albero. “Tutta una montatura.”

La mano di Stiles scattò e lui indico qualcosa dall'altra parte del finestrino tutto eccitato. “Lanterne! Lì! Deve essere lì!”

Era ancora tardo pomeriggio, ma gli alberi imponenti gettevano abbastanza ombra da far brillare le lanterne, che accese nell'oscurità proiettavano tiepide luci lungo il sentiero che conduceva attraverso gli alberi. Parcheggiarono, afferrarono il loro cibo e le coperte da picnic, e seguirono il perscorso luminoso attraverso il labirinto di alberi dai grossi tronchi e dalla corteccia rossa, passando su tronchi caduti e sul sottobosco muschioso verso il crescente clamore di voci in lontananza.

“Quanto manca ancora?" Erica chiese appena prima che il cammino si aprisse su una, beh, su una “grande radura”.

L'email non stava esagerando. La radura era vasta e circolare, coperta da un lungo, piatto prato di un giallo tipicamente estivo che si estendeva per la lunghezza di un campo da football in ogni direzione a partire dall'enorme grande sequoia al centro della radura. Le lanterne pendevano dai cavi tesi sopra il prato, ogni lanterna di un colore diverso, proiettando luci rosse, arancioni, gialle e verdi sulle masse di partecipanti.

 _Masse_ di partecipanti che parevano occupare ogni centimentro quadro della radura con le loro coperte e il cibo e le danze.

“Saremmo dovuti arrivare prima,” Cora commentò mentre si guardavano attorno in cerca di un posto per stendere una coperta tra fate, ninfe, lupi e un singolare yeti.

“È assurdo,” Scott si meravigliò, “quante persone ci saranno? È fantastico.”

“La senti questa musica?” Stiles scosse la testa su e giù al melodioso ritmo che proveninva dal piccolo palco montato davanti all'albero centrale. “È così strana, come se avessero messo un insieme di cose metalliche in un sacco e lo avessero scosso, ma ha un bel suono.”

“Si chiama Kstren,” gli disse un uomo dai capelli verdi seduto lì vicino. “Scusate, non volevo origliare, ma non ho potuto fare a meno di sentire.”

“Kstren?” Stiles chiese. “Cosa è?”

L'uomo dai capelli verdi mormorò e chinò la testa di lato. “È un genere di musica da fate. Sono loro che stanno dando questa festa dopotutto. Non so precisamente come funziona, non sono una fata,” indicò i propri capelli e Derek sbattè le palpebre, pensando di aver visto un luccicare di squame sul dorso della mano dell'uomo. “Ma ha un certo potere intrinseco,” continuò l'uomo dai capelli verdi, “diverse canzoni possono dare diversi effetti. In questo momento però la musica è solo di intrattenimento.”

Una donna pienotta dai capelli ugualmente verdi raccolti in una treccia si avvicinò all'uomo, una caraffa d'acqua in mano. “Stai giocando di nuovo a fare la guida turistica?” lo ammonì con tono leggero. Con un cenno del capo verso il branco, disse, “Mi scuso per Timon qui. Vi racconterebbe l'intera storia delle celebrazioni del solstizio, se glielo lasciaste fare.”

Stiles si rizzò. “Lo faresti?”

Timon sorrise soddisfatto verso la donna. “Lo farei. Perché non vi accampate affianco a noi? Ti racconterò tutto a riguardo.”

La donna alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Se ne pentirà.”

“Non ne sarei così sicuro,” Derek le disse, osservando Stiles dimenandosi nel distendere una coperta accanto a Timon. “Stiles è un tipo curioso.”

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Più potere a lui allora. Io sono Opha, a proposito. Veniamo da Monterey Bay.” Lei gli strinse la mano e Derek notò un altro luccichio di squame.

“La città di Monterey o proprio la baia?” chiese in modo sardonico.

Opha ridacchiò. “Beccata.” Agitò le dita, esaminandole. “È la prima volta che usiamo un incantesimo di mascheramento, credo che fosse ovvio che piccoli accenni dovessero trasparire. Tuttavia abbiamo bisogno dell'incantesimo di mascheramento per camminare su due gambe e stare all'aria aperta. Quindi immagino che ci si debba arrangiare con quanto ci viene concesso.”

“E io pensavo che fosse un'impresa arrivare qui da Beacon Hills,” Derek osservò.

Opha si illuninò. “Beacon Hills! Siete il branco degli Hale, non è così? Avevo sentito che foste nuovamente attivi. Ho incontrato tua madre una manciata di volte credo. Mi sembravi familiare, infatti.”

“Io, um,” Derek balbettò, non volevo spiegare la tragedia greca dell'ultimo decennio, “noi-”

“Oh no,” si sedette per terra a gambe incrociate. “Non c'è bisogno di entrare nella faccenda. La notizia si è sparsa, siamo una massa di pettegoli. Hai mai assaggiato un sandwich alle alghe? È meglio di quanto tu creda.”

Sorprendentemente, le creature marine si dimostrarono  una piacevole compagnia, anche se Derek preferiva decisamente della decente carne rossa all'infinita quantità di frutti di mare che continuavano a tirare fuori dalla loro borsa frigo. Quando il tramontò calò e una Fata prese possesso del palco per leggere la benedizione dell'estate, il branco era ormai beatamente rilassato, spaparanzato lungo il loro piccolo pezzo di terra, stomaci distesi, e nel caso di Stiles, mente istruita.

Svogliatamente sgranocchiando una striscia d'alga, Derek ascoltava la fata sul palco gesticolare con le mani adornate di braccialetti mentre benediceva la folla, la foresta, e la terra, e augurava loro ogni bene per questo solstizio e il prossimo.

“E ora,” si avvicinò ulteriormente al microfono in modo cospiratorio, “la benedizione è stata pronunciata, la notte sta calando, tutti i minorenni se ne sono andati... è ora della kstren preferita di tutti!” gridò, e la folla esultò cupamente, battento i piedi e ruggendo. Lo yeti si arrampicò su un albero vicino per l'eccitazione. “Regalatavi dalla nostra fantastica band, i GreenWood Stalkers!” gridò sulla folla, prima di affrettarsi a scendere dal palco.

“Stiles,” Derek sibilò, “Timon ti ha spiegato niente a riguardo?”

Stiles ridacchiò come qualcuno con un segreto. “Già, e si pentirà di aver scelto proprio questo momento per andare in bagno. Questa dovrebbe proprio essere l'attrazione per eccellenza.”

“Attrazione?” Derek chiese con insistenza mentre i membri della band impugnavano i propri strumenti sul palco. “ _Attrazione?_ ”

“Già, attrazione,” Stiles rispose inutilmente. “Per usare le parole di Timon, 'è come le montagne russe: qualcuno lo odia, qualcuno lo ama, ma in ogni caso non la dimentici facilmente.”

Sospirando per l'esasperazione, Derek toccò il braccio di Stiles con un dito. “Ma cosa-”

Poi la musica cominciò.

Era tutto un acceso, profondo, blu ceruleo emanato sottoforma di onde che si increspavano mentre Derek le ammirava. Spirali e vortici di musica che si innalzavano sopra e attorno alle persone nella folla, le quali sollevavano le mani per afferrarne le note. Anche le mani di Derek erano proiettare in avanti, e quelle di Isaac accanto a lui, e quelle di Erica, di Boyd, di Cora e di Stiles. La musica dava il formicolio come vetro a contatto con la pelle.

Una nota bassa risuonò, vibrando lungo il terreno, rimbombando lungo le ossa di Derek, come se lui fosse parte del terreno e il terreno fosse parte di lui, come se fosse in atto un terremoto e quel terremoto si chiamasse musica. Tutti loro erano delle corde che venivano strimpellate al rivoluzionare del pianeta, Derek pensò, tutti assieme in un unico enorme strumento.

Stiles, sedutogli di fronte, lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro per fissare Derek. Era a testa in giù. La sua testa era sottosopra, e Derek rise. Era divertente. Era tutto molto divertente.

“Derekkkk,” cantilenò la sua bocca al contrario, “lo senti?” Stiles provò ad indicare le proprie orecchie, dimenticando che il proprio peso stesse poggiando sulle sue mani, così cadde all'indietro, disteso sulla coperta, ridendo in ampi respiri viola. “Anche a te appare tutto rosa?”

Scuotendo la testa e sentendo il mondo frusciargli attorno come bucato in un cesto una volta compiuto il gesto, Derek disse, “Blu. È tutto blu.”

“Hmmmm,” Stiles mormorò, strizzando gli occhi chiusi e stiracchiandosi come un gatto. “Mi piace.”

Da qualche parte fuori dal suo campo visivo, Isaac sosteneva di vedere delle farfalle. Ma a Derek non importava. Le ciglia di Stiles erano come piccoli, sottili ventagli, così le sfiorò con un mignolo. Ogni singola fine setola tuonò contrò la sua pelle, una tempesta tra ciascuna di loro.

Qualcuno stava cantando. Forse provenivano dal palco, forse dal pubblico, forse da Derek stesso, che vocalizzava in ampie vocali qualcosa che non erano parole, ululando agli alberi. Stiles provò ad imitare il rumore, ma il suono finì per confondersi con delle risatine nella sua gola, e lui tossì e rise e i suoi occhi si aprirono così che Derek non potè più accarezzare le sue ciglia.

“Aspetta,” Stiles si lamentò, allungando la mano verso il polso di Derek. “Continua ad accarezzare. È come una tempesta, mi piace.”

Derek obbedì, perché amava Stiles, lo amava veramente, ed era così piacevole accarezzarlo, scivolare giù sul terreno e premere la propria guancia contro quella di Stiles mentre la batteria sosteneva il ritmo, scorrendo un dito tra le ciglia di Stiles, sui suoi zigomi.

“Sei bellissimo,” disse a Stiles.

Stiles sorrise di un bellissimo sorriso con dei bellissimi denti e bellissime fossette. “Awww, tu sei bellissimo. Tutto è bellissimo!” gridò lui al cielo.

“Whooo!” qualcuno gridò di ritorno. Derek concordava con loro. Tutto era meraviglioso e fluttuante, sfocato ai lati come un pennarello che disegnava sott'acqua.

Le labbra sorridenti di Stiles si fecero una sbavatura di rosa nell'aria quando disse, “Vedi l'arcobaleno?”  
Derek scosse la testa, e la radura si sciolse ulteriormente, verdi e marrosi e viola scuri.

“Nooo, devi vederlo!” Stiles allungò le proprie mani adorabili e le premette sugli occhi di Derek. “Ecce ego video!”

E d'un tratto Derek stava guardando attraverso gli occhi di Stiles, guardando la propria faccia su uno sfondo di arcobaleni come l'effetto che si ammira sulla superficie delle bolle, un qualcosa di scivoloso e colorato, pronto a spiccare il volo in qualsiasi momento. Rise e si ammirò ridere. Era un risata-ception, strati di divertimento, di Derek e Stiles, Derek che osservava Stiles osservare Derek, ed entrambi ridevano.

Stiles gli restituì la sua vista, e Derek sorrise ritrovandosi nuovamente il volto di Stiles davanti. Lo afferrò tra le proprie mani e lo sentì tiepido e morbido e liscio, come una giacca di pelle ma meglio.

“Mi sembra di volare,” Stiles ridacchiò, cercando di aprire le braccia nonostante fosse disteso in terra sul suo fianco. “Scommetto che potrei imparare un incantesimo anche per quello.”

“Non andare,” Derek mugugnò sovrastando l'eco di una nota emanata da uno degli strumenti a forma di fiasco sul palco. “Non voglio che voli via.”

Imbronciandosi simpateticamente, Stiles sfregò il viso sui palmi di Derek. “Okay, non lo farò.”

“Bene,” Derek sospirò. “Sei il mio migliore amico.”

“Davvero?” Stiles esclamò facendo cadere una bottiglia d'acqua per l'eccitazione. Ma era tutto a posto, Derek non poteva davvero percepire l'acqua assorbita dalla sua maglietta, era tutto troppo caldo perché se ne accorgesse. “Questo è tipo, è tipo quando Deaton stava facendo da babysitter a questi cuccioli di grifone e ho potuto accarezzarli ed erano tutti tiepidi e piumati e dolci e loro, sai, loro sembravano come piccole tiepide pagnotte nella mia mano.”

Annuendo seriamente, Derek espirò, “Già.”

Gli occhi di Stiles erano come cioccolata.

Lo sai che i tuoi occhi sembrano di cioccolata, Derek chiese e Stiles disse che erano marroni come lo sporco, e Derek rise, perché non erano per niente così, erano caldi e sicuri e Stiles, e Derek voleva cadervici dentro.

Davvero? Stiles disse, vieni qui allora, e si avvicinò ancora e ancora fino a quando i due non furono un'unica persona, due anime in un solo corpo. La musica crebbe, e Derek non si era mai sentito così, le linee delle sue braccia si stavano fondendo con quelle di Stiles. Erano un tutt'uno l'uno con l'altro e con la musica. Stiles rise divertito, e Derek fece lo stesso e si sentì _così bene_.

Erano gocce d'acqua su una finestra. Da sole al principio, scorrendo verso il basso, umide e lente. Fino a questo momento, fino ad incontrarsi e ad unirsi, diventando più grandi e più forti, acquistando velocità lungo il vetro e cadendo libere, trascendendo il posto in cui erano prima.

Sei il mio migliore amico.

Anche tu lo sei.

Non voglio tornare indietro.

XXXXX

Derek rinvenì ad un corpo indolenzito. Non ancora pronto ad aprire gli occhi, lasciò che il sole gli scaldasse i muscoli in tensione. Stava stringendo a sé qualcosa così forte che le suo osse dolevano, il che realizzò doveva essere la causa della tensione.

Quel qualcosa respirò, e Derek aprì gli occhi all'accecante luce del giorno e al viso di Stiles, rilassato nel sonno. Derek era disteso sopra di lui, le loro braccia e gambe ostinatamente intrecciate. Provò a sollevarsi da sopra Stiles così da non schiacciarlo con il proprio peso, ma i suoi movimenti non fecero altro che far stiracchiare Stile e fargli stringere la presa delle sue braccia attorno a Derek.

“Ch-no, coperta.”

“Riesci a respirare, almeno?” Derek sussurrò, cosciente del fatto che approssimativamente due terzi della radura erano ancora addormentati.

“Preferisco il tepore al respiro, in realtà.” Stiles accarezzò pigramente i capelli di Derek. “Resta.”

In modo testardo, Derek si spostò di lato giusto il tanto da portare un po' del proprio peso sul proprio fianco invece che sul petto di Stiles, cosa che Stiles concesse con uno sbuffo indispettito. “Torniamo a dormire.”

Il battito del cuore di Stiles lo aveva già condotto a metà strada.

XXXXX

La seconda volta che si svegliarono, Stiles era avvinghiato a Derek da dietro, cosa che a Derek non sarebbe dispiaciuta se non fosse stato per il resto del branco che cominciava come loro a svegliarsi.

Però a pensarci bene Stiles era morbido e accorgliente e aveva una delle sue gambe incastonata tra quelle di Derek, e la preoccupazione iniziale di Derek non era abbastanza da farlo muovere.

“Oooohhh merda,” Isaac si lamentò da qualche parte dietro di loro. “La testa mi sta uccidendo.”

“Dov'è finita la mia maglietta?” Boyd chiese.

Scott fece una sottospecie di indefinibile verso a metà tra un gemito e un urlo.

“Ssshhh,” Cora sibilò, “State zitti, state tutti zitti. Oh mio dio.”

Cautamente, Derek diede un colpetto sulla spalla di Stiles. “Come ti senti?”

“Hmm?” Stiles chiese, stiracchiandosi.

“Anche tu hai un... post-sbornia magico?”

La fronte di Stiles si corrugò come se stesse facendo un inventario mentale. “No. No, sono abbastanza certo di essere tutto intero. E tu? Come sta la tua vecchia capoccia da lupo?”

Derek si scrollò nelle spalle. “Bene.” Non gli era nemmeno passato per la mente, era così caldo e riposato.

Sollevando le sopracciglia, Stiles sollevò il palmo. “Dammi il cinque per il miglior, uh, trip magico.”

Si diedero il cinque.

Lo stato di non sbornia di Derek si rivelò molto utile per più di una ragione. Vale a dire, gli toccò il dubbio onore di guidare l'interò branco di cattivo umore dal Parco Nazionale della Grande Sequoia a ciascuna delle case individuali. Quando lui e Stiles si trascinarono nell'appartamento appena dopo mezzogiorno, Derek era esausto, ma Stiles vibrava di energia.

“Non abbiamo ancora fatto colazione, vado a cucinare la colazione. Che ne dici di french toast?”

Con la mente ancora stordita della ore di autostrada, Derek si raddrizzò e cercò di concentrarsi sulla veloce parlata di Stiles.

“Io. Sono le 12:45 del pomeriggio.” Potranno aver riposato più del resto del branco, ma Derek non aveva comunque fatto più di cinque ore di sonno. “Vado a fare un riposino.”

“Ah.” Stiles annuì, accettando la spiegazione di Derek con una quantità di protesta sorprendentemente esigua. Normalmente faceva più capricci quando Derek agiva da guastafeste. “Già, giusto, vai a dormire.”

Derek andò a dormire ubbidientemente, ancora indossando i vestiti che odoravano di Stiles, perché sarebbe stato uno spreco gettarli subito a lavare. Si addormentò presto.

E venne anche svegliato presto, da Stiles che soffiava una folata di aria fresca sulla sua fronte. La ragione di cui sembrava essere che entrambe le proprie mani erano impegnate con un vassoio da colazione.

“Ohhh-kay!” annunciò, poggiando il vassoio sul grembo di Derek con un gesto plateale. “Colazione a letto.”

Derek sbatté le palpebre allibito davanti al vassoio di french toast, bacon e succo d’arancia. “Questo è… non ciò che mi aspettavo. E poi, non posso mangiare così tanto.”  
“Non è tutto per te,” Stiles precisò spensieratamente, allungando un braccio verso Derek per afferrare una delle due forchette sul vassoio, poi trafiggendo un pezzo di pancetta. “Voglio dire, andiamo, adolescente.”

“E perché la colazione a letto?” Derek chiese, arrendendosi e prendendo una fetta di french toast, mantenendo il vassoio quando Stiles si unì a lui sul letto senza fare attenzione.

Stiles fece spallucce e disse, attorno al boccone di pancetta, “Non volevo mangiare _da solo_.” Deglutì, poi mise su un’espressione da cerbiatto e batté le mani sul petto. “Non dal momento che abbiamo condiviso qualcosa di _così speciale_ la notte scorsa,” sospirò come un’eroina romantica in un pessimo film di Nicholas Sparks.

Faceva male sentire Stiles minimizzare la cosa in quel modo. Derek aveva davvero avuto l’impressione che avessero legato, anche se suonava smielato e anche se era accaduto tutto per colpa di musica Fae. Ma Derek mise su la bella faccia, ridendo, “Speciale? Non eravamo solo… fatti?”

Con uno sguardo pungente, Stiles colpì la spalla di Derek. “Fatti o no, ci siamo dichiarati a vicenda migliori amici, amico! È una cosa importante! Ufficiale e tutto il resto!”

“Non è poi tutta questa importanza,” Derek notò, “sei anche il migliore amico di Scott.”

Stiles esalò un sospiro, e Derek ebbe il presentimento di aver toccato un tasto dolente. “Sì, amico. Voglio dire, io e Scott siamo fratelli. Capisci? Del tipo che non smetteremo mai di essere amici. Ma tipo…” girò la forchetta tra le dita. “Non abbiamo parlato molto da quando siamo entrati in scuole diverse. Lui ha i suoi amici del college ora, e saremo sempre amici, e parte deò  _branco_ ,” aggiunse, come se fosse ovvio, come se sentire Stiles, gloriosamente umano, parlare di branco come una necessità non facesse sciogliere Derek. “È solo che tu sei la mia persona numero uno con cui tipo, uscire ora. E tipo,” aggiunse con una smorfia, “la mia spalla su cui piangere e roba varia. Quindi se tu sei il primo al quale mi rivolgo,” concluse, “migliore amico. E poi, il potere della nostra amicizia ci ha salvato da magiche sbornie. Quindi.”  
Si allungò di nuovo vero Derek per altro cibo e Derek fece scivolare il vassoio più vicino a Stiles, così che non dovesse sforzarsi. “Anche tu sei il mio migliore amico,” Derek gli disse, come se non fosse già stato incredibilmente ovvio.

“Awwww,” Stiles tubò. “Creeremo una stretta di mano e un club segreto e tutto il resto. Viva noi. Ora mangia, cretino, o ti costringerò con le maniere forti.” Si lanciò sull’ultimo pezzo di pancetta, che – Derek realizzò – Stiles aveva continuato a rubare durante tutta la conversazione.

Rubò il bacon direttamente dalla presa di Stiles. “Questo lo prendo io.”

“Oh ma dai,” Stiles protestò, “Tu fai già il pieno di proteine, e guarda me! Sono pelle e ossa.”

Le maniche di Stiles erano arrotolate per esporre i magri avanbracci che si contraevano ogni volta che Stiles agitava le dita; una intensa e sottovalutata forza fisica di cui a Stiles piaceva dimenticarsi per convenienza.

“Non sei fatto di pelle e ossa.”

“Per favore! Sono deperito! Tu sei un lupo, non hai bisogno di avere la fetta più grande!”

“Ho bisogno di più carne per l’energia che mi serve per trasformarmi.”

“Oh, come se ti trasformassi per altro che non sia solo aprire qualcosa con gli artigli. Il che richiede solo il dispendio di energia fornita da una fetta di french toast, non ti serve l’ultimo pezzo di pancetta.”

“Oh, vuoi dire la pancetta che sto per mangiarmi proprio ora?” Derek diede un morso soddisfatto.

Ululando in modo drammatico, Stiles strappò il resto della pancetta dai suoi denti. “Andiamo, Alfa, dovresti provvedere alle mie necessità, no?”

La cosa è.

La cosa è che Derek aveva sempre tenuto il controllo del proprio lupo sin da quando era nato. Sapeva come prevalere sull’istinto da lupo, esattamente come sapeva lavarsi i denti. Le parole di Stiles in realtà non avrebbero dovuto fargli quell’effetto. Derek era un adulto che sapeva controllarsi.

Se non fosse stato che, nel momento in cui la sua anima gemella, distesa accanto a lui sul letto con un sorriso impertinente sul suo viso perfetto, lo chiamò  _Alfa_ e e gli chiese di _provvedere alle sue necessità_ , Stiles gli apparve come il suo compagno, nel vero senso della parola, accoccolato nella tana di Derek. Stiles _odorava di Derek_. I loro piedi foderati di calzini si scontravano l’un l’altro, e Derek sentì un’improvvisa ventata di _desiderio_ , e il suo pollice carezzò il labbro inferiore di Stiles mentre gli portava il bacon _direttamente alla bocca_.  
Stiles guardò Derek con occhi sgranati. Masticò lentamente la striscia di bacon. Deglutì. Fece una pausa, poi chiese, “Quindi quanto posso ottenere se uso quella frase? Mi daresti la tua macchina?”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. “ _No_.”

“Amico, i tuoi occhi sono ancora rosso acceso.”

Imbarazzato, Derek dovette concentrarsi un momento per farli tornare alla normalità. Si guardò attorno in cerca di una scusa.

Derek avrebbe potuto semplicemente dire tutto a Stiles. Proprio ora, sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta. Dirgli che c’era un’altra ragione per cui era così impaziente di prendersi cura di Stiles. Dirgli che lo amava.

Poi Stiles semplicemente… ridacchiò. Le sue spalle si scossero contro la testa del letto di Derek, i suoi occhi stretti per la gioia, la goffaggine dimenticata.

Questo, Derek capì, era ciò che i migliori amici fanno. Ridono assieme delle situazioni imbarazzanti, e non era malizioso, né strano, semplicemente risero dell’assurdità. Derek non si sentì giudicato, si sentì libero.

Rise anche lui e rifilò una fetta di french toast a Stiles, il quale lanciò un gridolino e si agitò all’indietro, rimase appeso per metà fuori dal letto ridacchiando mentre si riprendeva dall’”attacco ingiustificato, Derek!”

Non fu strano quando finirono il cibo e Stiles si infilò sotto le coperte di Derek (“un pisolino in realtà sembra una buona idea. Ho un carico di cibo da digerire,”). E non fu strano nemmeno quando anche Derek scivolò sotto le lenzuola e Stiles si fece più vicino così che i loro fianchi si toccassero (“sei un fantastico grosso orsacchiotto, Derek, non provare nemmeno a negarlo.”).

Erano amici, Derek pensò mentre Stiles s’addormentava, i capelli castani che solleticavano la spalla di Derek, e a Derek andava bene così. Non avrebbe rovinato tutto.

XXXXX

Derek finì la sciarpa. C’erano indubbiamente 24 gradi fuori quando la diede ad Isaac, ma Isaac se la avvolse comunque attorno al collo contento. Derek comprò altra lana e cercò dei modelli per quei guanti che Stiles desiderava.

XXXXX

“O mio dio,” Stiles lamentò.

Il sudore gocciolò lungò la fronte di Derek. Tutto ciò che riuscì ad emettere fu un basso gemito.

“È troppo,” Stiles ansimò, “troppo.”

Tutto il corpo di Derek si sentiva accaldato, come se stesse venendo consumato dall’interno dalle fiamme.

“Non esiste che io faccia le valige con questo caldo!” Stiles esclamò, cadendo da sopra la valigia per atterrare sul pavimento con un tonfo. “Ci sono tipo 35 gradi e non abbiamo aria condizionata, non mi si può neanche lontanamente chiedere di spostarmi, figurarsi fare le valige per un viaggio a Seattle!”

Derek, seduto sul letto di Stiles, calciò leggermente Stiles con il piede scalzo. “E se avessi fatto ieri le valige come avresti dovuto, non avresti questo problema ora. Era meglio ieri.”

“Ma _ieri_ non ero in procinto di prendere un volo per Seattle fino al giorno dopo, e-“

“E CoD con Scott non aspetta nessuno,” Derek finì, sorridendo accondiscendente verso il soffitto così che Stiles non potesse vederlo.

“E CoD con Scott non aspetta nessuno.” Stiles annuì e gettò un altro paio di mutande nella valigia. “Sai, saresti ancora in tempo per venire, probabilmente.”

“La famiglia è importante.” Derek diede un altro calcio a Stiles, il che suggerì a Stiles di solleticare il ponte del piede di Derek fino a che lui non lo ritrasse bruscamente. “Tu e tuo padre andrete a Seattle e passerete del tempo tra padre e figlio. Oltre che presumibilmente andare a quella convention sulle forze dell’ordine.”

“Sì, cioè,” Stiles borbottò, “sono ancora eccitato all’idea, ma per l’amor del Cielo, è stato mio padre ad invitarti! Ha detto che voleva conoscerti meglio e tutto! Saresti decisamente potuto venire, e ora io dovrò vagare per Seattle da solo tutta la settimana dall’una alle quattro del pomeriggio mentre mio padre partecipa a seminari e roba varia.”

“Sì, ma,” Derek fece una smorfia al soffitto mentre ricordava il volto determinato dello sceriffo quando aveva bussato sulla porta di Derek un mese prima con una proposta. _Stiles è importante per me, è importante che io conosca il suo… ah, i suoi… cari._ “Tuo padre sembrava quasi… come se…” _Non permette a molte persone di avvicinarglisi, e voi due siete chiaramente… vicini, quindi voglio conoscerti meglio._ “Per caso tuo padre pensa che siamo, um…”

“Piùùùù o meno, sì?” Stiles fece una smorfia contrita, rigirando un paio di calzini tra le mani. “Non ti preoccupare, gli ho detto che non stiamo insieme, ma credo che non ne fosse convinto? Non lo so, quando ho fatto coming out con lui se n’è uscito subito con ‘Quindi tu e Derek…?’” Stiles dondolò le sopracciglia in modo esemplificativo. “E io gli ho detto che non stavamo assieme,” Stiles gli assicurò di nuovo, “Ma lui non mi ha creduto! Dice che parlo di te tutto il tempo, e okay, forse lo faccio, ma non significa che sia innamorato di te o qualcosa di esagerato, lo so anche io questo!” Stiles alzò le mani con i palmi sollevati, come se Derek avesse dovuto dargli un qualche genere di retribuzione.

Davvero, Derek sapeva molto bene che non erano impegnati a livello romantico. Ma non c’era bisogno che Stiles lo mettesse così esplicitamente in chiaro più e più volte.

“Ma sì, papà è convinto che siamo tipo, amanti predestinati, e io non ho assolutamente, positivamente, nessuna idea di ciò che va blaterando,” Stiles ripeté velocemente, tenendosi occupato piegando calzini che non avevano alcuna necessità di essere piegati.

Derek si sentiva così giù, questa conversazione stava chiaramente mettendo Stiles in imbarazzo. A Derek non pesava essere solo amici con Stiles, e Stiles molto chiaramente voleva che fossero solo amici, non c'era bisogno di sentirsi in imbarazzo a riguardo se erano d'accordo. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa che rompesse il ghiaccio.

Sarebbe stato qualcosa di acuto ed costruito a regola d’arte, se Stiles non lo avesse battuto sul tempo sollevandosi in piedi così improvvisamente, la faccia più rossa di quanto non lo fosse stata prima – probabilmente per via dell’imbarazzante chiacchierata da “tuo padre pensa che usciamo assieme”, Derek notò con senso di colpa – e osservando, “Dannazione fa caldo qui,” le parole che gli uscivano alla velocità di una mitragliatrice. “Io- forse dovrei- aspetta.”  
Derek guardò stupito mentre Stiles fuggiva in corridoio e ritornava mantenendo precariamente il vecchio contenitore del ghiaccio direttamente dal freezer.

Tenendo delicatamente la formina tra entrambe le mani, Stiles recitò, “Utinam frigidus esset!” poi arricciò le sue labbra eccessivamente mordicchiate e soffiò una folata d’aria sulla forma del ghiaccio.

Un’ondata d’aria fredda travolse Derek, e lui chiuse gli occhi per il sollievo. Ora questo era un incantesimo utile, stava cominciando a sentire- abbastanza freddo a dire il vero.

Stiles fece un verso inquisitorio e rigirò la formina di ghiaccio tra le mani mentre Derek cominciava a tremare. “Non sembra aver funzionato, pensavo–“ I denti di Derek cominciarono a battere, facendo sollevare lo sguardo di Stiles. “Oh _merda_ ,” esalò lui, accorrendo. Tenendo un palmo sulla fronte di Derek, balbettò, “Non devo essermi concentrato a dovere, e tutto il freddo è andato a te invece che a tutta la stanza. Sarebbe dovuto- stai continuando a raffreddarti?”

Le mani di Derek stavano cominciando ad irrigidirsi, difficili da muovere, quindi suppose di sì. Annuì e Stiles imprecò di nuovo, smuovendo le coperte sul suo letto e tirandole fino al pallido mento di Derek. “Okay, riscaldati,” istruì Derek, “Io vado a prendere quella roba dei cuscinetti riscaldanti.”

Accoccolandosi ancora più a fondo in mezzo alle coperte, Derek si lasciò uscire un tremito respiro tra i denti che battevano. Il successivo venne più semplice, poi il successivo. Le coperte stavano davvero aiutando. In più avevano un buon profumo.

Volando di nuovo dentro la stanza, Stiles brandì due dei cuscinetti di riso riscaldanti che usavano quando uno di loro si stirava un muscolo. “Okay, questi vanno alle estremità,” spiegò velocemente mentre avvolgeva le mani di Derek attorno al primo cuscinetto, poi infilava il secondo sotto le coperte tra le dita dei piedi di Derek. “Devi dirmi se hai smesso di tremare, perché quello è un segno di ipotermia.”

Derek aveva smesso di tremare, ma era abbastanza convinto che fosse solo perché era al caldo. Aveva ormai imparato una cosa o due riguardo la logica della magia, ed era possibile che il freddo si sarebbe esaurito alla stessa velocità con cui un cubetto di ghiaccio si sarebbe sciolto se messo sotto le coperte con dei cuscinetti riscaldanti. Onestamente, non era troppo preoccupato. Stiles, tuttavia…

Stiles si tolse i vestiti, poi i boxer, poi cominciò ad infilarsi nel letto.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Calore corporeo,” Stiles ansimò, infilandosi sotto il piumone. Derek fece una smorfia di compassione. Per qualcuno che non sta provando un congelamento magico, doveva essere come infilarsi in un forno. “Il modo migliore per riscaldare qualcuno.”

“Lo so, ma Stiles-“

“Va tutto bene, ora starai bene,” Stiles assicurò Derek in modo innecessario, accavallando una gamba sul fianco di Derek e sfregando le punte delle sue orecchie. “Mi dispiace tanto, starai-“

“Uh. Stiles.” Qualcosa nel tono di voce di Derek fece breccia tra i piani di sopravvivenza di Stiles, facendogli sollevare lo sguardo.

“Che c’è?”

“Credo di stare bene.” Derek sollevò una delle mani. Massima capacità di movimento, appena rosee alle estremità, “Mi dispiace deluderti.”

“Oh.” Stiles sbatté le palpebre, poi abbassò lo sguardo al proprio petto nudo. “Forse dovrei mettermi qualcosa addosso.”

Stava arrossendo, quindi Derek gli diede una delicata gomitata nelle costole e lo stuzzicò, “So quanto fossi eccitato all’idea di essere nudo accanto a me, ma dovrai tenerlo per te per ora.”

Stiles rise, un acuto, improvviso verso che risuonò come se nell'uscire gli avesse graffiato l’interno della gola. Poi si affrettò fuori dal letto, allungandosi di nuovo verso i suoi boxer. “Già, tratterrò l’impulso.” Sorrise, e sembrò quasi normale perlomeno, e Derek pensò di potersi accontentare.

XXXXX

L’appartamento sembrava vuoto senza Stiles, come se la sua ampiezza fosse raddoppiata ma la temperatura si fosse dimezzata, così Derek finì per passare la maggior parte del suo tempo in fondo al corridoio, facendo la candela tra Isaac e Cora. Era comunque meglio che passeggiare per l’appartamento con il costantemente presentimento di aver dimenticato qualcosa.

“Tu hai bisogno di uscire da questo edificio,” Cora gli disse con franchezza. “Tu hai bisogno di un po’ d’aria fresca e io ed Isaac vogliamo fare sesso.”

Percependo lo sguardo di Isaac penetrargli la nuca, Derek andò a farsi un giro.

In senso letterale, alla fine. Non c’era molto da fare a Beacon Hills, ma la Riserva era fornita di una grandiosa serie di sentieri per le escursioni. Derek finì per fare un po’ di jogging lungo il Sentiero dell’Eucalipto, ricordando come sua madre si lamentasse sempre mentre lo percorrevano che non ci fossero alberi di eucalipto lungo il tragitto, ragion per cui quel nome non avesse senso, di sicuro erano le guardie forestali a dare il nome a queste cose, non potevano accertarsi della corretta tassonomia? La diatriba si faceva così lunga che per quando aveva finito, loro stavano girando l’angolo per ritrovarsi a…

Giusto. Il sentiero conduceva appena oltre la proprietà degli Hale. Derek inspirò lentamente, attentamente. Espirò. L’odore di cenere fluttuava ancora nell’aria attorno alla casa. Non pungente come un tempo, ma comunque presente. Il guscio annerito della casa lo attrasse più vicino, ipnotizzandolo. Quando mise piede sul porticato, le tavole di legno scricchiolarono in modo infausto, emettendo piccole nuvole di polvere e sabbia. Derek sbirciò all’interno, sulle scale coperte di edera, il marciume, il tappeto bruciato che ancora giaceva nell’area d’entrata.

Una casa di branco non sarebbe mai dovuta apparire così. Una casa di branco sarebbe dovuta essere luminosa, felice, piena di lupi e umani tutti insieme a vivere come una famiglia.

Quando Derek tornò a casa, chiamò una compagnia di costruzioni.

XXXXX

Qualsiasi imbarazzo ci fosse stato tra loro il giorno della partenza di Stiles, era già bello che dimenticato una settimana dopo, il giorno in cui lui e suo padre tornarono a casa. Il branco sorprese gli Stilinski al gate di arrivo, fischiando e urlando quando Stiles e suo padre trascinarono sé stessi e i propri bagagli oltre l’area riservata.

Quando vide il branco, il viso di Stiles si illuminò di un così bel sorriso che Derek dovette archiviarlo in memoria, assieme all’abbraccio di ritrovo che ne seguì. (Scott ricevette il primo abbraccio, ma quello di Derek fu più lungo e accompagnato da un bacio sulla guancia, ergo la nota mentale compiaciuta accanto al file d’archivio.) I fratelli ricevono abbracci, ma i migliori amici ricevono i baci sulla guancia.

Stiles tornò con una collezione di storie da raccontare a tavola durante la cena di branco, divertenti aneddoti riguardo interazioni con hipsters, l’essere colto di sorpresa senza l’ombrello, stani fatti imparati alla conferenza.

“È stato informativo,” annuì lo sceriffo in assenso. “Mi sono venute un sacco di buone idee riguardo dei cambiamenti da apportare al dipartimento.”

Erica, i cui pollici diventavano probabilmente atrofici se non digitavano sul suo telefono almeno ogni mezz’ora, sollevò lo sguardo dallo schermo e chiese, “A proposito di conferenze, nessun altro ha ricevuto questa email?” Sollevò il telefono, il quale leggeva: “ESPCon: Convegno delle Entità Soprannaturali in California. Con la presenza di Graham Yevnikotz, Linda Mannary, Kiana Chee, e tanti altri!”

“L’estate è la stagione delle convention,” spiegò lo sceriffo. “Più persone in vacanza.”

“È a Los Angeles,” Isaac notò in un tono di voce assolutamente ovvio. “Non sono mai stato a LA.”

Stiles ansimò, leggendo dal proprio telefono ora. A quanto pareva, tutti si erano iscritti alla newsletter del soprannaturale al solstizio d’estate. “Ci sarà una discussione sul modo di ritrarre le ES[1] nei fumetti!” I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Derek e implorarono in un modo che non lasciava spazio a contestazioni.

Derek si grattò la nuca, temporeggiando così da poter almeno _fingere_ di apparire un Alfa che non cedesse a qualsiasi richiesta del suo branco. “D’accordo, _se_ nessuno di voi ha impegni accademici di cui occuparsi, darò uno sguardo a questa cosa della convention.”  
Mentre il branco festeggiava ciascuno nel loro modo individuale, lo sceriffo incontrò lo sguardo di Derek con aria d’intesa dall’altra parte del tavolo. Derek era dannatamente fortunato che Stiles pensasse che suo padre fosse un illuso, perché lo sceriffo poteva vedere dritto attraverso di lui.

La conferenza era un mese dopo, e il branco si dedicò sorprendentemente ad aiutare con i piani di viaggio. Poi Derek realizzò che Erica e Cora, mentre facevano le prenotazioni in albergo, avevano convenientemente preso delle stanze matrimoniali di misura massima per sé stesse e i rispettivi ragazzi, lasciando Derek, Stiles e Scott in una stanza standard con due normali letti matrimoniali. Derek era combattuto tra il complimentarsi con la loro iniziativa, e il volerle seguire ovunque così pedantemente da far girar loro la testa, ma alla fine optò per la tecnica del non chiedere, non dire niente. Avrebbe finto che non stessero facendo sesso, e se l’avessero fatto presente di loro iniziativa, avrebbero regolato i conti.

Stiles era palesemente, puramente eccitato.

“Saremo i tres amigos!” canzono a Derek e Scott. “Sarebbe strano se portassi dei giochi da tavolo? Voglio sapere come sareste voi due l’uno contro l’altro a Settlers of Catan.”

Derek, che aveva già giocato a Settlers of Catan con Stiles prima ed era abbastanza certo di portarne ancora le cicatrici, avrebbe potuto aver o non aver furtivamente sfilato il gioco fuori dalla borsa di Stiles appena prima che entrassero in macchina. Stiles non se ne accorse fino a quando non ebbero passato Santa Barbara, per cui Derek la considerò una vittoria.

Mentre Derek aveva probabilmente salvato loro tre da potenziali ferite di guerra legate a Settlers of Catan, ciò che Derek non aveva messo in conto erano gli altri modi in cui la situazione avrebbe potuto farsi scomoda. Per esempio: quando arrivarono all’hotel la notte prima del presunto inizio della conferenza, Derek si fece una doccia. Dato che la routine notturna di Stiles e Derek cadeva all’incirca verso quell’ora, cinque minuti dopo, anche Stiles zampettò dentro il bagno, spazzolino alla mano.

Stiles, una figura in carne appannata dal vetro increspato della doccia, si chinò sul lavello, mormorando attorno ad un boccone di schiuma: “Ehi, Derek.”

Derek si massaggiò lo shampoo tra i capelli (senza profumo, per le creature soprannaturali con nasi delicati che partecipavano alla convention.) “Ehi.”

“A letto presto?”

“Già.”

“’kay, figo, anche io. Il check in è tipo alle 8 di mattina domani. Ugh.”

Una linea di sapone colò sul petto di Derek. Mentre passava una mano sul pettorale sinistro per raccoglierlo, chiese, “Non dovresti stare lavandoti i denti?”

Stiles fece un verso d’affronto, ma il rumore dello spazzolino che sfregava sui denti seguì. Finirono allo stesso tempo, così Derek chiede a Stiles di passargli uno degli asciugamani grandi dalla mensola, dato che quello appeso accanto a lui era caduto in una pozzanghera sul pavimento.

“Certo.” Stiles fece scorrere la porta della doccia quei quindici centimetri o giù di lì necessari per passare l’asciugamano a Derek, poi si ritirò.

Mentre Derek si asciugava, sentì Scott chiedere oltre la porta, “Che diamine era quello?”

“Cosa?”

“La, la, la cosa dei lavarsi i denti?”

“Non ti lavi i denti, Scott? Perché lascia che te lo dica, la carie è uno dei maggiori problemi tra i canidi ovunque-“

“Sai cosa voglio dire, amico.”

“Non sono esattamente sicuro.”

“Amico, Derek era _nudo_ lì dentro.”

Derek si accigliò leggermente allo specchio, il quale rifletteva l’immagine di un torso ben tonico e delle braccia muscolose. Era davvero _così_ terribile che fosse nudo?

“Dovrei sperare che fosse nudo. Scott, si stava facendo una doccia.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Scott sbuffò. “Sai cosa intendo, da quando ti aggiri in un bagno dove un tizio si sta facendo una doccia nudo e semplicemente, in modo molto casuale, parli con lui e ti lavi i denti? E gli hai passato l’asciugamano alla fine? Ho sentito bene?”

“Voglio dire, sì, è andata così,” Stiles ammise, “ma non è che _lo abbia visto_ , davvero, la porta era chiusa.”

“Intendi la porta di _vetro_ della doccia?”

“Oh mio dio, Scott, dove sta il problema?”

“Niente, amico, ti sto solo prendendo in giro. Credo sia simpatico che voi ragazzi abbiate stabilito la vostra personale rivisitata edizione del codice fraterno, però,” Scott commentò mentre Derek si infilava il pigiama che aveva poggiato sulla tavoletta del water.

Stiles fischiettò. “Bella controrisposta, amico!” si entusiasmò lui, “Cosa ti hanno insegnato al college?”

Scott ridacchiò, e Derek immaginò che quello fosse il momento migliore per uscire dal bagno.

“Yo Derek,” Scott lo salutò disinvolto come se niente fosse. Lupi trasformati[2]. Si dimenticano sempre che gli altri lupi possono sentire esattamente come loro.

Dalla sua posizione disteso lungo una delle scomode poltrone rosse dell’hotel, Stiles gli fece un cenno del capo. “Da quanto tempo.”

Scuotendo la testa al triste tentativo di umorismo di Stiles, Derek si sistemò sul letto sul quale non stava Scott. Stiles quasi come se stesse aspettando Derek, vi saltò sopra per unirsi a lui. Quando Stiles sollevò il piumone a disegni floreali, Scott fece un verso perplesso dall’altro letto.

“Che c’è?”

“Mh, niente, pensavo solo che avremmo usato la nostra solita configurazione da sleepover.” Scott agitò una mano al posto vuoto accanto a lui.

“Oh.” Stiles si girò per guardare Scott, lasciando a Derek la visuale del retro della sua testa. “Um, io in realtà-“

“Oh. Oohhh. Capito amico.” Scott annuì comprensivamente. “Ne riparleremo più avanti, però. Sogni d’oro.”

Derek sprimacciò il proprio cuscino, divertito. Scott e Stiles erano davvero fratelli, praticamente parlavano la loro lingua. Derek di sicuro non aveva bisogno di capirne una parola.

XXXXX

In tipico stile da albergo, l’allarme della loro sveglia suonò un’ora prima del tempo previsto, e dovettero trafficarci assieme per venti minuti prima di capire come spegnerla.

Dal canto positivo, significava che si erano svegliati presto abbastanza da trovare la fila al check in ancora breve: solo una manciata di altri partecipanti alla convention che aspettavano nella hall per tre volontari dall’aspetto infastidito ad occuparsi delle targhette col nome.

Stiles mise una mano tra le scapole di Derek e si sporse in avanti, sussurrandogli all’orecchio, “Okay, gioco del Bingo di Creature Soprannaturali che durerà tutta la convention, che dici? Io scommetto che quei volontari sono Fate, me lo dice qualcosa attorno agli occhi.”

“Sembra un’idea terribile,” Derek sussurrò in risposta. “Non puoi semplicemente indovinare la specie di qualcuno, offenderai l’intera convention.”

Le parole seguenti di Stiles furono soffocate da uno dei volontari che, tenendo in mano un paio di targhette col nome, esclamò, “Trovati! Mr. E Mrs. Tarlaem?”

Una coppia spettacolarmente bella con un apparente teenager spettacolarmente annoiato alle calcagna si fiondò al tavolo delle cartelle. “Saremmo noi,” la donna confermò, accarezzando i propri capelli rosso rubino con la sua mano ben curata.

“O-kay,” la volontaria balbettò, imbarazzata. “Dunque questi sono per voi. E questo è…” esaminò nuovamente la pila di targhette. “Edwin Tarlaem? Vostro figlio?”

Il teenager, anche lui dai capelli di un rosso violento, borbottò qualcosa in assenso. La volontaria gli passò la sua targhetta, che lui ficchò nella tasca dei suoi jeans disegnatigli addosso. Oggettivamente, il ragazzino – Edwin – era tanto attraente quanto i suoi genitori, ma Derek era in primis innamorato di Stiles, e secondo trovava l’atteggiamento del ragazzino estremamente irritante.

“Se questo è tutto-“ il padre del teenager chiese, sorridendo in modo falso mostrando i denti di un bianco splendente.

“Uhm, in realtà, se tutti voi poteste firmare questo-“ la volontaria sollevò un form dall’apparenza ufficiosa. “Mi dispiace Mr. Tarlaem, è il protocollo per quando abbiamo degli incubi minorenni tra i partecipanti. I nostri documenti sono esatti quando dicono che voi e la vostra famiglia siete incubi e succubi, giusto?”

Le labbra di Mr. Tarlaem si arricciarono. “Sì, anche se siamo in perfetto controllo di noi stessi, non succhieremo energia da nessuno che non sia consenziente.”

“Ne sono sicura, signore, ma abbiamo avuto incidenti con incubi più giovani in precedenza, non così in controllo dei propri poteri,” la volontaria balbettò, dondolandosi da un piede all’altro. “i quali hanno assunto l’immagine di chiunque le loro vittime trovassero più attraente, e seducendole abbastanza da ricevere una dose di energia. Nessuna morte, ovviamente, um, sono sicura che tu sappia di non essere ancora abbastanza potente da uccidere qualcuno,” la volontaria si rivolse ad Edwin, che pareva offeso all’insinuazione che lui non potesse commettere omicidio. “Ma, um, in ogni caso, ora tu, um, giovanotto, devi firmare questa esenzione che dice che tu, e non la ESPCon, sei responsabile per qualsiasi danno possa causare durante la convention.”

“Sì, okay, come ti pare,” il ragazzino borbottò, aprendo il palmo in attesa di una penna. Firmò l’esenzione senza leggerla, poi rilanciò la penna. I genitori vennero subito dopo, mostrando tanta poca deferenza per il documento legale quanto loro figlio.

“Va bene, grazie!” la volontaria gridò alle loro schiene in ritirata. “Godetevi la convention!”

“Wow, cavolo,” Stiles commentò, guardandoli andare via. “Pensano di essere dio sceso in terra. Davvero delle persone sono, uh, state attaccate da incubi prima d’ora?” chiese alla volontaria.

“Cosa?” la volontaria chiese con un sussulto, contorcendosi le mani. “Oh. Sì. Ma non vi preoccupate! I soli incubi che mai lo farebbero sono i giovani, e i giovani incubi riescono solo a prendere le sembianze di qualcun altro, poi baciano la loro vittima fino a succhiargli via abbastanza forza vitale da farla addormentare. Nessuno è in pericolo fisico, di per sé. Tuttavia non è comunque appropriato,” si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Motivo per cui quel ragazzino ha dovuto, uh, firmare l’esenzione.”

Stiles lanciò un’occhiata dubbiosa nella direzione in cui la famiglia di incubi si era allontanata. “Non che l’abbiano presa molto seriamente.”

“No…” ammise la volontaria con voce tremolante, “Ma io sono obbligata a fargli firmare quella cosa, non c’è molto altro che io possa fare.”

A Derek non piacque nemmeno un po’ come suonava la questione, e si ripromise di guardarsi le spalle dagli incubi mentre erano lì.

“Siamo uh, qui anche noi per il check in,” Scott si intromise.

“Oh! Sì! Scusate, mi dispiace tanto,” le mani della volontaria aleggiarono sopra l’ammasso caotico di targhette nominative. “Nome?”

“McCall.”

“M… M…” la volontaria cercò attorno al tavolo due volte, trovando alla fine la targhetta che leggeva “Scott McCall: Beta, Hale Pack, Beacon Hills,” e la diede a Scott, il quale se la appese attorno al collo con orgoglio.

“Hale.”

“H… H…” tirò fuori la targhetta che leggeva “Derek Hale, Alpha, Hale Pack, Beacon Hills” che Derek prese. Si chiese se sua madre avesse indossato una targhetta come questa in uno dei suoi viaggi.”

“E io sono Stilinski,” Stiles offrì.

“Okay…” lei passò al vaglio le targhette, poi si fece leggermente pallida. “Um, mi dispiace, ma, um, credo che qualcosa sia andato storto nel nostro sistema, uh, forse possiamo trovare un modo di cambiarlo…” spinse esitante la targhetta lungo il tavolo verso Stiles, il quale la osservò confuso.

“Stiles Stilinski, Beta, Hale Pack, Beacon Hills?” lesse lui ad alta voce.

Lei fece una smorfia. “Normalmente abbiamo delle targhette speciali per le anime gemelle degli Alfa, noi della ESPCon riconosciamo l’importanza di un simile legame in un branco di licantropi. Voglio assicurarvi che non intendiamo minimizzare il valore del suo ruolo nel branco, uno dei direttori della conferenza è il compagno di un Alfa. Non intendevamo mancarvi di rispetto, probabilmente qualcosa è andato confuso nel file di Google-“

“Woah, woah, è tutto a posto,” Stiles le assicurò. “Oh mio dio, fai un respiro, Gesù. Perché credi che io sia il… compagno di Derek?”

Lei si fece piccola. “Non volevo sembrare impudente, ma voi due odorate… come… ed eravate tanto vicini prima in fila, e io, io ho pensato che…”

Derek si rigirò la sua targhetta tra le mani. “Non siamo anime gemelle,” disse frettolosamente, afferrando la targhetta dalle mani di lei. Pensava che potesse essere così semplice. Beh, si sbagliava. Qualsiasi cosa lui e Stiles avessero era complicata, e poteva fare male, e non bastava che due persone si incontrassero e si piacessero per innamorarsi per sempre in un campo di fiori e arcobaleni. A Derek non era andata così. “Dobbiamo compilare altri documenti?”

“Uhm, no…”

“Allora abbiamo finito qui.” Derek si avviò verso dove erano stati allestiti gli stand, Scott e Stiles che gli andavano dietro.

“Voi due siete ridicoli,” Scott borbottò.

“Stai zitto, amico,” Stiles gli rilanciò. Sembrava contrariato. Probabilmente era arrabbiato con Derek per essere stato scortese con la povera volontaria. Tanto per cominciare, dava l'idea di essere un fascio di nervi, probabilmente era stato troppo duro.

Passando a Stiles la sua targhetta col nome, Derek disse a bassa voce: “Mi dispiace per quella storia.”

“Cosa?” Stiles chiese, avvolgendosi la targa al collo, “No amico, è a me che dispiace che tu abbia dovuto sentire la parola ‘anima gemella’ buttata lì così.”

Derek piegò la testa in confusione fino a quando non si ricordò di Paige. “Giusto. Beh, avrei comunque dovuto essere più delicato. Non era colpa della volontaria.”

Stiles diede una pacca sulla spalla a Derek con compassione. “Non è stata colpa di nessuno, amico. Né di Paige, né della volontaria, né _tua_.”

“Grazie,” Derek sospirò. Sperava davvero di poter chiarire tutta la storia di Paige con Stiles. Stava diventando una bugia più grande di quanto Derek potesse controllare, e nella sua vita aveva posto per una sola dissimulazione a lungo termine.

XXXXX

“Quindi stiamo cercando la sala 058…” Stiles borbottò, rimischiando tutti i volantini e le mappe che gli avevano dato. “Sarebbe relazioni inter-specie di branco, giusto? 058? Sì, okay, ma aspetta, è nel padiglione C? Aw merda, ci siamo persi.”

Derek sospirò e si guardò attorno agli altri partecipanti della convention, i quali parevano tutti sapere esattamente dove stavano andando. “Dovremmo chiedere indicazioni. Tra l’altro, che è successo a Scott?”

“Scott?” Stiles chiese, ancora distratto dai fogli. “Oh, l’ho mandato con Cora e Isaac.”

“Pensavo che voi due sareste rimasti attaccati l’uno all’altro,” Derek rifletté.

“Beh, io, uh,” Stiles si grattò la nuca in quel modo tipico di quando cercava di trasmettere nonchalance. “Ho pensato che, uh, ti avrebbe fatto piacere se fosse stato lì a controllare Cora e Isaac per un po’. Tipo, trattenerli dallo sgattaiolare via e, uh, lo sai.”

Derek guardò Stiles confuso. “Hanno dormito nella loro stanza d’albergo privata ieri notte. Da soli. Non sono un ingenuo.”

Spiegando nuovamente la mappa, Stiles esclamò, “Oh, sala  _508_. Dovremmo prendere un ascensore. Sai dove sta l’ascensore?” chiese da sopra la spalla, già aumentando il passo. Con un leggero cipiglio che prendeva forma sul suo viso, Derek seguì Stiles. Sperava che tra Scott e Stiles andasse tutto bene. Stiles aveva mandato via Scott per qualche ragione, e di sicuro non era per via di Cora e Isaac. Derek conosceva Stiles abbastanza da saperlo.

Raggiunsero la sala 508: Relazioni di Branco Interspecie, e Derek mise temporaneamente da parte l’argomento.

La stanza è decentemente grande, dai gradevoli colori di terra come è generalmente solito per le sale degli hotel, con un piccolo palco e un microfono montato dall’altro lato della sala. Non c’erano sedie. Tutti gli altri occupanti della sala stavano in piedi in piccoli gruppi, con aria confusa quanto Derek e Stiles.

Poi una donna improbabilmente alta in scarpe da ginnastica di un rosa evidenziatore salì sul palco. “Okay!” cinguettò nel microfono, “Salve a tutti! Benvenuti a Relationi Interspecie di Branco, stiamo per esplorare,” espirò nel microfono, aprendo ampiamente le braccia, “branchi, di licantropi o non, che sono composti da più di una singola specie.” I suoi occhi si aprirono di scatto, sgranati e spaventosamente rotondi, e lei ordinò con la vivacità di un’insegnante d’asilo: “Ora disponetevi tutti a coppie con i vostri compagni di branco, preferibilmente un membro di un’altra specie. Questo richiederà la vostra partecipazione attiva, gente!” Batté le mani proprio davanti al microfono e questo strillò in protesta.

Stiles, come se fosse un bambino all’asilo lui stesso, afferrò la mano di Derek e gli scivolò più vicino per marcarlo come suo partner.

“Questo non è ciò che mi aspettavo,” Derek ammise.

“Beh, uh,” Stiles rifletté mentre osservavano gli altri partecipanti che si trascinavano in giro l’uno con l’altro, “Avremo probabilmente una storia da raccontare a pranzo riguardo il nostro seminario migliore di qualsiasi cosa gli altri si siano seduti ad ascoltare. Scommetto che faremo degli strambi esercizi di fiducia.”

“Non vedo come gli _esercizi di fiducia_ -“

“Vedo che tutti sono accoppiati!” cantilenò l’istruttrice. “Ora preparatevi, perché stiamo per fare qualche _esercizio di fiducia_!”

Stiles sorrise come un gatto che ha afferrato il pesce.

Era tutta roba abbastanza comune che Derek ricordava dai ritiri di basketball al liceo; cadute della fiducia, guidare il proprio partner bendato attorno alla stanza, stupidi esercizi che non avevano dannatamente niente a che vedere con cose come la disponibilità dell’altra persona ad essere con te nel cuore della notte, a strizzarti la spalla e dire, “se vuoi parlare, io sono qui.” Lui e Stiles andarono bene, anche se Stiles vacillò un po’ quando il peso di Derek gli cadde addosso la prima volta.

“Ufff, qualcuno dovrebbe essere un po’ meno muscoloso,” borbottò, risistemando le braccia così che potessero stringersi più fermamente attorno al petto di Derek.

L’ultimo esercizio tuttavia fu… complesso.

“Partners! Ora faremo qualcosa un po’ più anticonvenzionale!” l’istruttrice gridò. “Questo è creato apposta per i licantropi presenti, ma è utile per tutti in un branco mosaico. Avvierò un timer di 60 secondi, e voglio che voi e il vostro partner manteniate i vostri denti e zanne sulla giugulare dell’altro, restiate fermi, e poi vi scambiate per i successivi sessanta secondi. Non serve che lo dica, ma non mordete.” L’annuncio dell’istruttrice scatenò un’ondata di mormorii nella stanza, e lei sollevò i palmi per calmarli. “Capisco di stare chiedendo molto, e se non vi sentite a vostro agio o pensate di non poter controllare voi stessi, fermatevi. La sicurezza è la nostra priorità numero uno.”

Derek si voltò a chiedere a Stiles se gli andasse bene, ma Stiles stava già reclinando la testa, esponendo il suo lungo collo disseminato di nei, nessuna ansia sparata a mille nel suo battito cardiaco, solo Stiles, collo scoperto e in attesa.

Derek sperò davvero, davvero tanto che i suoi occhi non stessero di nuovo risplendendo di rosso.

Poteva udire le risatine nervose e lo strisciare di piedi degli altri occupanti della stanza, ma i suoi occhi cadevano su Stiles, che aspettava pazientemente che Derek mettesse il suo collo tra i propri denti. Quindi Derek lo fece. Poggiò le punte dei propri denti sulla grossa vena che pulsava lentamente lungo il collo di Stiles. La sua lingua prudette dalla voglia di scattare e leccare, e lui non voleva che attaccarvisi e succhiare, non semplicemente premere delicatamente smalto contro pelle.

“Amico, tutti gli altri si stanno facendo un sacco di problemi riguardo a questa cosa,” la voce di Stiles rimbombò attraverso i denti di Derek. “Non so perché non riescano a darsi una fottuta calmata, come se un membro del tuo branco potesse davvero ferirti.”

Derek ricordò Peter, e fu incommensurabilmente grato che Stiles non avesse mai conosciuto il dolore per mano del suo stesso branco, che Stiles potesse avere un licantropo al collo senza averne timore per un secondo.

“Eeeeee cambio!” gridò l’istruttrice.

I denti di Stiles erano freddi sul collo di Derek, ma il suo fiato era caldo mentre percorreva la pelle di Derek. È questo ciò che ha provato anche Stiles? Non poteva essere, Derek avrebbe sentito l’odore di eccitazione.

Quando l’istruttrice chiamò la fine, Stiles ritrasse i denti, ma leccò scherzosamente una linea lungo il collo di Derek, il che significò che Derek dovette prendersi un secondo per digrignare i denti e pensare fermamente alla decisamente-non-sexy fossa biologica che la compagnia di costruzione stava attualmente rimpiazzando in quanto parte delle ristrutturazioni della casa. Funzionò: riuscì a contenersi quando Stiles si ritrasse, ridendo, occhi tiepidi e languidi, poté avvicinarsi e sfregare la barba sul collo di Stiles in risposta e semplicemente essere grato di quanto fossero intimi abbastanza da poterlo fare, marcare Stiles con l’unica conseguenza di ricevere una risata e uno schiaffo sulla spalla.

Il resto del seminario passò in un lampo, mentre l’istruttrice elencava i vari modi in cui gli esercizi di fiducia fossero metafore per la vita di branco, bla bla bla. La cosa successiva che Derek ricordava era la scena di loro seduti con il branco attorno ad un lungo tavolo al ristorante d’albergo, condividendo storie delle loro mattinate, e successivamente lui e Stiles che esploravano il secondo piano alla ricerca della Sala da ballo della Quercia: Creature Soprannaturali e Anime Gemelle: Esplorando la Disconnessione. Derek non pensava che avrebbero detto niente che non avesse già letto e messo tra i preferiti sul suo account di La mia vita da AGD, ma Stiles lo aveva visto sul programma ed era sembrato così _eccitato_.

“Sono davvero curioso a riguardo,” Stiles confidò mentre prendevano due delle sedie poco imbottite vicino al centro della platea. “È solo che, uh, è interessante il modo in cui, tipo, i licantropi hanno più problemi con la cosa. Tipo, lo sapevi che metà dei licantropi hanno disfunzioni del legame dell’anima? È sorprendente, perché penseresti che i licantropi siano anime gemelle ideali, tutti, uh,” Stiles tossicchiò, “sai, solo, in forma, perfetti per provvedere alla famiglia e tutto il resto.”

Derek piegò, dispiegò e ripiegò il programma tra le mani. “Non saprei dirti.”

“Già…” Stiles rifletté pensieroso, poi si raddrizzò appena un uomo in giacca e cravatta e con una manciata di medaglioni wicca attorno al collo salì sul palco. “Beh, okay, immagino che presumibilmente questo tizio lo sappia.”

Magari lo sapeva anche, ma il tizio – Dr. Vesuvine—passò la prima ora a parlare di cultura dell’anima gemella in ogni altra società soprannaturale conosciuta, quindi Derek era mezzo addormentato e il suo culo era sul punto di informicolarsi nel momento in cui il dottore finì di spiegare come il popolo delle sirene rigettasse interamente la nozione di anima gemella, dato che la loro cultura vergeva sull’universalmente poliamoroso.

“Al contrario,” disse, sollevando un dito, “i licantropi, conosciuti per essere estremamente monogami anche quando non in legame di coppia con le loro vere anime gemelle, hanno in realtà una tanto più alta incidenza di disfunzioni dell’anima gemella.” Dr. Vesuvine proseguì ad illustrare le statistiche che Derek aveva già sentito svariate volte da Laura, poi concluse inutilmente, “Le cause di cui sono largamente sconosciute.”

Derek sospirò silenziosamente sulla sua sedia. Non che si aspettasse che il tizio potesse tirar fuori una cura miracolosa o che, ma di sicuro non era incoraggiante sentire che un dottore in studi delle entità soprannaturali fosse ignorante in materia esattamente quanto Derek.

“Tuttavia,” Dr. Vesuvine continuò, “questo non significa che tutte le speranze siano perse per coloro con disfunzioni dell’anima gemella, licantropi o non. Si sono verificati molti casi in cui la persona disfunzionale e la loro anima gemella sono entrati in una relazione romantica nonostante tutto, o in cui il disfunzionale trova una persona alternativa con cui trascorrere la propria vita; se non nella pura gioia di un legame dell’anima gemella, almeno in modica felicità.” Aprì le braccia ai due lati del podio. “Molte persone con disfunzioni dell’anima gemella possono imparare ad andare avanti, amare altre persone, anche se in modi diversi.”

Buon per loro, Derek pensò guardando Stiles che si sporgeva in avanti dalla sua sedia, così bramoso di imparare, le sopracciglia sottili che si innalzavano in interesse. Sorrise tra sé quando notò i piedi di Stiles iniziare a battere freneticamente. Così irrequieto, un tornado racchiuso in un corpo umano.

“Finisco la mia presentazione su questa nota, e auguro a tutti voi una bella serata. Ancora una volta, il mio libro, _Anime Gemelle Soprannaturali_ , è in vendita nell’androne.”

“Voglio parlargli,” Stiles disse velocemente, alzandosi e facendosi strada tra la folla per raggiungere la piccola folla raccolta attorno a Dr. Vesuvine ai piedi del palco.

Scuotendo la testa, Derek raccolse la giacca di Stiles e i documenti che aveva lasciato sulla sedia nella fretta. Stiles era probabilmente partito con una delle sue fisse scientifiche. Una ventata di preoccupazione si fece strada attraverso il cuore tremante di Derek. Se Stiles avesse cominciato a fare ricerche più approfondite sulle anime gemelle, in particolare su licantropi e anime gemelle… era sicuro che l’avrebbe scoperto. Derek non era un genio della dissimulazione, era solo stato fortunato finora che Stiles non conoscesse il significato momenti come quando gli occhi di Derek brillassero di rosso e quando lui imboccava Stiles direttamente, il significato dietro quando Derek lasciava entrare Stiles nel proprio letto, anche se gli Alfa non dovrebbero fidarsi di nessuno ma della loro anima gemella vicina durante il sonno.

Derek si alzò e si avviò a raggiungere Stiles nella folla attorno a Dr. Vesuvine. Sembrava che fosse arrivato troppo tardi, perché Stiles stava già salutando il dottore, stringendogli la mano con un ampio sorriso in volto.

“Hai, uh,” Derek passò a Stiles i suoi effetti. “Hai lasciato questi.”

“Ehi, grazie, amico.” Stiles si infilò la felpa, infilò le brochure e i volantini nella tasca. “Dr. Vesuvine è un tizio in gamba.”

Derek riflettè, “uh, sì, probabilmente,” mentre lanciava occhiate ansiose al professore alle sue spalle, il quale stava spiegando con determinazione qualcosa riguardo gli incubi ad una donna di mezz’età apparentemente preoccupata. “Aspetta un attimo.” Si fermò ad ascoltare.

“Quindi non crede che ci sia niente di cui preoccuparsi?” la donna chiese.

“No, molto probabilmente no. Se gli incubi non fossero in grado di controllarsi, vivremo in un mondo decisamente diverso,” Dr. Vesuvine la rassicurò con un sorriso dai denti perfetti. “Ma se siete ancora preoccupata, credo ci sia uno stand wicca al piano di sotto che vende amuleti per scacciare un incubus in caso dovesse avvicinarvisi. Dovete solo premerlo contro la sua pelle. Fate attenzione, ovviamente,” le fece l’occhiolino, “non è quel genere di cose di cui abusare.”

Derek prese nota, poi distrattamente spinse Stiles fuori dalla stanza, borbottando qualcosa riguardo, “Dovremmo, um, dovremmo incontrare il branco al piano di sotto, ci staranno aspettando,” prima che Stiles pensasse ad altre domande per il professore.

XXXXX

Stiles fu di buon umore per il resto del pomeriggio e la sera, scambiando allegramente appunti con il branco riguardo a quali seminari, discissioni e dimostrazioni fossero stati, il seminario wicca al quale sarebbe voluto andare l’indomani per imparare di più sull’energia della terra, la festa di quella sera che si sarebbe tenuta nella sala da ballo.

“Tu ci vai, Derek?” Stiles chiese.

“Alla cosa della festa?” Derek sollevò un sopracciglio. Stiles lo conosceva troppo bene per chiederglielo.

“Okay, so che non sono esattamente il tuo pane-“

“Specialmente dal momento che questo suona più come un ballo scolastico che un ‘evento sociale’,” Cora osservò, leggendo il programma del weekend. ‘Con la collaborazione di DJ Smooth Grooves?’” lesse lei dubbiosa.

“Non ci vado,” Derek affermò innecessariamente.

Stiles aggrottò il volto in disapprovazione verso Derek ma concesse, “Già, se non ti è piaciuto il Jungle, probabilmente non ti piacerà questo. Open bar, Gesù.”

Mentre Derek stava pensando inorridito alla combinazione di Cora –chiunque nel branco, a dire il vero—e un open bar, Erica chiese, “Aspetta, voi due siete stati al Jungle assieme?”

“Sei sorpresa?” Boyd chiese piattamente. Derek si chiese cosa volesse dire con quello.

Isaac ridacchiò, e Derek cominciò a farsi un’idea.

“Ehi ragazzi, non era in quel senso.”

“No,” Stiles aggiunse, giocando con la cannuccia del suo drink, “Per niente. Um, in ogni caso, la festa. È quello che farò stanotte. Tutti gli altri ci sono?”

C’erano, il che lasciò Derek da solo per la sera una volta che il branco si riversò al piano di sotto per il party. Sperava che non si cacciassero troppo nei pasticci, riponendo la sua fiducia in Scott e Boyd affinché scongiurassero qualsiasi cosa di troppo pazzo potesse accadere.

Senza teenagers con cui discutere e la maggior parte dei partecipanti della convention nella sala da ballo dell’hotel, Derek si ritrovò a fare zapping tra i canali in modo distratto, poi a vagare irrequieto negli anditi, salendo le scale e poi scendendole di nuovo, sbirciando speranzoso nella palestra dell’albergo, poi ricordandosi di non aver portato i suoi vestiti da allenamento, poi aggirandosi per l’androne, dove una serie di stand che vendeva di tutto e di più di quanto una creatura soprannaturale potesse volere stavano vendendo smantellati, imballando la merce in scatole e ripiegando i tavoli di plastica. Derek si accorse di un insegna con un pentacolo disegnato e si ricordò del suggerimento che Dr. Vesuvine aveva dato alla donna al seminario.

Fece una corsetta verso una delle donne dietro al tavolo, la quale stava cominciando ad arrotolare l’insegna.

“Um, mi scusi,” si affrettò, “Avete degli, um, amuleti? Contro gli incubi?”

La donna con almeno cinque piercing per ogni orecchia alzò gli occhi al cielo. “È tutto il giorno che ce li chiedono. Per un insignificante incubus!”

“È un piccolo stronzo, però,” l’altra wiccan commentò seccamente mentre frugava in una delle scatole. “Impudente.”

“Non c’è ragione per l’intera convention di agitarsi così,” brontolò Piercing. “Mamma mia, un incubus e tutti pensano che sia una seconda ESPCon del 2003.”

“Sì ma,” Derek interruppe, “Li avete?”

“Come sempre,” la donna senza piercing borbottò, aprendo una delle scatole e frugandovi attorno prima di tirar fuori una busta a chiusura ermetica piena di un groviglio di cordoncini e targhette argentate. “Quanti?”

“Uh,” Derek contò mentalmente i membri del branco. “Sette. Grazie.” Anche se l’incubus baciava solo le sue vittime, Derek avrebbe preferito che nessuno del branco dovesse farci i conti.

La donna gli schiaffò sul banco sette braccialetti ciondolanti e gli addebitò una cifra esorbitante, ma Derek si sentì comunque meglio quando tornò in camera, acquisto alla mano.

Gli ci vollero tre tentativi prima che la chiave magnetica funzionasse sulla porta, ma una volta che ci riuscì, Derek trovò Stiles già profondamente addormentato nel loro letto, sebbene Scott sembrasse essere ancora di sotto al party. La levataccia sembra davvero aver fatto effetto su Stiles, dato che non si mosse nemmeno quando Derek si aggirò per la stanza buia, non si mosse quando Derek accidentalmente sbatté contro la valigia, non si mosse quando Derek incespicò in bagno e accese la luce, la ventola del bagno che ronzava per tutto il tempo che Derek impiegò a lavarsi i denti, non si mosse quando Derek tornò in stanza smovendo il materasso mentre si infilava sotto le coperte.

“Notte,” Derek sussurrò divertito alla figura dormiente di Stiles.

XXXXX

“Ah,” Stiles biascicò, allargandosi ulteriormente sulla coperta che avevano steso sul prato del giardino posteriore. “Il licantropo prodigo ritorna.”

“Non credo stia usando la frase nel modo giusto,” Derek rispose seccamente mentre si avvicinava. “E non è colpa mia se le torce erano impossibili da trovare.”

Stiles agitò una mano. “Erano nel cassetto della roba inutile! Non erano nel cassetto della roba inutile? Ti ho sicuramente detto che erano nel cassetto della roba inutile, giusto?”

Dando un leggero colpo sulla testa di Stiles con il manico di gomma di una delle torce, Derek fece notare, “Non mi hai detto che erano dentro una scatole nel cassetto della roba inutile, sotto una montagna di elastici di gomma, dietro il set di cacciaviti."

“Dettagli,” Stiles borbottò, accendendo e spegnendo la sua torcia. Il sole non era ancora tramontato, quindi le torce producevano appena una flebile luce gialla sull’erba, tra gli alberi più avanti. “Hai trovato le torce, i fuochi dovrebbero iniziare fra circa quindici minuti, e Rusty è…” fischiò, poi gridò. “Rusty? Dov’è il mio Rusty?”

Rusty ululò dalla fila di alberi e Stiles si diede dei colpetti sulla coscia. “Andiamo bello, non è patriottico saltare i fuochi del Quattro Luglio!”

Facendo degli strani versi come sempre, Rusty trascinò il suo corpicino da corgi cicciottello e macchiato di sporco fuori dalla Riserva, ficcando la testa sotto la mano di Stiles in cerca di un grattino.

“Ehi cucciolo,” Stiles ridacchiò, “Come sta il mio piccolino? Come sta il mio piccolino?”

“Considerati fortunato,” Derek disse a Rusty, “Non mi ha nemmeno chiesto come è andata la mia giornata a lavoro.”

Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Com’è andato il lavoro, _caro_?”

“Come al solito. Il parco c’è ancora, i campeggiatori ancora provano ad appiccare il fuoco dove non dovrebbero.”

“Vedi, questo è il motivo per cui non lo chiedo.” Stiles liberò una mano per grattare dietro l’orecchio di Derek. “Posso farti un grattino alla pancia però, se è questo che cerchi.”

Derek sorrise maliziosamente. “Risparmialo per stanotte.”

Stiles ridacchiò, “Oh mio dio, quello non era nemmeno sexy, era solo…”

“Io ci provo,” Derek protestò.

“Lo apprezzo, davvero,” Stiles ammise, bevendo un sorso da una delle bottiglie di birra nel cestino da picnic. “Ma sei abbastanza sexy senza i pessimi doppi sensi, non ti preoccupare.”

Sporgendosi più vicino, Derek sussurrò, “Bacio di scuse?”

Facendo un verso divertito, Stiles avvicinò la bocca, cedendovi. “Mmm,” mormorò quando si allontanarono, “quello non era nemmeno un litigio però.”

“Ehhh.” Derek premette per un altro bacio. “Non importa.”

“Mmm.”

Lo scoppio del primo fuoco d’artificio che veniva sparato li interruppe, ed entrambi sollevarono lo sguardo per ammirare fiori rossi e arancioni e gialli e blu e verdi sbocciare ed infrangersi nel cielo. Rusty guaì al rumore ed entrambi premettero una mano rassicurante sul suo dorso.

“Vuoi parlare di doppi sensi?” Stiles annuì verso i fuochi. “Sai quanti vecchi film avrebbero usato questi come metafora per la vecchia mamba orizzontale?”

Derek si avvicinò per un altro bacio, e poteva non essere un mamba orizzontale, ma era comunque degno di fuochi d’artificio.

Quando Derek si svegliò, fu fortunato che Stiles fosse ancora bello che addormentato, perché se fosse stato sveglio, avrebbe probabilmente fatto qualche commento riguardo la camminata a papera verso il bagno e la doccia fredda di Derek.

Scott si stiracchiò sull’altro letto mentre Derek apriva la porta per scendere al piano di sotto.

“D’rek?”

“Vado ad una discussione sulla leadership,” Derek disse a bassa voce per non svegliare Stiles. “Voi due dormite.”

Rigirandosi e tirando le coperte sopra la testa, Scott mormorò, “’kay.”

Scuotendo la testa affettuosamente, Derek si avviò di sotto alla sala conferenze della quercia: Matrone, Alfa, e Fate Reali – Dove il magico e la leadership si incontrano. Sperava che il branco non fosse troppo stordito da qualsiasi alcolico all’aconito avessero bevuto alla festa. Beh, sperava che non ne avessero bevuto affatto, ma Derek non era ingenuo. Almeno sperava che non esagerassero a qualsiasi party ci fosse in programma quella sera. Chiunque avesse organizzato la ESPCon aveva deciso che l’alcol dovesse scorrere liberamente.

Derek si sorbì un’ora e mezzo poco illuminante, poi lasciò la sala e controllò il cellulare che teneva silenzioso quando stava assistendo a qualcosa. Sua madre lo aveva cresciuto per essere una persona corretta.

[Dove sei.]

Era da parte di Stiles. La fronte di Derek si aggrottò ricordandosi di cosa Cora gli avesse detto riguardo a come il punto alla fine della frase fosse un brutto segno. (“È solo punteggiatura, Cora.” “È _intonazione_ , è un _tono_ diverso quando aggiungi il punto!”)

Guardandosi accanto, Derek rispose al messaggio, [Vicino alla fontana con le colonne]

Lasciò perdere il punto. Sembrò una buona idea.

[Resta lì.]

Derek si sedette sul bordo della fontana. Nella migliore delle ipotesi, Stiles non aveva combinato niente di tremendo alla festa di ieri notte che Derek avrebbe dovuto sistemare, o uno del branco avrebbe avuto un crollo nervoso. I piedi batterono un ritmo ansioso sulle pietre grigio scuro che componevano il cortile.

Stiles apparve da una delle porte che conducevano al piazzale, mettendo a fuoco Derek e marciando verso di lui. Era agitato riguardo qualcosa, muovendosi velocemente con le spalle ricurve.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi,” Derek lo salutò di rimando.

Stiles sollevò le sopracciglia con aria d’attesa.

“Buon giorno?”

Stiles ridacchiò senza umorismo e guardò ovunque tranne che Derek. “Voglio dire, quella è una delle frasi possibili. È giusto da parte mia avere l’impressione che, non lo so, ci siano modi migliori di dire buongiorno, tipo, non lo so, restare fino a che non mi fossi svegliato?” Lanciò un’occhiata accusatoria a Derek. “Lasciare una _nota_ almeno? Voglio dire, andiamo, Derek, non sapevo cosa fare.”

Derek sbatté le palpebre. Ancora una volta. “Um, scusa?”

“Già.”

“Io, uh, pensavo che tu e Scott sareste stati bene assieme, e avevo un dibattito al quale andare,” Derek continuò, sentendosi come un uomo cieco sul ghiaccio. “Gli ho detto che voi due avreste dovuto dormire quanto volevate, e pensavo che voi due avreste trovato un modo per passare il tempo. Ma!” aggiunse in risposta all’incupimento di Stiles. “Mi, um, dispiace. Di essermene andato. Non sapevo che dovessimo partecipare ad ogni evento assieme, credo.”

Stiles apparve solo più arrabbiato. Derek non era sicuro di aver mai visto Stiles così palesemente arrabbiato. Gesù, aveva davvero sbagliato così pesantemente? Derek non aveva mai avuto un miglior amico prima, magari era una regola implicita che tu debba restare nei paraggi fino a che il tuo amico si sveglia dopo una notte fuori. Probabilmente era così, e se Stiles fosse svenuto per intossicazione da alcol e Derek avesse semplicemente ignorato il problema andando al Matrone, Alfa e Fate Reali – Dove magia e leadership si congiungono? Gli amici dovrebbero assicurarsi del benessere l’uno dell’altro, dopotutto.

“E,” continuò, “Immagino tu abbia bevuto molto, quindi avrei dovuto assicurarmi che stessi bene.”

La mandibola di Stiles tremò. “Okay,” disse con tono piatto. “È così che funziona la cosa? Bene. Io sono solo. Sono solo un’idiota, a quanto pare,” tentennò per un momento di indecisione, poi si voltò e se ne andò.

“Aspetta!” Derek lo chiamò, rincorrendolo e afferrandogli il braccio. “Stiles, io non, io davvero non capisco perché sei così agitato.”

Con occhi sgranati, Stiles fissò Derek. “Okay,” disse a bassa voce, “Okay, no, messaggio ricevuto.”

“Stiles-“

Stiles si scrollò di dosso la presa di Derek e continuò a camminare. “Non mi toccare. E non mi seguire!” aggiunse con un dito castigatore mentre Derek faceva un altro passo in avanti.

E così Derek si ritrovò in piedi, ancorato al suolo, mentre Stiles abbandonava il giardino come un tornado. Passandosi una mano tra i capelli, Derek espirò pesantemente. Doveva risolvere questa situazione, ma inseguire Stiles non lo avrebbe portato a niente, quindi tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare fu di dare a Stiles un po’ di tempo per sbollire.

Declinò quando Erica gli mandò un messaggio riguardo l’incontrare il resto del branco per pranzo, si rifugiò in una qualche terribile sala di conferenze dove uno gnomo blaterava di contese soprannaturali di terreni nel Midwest, evitò la loro stanza d’ohotel come la peste e continuò invece ad aggirarsi per la città.

La cosa strana era che Derek era solito passare ogni ora del giorno da solo, era solito crogiolarsi nella solitudine, perché il suono della voce delle persone gli dava sui nervi, e non riusciva a trovare abbastanza energie per far fronte ad una conversazione. Ma ora aveva appena passato sette ore da solo e stava diventando irrequieto. Aveva già passato tanto tempo senza Stiles prima di allora, ma ora non gli era permesso cercarlo per raccontargli la storia riguardo la famiglia di broonie che aveva occupato le due intere file nel retro durante il seminario sulla contesa territoriale, o chiedergli se dovessero cercare cibo tailandese o messicano, e lo irritava, gli dava ai nervi, gli tendeva i muscoli e gli faceva vedere Stiles in ogni ragazzo dai capelli castani che gli passava accanto. Gli mancava il suo migliore amico, e non avrebbe mai potuto andare avanti così per il resto della convention, figurarsi una volta tornati a casa. Derek doveva risolvere la cosa prima che finissero per dover dividere l’appartamento in tre: loro due e l’elefante nella stanza.

Tuttavia non voleva mettere Stiles con le spalle al muro nella stanza d’albergo, sapeva che lo avrebbe reso aggressivo e messo sulla difensiva, quindi Derek si decise a trovare Stiles all’evento di “Music, Drinking, Dancing!” nella sala da ballo quella sera. Fu abbastanza facile trovare la sala e le masse di partecipanti che vi fluivano all’interno, meno facile fu trovare il branco, figurarsi Stiles, considerando soprattutto che la sala era stata allestita per assomigliare ad una discoteca: luci soffuse, musica a palla e neon in abbondanza. Era un incubo per almeno quattro diverse specie di Creature Soprannaturali, inclusi i licantropi, ma ciò non sembrava aver fermato gli organizzatori.

Derek finì per vagare per l’intera sala due volte, lo sguardo che scivolava da faccia a faccia, nessuna delle quali era la faccia che voleva lui. Giocherellò nervosamente con l’amuleto anti-incubus attorno al polso. Stiles non avrebbe voluto semplicemente andare in camera, vero? Avrebbero dovuto litigare al piano di sopra, senza una possibile uscita, senza alcun modo dignitoso di andare via senza prima fare la valigia? Dio, voleva solo che tutto andasse per il verso giusto. Voleva che Stiles si appoggiasse a lui, addormentandosi mentre navigavano su canali sconosciuti nella TV dell’albergo, cercando i Simpson, ma trovando le news locali e rinunciandoci. Voleva che Stiles gli dicesse di quale colore avrebbe dovuto dipingere il salotto della casa di branco, voleva che Stiles gli promettesse di non andarsene.

Poi, come se i quesiti di Derek avessero evocato Stiles, lui apparve tra la folla, sulla via per raggiungere Derek. Un sorriso ampio sul viso.

“Stiles!” Derek gridò oltre la musica. “Mi dispiace, possiamo parlare?!”

Stiles sorrise di nuovo, a 32 denti. Annuì, afferrò la spalla di Derek con mano ferma e lo diresse fuori dalla sala da ballo, manovrandoli abilmente attraverso la folla. O forse, Derek si chiese brevemente mentre gli altri ballerini si spostavano di torno, era la folla a manovrare loro.

Stiles condusse Derek all’entrata della sala da ballo: ancora affollata, ma non così assordante al punto da rendere una discussione impossibile.

“Stiles,” Derek cominciò con un sospiro, “So che non sono sempre il migliore con… le persone, ma voglio che tu sappia che mi sento uno schifo, e voglio solo risolvere le cose. Siamo- sei il mio migliore amico.”

“Shhhh,” Stiles sussurrò, allungando una mano per accarezzare i capelli di Derek. “Va tutto bene. Era una cosa stupida. Dispiace anche a me. Shhh.”

Confuso, Derek fissò Stiles mentre la sua mano continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli. “Davvero? Perché eri _incazzato nero_ stamattina, non pensavo mi avresti perdonato così facilmente.”  
“Come potrei non perdonarti?” Stiles sorrise dolcemente, avvicinandosi. “Con quel viso?” il suo pollice cadde per sfiorare il labbro inferiore di Derek.

Questa scena era già successa prima d’ora. Derek sapeva bene cosa fosse.

La testa di Stiles si curvò di lato e lui scivolò più vicino, guardando Derek in modo flirtante attraverso le sue ciglia abbassate, in un modo che Derek sapeva il vero Stiles non avrebbe mai fatto.

Quando le labbra dell’incubus sfiorarono quelle di Derek, lui premette l’amuleto anti-incubus contro il suo collo. Sibilò quando toccò la pelle dell’incubus, e l’incubus ebbe un sussultò e tremò come se stesse subendo il tocco di un taser, i morbidi capelli castani di Stiles che apparivano e scomparivano per essere rimpiazzati da riccioli rosso fuoco.

“Oh mio dio,” esclamò una donna che poteva solo essere un’arpia a giudicare dalle ali sulla sua schiena. “È lui! L’incubus! Con il suo mascheramento che appare e scompare!”

“Sapevo che avremmo avuto un problema!” un’altra arpia si aggiunse, stringendosi attorno al corpo convulso dell’incubus con una mano premuta sul cuore. “Non importa cosa hanno detto, è la replica della ESPCon del 2003-“

“Hai usato uno di quegli amuleti wiccan? Oh fammi vedere-“

“Dove sono i genitori di questo ragazzino?” chiese uno gnomo disgustato, dando un colpetto alla spalla del teenager dai capelli di fuoco con il piede.

“Porca miseria,” l’incubus ringhiò dal pavimento, le sue sembianze ora fermamente sintonizzate su Edwin Tarlaem. “Non posso nemmeno divertirmi a questa roba di noiose conferenze?”

L’orda di fate che si era raggruppata attorno alla scena ansimò in indignazione, passando ad una rapida e incoerente cantilena da fate, per quanto le loro espressioni rivelassero l’argomento della conversazione.

“Ugh, ho sempre detto che un incubus non va lasciato a girare per i fatti suoi, sono destinati ad essere causa di guai.”

“Chi chiama l’addetto alla sicurezza? Marleen non era andata a rintracciare l’addetto alla sicurezza?”

“Oh eccola, laggiù, Marleen!”

Derek rimase immobile, disorientato, torreggiando sull’incubus, spinto e pungolato dalla crescente massa fino a che non lo approcciò un tizio in una T-shirt con la scritta “Sicurezza”. “Giovanotto, è stato lei a smascherare il sospetto?” chiese con la serietà assoluta di qualcuno che stava aspettando di fare questa domanda da anni.

“Io, credo di sì, sì.” Derek si passò una mano sulla guancia. Dov’era il vero Stiles? Non avrebbe voluto che niente del genere accadesse, tutto ciò che voleva era fare pace con Stiles e addormentarsi con Stiles che gli dava calci agli stinchi, e non voleva essere messo in mezzo in qualsiasi politica di interspecie o crime drama a basso budget stesse accadendo in quel momento. Tutto era rumoroso e aveva un odore strano, e c’erano persone che spingevano con determinazione attraverso la folla per avvicinarsi, provocando chiacchiera fastidiosa e l’occasionale “guarda dove vai!” Derek voleva andarsene.

“Cosa è successo? È stato lui ad approcciarti?” l’addetto alla sicurezza chiese con enfasi. “Dammi i dettagli della storia come la ricordi.”

“Mi ha trovato nella sala da ballo, siamo venuti qui fuori, ha provato a baciarmi, io- io- Stiles?”

“Amico!” Stiles inspirò, appena emerso come un esploratore di safari dalla opprimente giungla di persone accalcate attorno alla scena. “Che cazzo sta succedendo? Scott, vieni qui!” chiamo alle sue spalle.

“Abbiamo un caso di indesiderato attacco di incubus,” si intromise l’ufficiale. “Attenda un secondo a parlare col suo amico, giovanotto, sta dando una testimonianza.”

Spostando il peso da un piede all’altro, Derek ripeté per Stiles, “L’incubus mi ha trovato nella sala da ballo, siamo venuti qui, ha cercato di baciarmi, io ho usato questo amuleto che ho compato allo stand wiccan nell’androne, ora lui è sul pavimento” Derek concluse, schiaffando l’amuleto in mano all’officiale. Non gli sarebbe più servito. “Molto semplice.”

“Stava usando un mascheramento?”

“Certo che stava usando un mascheramento.”

“Di…?” l’officiale incitò. Tirò fuori un vero e proprio blocco e penna.

Derek incrociò le braccia, senza guardare affatto Stiles. “Di qualcuno che trovo attraente.”

“Ma non attraente abbastanza da baciare?”

“Non vedo come questo sia rilevante.”

“Beh, generalmente le persone soccombono agli incubi abbastanza velocemente,” uno spilungone spuntò fuori dalla folla, “loro, uh, loro prendono istintivamente la forma di qualsiasi persona sia irresistibilmente attraente per la vittima. Sto scrivendo una tesi a riguardo-“

“Non ora Georgio,” qualcuno lo zittì.

L’ufficiale grattò la penna sul blocco. “Quindi stava o non stava usando un mascheramento?”

“Lo stava usando,” Derek sospirò. “Semplicemente sapevo che la persona in questione non l’avrebbe mai fatto, va bene?”

Gli occhi dell’ufficiale si sgranarono in compassione, e Derek lo odiò per questo. Derek sarebbe andato avanti senza problemi se il mondo avesse smesso di lanciaro in queste situazioni. “Ohhh. Brutta storia, amico. Okay, beh, portiamo questo ragazzino all’ufficio, rintracciate i genitori, penso che le forze dell’ordine per Entità Soprannaturali Minorili potrebbroe essere coinvolte.”

“Cosa?” Ewin chiese con tono acuto. “Ma dai, davvero? Ho limonato con due tizi, e quindi? È un weekend come gli altri!”

“Dillo al giudice, ragazzino,” l’agente della sicurezza lo sgridò contento, tirando su l’incubus per i gomiti.

Derek lasciò andare un interno sospiro di sollievo, che fu velocemente interrotto da Scott.

“Amiiico, ti lasciamo da solo un giorno e succede questo? E che cazzo?”

“A quanto pare tutti vogliono un pezzo di Derek Hale,” Stiles commentò freddamente. Derek cercò di sopprimere una smorfia.

Scott lanciò a Stiles uno sguardo da _calmati, amico_ e continuò, “Da quando hai un amuleto friggi-incubus, comunque?”

Derek si frugò nella tasca in cerca del groviglio di braccialetti che aveva avuto intenzione di dare al branco prima di auto-esiliarsi. “Li ho comprati quando eravate tutti alla festa ieri notte. Avrei dovuto darli a tutti voi, ma quando sono tornato in stanza, Stiles era addormentato e oggi-“ osò un’occhiata verso Stiles il quale sembrava… pallido. “Oggi ero impegnato,” Derek concluse.

Ridacchiando in modo bonario, Scott prese uno dei braccialetti. “Non ti stavo accusando di niente, amico, è solo una fortunata coincidenza. Amico,” commentò a Stiles. “Sarebbe potuto andare molto peggio, huh.”

Stiles forzò lo sguardo via da dove l’ufficiale stava accompagnando l’incubus attraverso la folla.

“Già,” concordò distrattamente, “è un bene che non fossi alla festa. Non ti sei nemmeno fermato o roba simile?”

“Um, no?” Derek rispose. Aveva pensato che Stiles avrebbe avuto più domande riguardo l’incubus piuttosto che su cosa Derek avesse fatto con il suo tempo la notte scorsa, ma apparentemente no. “Questa è la prima volta in questo weekend che entro nella sala da ballo. Probabilmente anche l’ultima,” aggiunse in riflessione lamentosa.

Stiles annuì, poi annuì di nuovo, più veloce, confermando qualcosa a sé stesso. “Okay. Okay. Questo-“ si lasciò uscire un rombo di risata. “Ma certo, sì.” Rise di nuovo, le spalle che si scuotevano in ilarità per qualcosa che Derek e Scott non afferrarono affatto.

Scott colpì leggermente Stiles sulla spalla. “Dove sta la battuta, fratello?”

Scuotendo la testa, Stiles rispose, “Non è niente, non è nemmeno divertente. Solo… solo una battuta con me stesso.” Sorrise sarcasticamente e Derek doveva- solo-

“Ho ancora bisogno di parlarti,” Derek esplose. “Se… Scott, potresti lasciarci un po’ di privacy?”

Scott si toccò il lato del naso. “Capito amico. Devo andare a cercare il resto del branco, in ogni caso.” Scivolò tra le due arpie e svanì.

Voltandosi verso Stiles, Derek cominciò, “Quindi, credi doverti delle scuse-“

“No!” Stiles si affrettò, “No, non devi. Tu, uh, tu davvero, davvero non me le devi. Dio.”

Derek attese un attimo, solo per vedere se Stiles avrebbe cambiato di nuovo strofa nel successivo paio di secondi. “Ho l’impressione di stare ricevendo segnali contrastanti qui.”

Pizzicandosi il ponte del naso e strizzando gli occhi chiusi, Stiles scosse la testa. “No, uh, no. Sono stato io a- io solo…” sollevò lo sguardo su Derek con aria di scuse. “Questa mattina mi sembrava avessi fatto qualcosa che non avevi fatto, avevo torto, ovviamente, uh, e ora non sono arrabbiato, dal momento che, sai, non è con te che dovrei essere arrabbiato. Tipo, ho della rabbia accumulata qui, ma non la riverserò su di te perché sarebbe come dare la colpa alla vittima, o, non so, colpire il cavallo morto? Non so quale sia precisamente il modo di dire. Il punto è!” Stiles concluse con un movimento esagerato della mano, “che mi dispiace di averti gridato contro per favore sii di nuovo mio amico ed esci con me domani così che io non debba sentire un’altra giornata di dettagli riguardo quella ragazza Kira.”

“Sì! Sì.” Derek sapeva cogliere un’occasione quando ne vedeva una. “Sì, sarò tuo amico.” Il viso di Stiles apparve desolato e imbarazzato al punto che Derek non riuscì a non aggiungere, “Andiamo, non ho mai smesso di esserlo.”

“Sdolcinato.”

“È stata una serata drammatica.”

“Non parlarmene.” Stiles espirò, le spalle che si rilassavano sotto la sua maglia a strisce. “Possiamo semplicemente guardare della reality TV o simile?”

Derek fece un respiro di sollievo. “A me va bene.”

La TV dell’hotel era ancora impossibile da navigare, ma Derek avrebbe sopportato la versione britannica di Supernanny ogni giorno se questo avesse significato avere Stiles poggiato su una dozzina di cuscini accanto a lui, i loro piedi che si stuzzicavano vicendevolmente.

XXXXX

La casa venne su più velocemente di quanto Derek si fosse aspettato.

Quando il branco tornò dalla conferenza, le irrecuperabili porzioni della casa erano state demolite e rimpiazzate con nuovo intonaco fresco. Per il mese successivo, il capomastro chiese a Derek dove volesse i fili per le prese di corrente, e i canali per le nuove tubature furono riempite.

“Avremo le nostre stanze da letto personali?” Erica chiese entusiasta, e Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo perché quello era il punto di tutto.

“Avremo il nostro piano privato?” Cora chiese, e Derek alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo per un motivo completamente diverso.

Avevano tutti delle idee per le proprie stanze, eccitati sebbene la maggior parte di loro non si sarebbe trasferita fino alla fine del college. Stiles non aveva molte aspettative per la propria stanza, ma diede una gomitata a Derek e chiese se avrebbe avuto di nuovo un materasso memory foam, magari uno più grande stavolta.

La scuola ricominciò, e la maggior parte del branco si disperse di nuovo fuori Beacon Hills. Cora sorprese Derek chiamando Isaac alla Humboldt ogni notte. Aveva pensato che... ma evidentemente no, lei sembrava davvero più triste con Isaac lontano. Lui e Stiles cercarono di sopperire invitandola a cena ogni notte e distraendola tessendo sogni sui ripiani in granito che avrebbero avuto nella cucina di branco, l’isola e le grandi finestre a golfo.

Per il giorno in cui Derek finì i guanti di Stiles, il sogno si era avverato, e Derek, Stiles e Cora sostavano nella casa in via di formazione, ispezionando stupiti la nuova cucina.

Quando arrivò Halloween, (e con esso, il disperato tentativo di Stiles di capire come fare entrare il sombrero rosa in un costume non-razzista,) il secondo piano era ben avviato, e Derek dovette trascinare Stiles via dallo schelettro delle scale prima che cadesse e si rompesse una gamba.

Stiles si lanciò nella pianificazione della casa con tanto entusiasmo quanto Derek, così per quando i ragazzi delle costruzioni stavano sistemando il tetto, Stiles e Derek stavano già passando ore ogni pomeriggio a sfogliare ridicole pile di riviste per decorazioni casalinghe a cui Stiles si era abbonato, scegliendo pezzi di arredamento che piacessero ad Erica piuttosto che a Boyd, divani abbastanza resistenti da supportare l’intero branco in una volta, e secondo Stiles, il più a tema lupi possibile. Derek provò a dissuaderlo, ma quando lui non stava guardando, Stiles aggiungeva di nuovo i lupi alla tavola di Paintrest.

Avevano un account Paintrest ora. Derek non ne andava fiero, ma d’altro canto avevano guadagnato un discreto numero di followers, o subscribers, o comunque si chiamassero, per i quali non poteva che essere segretamente orgoglioso.

Il rapporto tra lui e Stiles non era mai andato meglio. Funzionavano come due ingranaggi adiacenti in un orologio, in armonia l’uno attorno all’altro nell’appartamento, finendo l’uno le frasi dell’altro così spesso che Cora si prendeva gioco di loro, passando quasi ogni altra notte l’uno nella stanza dell’altro, guardando film di merda o lavorando ai ferri. Derek aveva insegnato a Stiles come lavorare a maglia, cosa che Stiles aveva appreso ad una velocità stupefacente, la sua energia frenetica che andava dritta alla lana. Derek non era mai stato più felice. Erano più vicini di quanto Derek avesse mai sognato sarebbero stati. Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter tornare indietro per rassicurare il suo io passato che per quanto Stiles non lo avrebbe mai desiderato romanticamente, sarebbero stati degli amici fantastici. Vivevano assieme, mangiavano assieme, dormivano nello stesso letto più spesso che no.

Se solo… beh.

Derek non poteva metterci la mano sul fuoco, ma qualche volta quando Stiles era solo, sembrava… triste. La cupezza che si era presentata per la prima volta attorno alla convention riemergeva di tanto in tanto, come il mostro di un lago che faceva capolino dalle nere sponde. Derek era l’ultima persona quando si trattava di capire le persone, ma c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui Stiles si stravaccava sul divano, fissando inerte la TV fino a quando Derek non rendeva la propria presenza nota e Stiles si sedeva di nuovo eretto, tutto allegria ed energia frenetica, che faceva pensare Derek che qualcosa stesse tormentando Stiles. Qualcosa nel modo in cui Derek si svegliava talvolta nel cuore della notte per trovare il letto vuoto, e il rumore di passi che percorrevano il corridoio avanti e indietro. Qualcosa nel modo in cui Stiles talvolta usciva da solo per lunghe passeggiate, vagando per un’ora o due attorno al vicinato, la sua macchina ancora ferma nel parcheggio. Una notte di novembre, tornò a casa fradicio e Derek chiese, “Che ti è successo?”

“Ho dimenticato il mio ombrello,” Stiles fece una smorfia.

Derek guardò fuori dalla finestra. Stava piovendo da almeno due ore. Non era possibile che Stiles non fosse potuto tornare prima dalla passeggiata e asciugarsi.

Non era granché. Ma fu abbastanza da spingere Derek ad aprire una pagina su La mia vita da AGD quando Stiles era a lezione. Derek cliccò su “crea un nuovo post”.

_Ehi ragazzi, speravo che qualcuno potesse aiutarmi con questa questione. La mia anima gemella (non-corrisposto, ma andiamo decisamente d’accordo) si sente un po’ giù ultimamente, credo, e non so perché. Consigli? – Wolfmannotboy_

Postato.

Stiles tornò da lezione con un certo brio nel passo. “Ehi.” Si sporse in avanti per il suo solito abbraccio di benvenuto. “Indovina chi ha preso un 96% nel quiz di Sociologia? Io!” Diede un pugno in aria.

“Quindi non stai per essere bocciato al college dopotutto?” Derek chiese con finta sorpresa.

“No, direi di no!” Stiles canzonò, ignorando completamente il sarcasmo di Derek. “Ordino Tailandese della vittoria, prendi il solito?”

“Sì, certo.”

“Grande.”

Stiles chiamò il Tailandese, i piedi che si agitavano felicemente sul tavolino per tutto il tempo.

Questo era il problema: proprio quando Derek pensava che basta è così, è impossibile che qualcosa non stia tormentando Stiles, lui tornava a casa con un sorriso a trentadue denti ed eccitazione negli occhi, semplicemente felice.

Derek aprì il suo account di La Mia Vita è AGD sul cellulare. Aveva finalmente investito su un bello smartphone e questa era forse la seconda volta che usava una delle opzioni a parte messaggi e chiamate.

C’era una risposta.

_Ciao wolfmannotboy, credo che il miglior consiglio sia il più semplice. Chiedigli se c’è qualcosa che lo preoccupa. Non è una cura magica, ma è meglio che stare ad indovinare quale sia il problema. Yay comunicazione diretta! – youcancallmejuliet_

Il pollice di Derek carezzò pensierosamente lo schermo. Aveva senso. Avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima.

Dato che prima è sempre meglio che dopo, tirò fuori l’argomento a cena quella notte.

“Dunque, potrebbe essere una sciocchezza…”

“Mmm?” Stiles sollevò lo sguardo dal suo lato del divano, la bocca piena di Pad Thai.

Infilzando pensierosamente il cibo con le bacchette, Derek disse in modo casuale, “Sei, um. Volevo solo sapere se c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa. Qualche volta sembri un po’… solo. Se volessi parlare con qualcuno?” Derek sollevò le braccia ai lati. “Io, um, sono qui. Se qualcosa ti tormenta.”

“È così ovvio?” Stiles chiese urgentemente. I suoi piedi ebbero un piccolo sussulto dove erano premuti contro Derek nel mezzo del divano.

Derek deglutì velocemente il suo boccone di cibo. “Non così ovvio, solo qualche volta sembra che qualcosa ti stia affliggendo.” Si stava scoprendo troppo? Era strano che prestasse così tanta attenzione a Stiles?

“Um,” Stiles rigirò i noodles con le bacchette, temporeggiando. Derek si sentì orribile. “Immagino… um.” Fece una pausa, rimuginando sulle proprie parole. “Io mi sto solo… deprimendo riguardo l’essere single.” Sembrava troppo semplice per qualsiasi nuvola di tempesta si fosse fermata su Stiles negli ultimi mesi, ma il suo cuore stava battendo regolarmente: non era una bugia.

“Oh. Va bene.” Era comprensibile, Stiles era giovane e un concentrato di ormoni, e Anello al Naso era stato mesi fa. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che riempisse quel vuoto, e non aveva portato nessuno del branco al Jungle durante l’estate, quindi probabilmente non era a suo agio con loro. Tra quello, il disagio di Derek per l’ambiente del locale, e Stiles che era abbastanza sveglio da non cercare una scopata da solo, era ovvio che Stiles si sentisse un po’ frustrato. “Sai, se volessi potrei andare con te al Jungle.”

“No, non è quello che voglio,” borbottò Stiles, il tono improvvisamente acido.

“O no,” Derek acconsentì, sollevando i palmi in segno di resa. “Ma se vuoi trovare qualcuno, esci e trova qualcuno. Ci sono un sacco di persone lì fuori che sarebbero eccitate all’idea di uscire con te.”

Stiles cambiò nervosamente posizione sul divano. “Non voglio trovare ‘un sacco di persone lì fuori.” Sarebbe solo… aver a che fare con nuove persone è estenuante, e generalmente a loro non piaccio in ogni caso.”

“È ridicolo,” Derek protestò. “Sei intelligente e simpatico e attraente, cosa c’è da non piacere?”

“Un sacco a quanto pare,” Stiles sfiatò dal naso.

“Cosa, solo perché _un tizio_ che era un _idiota_ ti ha rifiutato-“

“Non è solo un tizio!”

“Cosa?” Derek non ricordava Stiles avesse avuto altre storie, appuntamenti, ragazzi, niente, dopo Anello al Naso, e lo avrebbe saputo, condividevano un muro per l’amore di Dio. E inoltre, Stiles gli diceva tutto. “Chi altro c’è stato?”

Stiles si ficcò in bocca l’ultimo boccone di pad thai e disse attraverso, “Nessuno. È proprio quello il problema.” Ingoiò. “Ehi Derek, io, uh, vado a fare un giro.” Si alzò.

“Senti, non volevo-“ Derek fu interrotto dal braccio di Stiles che gli tappava la bocca come Stiles abbracciava il collo di Derek.

Stiles premette il viso sulla testa di Derek e mormorò tra i suoi capelli. “È tutto okay, amico. Devo solo farci i conti da solo.”

Sembrava giusto. Lui non era il badante di Stiles. Strizzando il polso di Stiles, Derek disse, “okay,” e lasciò andare Stiles.

Appena dopo la fine degli esami di fine semestre di Stiles –li passò a pieni voti, ovviamente—la casa fu terminata. Derek si aspettava una maggior fanfara in qualche modo, ma ciò che ricevette fu una chiamata dal capomastro in un mercoledì pomeriggio che gli chiedeva di avvicinarsi, dare un’occhiata, assicurarsi che tutto fosse come lo voleva prima che loro se ne andassero.

Il significato intrinseco di quel momento non venne assimilato fin quando lui, Stiles e  Cora non uscirono dalla macchina ed eccola lì, la casa della loro infanzia, di nuovo eretta e prestante. Derek non realizzò che stava tremando fino a quando Stiles non afferrò la sua mano per impedirle di scuotersi come una foglia.

“Diamo un’occhiata, huh? Controlla le nuove fosse.” Stiles si voltò verso l’edificio ed entrarono.

Dopo una perlustrazione completa: entrambi i piani, quattro bagni, la cucina immensa, le stanze da letto per tutti i componenti del branco che ne volessero una, l’ufficio, il salotto che Stiles insisteva a chiamare “la tana”, il capomastro chiese, “Vi piace?”

“Sì,” Derek rispose. “Sì, ci piace.”

Non era proprio la casa della sua infanzia, anche se la disposizione dei piani era praticamente identica. Tanto per cominciare, non era arredata, e poi non c’era la famiglia Hale. Ma una replica esatta non era ciò che Derek aveva desiderato. Lui voleva questo: questo spazio pieno di potenziale, dove il branco poteva mettere radici e crescere e vivere, dove potevano dipingere le proprie pareti di stupidi colori o bruciare cibo in cucia e piantare pomodori a casaccio nel giardino sul retro.

Lui e Stiles erano gli unici che si sarebbero trasferiti subito; tutti gli altri avrebbero finito prima le loro lauree in posti sperduti, e Cora si rifiutava di aver a che fare con la casa prima che fosse arredata, quindi toccò a loro due soli preparare la loro piccola clubhouse per qualche giorno.

 Il che richiese imballaggio, per la gioia di entrambi.

“Giuro su dio, dove diamine ho trovato tutta questa roba poi?” Stiles guardò con orrore l’ampia collezione di scatole che riempiva il salotto. “Non mi sono trasferito con due valige?”

“La roba si moltiplica nell’armadio quando non stai guardando.” Come diceva sempre la mamma di Derek.

“Non parlarmene. Che diamine è successo qui? Perché abbiamo due sbattitori? Non facciamo nemmeno le omelette, tu prendi le proteine da, tipo, bistecche crude.”

“Non c’è stata una discussione alla conferenza riguardo l’usare battute che sfruttano stereotipi di specie?”

“Quello non è uno stereotipo, è un dato di fatto,” rispose Stiles.

“Dammi solo le scatole più pesanti, le metterò nell’Uhaul.”

“Dovrei oppormi, se non fosse che è assolutamente vero che tu sei l’unico capace di portarle,” Stiles brontolò mentre conduceva Derek verso un enorme scatola di cartone con tutti gli elettrodomestici. “Ecco qui, ragazzone, fai il cavaliere.”

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma portò comunque la maggior parte delle scatole giù al furgoncino senza che lui notasse.

Traslocare richiedeva anche disfare le valige, per la gioia di entrambi. Le cianfrusaglie dovevano trovare il proprio posto, gli abiti dovevano essere appesi e piegati, le lenzuola lavate, la TV attaccata, i set da cucina smistati e messi da parte, i tappeti srotolati, le lampadine attaccate, le tende appese, la carta igienica messa nel suo rullo in ciascuno dei quattro bagni, la collezione di statuine degli Avengers di Stiles riposta attentamente sulla mensola sopra la sua finestra, il sombrero rosa appeso nel posto d’onore.

Gli ci vollero due giorni di fila, e tutto questo non includeva l’arredamento.

Dio, l’arredamento. Riuscirono a maneggiare fuori dall’appartamento tutti gli ultimi pezzi di arredamento scoordinato tranne. Per. Il. Divano.

“Lo lasciamo qui. Possiamo stare senza un divano per qualche settimana.”

“Dove mangeremo, Derek? Dove guarderemo la TV? Dove ti metterai a lavorare a maglia a quella specie di maglione della nonna?”

“È un cardigan, ed è un indumento da uomo perfettamente legittimo.”

“Oh mio dio Derek, prendi quella parte del divano e riproviamo. Dovrà pur passare da questa porta in qualche modo, lo abbiamo portato dentro l’appartamento, no?”

Espirando per l’esasperazione, Derek sollevò di nuovo il suo lato del divano. “Proviamo ad un angolo di 45 gradi stavolta.”

“Sì, okay, potrebbe andare,” Stiles strisciò in avanti, il divano tenuto ad un angolo di 45 gradi, e ancora rimase incastrato nello stipite dell’entrata. “Dannazione! Okay, no, sai cosa faccio? Ecco qui, sono praticamente un emissario calzato e vestito, farò-“ schiaffò una mano sullo stipite e spinse. “Movit se de loco in locum!”

La cornice della porta si spostò da mezzo prontamente come fosse fatta di argilla. Stiles rise contento mentre andavano avanti con il divano. “Hai visto, facile come-“

È strano, quanto velocemente un giorno possa rovinarsi. Un minuto è tutto sole, amicizia e un futuro roseo, e il successivo è una sezione del tetto tenuto dal cornicione della porta che cigola e collassa in una cascata di schegge di legno e tegole del tetto.

Il successivo è Stiles che si accascia a terra come un sacco di patate, in silenzio se non per un leggero _crack_ da qualche parte nel suo corpo.

Per un orribile, sfiancante secondo, Derek non poté nemmeno portarsi a muoversi. Non gli sembrava nemmeno possibile che Stiles venisse zittito così velocemente, solo una trave cascante ed eccolo lì, steso a terra, occhi serrati, bocca chiusa.

Poi il secondo passò e Derek si lanciò in avanti, una mano diretta alla inerte testa di Stiles, l’altra al suo telefono. “Stiles, Stiles,” espirò, “Stiles, piccolo, svegliati, andiamo, era solo un colpetto.” Fece il numero di Scott. “Scott, cos- stai zitto, zitto! È un’emergenza. Non ho il numero di Deaton, devi chiamarlo e dirgli di andare alla casa- la mia casa, casa Hale, lui lo saprà. Digli che Stiles è ferito, deve guarirlo. Lo so, lo so Scott, lui- dovrebbe farcela. Lui. Chiamalo e basta, Scott.” La voce di Derek si spezzò sull’ultima parola e lui chiuse la chiamata.

Passando una mano sui capelli di Stiles, Derek ascoltò il suo battito cardiaco. Era debole, ma presente. Derek si aggrappò ad esso con una mano tremante sul cuore di Stiles. Non poteva essere la fine, non così, non con una stupida azione fatale, non con una trave di legno, per l’amor del Cielo. Non era quello il modo in cui Stiles se ne sarebbe andato, Stiles se ne sarebbe andato da vecchio, su un letto con sua moglie o marito vicino, una covata di bambini sorridenti che saltellavano attorno. Forse, forse Derek sarebbe stato lì in quel momento, ma non voleva essere qui ora, con il corpo di Stiles così inerte, più simile ad una bambola che a un uomo.

“Andiamo, Stiles, andiamo,” sussurrò senza risultato, le orecchie scattarono vero il suono di una macchina in arrivo sulla strada. “Andiamo, torna da me, non abbiamo nemmeno portato il divano dentro ancora. _Stiles_.”

Avrebbe voluto prendere Stiles tra le braccia, cullarlo avanti e indietro, ma non sposti un corpo che potrebbe avere una frattura spinale, quindi tutto ciò che poté fare fu torreggiare sul corpo di Stiles come uno scudo inefficace contro qualcosa che avrebbe potuto ferire Stiles.

Derek stava facendo fatica a respirare, non aveva mai fatto fatica a respirare. Chinò il capo sul collo di Stiles, ricurvo in supplica, e inspirò il profumo di Stiles, cercando di calmarsi. Funzionò, nonostante il vago retrogusto di sangue, fino a che il pensiero _potrei non sentire più questo profumo_ gli balenò nella mente.

No, non avrebbe lasciato che accadesse, questa non sarebbe stata l’ultima volta che avrebbe inspirato il profumo di Stiles. Le ultime parole di Stiles per lui non sarebbero state “Hai visto, semplice come.” L’ultima volta che si sarebbero toccati non sarebbe stato lo sfiorarsi delle loro dita mentre Stiles gli passava una sedia.

Ma stava già immaginando la scena. Se il cuore di Stiles si fosse fermato prima che Deaton fosse arrivato, Derek avrebbe dovuto spiegare a Deaton cos’era accaduto, poi ai paramedici, al padre di Stiles, al branco. È successo tutto per un divano, avrebbe detto, e poi si sarebbe chiuso nella sua enorme casa vuota che sarebbe valsa niente, _niente_ senza Stiles al suo interno, perché tubi e intonaco non erano ciò che rendeva in posto casa, Stiles lo era. Stiles era la sua _casa_ e Stiles stava morendo. Stiles sarebbe morto e Derek avrebbe vissuto da solo nella casa, anche una volta che Cora e il resto del branco si fossero trasferiti, sarebbe stato solo, perché chi altro avrebbe guardato i film con lui a notte fonda, chi altro sembrava sapere esattamente ciò che Derek pensava?  
E Derek ci avrebbe rimuginato su. Già lo sapeva. Aveva passato anni a domandarsi cosa avrebbe potuto fare per salvare la sua famiglia. Se lo chiedeva ancora. Ora Stiles sarebbe morto e Derek si sarebbe chiesto per sempre se si fosse potuto muovere più velocemente, sostenere la trave prima che colpisse Stiles, se avesse discusso con più vigore sul fatto che non avessero bisogno di un divano, se solo avesse baciato Stiles prima che fosse morto, prendersi questo rischio.

Un acuto lamento canino gli nacque nel petto e  lui affondò il naso nel collo di Stiles. C’erano ancora battito. Derek non poteva più sorreggere la trave, o convincere Stiles che non avevano bisogno del divano, ma poteva ancora baciare Stiles. Le mani di Derek si strinsero e lui supplicò silenziosamente che Deaton si sbrigasse, perché non poteva ora, non mentre Stiles era privo di sensi, ma Derek doveva sapere se Stiles gli avrebbe permesso di baciarlo. Baciarlo davvero. Stiles era così fragile, così spaventosamente mortale, che Derek doveva provare una volta. Se tutto ciò che bastava era una trave cascante o una guida distratta o una notte piovosa e un qualche marciapiede scivoloso, allora Derek doveva provarci.

“Ti prego,” supplicò il morente battito del cuore di Stiles. “Ti prego, Stiles. Torna, torna indietro, io, noi non abbiamo ancora finito di traslocare. Non dovevamo comprare tutte quelle mensole per te? E quella stupida statua del lupo, ti comprerò la statua del lupo, ti darò qualsiasi cosa, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego.”

Perché non si era confessato a Stiles quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione?

Sentì lo stridio delle ruote in fondo alla strada, i pneumatici che sfilavano troppo veloci sul morbido sporco. Derek non sollevò lo sguardo dal pallido Stiles, il sangue che gli segnava il volto.

“Che è successo?” una voce femminile autoritativa che di sicuro non era Deaton chiese.

“Ha spostato un muro, una trave gli è caduta addosso e ha perso i sensi,” Derek blaterò. Il cuore di Stiles batteva ancora, ma era irregolare. “Dov’è Deaton?”

“Sta arrivando. Ma sono io l’esperta di incantesimi di guarigione.” La donna si chinò sull’altro lato di Stiles, e Derek si stupì alla vista di Belinda, capelli verdi raccolti in una piccola crocchia, che tirava fuori dei cristalli dalla borsa con aria esperta. “Ha spostato il muro con la magia?”

“Sì, qualcosa in latino.”

“Nessun effetto collaterale da quello allora,” gli assicurò fiduciosamente. “Qualche volta dobbiamo preoccuparci di eccessi di magia, ma non in questo caso.”

Il sangue cominciò a gocciolare dal naso di Stiles e Derek sbottò, “Non mi interessa. _Salvalo_ e basta.”

Belinda gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, ma dispose rapidamente e con competenza il resto dell’equipaggiamento per l’incantesimo. “Non posso garantire nulla.”

“Ma le possibilità diminuiscono man mano che esiti, giusto?” Derek ringhiò. “Aggiustalo!”

Lei fece un veloce e secco sospiro di disapprovazione, poi cominciò a cantilenare a bassa voce in un linguaggio sconosciuto, una mano piantata sulla fronte di Stiles, l’altra sul suo stomaco, evitando Derek dove era ricurvo sul corpo di Stiles.

Deaton si affrettò nella scena un momento dopo, ma lasciò che Belinda continuasse l’incantesimo.

“Non saresti meglio tu per questo compito?” Derek sbottò.

Scuotendo la testa, Deaton rispose, “Belinda ha un dono. Stiles è nelle sue mani più capaci.”

Ricordando la catastrofe dell’incantesimo di verità, Derek aveva dei dubbi.

Deaton poggiò una mano che voleva essere rassicurante sulla spalla di Derek. “Siamo preoccupati anche noi per lui. È una Scintilla con del talento e un bravo ragazzo.”

“Non c’è bisogno che me lo dica tu.”

Gli occhi di Stiles erano ancora chiusi, contornati di graffi, ma sembrava vagamente meno pallido. Belinda continuava a recitare.

Non poteva morire ora, non ora che i soccorsi erano arrivati. Avrebbe significato troppa ironia drammatica per un giorno, no? Stiles doveva stare meglio, doveva stare bene, ormai a secondi avrebbe aperto gli occhi, stordito come era di mattina, biascicando qualcosa senza senso e rialzandosi.

A secondi.

Belinda continuava a recitare.

Derek sfregò il pollice sul dorso della mano di Stiles. Aveva dato Stiles per scontato. A cosa diamine stava pensando, far spostare l’arredamento a Stiles e fargli fare il lavoro duro, cercando di mandare Stiles al Jungle, convincersi che gli sarebbe bastato essere amico di Stiles per il resto della sua vita e che non avrebbe mai provato oltre? Quando tutto questo tempo Stiles era ad un tanto così dalla morte?

Il cuore di Stiles riprese, risuonando più sicuro e più forte ad ogni battito.

Belinda continuò a recitare, e un lieve lamento echeggiò dalla gola di Stiles.

Derek collassò in singhiozzi di sollievo, fanculo i presenti. Stiles era vivo, ne era uscito, il suo cuore stava battendo, i suoi occhi si stavano aprendo, stava riacquisendo conoscenza con un sussulto e un, “wow, non è andata bene _affatto_.”

Ciò che fuoriuscì dalla bocca di Derek fu una qualche orribilmente imbarazzante combinazione di risata e pianto, ma Stiles gli accarezzò comunque i capelli. “È tutto a posto, amico, sto bene, sono a posto. Sono a posto, giusto?” chiese a Belinda.

Lei sorrise soddisfatta e lanciò uno dei cristalli in aria. “Certo che sei a posto.” Afferrò il cristallo, lo ripose nella sua borsa.

“Vedi, guarda! Un po’ di mal di testa, a dire il vero. Non avresti potuto guarire anche le contusioni?”

“È una punizione,” si intromise bruscamente Deaton. “Sai che non dovresti lanciare incantesimi in giro senza guardare, cosa ti è saltato in mente?”

“Avevo in mente che traslocare è stressante e volevo farla finita,” Stiles sospirò.

“E si spera che abbia imparato dai tuoi errori ora. Redire as principium,” Deaton blaterò, e l’architrave levitò per tornare al suo posto. “Sarà meglio che non faccia mai più niente di simile.”

Stiles alzò le mani. “Va bene, va bene!”

“Davvero, Stiles,” Derek chiese sottovoce, “per favore non farlo.”

“Va bene,” Stiles ripetè. “Butteremo via il divano e guarderò da entrambi i lati prima di attraversare la… magia.”

“Bene.” Derek strizzò la spalla di Stiles. “Io ho davvero… davvero pensato che saresti morto, Stiles.”

“Ehi, adesso, non ti farei mai una cosa del genere!” Stiles protestò, sorridendo impertinente, i denti che risplendevano bianchi, i bellissimi occhi castani che ammiccavano maliziosamente.

Dio, Derek doveva dirglielo.

Doveva dirglielo quando Belinda e Deaton se ne andarono e Stiles lasciò che Derek lo abbracciasse per cinque minuti di fila.

Doveva dirglielo quando camminarono nella casa condivisa e Stiles disse “Credo potremmo provare a stipare due uomini cresciuti in una poltrona singola per guardare la TV.”

Doveva dirglielo quando prepararono la cena quella notte, e Stiles lasciò una parte degli spaghetti sul soffitto per vedere se restassero attaccati, e ci restarono, e Derek dovette andare a trovare una scala.

Doveva dirglielo quando Stiles sollevò una scatola delle dimensioni di uno zaino e disse “la mia ultima!”

Doveva dirglielo quando provarono davvero a stipare due uomini adulti in una poltrona singola per guardare la TV, ma finirono con Derek seduto sul pavimento ai piedi di Stiles.

Doveva dirglielo quando Stiles scelse Harry Ti Presento Sally, perché sapeva che a Derek piaceva, anche se Derek non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

Doveva dirglielo, ma le parole gli si bloccavano in gola e il suo cuore si colmava di paura, e lui provò a ricordarsi che ogni giorno sarebbe potuto essere l’ultimo e che non poteva permettersi di temporeggiare, che doveva provarci, ma la piccola, timorosa parte di sé, che si era avvizzita il giorno del suo primo deludente incontro con Stiles, insisteva che oggi non era il giorno, ora non era il momento, di non lanciare sassi al castello di vetro che aveva eretto.

Dì solo “Sono innamorato di te,” tutto qui.

Il ginocchio di Stiles si sposto sotto i pantaloni del suo pigiama a pois.

“Amo che tu senta freddo quando fuori ci sono venti gradi,” Harry confessò sullo schermo, tutto pixel sentimentali.

Non farlo, non puoi, crollerà tutto sulle tue spalle.

Cinque parole: Io sono innamorato di te.

Stiles rise dolcemente quando Harry disse, “Amo che ti ci voglia un’ora e mezzo per ordinare un panino.” Derek poteva sentire il dolce odore del suo shampoo.

Le persone lo facevano continuamente in televisione.

Sarebbe scappato. Se ne sarebbe andato. Non ti vuole, non avrebbe fatto qualcosa a questo punto se ti avesse voluto?

Senza pensarci Stiles provò ad intrecciare delle corte ciocche di capelli di Derek.

Non sarebbe bello smettere di mentirgli?

Derek si schiarì la voce.

Girò il corpo spalle alla televisione.

Guardò Stiles negli occhi.

“Sono innamorato di te,” disse, il più sincero e di cuore possibile.

Stiles fissò Derek.

Occhi sgranati.

Il suo battito accelerò.

“Fottiti.”

Anche le parole di Stiles erano sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [1] "SE": sta per "entità soprannaturali" in italiano ES.
> 
> [2] "Bitten wolves": Derek si riferisce ai lupi trasformati per mezzo del morso di un Alfa, in opposizione ai lupi dalla nascita come lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per aver ritardato tanto con la pubblicazione dell'ultimo capitolo, ma è stato un periodo abbastanza intenso. Vi auguro buona lettura!

_Fottiti._

_Fottiti._

_Fottiti._

“Stiles aspett-“

“Non posso crederci.” Stiles tirò un lungo sospiro di delusione che non lasciava spazio a seconde occasioni e si ritirò al piano di sopra, passando oltre Derek sul pavimento e facendo le scale praticamente di corsa.

Derek rimase seduto, semplicemente esterrefatto, ai piedi della poltrona, il sedere che si addormentava sul pavimento, le parole di Stiles che gli riecheggiavano nella mente. Aveva rovinato tutto. Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare la voce nella sua testa che gli raccomandava di essere cauto, avrebbe dovuto arrendersi agli eventi, avevano una bella amicizia, e Derek l’aveva distrutta per cosa? Per l’occasione di baciare Stiles sulle labbra? Per il _sesso_?

Beh, no. Per il senso di colpa che cresceva in Derek ogni volta che tirava fuori un’altra bugia innocente, fingendo amore platonico, fingendo di non struggersi per la presenza di Stiles ogni notte che dormivano in stanze separate. Per la piccola possibilità che Stiles potesse provare lo stesso, e _restare_.

Ma così non era. Lui semplicemente. Non provava lo stesso. Stiles non era assolutamente, 100%, innamorato di Derek. Il modo in cui si era lanciato fuori dalla stanza con un’espressione rigida era un indizio sufficiente.

Derek avrebbe dovuto sapere che sarebbe finita così, che ovviamente Stiles non lo avrebbe voluto, Stiles era destinato a qualcuno che fosse allegro e senza pensieri, qualcuno che riuscisse a stare dietro al suo senso dell’umorismo, qualcuno che non si fosse nascosto nell’ombra della sua vita per anni, divorando avidamente qualsiasi affetto Stiles gli mandasse come un ingordo troll dei ponti.

Con cautela, dato che le sue ossa sembravano fatte di argilla, Derek fece leva sulle braccia per sedersi sulla poltrona e posò la testa tra le mani, piegato sulle proprie ginocchia. Come sarebbero tornati alla normalità dopo questo? Stiles doveva sentirsi disgustato da quanto a lungo Derek gli aveva mentito, orripilato dall’idea che Derek, cupo[1] e malinconico Derek, osasse avere certi pensieri su Stiles. Derek si massaggiò gli occhi. Stiles era perfetto, come aveva Derek anche solo potuto pensare che Stiles potesse provare lo stesso per qualcuno come lui?

Dei passi risuonarono sulle scale dietro di lui, e la testa di Derek scattò. Aveva pensato che Stiles si sarebbe isolato al piano di sopra per almeno il resto della notte, ma forse ora poteva scusarsi, dire a Stiles che non era un problema, l’avrebbe soppressa, avrebbe _soppresso questi sentimenti_ , l’aveva fatto per anni in ogni caso, poteva tornare ad essere come prima.

Stiles apparì sulle scale e Derek aprì la bocca per parlare.

Poi la chiuse di scatto.

Stiles stava trasportando una scatola.

Aveva tolto tutto dalle scatole, si era trasferito, cosa stava facendo trasportando fuori verso la macchina una scatola che era chiaramente pesante del suo contenuto?

Derek sapeva perché, ma volle fingere di non avere idea del perché Stiles, viso impenetrabile e silenzioso, stesse portando una scatola di nuovo alla sua macchina.

Gli ricordò una tazza a pois rossi in frantumi sul pavimento della cucina, la certezza che non avrebbe potuto aggiustarla, che aveva passato il limite di riparazione, nessun modo di tornare indietro. Derek aveva semplicemente gettato via la tazza al tempo, ma questo era molto peggio di una tazza, questo era un’anima gemella che imballava le proprie cose e usciva dalla porta.

La seconda scatola che Stiles portò fuori era più grande, una di quelle che Derek aveva portato dentro casa per lui. Vacillò sotto il suo peso, ma Derek sapeva che il suo aiuto non sarebbe stato ben accetto, quindi lasciò che Stiles si facesse goffamente strada fuori dalla porta, chiudendola con un calcio con tanta forza che il sombrero appesovi dondolò dal chiodo al quale era agganciato.

Derek si chiese se Stiles avrebbe portato il sombrero con sé. Probabilmente sì, amava quella cosa e tutta la sua vivida essenza rosa. Per quante colpe Derek potesse avere, sapeva come scegliere un regalo per Stiles. Anche se si era tirato indietro e non lo aveva mai presentato a Stiles in modo ufficiale.

Una volta che Stiles imperversò di nuovo di sopra, (per un’altra scatola, ma Derek non voleva persarci,) Derek delicatamente sganciò il sombrero dal muro e lo tenne tra le mani. Si ricordava le occasioni in cui Stiles lo aveva sganciato lui stesso e aveva sfilato attorno all’appartamento con quello indosso, ballando un goffo ma adorabile cha-cha; lanciandolo in aria e cercando di farlo atterrare sulla propria testa; scuotendo maracas invisibili.

Almeno quello, se si esclude tutto il resto, Derek lo aveva fatto bene. Era stato buono con Stiles. Gli piaceva pensare che Stiles fosse stato felice prima che Derek avesse mandato tutto all’aria. Dopotutto, si erano divertiti: le innumerevoli risate di Stiles e i sorrisi durante gli anni trascorsi non potevano essere stati una finzione di semplice cortesia. Tutti quei film guardati assieme, le conversazioni avute, le notti a dormire sotto le stesse coperte, gli abbracci condivisi, era qualcosa. Avevano avuto tutto questo.

Il pollice di Derek scivolò sulla visiera del cappello. Avevano avuto tutto questo. Stiles non lo aveva mai odiato prima di oggi. Stiles era il suo migliore amico prima che cinque parole incasinassero tutto. Si lasciò crogiolare nella piccola luce di conforto appena prima che il tarlo del dubbio gli perforasse il cranio e gli invadesse il cervello:

Se lui e Stiles erano così grandi amici, allora perché la reazione di Stiles alla confessione di Derek era stata così… veemente? Derek non era sorpreso che Stiles non provasse lo stesso amore travolgente che aveva preso possesso della vita di Derek cinque anni fa, ma era sorpreso che invece di rifiutare Derek gentilmente, Stiles avesse reagito come se Derek avesse pisciato su suo padre.

Cercando di non lasciare che il panico per le scatole di Stiles lo sopraffacesse, Derek rianalizzò i fatti.

Derek era bravo ad essere amico di Stiles.

Derek era bravo a prendersi cura di Stiles.

Derek era bravo ad essere gentile con Stiles.

Derek era pessimo a parlare di sentimenti con Stiles.

E se ci fosse stato un errore di comunicazione… inspirando a fatica, Derek si permise di immaginare l’impossibile per un momento, solo per un secondo. Sarebbe stato assurdo che a Stiles di lui importasse almeno un poco? Forse lui, Derek, non era poi il peggior partito possibile per Stiles.

No, Derek pensò mentre il treno dei suoi pensieri prendeva velocità, non era l’opzione peggiore. C’era una ragione per cui il padre di Stiles pensava che lui e Stiles si frequentassero. C’era una ragione per cui tutti gli sconosciuti pensavano che lui e Stiles si frequentassero. Derek non era giovane o senza ferite dell’anima come tutti i ragazzi rintracciabili al The Jungle, o le ragazze dei dormitori della UBH, ma faceva qualsiasi cosa per rendere migliore la vita di Stiles, non era pazzia pensare che Stiles potesse ricambiare l’interesse.

Stiles scelse quel momento per scendere le scale con la scatola numero tre. Aveva pianto, e Derek non poteva sopportarlo.

“Ho comprato questo per te,” blaterò, tendendo alto il sombrero. Era in assoluto la cosa più inutile da dire in una situazione simile, ma eccola lì.

Aggiustandosi la scatola tra le braccia, Stiles guardò il cappello dubbioso. “È lì da anni,” fece notare. Era quasi come il suo solito io polemico, se non fosse stato per l’abbattuta spossatezza nella sua voce. Fece un altro passo verso la porta e Derek si fiondò, seguendo Stiles mentre camminava verso la macchina.

“No, voglio dire, l’ho visto in una bancarella in Colombia e sapevo che lo avresti amato, quindi l’ho comprato anche se era caro e così _rosa_. Poi ho pensato che fosse un gesto troppo grande e non te l’ho mai dato ufficialmente. Mi sono sempre sentito in colpa per questo, perché ho regalato souvenir al resto del branco.”

Lasciando cadere pesantemente la scatola nel cofano della jeep, Stiles espirò, non guardando Derek, “Lo apprezzo, Derek, ma tu davvero, _davvero_ non mi aiuti.”

Vedendo un’occasione, Derek si fiondò a coglierla. “Non ti aiuto con cosa?”

“Questo!” Stiles esplose, indicando in modo drammatico il crescente contenuto di scatole della jeep. “È meglio per entrambi se io me ne vado e basta, non devi renderlo più difficile.”

“Ma io voglio renderlo più duro!” Derek fece una smorfia internamente al modo in cui aveva composto la frase. “Stiles, non voglio che tu te ne vada, _non capisco perché te ne stia andando_ e io-io-“ agendo d’impulso, si mise di fronte al cofano aperto della jeep, le braccia allargate a fermare l’entrata. “Non ti lascerò andare fino a quando non mi dirai perché stai andando.”

Stiles lo guardò torvo con i suoi occhi rossi. “Non farmelo dire.”

Derek gettò le braccia all’aria per l’esasperazione. “Dire _cosa_?”

“Lo _sai_!”

“No che _non lo so_!” Derek rispose enfaticamente.

Stiles prese un respiro tremolante, incontrò lo sguardo di Derek, occhi che contenevano un dolore che Derek poté identificare esattamente- sapeva come ci si sentiva. Stiles cominciò, le mani che si stringevano ai lati, “Io-“

“Tu mi ami,” Derek finì per lui, incredulo. Da quando andava avanti? Da quanto Stiles provava il dolore che era ora in mostra così apertamente sul suo volto?

Derek conosceva quello sguardo angustiato perché lo aveva provato lui stesso in tante occasioni. Ma ora, ora poteva farlo scomparire. “Stiles-“

“Vattene e basta, Derek!” Stiles lo interruppe, risistemando nelle scatole della roba che non aveva bisogno di essere risistemata. “Non ho bisogno che tu- che tu lo dica di nuovo.”

“Ma-“ Derek allungò una mano verso la spalla di Stiles e Stiles si allontanò di scatto, “ma non vedo dove sia il problema. Ti amo,” dirlo era come levarsi un peso dalle spalle, “e se tu, in qualche modo-“

Stiles ringhiò per la frustrazione, premendosi i palmi sulle tempie come volesse schiacciare il cervello per dargli una forma differente. “Derek, sei il mio migliore amico, quindi non posso lasciare che tu faccia questo a te stesso, okay, sei la persona migliore che io conosca dopo mio padre, e so che stai cercando di aiutarmi, ma non posso- non posso lasciare che tu ti accontenti, okay?”

“Cosa?” Derek chiese genuinamente confuso. Se c’era qualcuno che si sarebbe accontentato, quello era Stiles.

“Lasciami finire! Vuoi che parli, perlerò, okay? Okay. Oh mio dio,” Stiles saltellò su e giù, “non riesco a credere- okay. Allora, so che tu ti preoccupi per me, ma cercare di farmi sentire meglio riguardo l’essere, tipo, schifosamente innamorato di te dicendo che _tu_ sei innamorato di _me_ non aiuta nessuno. Non posso sopportare che tu finga che i tuoi sentimenti non siano importanti, e io _davvero_ non posso sopportare l’idea che tu, cosa, finga in una relazione con me solo perché ti sei sentito in colpa quando mi sono ferito questo pomeriggio? Questo è semplicemente- nessuno sarebbe felice in questa situazione, Derek, e a me non piace che tu pensi che io possa esserlo. Quindi torno da mio padre per un po’.” Stiles passò un pollice sul bordo di una delle scatole. “Sarebbe probabilmente meglio.”

“Stiles, io-“ Derek si allungò di nuovo verso la spalla di Stiles e non si lasciò respingere dall’agitarsi di Stiles. “No, vieni qui, per favore, Stiles, ti prego.” Poggiò le loro fronti l’una contro l’altra. Gli occhi di Stiles scattarono via dai suoi, ma Derek aveva almeno bisogno di sentirlo vicino, di sentire che potesse correggere questa stupida, _stupida_ idea di Stiles. “Io ti amo. Ti amo davvero. Non lo sto dicendo così, non sapevo che tu ti sentissi in questo modo sino ad ora.”

“Non credo che tu capisca, Derek,” Stiles sbottò, “quando eravamo alla convention, l’incubus è venuto anche da me. Lo sapevi questo? E la persona, quella ‘irresistibilmente attraente persona’ nelle cui sembianze si è presentato eri _tu_. Questa non è una cotta perché penso che tu sia gentile.”

Derek rise. Non riuscì ad evitarlo. “Credo che _tu_ non capisca, Stiles. Tu, tu se la mia,” dillo, puoi finalmente dirla, quella parola che è rimasta a fermentare in te per anni, “la mia anima gemella.”

“Cazzate.”

“Stiles.”

“No!” Stiles lo spinse via, barcollando goffamente verso la jeep dove poté sedersi sul paraurti. “Paige è la tua anima gemella. Questo lo so, credi che possa dimenticare _tutto_?”

“L’ho inventata!” Derek ammise finalmente, ridendo di sollievo. “Beh, non lei, ma lei non è mai stata la mia anima gemella, Stiles. Ho finto che lo fosse così che tu non ti insospettissi.”

Stiles deglutì. Cambiò posizione sul sedile. Sollevò lo sguardo su Derek da dove era prima su suoi piedi. “Davvero.”

“Sì, davvero.”

“Tipo, se io prendessi questo mazzo di salvia proprio ora,” Stiles chiese, frugando con una mano in mezzo ad una delle scatole, tutto critica ostinazione, “e lanciassi un incantesimo di sincronizzazione delle menti su di noi, il tuo cervello mi direbbe che Paige non è mai stata la tua anima gemella.”

“ _Sì_!” Derek cadde sul sedere davanti a Stiles, afferrando le ginocchia di Stiles. Erano così vicini, avevano quasi risolto la cosa, se solo Stiles gli avesse creduto. “Stiles Stilisnki,” enunciò lui attentamente, “Sono innamorato di te dal primo momento che ti ho visto nel bosco e il mio cuore ha avuto un sussulto.”

E finalmente, finalmente, Stiles gli credette. Si fece sfuggire un verso tra pianto e risata e sprofondò scivolando dal paraurti della jeep al grembo di Derek. Derek avvolse le braccia attorno alla schiena di Stiles e si crogiolò nella sensazione di avere il permesso di attirare il flessibile corpo di Stiles incollato al proprio petto, e di affondare il naso nei capelli di Stiles senza pensare di starlo facendo perché erano amici. Stiles tirò su col naso umido sulla spalla di Derek, il che richiamò l’attenzione di Derek sul fatto che anche i propri occhi fossero umidi e che lui stesse facendo apparire piccole chiazze scure sul tessuto della maglia di Stiles. Prendendo esempio da Stiles, Derek affondò il viso nella sua spalla, soffocando le lacrime e inspirando il profumo di Stiles. Stiles reagì avvolgendo le gambe attorno alla vita di Derek, dando il via ad una battaglia ad intensificarsi in cui ciascuno di loro provava ad accucciarsi sempre più vicino all’altro. Era la lotta più piacevole che Derek avesse mai combattuto.

“Non riesco a credere che siamo qui,” Stiles mormorò sul collo di Derek, stringendo le braccia attorno alle costole di Derek. “Non riesco a credere che ‘qui’ sia sul vialetto accanto alla mia macchina.”

Derek rise sulla spalla di Stiles. Anche lui riusciva a malapena a credere che fossero lì, stretti assieme, con Stiles che lo amava più di quando Derek avesse creduto possibile persino nel suo sogno più inavverabile.

“Aspetta!” esclamò Stiles, la testa che scattava dal suo torpore da sbronza amorosa. “Posso baciarti adesso! Va bene, posso baciarti, posso solo, um,” dovette appena voltare il viso perché le loro labbra si incontrassero, calde e rassicuranti.

I loro visi erano ancora umidi dal pianto, ma a Derek non avrebbe potuto importare di meno, perché fino ad un’ora fa era stato certo che non avrebbe mai più baciato Stiles, e ora ecco Stiles che cambiava posizione sul suo grembo, attirando il labbro inferiore di Derek nella sua bocca, staccandosi per respirare contro la guancia di Derek prima di tornare ad avvicinarsi con impazienza. Questi erano i momenti più gloriosi della vita di Derek finora.

Alla fine, il bacio si allentò e loro rimasero ad abbracciarsi l’un l’altro di nuovo. Derek non voleva muoversi, e dal modo in cui Stiles era poggiato a lui, nemmeno Stiles voleva.

Poi, abbastanza inaspettatamente, Stiles ridacchiò, vibrando nella presa di Derek.

Derek fece un verso inquisitorio e carezzò la schiena di Stiles con il pollice.

“Vorrei solo che il me di tipo, un anno fa potesse vedermi ora. Tipo, glielo sbatterei troppo in faccia. O forse gli direi delle parole di incoraggiamento. Non lo so. Davvero, viaggiare nel tempo è scientificamente impossibile, quindi non è rilevante. Sono solo felice di essere qui.”

“Sono felice anche io che tu sia qui.” Derek baciò Stiles sulla testa e sentì il brivido d’eccitazione che ciò gli dava. Era diverso dalle volte in cui aveva baciato i capelli di Stiles prima, forse perché Stiles mormorò contro di lui e sollevò il viso per un pieno bacio sulla bocca. “Sono felice di essere qui.”

Stiles sorrise, lo baciò di nuovo. “Ti amo. Posso continuare a dirlo? Continuerò a dirlo, oh mio dio, è così bello semplicemente dire ‘ti amo!’ e non dare di matto. Ti amo ti amo ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io.” _Uno due tre quattro cinque sei sette otto nove dieci_

“Posso dormire nel tuo letto stanotte?” Stiles se ne uscì. “Uh, voglio dire, non dobbiamo fare sesso o niente di che se non vuoi andare così veloce, voglio solo starti vicino, sai, se va bene.”

Derek baciò Stiles di nuovo. Interruppe la parlantina di Stiles, se non le sue preoccupazioni. “Va bene.”

“Okay. Bene. Non voglio che tu ti senta sotto pressione o che ora che siamo, che siamo…” Stiles indicò tra loro due. “Qualsiasi cosa sia. Tipo, non voglio essere appiccicoso o niente di simile.”

“Stiles.” Derek aprì la bocca, ma non riuscì a pensare ad alcun modo di dire _sii appiccicoso quando vuoi, io lo sarò allo stesso modo_ se non, “è l’offerta di quel… ‘incantesimo di sincronizzazione delle menti’ ancora valida?”

Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. “Credo di sì, sì.”

“Allora fallo,” Derek gli ordinò. “Non voglio che ci siano più malintesi tra di noi. Ho bisogno che tu _sappia_.”

“Sei sicuro? È abbastanza invasivo,” Stiles assicurò. “Ci potrebbero essere cose che vuoi tenere per te stesso.”

Derek guardò la sua anima gemella, abbarbicato sul suo grembo e ancora non certo di quanto caro fosse a Derek, e disse, “Sì.”

Deglutendo, Stiles rispose, “Okay. Okay. Se dobbiamo fare questa cosa, dobbiamo farla in entrambi i sensi. Per par condicio.”

“Non devi-“

“Sì, credo di dovere.” Stiles si alzò, cominciò a frugare nel cofano in cerca della salvia. “Voglio farlo bene.” Sbatté lo sportello del cofano per chiuderlo, il mazzo di salvia in mano. “Credo che potremmo essere qualcosa di davvero fantastico se facciamo questa cosa bene.”

Derek premette per un altro bacio prima che Stiles accendesse la salvia e le sue labbra cominciassero a muoversi attorno a parole latine.

XXXXX

_Non riesci a credere che Scott non abbia capito di essere stato morso da un licantropo. Davvero, vi hanno ripetuto per anni alle lezioni di Educazione alla Salute quali fossero i segni, a quali autorità rivolgersi, come controllare le nuove abilità, e Scott pensa solo che quelle vitamine che stava prendendo abbiano avuto un effetto maggiore di quello sperato. Ha dovuto scoprirlo un attraente estraneo qualunque nel bosco, e anche a quel punto, Scott ha bisogno di essere convinto._

_A volte non sai che fare con lui, davvero. Almeno il tizio licantropo—Derek, il suo nome è Derek Hale, ti ricordi, dalla notte in cui tuo padre era tornato a casa e non aveva dormito l’intera notte, ancora seduto al tavolo di cucina quando eri sceso per i tuoi cheerios la mattina seguente—ha un’idea di cosa voglia dire essere un licantropo, anche se dà a Scott il genere di inutili consigli da nato-licantropo del tipo “prova a cercare il tuo lupo interiore.”_

_Eppure speri che resti. Col cavolo che tu e Scott sapete cosa state facendo. Anche se poi pensi che anche Derek possa non sapere cosa sta facendo, ma più sul genere “non sa cosa sta facendo della sua vita” che “non sa come funzioni essere un licantropo”._

_A proposito di non sapere cosa stia facendo della sua vita, a quanto pare Derek è il tipo di ragazzo che viene sparato e si presenta nel parcheggio della scuola invece che chiamare un’ambulanza come una persona normale. Sembra abbastanza delirante, ma il delirio non è una scusa per farti venire un infarto dopo la settima ora. Ti accorgi che Derek non è al meglio della sua forma in sette diversi modi. Trema fra le tue braccia quando gli dai un abbraccio da “meno male che non sei morto” come fosse la prima volta che qualcuno lo tocca gentilmente da anni. Ha una crisi di pianto sul tuo divano dopo che è costretto ad uccidere l’ultimo membro vivente della sua famiglia._

_L’espediente della giacca in pelle e la barba non è più intimidatorio ormai. Ti chiedi se forse Derek è solo insicuro come te. Certo, non si mette dubbi sul test di Chimica della prossima settimana o sul fatto che Lydia Martin fosse seria quando ti ha dato della zanzara che le ronza attorno e si nutre della sua energia, ma entrambi dovete mettervi dubbi sul futuro. Entrambi dovete chiedervi se riuscirete a diventare la persona che volete essere._

_Tu e Scott giocate ai video games e uscite assieme e andate al cinema come sempre, ma dopo un po’ cominci a sentirti in colpa ad escludere Derek. Ha smesso di essere una cosa da Tuescott e ha cominciato a sembrare più Tuescottederek. Ti sembra di starlo escludendo apposta quando esci da solo con Scott._

_E poi, l’appartamento di Derek è figo. È piccolo, ma è di proprietà di Derek. Come fosse un vero adulto con un vero appartamento e tutto il resto. Tu e Scott potete farvi vivi e mangiate pizza a notte fonda senza che Mrs. McCall infili la testa nella porta e dica che mangiare così poco prima di dormire renderà impossibile addormentarsi. Lei ha ragione, ma tu trangugi comunque la pizza. Vi fermate da Derek ora, è una cosa che fate. Ti senti infinitamente figo quando puoi dire davanti a Jackson: oh ci troviamo nell’appartamento del nostro amico stanotte. È uno di quegli appartamenti da single decisamente figo._

_Scott non viene sempre con te da Derek. Per lo più perché ha una ragazza ora, ma anche perché non vede perché Derek abbia bisogno di compagnia. Scott non ha mai visto Derek piangere sul divano del proprio salotto. Va bene così. Tu e Derek non siete a disagio assieme come dovresti. Derek, per quanto ti costi ammetterlo, è come Batman: silenzioso, solitario, un po’ misterioso, e si veste di nero, ovviamente. Tu sei come la sua spalla ad un talk show a notte tarda: chiassoso, che richiede attenzioni, supportato da un’orchestra di ottoni. Ma voi due siete una bella squadra. Pensi che sia probabilmente perché gli ricordi un fratello minore. Qualche volta ti senti come se lo fossi. Ingenuo davanti a tutto ciò che lui ha passato, giovane rispetto alla maturità con cui Derek affronta la vita reale, sopraffatto da uno strano bisogno di impressionarlo sebbene tu non provi mai ad impressionare nessuno._

_Qualche volta ti preoccupi di Scott. Più precisamente, ti preoccupi della tua relazione con Scott. Per così tanto tempo siete stati solo voi due, ed era tutto ciò di cui voi due avevate bisogno. Ora lui passa ogni momento da sveglio con Allison o a parlare di lei, come se fosse una bombola di ossigeno alla quale Scott ha bisogno di essere costantemente legato. Un tempo eri tu quella bombola di ossigeno, e ora non lo sei più. Probabilmente si lasceranno, ti dici, le relazioni del liceo non durano, ti dici, ma intanto sei ancora solo ogni notte con nessuno con cui messaggiare o stare su Skype, a prescindere da quanto tu provi a rassicurarti._

_Quindi vai più spesso da Derek. Lui non si lamenta mai, il che immagini sia il suo strano modo di dire che gli piace averti lì. Lui è solo, tu sei solo, è una combinazione perfetta. Quindi gli chiedi di farti da tutor. Ne avresti anche bisogno, considerando il modo in cui Ms. June ti abbia preso di mira. Derek accetta troppo velocemente. Ti chiese se passi ogni ora di ogni settimana da solo in quell’appartamento._

_I tuoi voti di storia salgono, Scott sta ancora uscendo con Allison, tu giochi a World of Warcraft, fai il dogsitter per qualcuno dei poliziotti, e Lydia pensa ancora che tu sia l’escremento più schifoso a cui siano mai spuntate le gambe e abbia camminato sulla terra. La vita va avanti. Ogni giorno sei più vicino al diploma._

_Ti accorgi che Isaac Lahey ha qualche problema in più di semplici ormoni e compiti nella sua vita. Una volta che metti finalmente la mano sul fuoco, vai da tuo padre, ovviamente, il quale si alza dal tavolo a cena il secondo in cui gli racconti e comincia ad indossare l’uniforme. Tuo padre è l’uomo migliore che conosci. Papà apre subito le pratiche legali, ma tu ti preoccupi per Isaac. Dove andrà? Il sistema d’affidamento?_

_Poi è di nuovo giovedì, e Derek ti sta oh così gentilmente prendendo il libro dalle mani e spiegandoti che no, ‘scandalista’ era inizialmente un termine derogatorio per giornalisti che cercavano di esporre la corruzione, ma poi i giornalisti hanno rivendicato il termine. È a dire il vero un argomento comune nella storia americana, no, no, non c’è modo che tu abbia potuto saperlo. Stai andando bene, torniamo alle macchine politiche e a Boss Tweed, e ti fai un’idea. Perché Derek è esattamente quel tipo di persona. Preferirebbe fare qualcosa di impensabile come parlare dei suoi sentimenti che ammetterlo, ma è un tenerone nel cuore._

_È il tipo di persona che adotterebbe un teenager vittima di violenza che a malapena conosce senza pensarci due volte, poi lo fa di nuovo altre due volte per Erica e Boyd. È quel genere di persona che ti dice che se una ragazza ti tratta di merda, non continuare ad impressionarla, vali più di questo. È quel genere di persona che è stato maltrattata e abusata più di quanto Stiles possa anche solo immaginare, ma ti saluta comunque con un sorriso e ti chiede se vuoi dell’earl gray magari. È quel genere di persona che mangia il tuo terribile piatto polacco a base di cavolo perché nessun altro lo fa. È quel genere di persona che ha un patrimonio in assicurazione sulla vita ma usa ancora un computer degli anni 90 perché lo ha comprato con sua sorella._

_Pensi che tutti farebbero cosa buona ad essere un po’ più come Derek._

_Lo dici a Scott, ma lui semplicemente ti guarda confuso e dice che Derek è il tipo più scontroso che conosca._

_Tu pensi che se il Piano Lydia non funzionasse, potresti sempre trovare una ragazza come Derek._

_Non lo dici a Scott._

_La sorella di Derek è viva. Ti chiedi se sia simile a Derek. Se Derek troverebbe strano se tu uscissi con sua sorella minore. Probabilmente non sarebbe una buona idea. Sai che Derek sarebbe iperprotettivo nei suoi confronti. Deve pensare a lei come ad un miracolo, e gli amici non vanno in giro a frequentare i miracoli degli amici._

_Dopo che Derek vola verso l’esotico Sud America, tu e il branco fate la cena a casa di Scott invece che all’appartamento di Derek. Vi chiedete tutti come sarà lei, quanto cambierà Derek. Erica fa un commento riguardo lo sperare che tiri Derek un po’ su di morale, e tu non capisci di cosa stia parlando. Derek è pieno di allegria._

_Poi tu semplicemente._

_Tu._

_._

_Tu consumi il nogitsune._

_Tu. Lo. Consumi._

_Questo è il tuo corpo, c’è posto per una sola persona al suo interno._

_A quanto pare sei una Scintilla. Questo spiega molte cose. Deaton e Belinda te lo spiegano e a te piace l’idea. Ti piace l’idea di poterti difendere. Per il tuo bene, e per il bene dell’espressione sul viso di tuo padre, sul viso del branco –Derek probabilmente non è ancora tornato—al tuo risveglio. Accetti di allenarti con Deaton e Belinda, e poi dici di voler tornare a casa._

_Papà viene chiamato per un’emergenza, quindi Scott ti accompagna a casa. Si scusa per non aver notato prima che qualcosa non andava, grazie a Dio Derek se n’è accorto, e tu chiedi, aspetta, Derek è tornato? Scott ti spiega un paio di cose. Lo fai deviare verso casa di Derek._

_Cora, una ragazza di marmo, ti incontra nell’andito. Non è per niente simile a Derek, dalla delicatezza della sua mandibola alla fermezza con cui ti dice di non far parlare Derek se non vuole, e che spera che tu non sia per niente come il nogitsune. Il nogitsune non è stato gentile con Derek, dice, e il tuo stomaco si stringe di nuovo in senso di colpa._

_Parli con Derek attraverso la porta del suo appartamento, e ti senti strano non vedendolo. Sono passate due settimane da quando lo hai visto, e ti accorgi che è il periodo più lungo trascorso senza vederlo negli ultimi mesi. Quindi quando Deaton chiama e ti propone l’opportunità di osservare il tuo primo incantesimo di annullamento la mattina successiva, cogli la palla al balzo per più di un motivo._

_Poi… beh… tu ti innamori di Isaac. Tutti continuano a dirti che è solo per via dell’incantesimo, ma tu non riesci a crederci. Incantesimo o no, Isaac è la persona più fantastica che tu abbia mai incontrato e mai incontrerai. È stupendo, e perfetto per te, lo sai. Tutto che dice è divertente, e non sai come non ti sia mai reso conto di come non abbia difetti._

_Poi… beh… tu ti disinnamori di Isaac. Tu senti strano a riguardo, e all’inizio pensi che sia perché è una situazione imbarazzante per tutti, ma poi fai fatica a dormire e continui a fantasticare in classe, ricordando che sono passate settimane dall’ultima volta che avuto controllo del tuo corpo, e quanto ancora prima che lo perda di nuovo? E non puoi farlo presente a Scott, o a tuo padre, perché ci hai provato e loro cominciano a scusarsi per non essersi accorti che eri posseduto, poi tutta la conversazione si sposta su altro._

_Ha decisamente senso andare da Derek. È il tuo alfa, dopotutto, una figura di fratello maggiore—no, suona strano—è un adulto fidato? È tuo amico. È tuo amico e se c’è qualcuno che sa cosa significa perdere il controllo della tua vita che gira troppo veloce, quello è Derek. Dio, tu non hai passato niente in confronto a ciò che ha attraversato lui._

_Ma lui non lo fa notare. Ti rassicura, non ti fa sentire come un’idiota perché ti lamenti di qualcosa di cui non hai colpa, perché ti lamenti di qualcosa che dovrebbe essere una commedia su un incantesimo lanciato male. Lascia che tu ti senta triste, ti dice che non è strano che tu ti senta triste. Poi cambia argomento. È esattamente ciò di cui avevi bisogno._

_Ti chiedi cosa sarebbe successo se avessi visto lui per primo quando l’incantesimo è stato lanciato. Qualche volta giuri di avere un senso di memoria di esserti seduto sul suo grembo, ma non sai da dove venga, e poi—non ci rimugini troppo sopra._

_Non hai mai dato di matto per il fatto che un incantesimo ti abbia fatto innamorare di un ragazzo, e ciò è ragione di riflessione, specialmente considerando che Lydia—beh, non sei più così sicuro che Lydia sia una buona idea. Quando le persone ti chiedono perché la ami, non sai proporre niente che sia meglio delle ragioni per cui hai amato Isaac. E quelle non erano nemmeno ragioni._

_Il che non significa che abbia rinunciato all’amore. È l’anno di diploma, è qui che le persone incontrano sempre Quello Giusto nei film. Forse la tua vita non è un film, ma immagini che sarebbe ora di avere un po’ di azione alla John Hughes/romanzo di formazione. È pieno di ragazze nella tua classe che non sarebbero affatto male._

_Non chiedi di uscire a nessuna di loro. Non riesci a trovare il coraggio, e anche se ci riuscissi, non conosceresti nessuna ragazza abbastanza bene da chiederle di uscire, a parte Erica e Cora che sono spaventose e intoccabili. Decidi che sarà il college il tuo momento per trovare qualcuno. Le persone trovano sempre Quello Giusto al college. I tuoi genitori si sono incontrati al college._

_Il college domina la tua vita in generale, perché questo è ciò che accade l’ultimo anno di liceo. Hai sempre saputo che saresti andato alla UBH, sei un ragazzo di Beacon Hills fino al midollo, e non puoi lasciare Papà, ma il Dramma del College ti circonda per mesi. Persone che hanno bisogno che qualcuno legga la loro lettera di presentazione, grafici che comparano i punteggi medi di ammissione, gruppi facebook dove gli studenti postano dove andranno, consulenti che ti assillano riguardo lettere di referenze, copie di documenti da inviare, felpe del college che affollano i corridoi con l’avvicinarsi di Maggio._

_Sei eccitato di andare alla UBH. Il college ha segnato gli anni migliori nella vita di chiunque a quanto pare. Tu solo non sei sicuro di vivere nel campus. È costoso, e hai una casa a mezz’ora di distanza, per l’amore del cielo. E le storie dell’orrore che hai letto online riguardo i compagni di stanza ti sono rimaste impresse. Ma non puoi vivere nella casa di tuo padre durante il college, andiamo._

_La soluzione sta proprio sotto il tuo naso, ti rendi conto, quando casualmente senti Isaac parlare di trasferirsi fuori da casa di Derek per andare a nord. Immagini di stare con Derek, notte fonda e popcorn, Derek che ti chiama “roomie” semi-ironicamente ed è deciso._

_Vivere a casa di Derek è fantastico. Okay, c’è più pressione a fare i tuoi piatti, e devi contribuire con l’affitto (anche se sai per certo che Derek ti sta facendo pagare schifosamente meno del dovuto,) ma per il resto è fantastico. È una convivenza fraterna. Qualche volta vi rilassate e basta, e qualche volta giocate a Settlers of Catan o qualsiasi altra cosa, ma in ogni caso, è piacevole. Decisamente non ti saresti sentito così a tuo agio in un dormitorio. Non saresti nemmeno stato capace di dire “fanculo” e camminare nudo fino alla doccia in un dormitorio._

_Una cosa la noti, e non è di così grande importanza davvero, non è che sia un problema… è solo che Derek è davvero così improbabilmente attraente a tutte le ore del giorno. Tipo che non sei cieco, sai ammettere che il tizio è figo, potrebbe fare il modello se non avesse Avversioni Morali contro l’industria della moda, ma hai sempre immaginato che Derek fosse bravo a scegliere vestiti, che una volta fatta la sua doccia mattutina e acconciati i capelli, raggiungesse uno status da modello. Dopotutto, persino tu puoi apparire decente con la giusta quantità di preparativi e luci. Ma quando si tratta di Derek, lui appare come una statua greca quando è avvolto nel letto, in una sudicia T-shirt e pantaloni del pigiama con una macchia di caffè davanti, o quando è rimasto sveglio per diciannove ore e dovrebbe avere improbabili occhiaie ma così non è. Non hai mai incontrato nessuno così irregolare nel radersi come Derek, ma non sembra importare perché Derek padrona perfettamente qualsiasi lunghezza di peli facciali._

_È semplicemente frustrante. Perché Derek potrebbe avere qualsiasi ragazza desiderasse, ma non se ne preoccupa mai, e tu sei uscito con le orde di matricole ogni venerdì da quando è iniziata la scuola, e neanche una volta c’è stata una ragazza ad un party che volesse limonare con te. Nemmeno una. È uno spreco, ecco tutto._

_Poi scopri perché Derek non esce mai con nessuna ragazza e lo capisci con disarmante chiarezza. Come se Derek non avesse avuto una vita abbastanza tragica, a quanto pare l’universo ha visto bene di portargli via l’anima gemella. Non pensi ci sia nessuno al mondo a cui possa servire il supporto di un’anima gemella più di Derek. È tragicamente ingiusto e ti preoccupi per lui, pensi alle storie dei notiziari riguardo persone che impazziscono di dolore per la morte delle proprie anime gemelle. La preoccupazione ti porta a fare ricerche, ma nessuno dei consigli che trovi è d’aiuto; Derek è deciso a stare bene._

_Ti chiedi come fosse Paige. Come fosse la persona più adatta a Derek a questo modo. Probabilmente silenziosa, riflessiva, gentile, che stesse bene con Derek. Bella, che stesse bene con Derek. Un sottile senso dell’umorismo che fosse complementare al sarcasmo di Derek. Sei sicuro che dovessero essere adorabili assieme._

_Stranamente, sei geloso. Sai che non dovresti essere geloso della tragica vita amorosa di Derek, ma, pensi con risentimento, almeno ne ha avuto una. Sembra che tutti abbiano trovato qualcuno tranne te._

_La mattina dopo che tu e Derek guardate Transformers, ti svegli con il viso schiacciato sul suo petto, accoccolato contro di lui, ipnotizzato dal ritmo del suo respiro sotto le costole. Non sei un licantropo, ma lui ha un buon odore persino per te; sa di bucato, thé, qualcosa di indescrivibilmente mascolino. Questo è ciò che vuoi, pensi mentre ti svegli. Vuoi trovare qualcuno di caldo e confortante e muscoloso con il quale svegliarti._

_Non è fino a quando ti stai facendo la doccia, ore dopo, che realizzi di aver idealizzato il tuo futuro con qualcuno con il liscio petto muscoloso di Derek._

_A parte l'incerta crisi di sessualità, vai alla ricerca della sensazione provata quando il battito di Derek era sotto il tuo orecchio, accoccolandoti con i tuoi amici a scuola, flirtando con ragazze alle feste—pensi di stare flirtando, probabilmente stai flirtando, giusto? Tutti i suggerimenti sul flirt online sono scritti per le ragazze—più che altro. Qualche volta torni a casa scoraggiato e respinto, e ti fai una dormita nel letto di Derek, sperando vagamente che lui si accucci accanto a te. Sei un tipo tattile, ecco tutto. Vuoi un tiepido corpo da abbracciare._

_In ogni caso, c’è un limite ai rifiuti che un ragazzo può incassare prima di perdere la pazienza. Sei nel dormitorio di Max, e Max stesso è sparito al piano di sopra con Marly, mentre Anders e Kiana stanno decisamente scopando da qualche parte nella casa, lasciandoti a fare da candela tra Juliana e Patrice, che stanno ridacchiando e sporgendosi sempre più vicine l’una all’altra ad ogni minuto che passa. La mano di Juliana atterra sulla coscia di Patrice e tu ci rinunci._

_Sulla via di ritorno, ti domandi cosa avresti fatto se i ragazzi del gruppo a casa di Max si fossero accoppiati diversamente, se Kiana o qualcuno ti avesse trascinato su per le scale ad uno dei piani delle ragazze. Non sai nemmeno come baciare. Certo, l’hai googlato, controllato su WikiHow, ma non esisteva che lei non avrebbe notato che non hai esperienza prativa. Ma baciare è come provare ad avere un lavoro: hai bisogno di esperienza per fare esperienza, quindi l’unico modo di avere il tuo primo lavoro è attraverso qualcuno._

_Parcheggi nel tuo posto davanti al complesso dell’appartamento e ti accorgi di conoscere qualcuno. Derek è stato il tuo compagno di coccole surrogato, di sicuro potrebbe essere il tuo compagno di baci surrogato, no? In realtà, ragioni mentre sali le scale, sarebbe positivo per entrambi: tu puoi esercitarti a baciare, e Derek può baciare qualcuno, nessun vincolo. Sai che Derek non va in giro a baciare persone a caso, è così cauto attorno agli estranei, quindi sicuramente apprezzerà l’occasione di scaricare la tensione senza complicazioni._

_A giudicare dal modo in cui Derek ti bacia, avevi ragione._

_E baciare è fantastico._

_Avevi sentito pareri contrastanti riguardo al baciare. C’erano le versioni dei romanzi d’amore, ovviamente, che tessevano poesie su lampi che percorrevano il corpo e violini che suonavano in sottofondo e nuvole che si diradavano per lasciar filtrare un fascio di luce sul tuo amato, ma c’erano anche le storie attuali, le testimonianze che avevi ricercato, i resoconti del branco, che dicevano di non ascoltare i romanzi d’amore. I primi baci erano strani e umidi, e all’inizio non ci vedi nessun’attrattiva._

_Nel tuo caso, almeno, c’è il lampo. Ti senti quasi stordito, ma le braccia di Derek—che sono_ davvero _forti—ti tengono in piedi mentre ti bacia fino a farti perdere i sensi. Improvvisamente capisci perché alle persone piaccia premere le lingue l’una contro l’altra, e perché mordere sia apparentemente una cosa buona quando si tratta di baci. La sua barba sfrega contro il tuo viso, e oggettivamente sembra cartavetrata, ma soggettivamente è una sensazione_ fantastica _. E lui profuma di buono._

_L’attrattiva del baciare, capisci, non sta poi nella sensazione delle labbra che si sfiorano, ma nel brivido che nasce al pensiero che qualcuno ti desideri abbastanza da avvicinare il suo viso al tuo. La prossimità. Ti senti vuoto e solo nel tuo corpo quando il bacio finisce._

_Derek dice che sei stato bravo. Immagini sarebbe strano restituire il complimento._

_Più tardi, nella doccia, non riesci a non immaginare barba che si si sfrega sulle tue guance, a come sarebbe avere la barba di qualcuno che si sfrega altrove, braccia muscolose che ti avvolgono la vita, le cosce-_

_Chiudi l’acqua e immagini che, come crisi di sessualità, la tua si è risolta abbastanza in fretta._

_Tu e Derek andate al The Jungle la settimana successiva. Lui è molto tranquillo riguardo il tuo non essere etero, perché apparentemente, non lo è nemmeno lui. E alla faccia della sorpresa. È vero che presupporre fa di noi dei coglioni, ma tu hai sempre pensato fosse etero, che il suo tipo fossero le supermodelle, e dopo Paige il suo tipo fosse nessuno. È difficile credere che non lo sia. Che invece di essere parte di qualche inaccessibile mondo degli appuntamenti di alto calibro da cui tu vivi a galassie di lontananza, Derek è probabilmente interessato al tuo stesso tipo di persone. (Un po’ più grandi, forse.)_

_Non c’è modo di spiegarlo, quindi ti inventi qualcosa riguardo una scommessa con il branco che lui fosse asessuale, e scappi per andare a cambiarti._

_Ti piace il The Jungle. Ti piace l’anonimato, il battito ritmico della musica che ti fa sentire sexy, ti piace la scandalosità delle drag queens e i torsi nudi dei ballerini._

_Ti agiti e ti scuoti a ritmo di musica e sei abbastanza sicuro di ricevere un paio di occhiate d’apprezzamento, il che è un’iniezione di autostima, ma la priorità è assicurarsi che Derek passi una bella serata. Si muove a malapena, fermo accanto a te come una guardia del corpo, quindi afferri i suoi fianchi e lo incoraggi a ballare. Lui capisce l’antifona giusto in tempo perché la musica rallenti da una canzone “party in discoteca” ad una da “facciamo l’amore tutta la nooootte”. Ma va bene, ti adegui e dondoli i fianchi, avvolgi le braccia attorno a lui e dondoli come un’onda. Gli uomini attorno a te probabilmente pensano che siete una coppia, il che ti dà una botta di soddisfazione (fanculo posso permettermi tutto questo) prima che tu ti renda conto che apparire impegnato potrebbe rovinare il tuo piano di stanotte._

_Fai un passo indietro e finisci dritto fra le braccia di David._

_David è un hipster che dice di non essere un hipster ma segretamente vuole che tu pensi che lui sia un hipster. David ha parti di capelli rasate e un anello al naso e qualche volta indossa occhiali dai quali pende un finto baffo di plastica su due catene. In ogni caso, David è uno studente di biotecnologie alla UBH, il che lo rende accessibile._

_Qualche volta ti domandi se ti prenderesti mai l’impegno di uscirci se non fosse della UBH. Solo, qualche volta ti bacia e ti chiedi se questo sia ciò per cui le persone si agitano tanto. Perdi la tua verginità, il che è piacevole da essersi levati di torno, e vieni, certo, ma quello lo puoi fare anche per conto tuo senza qualcuno che sgoccioli sudore su di te e faccia versi strani. È qualcuno con cui andare a cena, ed è carino, ma puoi cenare con Derek ogni volta che vuoi, e non ti senti di dover passare ogni minuto ad impressionare Derek._

_Non che questo sia rilevante, perché lui va alla UBH, vive vicino a dove segui le lezioni, può essere sfoggiato davanti ai tuoi compagni di college, è facile da rintracciare in una delle confraternite un venerdì notte, può fare coppia con te dopo i ritrovi nella stanza di dormitorio di Mac. Puoi dire “il mio ragazzo” quando parli con lui, il che ti fa sentire bene, desiderato, (anche se non sei ancora sicuro ti sia permesso di dirlo davanti a David,) puoi scambiare equamente delle storie con Scott ora, invece di parlare in frasi ipotetiche. È piacevole avere un ragazzo, e vorresti tenertelo, grazie mille._

_Fai coming out con tuo padre. È molto di supporto, per niente sorpreso, e troppo vecchio per non essere impacciato a riguardo. Papà ti dà una pacca sulla spalla e ti consiglia di usare sempre un preservativo. Gli dici che stai vedendo un ragazzo, e Dad si solleva di scatto, dice che è contento che tu e Derek abbiate messo in chiaro le cose. Gli dici che il ragazzo non è Derek e papà ti dice di tenere la testa alta, prima o poi si convincerà. Bah, genitori._

_Beh, okay, magari è perché la maggior parte delle storie che racconti a tuo padre al giorno d’oggi riguardano Derek. Ma non è che devono suonare le campane a nozze se parli di Derek._ Vivi _con Derek, Derek è il tuo migliore amico che vive ancora a Beacon Hills._

_Del tipo che vai a casa, vedi Derek che fa a maglia sul divano e sei travolto dalla visione di voi due da vecchi: bastoni, occhiali, sospensori, che vi cullate su un dondolo da giardino mentre Derek fa a maglia e tu blateri qualcosa riguardo I Nipoitini o roba simile. Vuoi quel futuro._

_Del tipo che provi un incantesimo e ti trasformi in un licantropo per qualcosa come dieci minuti e l’odore di Derek è letteralmente la cosa migliore che abbia mai odorato. Associ subito il suo profumo a comodità e felicità, quindi una volta che si amplifica di tipo un milione di volte, vai un po’ fuori controllo. L’odore di tè e mascolinità sono familiari, ma sotto di esso vi sono anche garofani, pino, il terreno dopo la pioggia, un nuovo mazzo di salvia. È un odore dannatamente buono._

_Del tipo che David rompe con te e la prima cosa che fai è infilarti nel letto di Derek e singhiozzare come un bambino. La rottura non dovrebbe essere una sorpresa. Col senno di poi, ti eri accorto di quanto evadesse le responsabilità, di come giocasse a “chi riesce ad essere più noncurante possibile” con i suoi messaggi, ti accorgi che non hai mai incontrato nessuno dei suoi amici, e che lui è venuto al tuo appartamento solo una volta. Ma è così estenuante, sapere che ora devi attraversare di nuovo lo stesso ciclo: dover spiegare a tutti la rottura (a tutti quelli a cui l’hai detto. Tu e David non siete mai stati ufficiali su facebook, ovviamente.) Poi cercare qualcuno, uscirci, sesso, provare a rivelare la tua personalità un po’ alla volta così che non se ne accorgano e non scappino, poi risciacquo e ripetere._

_Allora affondi il naso nel bicipite di Derek e inspiri il suo profumo. (Ti manca il naso da licantropo.) Nessuno punta una pistola alla testa di Derek e gli dice di consolare Stiles mentre piange, ma lui lo fa. Nessuno lo minaccia di bruciare la sua raffinata lana di alpaca se non dice a Stiles che David è uno stronzo presuntuoso, ma lui lo fa. Nessuno ricatta Derek con la sua cronologia Netflix piena in modo imbarazzante di commedie romantiche affinché lui baci la fronte di Stiles e dica che lo ama. Ma Derek lo fa._

_Quindi già, tu parli un sacco di Derek. Voi due siete intimi. Per l’amor del Cielo, quando ti fai di musica da fata, tutto ciò su cui riesci a concentrarti sono le bolle arcobaleno, e afferri le mani di Derek così che non si libri via da terra. Forse riesci a capire da dove papà abbia tratto l’idea sbagliata._

_La prossima volta, troverai qualcuno più come Derek. Derek sarebbe chiaro con te riguardo al definire la relazione. Derek non manderebbe messaggi passivo aggressivi, ti direbbe onestamente come si sente. A Derek non darebbe fastidio che tu sei un coccolone, anche se fa caldo la notte. Già, devi trovare qualcuno più come Derek. Sarebbe strano se lo portassi con te agli appuntamenti per vagliare le persone? Probabilmente. Ma sei sulla strada giusta: quando dici a tutti della rottura, (smorfia) Cora dice che Derek non ti avrebbe mai trattato così. Chiedi perché nomina Derek, domandandoti se abbia sviluppato un qualche potere di lettura della mente. Lei alza le spalle._

_È l’unico altro ragazzo a cui piacciano i ragazzi che conosco, spiega lei in modo casuale._

_Etichettarvi ufficialmente come migliori amici rende più giustificabile l’intrufolarsi nel letto di Derek la metà delle notti della settimana, portare a Derek la colazione a letto, scherzare su quanto siate “sposati”, costringere Derek ad aiutarti con le valige per Seattle. È più facile dire che va bene, possiamo farlo, quando puoi indicare l’insegna luminosa sulla tua testa che dice “migliore amico”. Cos’è in fondo lo spazio personale quando si è migliori amici. Tu e Scott avete a malapena uno spazio personale._

_Ma… beh… devi ammettere che con Scott è diverso. Se tu lanciassi accidentalmente un incantesimo congelatore su Scott, il tuo primo istinto non sarebbe quello di spogliarti nudo e saltare nel letto con lui. Ti limiteresti a cuscini riscaldanti e ti toglieresti i vestiti solo come ultima risorsa. Con Derek, non riesci a reprimere l’insorgere di delusione quando lui dice che sta bene, davvero non gli serve che tu ti accoccoli a lui come un esploratore artico omoerotico._

_Come dovresti comportarti a riguardo?_

_E ti manca così tanto quando tu e papà andate a Seattle. Hai così tanto tempo libero per gironzolare da solo a Seattle, e per la maggior parte, intrattieni conversazioni immaginarie con Derek. Perché pensi che lo chiamino L’Ago se non ha la forma di un ago? Perché non l’hanno chiamato l’Ufo sullo stuzzicadenti? Beh l’hanno costruito per la World’s Fair, e avevano bisogno d’un nome più accattivante di quello. Stai zitto, Derek._

_Il tuo letto d’albergo sembra troppo grande e troppo freddo. Vuoi mandare un messaggio a Derek a riguardo, ma è difficile giustificare un platonico [Ti voglio nel mio letto]._

_Perché sarebbe stato platonico, ovviamente. Derek non ha toccato nessuno dopo Paige, ne sei abbastanza sicuro. Il suo tipo è nessuno. Decisamente non ha nemmeno amato nessuno (almeno romanticamente) dopo Paige. Anche se lo ha fatto, Derek uscirebbe con persone di un livello molto più alto del tuo. Troverebbe persone della sua età che abbiano anch’essi la statisticamente improbabile combinazione di un bel corpo, cervello e personalità._

_Ed è il tuo migliore amico. Non sarete quel cliché._

_Il messaggio resta non inviato, e tu abbracci Derek più a lungo del solito quando il branco ti incontra all’aeroporto._

_Ora che l’idea ti ha sfiorato la mente, non riesci a smettere di pensare a quanto sarebbe facile cadere in uno stato di beatitudine domestica con Derek. Erica e Cora ti mettono nella stessa stanza con Derek (e Scott), senza esitazione. Siete un tutt’uno, e lo sanno tutti. Quando fai le valigie per la conferenza, chiedi a Derek dove si trova la metà delle tue cose nell’appartamento e lui sa dove sono. Poi porta la tua valigia giù alla macchina quando non stai guardando. Non ti accorgi nemmeno che è strano entrare nel bagno a lavarti i denti mentre Derek sta facendo la doccia fino a quando Scott lo fa notare. È la norma saltare nel letto con Derek (tu sul lato destro, mentre lui occupa la sinistra) anche quando ci sono altre opzioni. Vieni scambiato per la sua anima gemella da un estraneo qualunque. Avete le basi perfette per una relazione, tutto ciò che vi serve e gettarci dentro un po’ di baci e siete a posto._

_Dimentica trovare un ragazzo che sia come Derek, hai già trovato Derek._

_Probabilmente da qualche parte nella moltitudine di universi, ce n’è uno in cui Paige non è mai esistita e Derek è giusto appena meno inaccessibilmente perfetto. Tu e Derek state a meraviglia in quell’universo, e tu auguri loro il meglio. Vorresti solo che il loro universo fosse anche il tuo universo._

_Non aiuta quando Derek ti approccia alla festa della prima sera, ti carezza le braccia, dice che non riusciva a starti lontano. Ti bacia prima che tu dica una parola._

_Immagini di esserti sbagliato. Dr. Vesuvine non ha detto giusto prima che anche le persone con DAG possono andare avanti con la loro vita e trovare qualcun altro? Hai sottovalutato Derek. Se c’è qualcuno con la determinazione per andare avanti nella sua vita, è proprio lui. Lui ti bacia e ti bacia. Tu non avresti dovuto presupporre che lui avesse interamente abbandonato l’amore, non leggi nella mente. Voi due parlate a malapena in favore del baciarvi. Lui ti segue su in stanza. Ha perso la sua chiave, ma tu apri la porta con mani tremolanti. Tutta quell’angoscia per niente. Derek ti preme sul letto, ti bacia ancora e ancora, cullando la tua testa fra le sue mani. È meglio di quanto avessi immaginato._

_Gli dici che lo ami. Ti scivola di bocca come la cosa più naturale al mondo, tra respiri e baci, fluttua nell’aria calda tra le vostre bocche. Vai in panico per un secondo prima che tu ti accorga che è vero. Poi Derek dice di amarti anche lui e tu sorridi nel successivo turbinio di baci. Questo è come il resto della vostra vita potrebbe essere, pensi mentre ti assopisci tra le braccia di Derek. Questa è la fine del film, dissolvenza su nero. Per una volta, le cose stanno andando esattamente come vuoi tu._

_Il giorno successivo, ti svegli per trovarti un letto vuoto. Quando finalmente rintracci Derek, lui ha a quanto pare deciso di fingere o che non sia successo nulla, o che tu fossi troppo ubriaco (una birra!) per ricordartelo. Non riesci a credere di esserti sbagliato tanto, che il tuo giudizio fosse così fuori uso. Da quando Derek dice Ti amo senza pensarlo davvero? Da quando è così insensibile? Eri davvero così accecato dal suo bel faccino e dalla sua abilità di mettere insieme frasi rassicuranti? Sei un idiota, avresti dovuto capire che Derek-dai-limiti-serrati ti avrebbe prima fatto sedere e parlato della cosa se avesse davvero preso seriamente il bacio._

_È tradimento di massimo grado. Scott è dalla tua parte, dice che nemmeno lui se lo sarebbe mai aspettato da Derek, forse era solo spaventato. Ma tu non sei così ingenuo. Derek è fuori dalla tua portata e tu sei un idiota per aver pensato il contrario, per quanto sia durato poco._

_Quella notte, entri al festino bevi-e-ubriacati successivo con l’intenzione di sfogare la tua delusione, e risoluto a portarti a letto la prima persona interessata che vedi. Ancora meglio se licantropo._

_Vieni distratto da un trambusto all’esterno, e se qualcosa ti ha mai attirato sulla scena, è proprio il trambusto._

_Derek è in piedi in mezzo alla folla con quel ragazzino incubus ai suoi piedi, mentre parla con un qualche tizio della sicurezza, all’apparenza incredibilmente a disagio. Non ti sorprende che l’incubus abbia preso di mira Derek, a quanto pare nessuno riesce a levargli le mani di dosso. Senti una colpevole puntina di soddisfazione. Vendetta karmica, ecco cos’è._

_Poi Derek dice che stava comprando un amuleto anti-incubus ieri notte, che non si è mai avvicinato alla festa. Per un secondo, vuoi smascherarlo—perché avrebbe dovuto mentire riguardo l’orario in cui ha legalmente comprato un amuleto da dalle wiccan?—ma poi l’incubus—che prende le sembianze di chiunque la vittima trovi attraente—si solleva, e una pesante massa scura di orrore ti si posa sullo stomaco._

_La parte peggiore è che non ti è mai sorto il dubbio che quello non fosse Derek. Ti definisci il suo migliore amico, ma non ti sei saputo accorgere di quanto fosse strano, non ti sei mai insospettito del suo comportamento così insolito. I tuoi primi istinti erano corretti dall’inizio: non sei la persona giusta per lui. Ovviamente Derek non ti toccherebbe mai in quel modo, a cosa stavi pensando?_

_Quella notte, ti avvolge con il braccio mentre guardate della pessima reality tv distesi sull’orribile copriletto floreale dell’hotel. Gli sei mancato, questo si capisce, ma non vorrà mai più di questo: qualcuno comfortante da abbracciare, qualcuno che sia lì per lui. Non dopo Paige, non dopo—una voce cupa dentro di te ti sussurra di Kate Argent, la donna di cui Derek ha parlato solo una volta, ma di cui hai capito abbastanza da sapere che ha approfittato di lui, preso un fragile Derek e lo ha fatto ulteriormente a pezzi. Derek ha bisogno di un compagno che non pretenda niente da lui. A Derek è stato già portato via abbastanza senza che anche tu ti aspetti il suo amore._

_Sfreghi le tue punte dei piedi coperte dal calzino contro le sue. Potresti essere il tuo compagno. A cos’altro servono i migliori amici?_

_Ti dedichi al ruolo del migliore amico di Derek, compagno di coccole, compagno di vita platonico. Il più delle volte riesci a dimenticarti di volere di più. È comunque abbastanza fantastico tornare a casa e trovare Derek che fa a maglia mentre la TV ronza in sottofondo e semplicemente lasciar cadere la tua testa sul suo grembo e lamentarti della tua giornata. Ti dà un colpetto sulla testa con il suo lavoro a maglia ogni volta che dici di aver fatto qualcosa di stupido. Il che è spesso, ma ricevere colpetti con il lavoro a maglia sa più di gesto affettuoso che di punizione._

_È piacevole entrare in camera di Derek la sera e accoccolarti contro di lui senza bisogno di scuse. È un uomolupo tattile e a te piace un letto caldo, ecco tutto._

_È piacevole stampargli un bacio sulla guancia ogni tanto, sapendo che a lui va bene. Non reciproca spesso, ma qualche volta la situazione lo richiede e la tua guancia brucia per il resto della giornata._

_È piacevole infilarsi i guanti che lui ti ha fatto quando il tempo è ancora un po’ troppo caldo per metterli, e quando la lana ti avvolge le dita è come tenere la mano di Derek._

_È piacevole condividere il dentifricio e lo shampoo con Derek, sentirlo sollevare il telefono e chiamare il ristorante cinese aggiungendo il tuo solito ordine senza nemmeno chiedere, gettare i jeans insieme ai suoi quando ti fai un lungo viaggio di sotto alla sala lavanderia._

_Ogni tanto, quando Derek non è nei paraggi per distrarti, ti ricordi. I tuoi occhi si appannano e i muri del salotto si sfocano mentre ti chiedi se lo supererai mai e troverai qualcun altro. Ma non vuoi. Chi altro potresti trovare che renda felice come fa Derek? Chi altro è altruista e gentile a livelli impensabili? Chi altro si getterebbe sotto ad un treno se servisse a salvare il branco, o starebbe sveglio tutta la notte quando hai l’influenza per portarti acqua e fazzoletti, ti farebbe un complicato paio di guanti con un intreccio sul dorso solo perché glielo hai chiesto?_

_Ponderi un futuro dove tu vivi come un fungo simbiotico nella vita di Derek; muovendoti dovunque si muova lui; confortandolo durante gli anniversari di eventi che devono essere ricordati ma che fanno ancora male; cucinargli i suoi piatti preferiti nelle notti in cui lui non prepara i tuoi. Farlo finché uno di voi non muore. Gli darebbe fastidio? Speri di no, perché tu di sicuro non vuoi nient’altro._

_Ogni tanto la cosa si fa troppo pesante e tu devi uscire dall’appartamento, andare a farti una passeggiata, inspirare l’aria e ricordare a te stesso che solo perché non ricambia il tuo amore non significa che il mondo stia finendo. Ti distrai con pensieri di compiti e la crisi da cambio di indirizzo di studi di Max._

_Certe notti vergi nella direzione opposta, immaginando in immenso dettaglio quell’universo alternativo in cui tu e Derek vi mettere insieme. Probabilmente fate insieme bagni con le bolle dopo lunghe settimane, e tu hai un armadio pieno dei lavori a maglia di Derek, e avete un dondolo da giardino installato in anticipo per quanto sarete vecchi. I vostri anelli hanno incise all’interno delle battute che solo voi capite. Tu siedi sul suo grembo durante le cene di branco e lo convinci a sedersi sul tuo prima che le tue gambe si addormentino e tu debba cacciarlo. È fatto di muscoli, probabilmente sarebbe pesante sulle tue ginocchia, ma questo ti fa pensare al premiare ogni flessione con un bacio. A proposito di baci: baci assonnati al mattino e baci appassionati la notte, baci del ci vediamo dopo il lavoro e baci da bentornato a casa. Leggergli poesie sdolcinate a letto._

_L’unico punto in cui la realtà segue alla fantasia è Casa Hale. Nessun sogno può rimpiazzare la tiepida, confortante sensazione che hai dopo una sessione di pianificazione della casa con Derek. La Casa di Branco. Casa nostra, pensi affettuosamente. Ti assicuri di aiutare Derek a scegliere il materasso. Il più grande e più morbido che riesca a trovare, una bella ragione per passare tutte le notti in camera di Derek, non solo metà. Quando Scott avrà inevitabilmente il suo nido di bambini adorabili, vi chiameranno ZioStileseZioDerek, perché come potreste mai non essere un’unità quando condividete la stessa stanza matrimoniale?_

_Derek si confronta con te. Dice che ha notato che sei triste riguardo qualcosa, e vuole sapere se può aiutare. Vuoi piangere, perché lui è sia la migliore che la peggiore persona ad aiutarti in questo. E per l’amore del Cielo, può_ sentire le bugie _. Quindi dici qualcosa di vago riguardo al sentirti solo. Lui suggerisce che tu vada al Jungle, trovi qualcuno, e tu vuoi gridare che hai già trovato lui! Sei così arrabbiato con lui per aver creduto che fosse così semplice e che ti saresti accontentato di un tizio qualunque in una discoteca, che gli sbotti contro più di quanto non vorresti, gli sputi in faccia frasi passivo aggressive con la bocca piena di cibo thailandese._

_Ti stai rendendo così palese, ma non riesci a fermarti. Sei troppo suscettibile riguardo l’essere single, quel tipo di suscettibile che può solo significare che tu sia interessato a qualcuno. Derek è intelligente, puoi vederlo mettere assieme i pezzi mentre parli: se Stiles fosse interessato a qualcuno, sarebbe interessato a Derek, visto come si avvinghia alla sua vita, come continua ad infilarsi nel suo letto come in un qualche patetico, impotente tentativo di seduzione._

_Dall’altra parte del divano, le sopracciglia di Derek sono aggrottate per la preoccupazione._

_Non puoi restare a guardare mentre Derek realizza, ascoltarlo rifiutarti gentilmente, guardarlo chiudere a chiave la porta della propria stanza stanotte. Lo abbracci un’ultima volta prima di andartene, nell’evenienza che non te lo lasci fare quando rientri, e te ne vai._

_I tuoi piedi planano sul pavimento all’esterno e tu cominci a correre. Va meglio, il pulsante dolore delle sottili suole delle scarpe contro l’asfalto ti ancora. Lui ti odierà per aver finto amicizia quando volevi di più, per aver finto che i tuoi tocchi, il flirtare “amichevole”, non significassero niente, quando invece ricevevi un inebriante brivido ogni volta che gli lasciavi baciare la tua guancia._

_Papà ti lascia rimuginare nella tua vecchia stanza per qualche ora mentre tu ti schiarisci la mente, raccogli il coraggio di tornare a casa. Lui capisce che qualcosa non va, ti dà un Abbraccio da Papà prima che te ne vada. Ti fa piacere. Soprattutto dal momento che Derek potrebbe cacciarti via quando rientri. È bello sapere che sarai sempre il benvenuto qui._

_Quando torni all’appartamento, Derek ha lasciato una luce accesa per te in cucina. Ti sfili le scarpe con i piedi e stai percorrendo il corridoio in punta di piedi quando la voce assonnata di Derek ti chiama dalla sua stanza. Ti affacci alla sua porta mentre ti chiede se ti senti meglio. Tu dici di sì, nessuna ragione di far preoccupare Derek. Lui annuisce e tu non ti aspetti di più, ma lui solleva solo le coperte per te._

_Il tuo cuore si spezza un po’. Derek è troppo martire perché sia un bene. Avresti dovuto sapere che non avrebbe voluto ferire i tuoi sentimenti respingendoti, anche se non prova lo stesso. Una parte di te vorrebbe scuoterlo per farlo ragionare—prendi una decisione per te stesso, non per le altre persone, per una volta!—ma la parte di te che vuole saltare tra le coperte e fare una casa tra le scapole di Derek vince. Entrambi vi dite buonanotte, poi nient’altro. È meglio così. Siete entrambi delle frane a parlare di sentimenti a tal punto che siete più al sicuro restando in silenzio._

_Derek si preoccupa riguardo il tuo piccolo incidente con un pezzo di soffitto cascante più di quanto non faccia tu. Ti svegli davanti al suo viso meraviglioso segnato dalle lacrime e ti ci vuole un momento per capire cosa lo abbia turbato tanto. Ti sta vicino in modo vigile per il resto della giornata fino a che non cominci a preoccuparti che farà qualcosa di drastico, tipo portarti su per le scale così che non inciampi, o avvolgere tutto il tuo corpo con delle ginocchiere._

_Una volta che avvii una delle sue commedie romantiche, si calma un pochino, la testa che penzola contro la tua gamba. (Insiste ancora che tu sieda sulla poltrona mentre lui si accontenta di un cuscino sul pavimento, il martire.) Immagini che non impazzirà a breve, e questo è già qualcosa. È fantastico, tutto ciò che fa per te; non vorresti averlo forzato a fare di più quasi morendo accidentalmente._

_Poi dice, sono innamorato di te, e tutte le tue speranze volano fuori dalla finestra._

_Ti ritrovi al piano di sopra, a fare le valige furiosamente. Pensa che possa semplicemente fingere di essere innamorato di te perché questo sistemi tutto? È ingiusto nei suoi confronti, e non riesci a credere che lui pensi di poter essere felice in questa situazione. Non sei un mostro che intrappolerebbe un Derek riluttante in una relazione con te. Vuoi tutto di Derek o niente, e ora mentre riempi di nuovo le tue scatole, sembra che sarà niente. Le tue mani tremano mentre avvolgi il blocco di fumetti di nuovo nella carta da imballaggio. Avevi pensato che due avrebbero potuto camminare sul filo del rasoio: Derek sapendo che tu sei innamorato di lui ma non preoccupandosene, tu essendo innamorato di lui ma senza asfissiarlo._

_Sei caduto dal filo del rasoio._

_Le lacrime ti rigano il viso nel momento in cui traballi giù per le scale con la scatola numero tre. Non vuoi andare, vuoi stare con Derek e giocare alla casa in un palazzo di negazione ancora un po’. Vuoi che Derek ti ami davvero._

_Poi Derek si lancia fuori dalla casa per seguirti._

XXXXX

Derek riemerse nella propria mente come un uomo che, affogando nell’oceano, prende finalmente fiato in superficie. Doveva—dov’era Stiles, dov’era—

Era ripiegato su un fianco, per metà nascosto sotto l’ombra della sua jeep, singhiozzando come un bambino disperso. Il primo pensiero di Derek fu che qualcosa nell’incantesimo fosse andato storto e che Stiles stesse nuovamente soffrendo per mano della sua stessa magia, ma quando allungò la mano per toccare la spalla di Stiles, la mano dello stesso Stiles afferrò la sua.

“Non lo sapevo,” ansimò tra i singhiozzi, “Io non- Io non—ho visto tutto e Derek piccolo se solo avessi saputo avrei, avrei, _Ti amo_ , okay, ti amo, ti amo da tanto tempo, io- non puoi più andare in giro pensando che non sia così, okay, penso che tu sia perfetto—“

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek espirò, tirando la sua mano fino a quando Stiles non uscì in modo dolorosamente lento da sotto la jeep. “Va bene, vieni qui, va tutto bene, avrei dovuto—avrei dovuto dirtelo prima,” non riusciva a credere che Stiles fosse stato così triste tanto a lungo, questo era esattamente ciò che avrebbe voluto evitare. Derek strattonò la mano di Stiles fino a quando il corpo di Stiles non fu premuto contro il suo.

“Sono uscito con altre persone!” Stiles ricordò con orrore, stringendo la mano nella maglietta di Derek. “Perché ho fatto _una cosa simile_?”

“Avrei dovuto parlare prima che lasciassi il Jungle.”

“Hai detto che mi amavi e io,” Stiles tirò sul col naso con aria iraconda, “Io ho semplicemente presupposto che tu intendessi in maniera amichevole, come un fratello maggiore magari.”

“Avevo troppa paura per ammettere il contrario.” Derek coprì la nuca di Stiles con la mano e li cullò avanti e indietro. “Ti amo.”

“Ti amo anche io,” Stiles disse tra i singhiozzi sul collo di Derek. “E tu mi ami, e tutto andrà bene una volta che io solo, okay, una volta che mi sarò calmato un po’, okay.” Tirò nuovamente su col naso ed estrasse il viso dalla spalla di Derek per asciugarsi gli occhi, poi passò un pollice sulla guancia di Derek per raccogliere le lacrime che Derek non si era nemmeno accorto stessero cadendo. “E penso che sarò abbastanza, um, insolitamente sdolcinato per un po’, dato che io, um-“

“Anche io,” Derek concluse. Sentiva ancora il ricordo di Stiles che si svegliava da solo nella stanza d’albergo, il tradimento che faceva eco attraverso lui. “È stata una bella botta di emozioni.” Baciò la parte del viso di Stiles che poteva raggiungere e Stiles si voltò così che lui potesse baciarlo come si deve. Non si erano ancora baciati senza lacrime sul viso, ma andava bene così. C’era tempo.

Una brezza soffiò su di loro, e Stiles ebbe i brividi.

“È tardi,” Derek constatò, “andiamo dentro.”

Nessuno di loro voleva lasciare l’altro mentre scalavano i gradini, il che portò a una sorta di impacciato strizzarsi attraverso le porte, ma Stiles non fece che stringersi ulteriormente a lui per compensare, e a Derek non dispiacque.

Finirono per trovarsi ognuno su un lato del letto matrimoniale con i pigiami e una scelta tra le mani.

“Dovrei…” Stiles scemò, abbassando lo sguardo ai pantaloni del pigiama di Batman tra le sue mani. “Dovrei, um, degnarmi?”

Derek deglutì. “Cosa, uh, cosa vuoi fare?”

Stiles si lasciò scappare una piccola risata isterica. “Scegli tu.”

“Stiles-“

“No, scegli tu,” Stiles insistette. “Mi va bene qualsiasi cosa, ma tu, uh, dovresti scegliere tu.”

Derek sorrise. Stiles stava facendo il gentiluomo. Sapeva che Derek aveva più inibizioni riguardo al sesso di quante ne avesse Stiles. La scelta spettava a Derek. Osservò le larghe spalle di Stiles che si abbassavano e si sollevavano ad ogni respiro sotto la sua T-Shirt.

“Niente pigiama,” Derek disse cautamente. “Ma preferirei non—stanotte. È già successo abbastanza.”

Stiles si lanciò i pantaloni del proprio pigiama alle spalle in modo drammatico. “Ora questo è un compromesso che posso accettare!” La sua maglietta seguì. Poi i jeans. Poi Stiles agganciò entrambi i pollici alle sue mutande viola e incontrò lo sguardo di Derek. “Ci siamo?”

Derek cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicia quasi in una sorta di trance. Aveva visto Stiles nudo prima, ma mai in queste circostanze. “Ci siamo.”

Saltare assieme sul letto non era una novità per loro. Era un comfort familiare di cui Derek conosceva già le basi quando allungò la mano sull’orlo e toccò l’eccitante nuova distesa di pelle di Stiles. Stiles fece un profondo mormorio gutturale e strisciò più vicino, tirando su all’altezza dei loro colli le coperte che avevano scelto assieme. Le loro gambe si intrecciarono tra loro e le loro erezioni sfregarono l’una contro l’altra, ignorate in favore di Stiles che sfregava il proprio naso contro Derek e chiedeva, “Possiamo baciarci però?”

Derek rispose con le labbra piuttosto che con le parole, catturando il viso di Stiles tra le mani e manovrandolo per avere miglior accesso alla sua bocca. Sentì il suo primo Verso Sensuale di Stiles. Era basso, echeggiante nel suo petto mentre lui avvolgeva un braccio attorno a bacino di Derek per attirarlo più vicino.

 _Oddio_ , Derek pensò, fissando il soffitto mentre Stiles usava la bocca sulla sua mandibola. Tanto a lungo Derek non si era permesso di pensare a Stiles in maniera erotica. Ora poteva, ed era _travolgente_. Le mani di Stiles erano enormi, ed erano sicure e forti distese sulla schiena di Derek. Scorrendo le proprie mani sui muscoli delle braccia e della schiena di Stiles che si era finora sforzato di ignorare, Derek lanciò un’ammonizione in basso tra le proprie gambe. Non avrebbero dovuto fare sesso stanotte.

Stiles fece cadere la propria bocca sul collo di Derek e fece qualcosa che fece gemere Derek e premere un pollice sulla mandibola di Stiles per sentirne la fiera sagoma muoversi mentre lui riempiva di attenzioni le linee dei tendini di Derek. Stiles si fermò per prendere fiato, inspirando ed espirando sulla pelle di Derek. Poi inspirò e basta, una mano che si aggrappava al collo di Derek così che Derek stesse fermo mentre Stiles lo odorava, come un lupo che marca il suo compagno- _oddio_ -

Afferrando il sedere di Stiles, Derek li rigirò così che Stiles fosse sotto di lui. Stiles fece un altro verso devastante e agganciò le gambe attorno al bacino di Derek. Ansimarono incredibilmente all’unisono mentre le loro erezioni sfregavano di nuovo l’una contro l’altra, e questa volta, Derek non riuscì ad ignorarla, premendo il bacino verso il basso. Una delle sue mani afferrò il bacino di Stiles, sottile e solido tra le sue mani. Stiles fece un verso gutturale e si inarcò, gli snelli muscoli dello stomaco che si stiravano.

“Derek, Io- dobbiamo fare una pausa, sto per- nnn-“ Stiles si morse forte il labbro inferiore.

“Va bene, non mi importa, dimentica quello che ho detto,” Derek attirò il labbro di Stiles via da mezzo ai suoi denti così che fosse lui a poterlo mordere invece. “Quello che ho detto era stupido.”

“Sei sicuro?” Stiles mormorò sulla bocca di Derek.

“Sì.”

“Okay, sì.”

“ _Sì_ ”

Stiles produsse un gemito pornografico. “ _Ohhhhh siiiiiii!_ ”

Derek dondolò il bacino più forte, premendo Stiles sul materasso. Aveva intenzione di far fare quei versi a Stiles per davvero, fosse stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto.

XXXXX

Più tardi, Stiles passò una mano tra i capelli di Derek e commentò, “La prima volta che siamo entrati entrambi in questo letto ci abbiamo fatto sesso. Credo sia un buon inizio.”

Derek premette un delicato bacio sul petto di Stiles.

XXXXX

Derek si svegliò da solo nel letto. Si stiracchiò languorosamente fino a che le punte dei suoi piedi non sbucarono da sotto le coperte. Stiles era probabilmente in bagno o da qualche parte. Il suo braccio sfiorò un pezzo di carta piazzato sul cuscino accanto al suo.

Il post-it leggeva: Non andare in panico! Avrei amato svegliarmi con te con coccole e baci e cose varie, ma sto morendo di fame e tu sei profondamente addormentato, quindi preparerò la colazione.

La nota proseguiva su un secondo post-it: e spero che tu dorma per tutto il tempo in cui sto cucinando la colazione e che io possa intrufolarmi di nuovo a letto e liberarmi del tutto dei post-it.

Il terzo post-it: ma copriamo ogni evenienza. Sogni d’oro.

Il quarto: ah sì, ti amo.

Quando Derek si alzò per unirsi a Stiles al piano di sotto, trovò copie dei quattro post-it attaccate alla porta proprio sopra la maniglia. Avrebbe scommesso di trovarne altri quattro sullo specchio del bagno.

Stiles stava facendo le uova strapazzate—è l’unico modo di fare le uova che non incasino!—in cucina. Si voltò sorridendo quando sentì i passi di Derek sul tappeto.

“Ehi.”

“Ehi.”

“Ho trovato il tuo messaggio.”

Stiles alzò le mani in segno di difesa. “La comunicazione è una parte importante nelle relazioni! Ho dovuto guardare un sacco di commedie romantiche grazie a te, e c’è sempre quel momento in cui qualcuno si sveglia da solo nel letto e pensa tipo “mi odia!” e questo non succederà, grazie mille, così sono stato previdente!”

Le uova si stavano bruciando alle spalle di Stiles, quindi Derek afferrò la spatola e le pungolò attorno alla padella. “Non ho pensato mi avessi lasciato,” informò Stiles, “Ho pensato fossi andato al bagno o qualcosa del genere.”

“Beh,” Stiles riflettè a voce alta, poggiando la testa sulla spalla di Derek, “e cosa sarebbe successo se avessi sbirciato in bagno e non fossi stato lì? Come ti saresti sentito in quel caso? Grato che io abbia lasciato le note sullo specchio del bagno, ecco come.”

“Mi passi un piatto?”

Stiles lo fece, e Derek vi riversò le uova.

“Ehi,” Stiles rigirò lentamente il piatto fra le mani “In realtà, avrei delle vere fantasie riguardo baci mattutini, solo tipo, sai, baciandoci. Al mattino. Il che non è molto diverso dai baci normali, ma tipo, c’è una sorta di senso domestico, o almeno credo ci sia, non è che abbia avuto tutta questa esperienza-“

“Ho l’alito mattutino,” Derek lo avvertì.

Stiles poggiò il piatto sul bancone, disse, “Non mi importa.”

Le uova dovettero essere riscaldate per quando finirono.

C’erano ancora delle scatole da svuotare qui e lì attorno alla casa, ma loro decisero di passare la giornata a fare assolutamente niente. Dopo la colazione, il poltrire e il baciarsi richiedevano di essere svolti, e lo stesso valse per il dopo pranzo.

(“Stiamo limonando come adolescenti,” Stiles osservò allegramente. “Non ho mai potuto farlo quando ero adolescente!”)

La sera, Derek portò Stiles a fare una passeggiata lungo uno dei sentieri che conducevano in mezzo ai boschi. C’era più vegetazione di quanta non ce ne fosse quando era piccolo, ma andava bene, d’ora in poi ci avrebbero camminato più spesso. Si tennero per mano, scambiandosi sorrisi frivoli come se condividessero un segreto. Derek memorizzò il modo in cui il pollice di Stiles carezzava inconsciamente il dorso della sua mano.

Cora mandò un messaggio [avete finito con le cose pesanti? Posso trasferirmi ora?] che Derek mostrò a Stiles.

“Come rispondo senza permetterle di prendermi in giro?”

Stiles prese il telefono di Derek e vi digitò qualcosa tutto concentrato. Poi di punto in bianco baciò la guancia di Derek mentre teneva il telefono sollevato.

“Cosa stai-“ Derek sentì il rumore della macchina fotografica e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non glielo invierai.”

“Prova di nuovo!” Stiles esclamò, digitando furiosamente. “Sono inarrestabile.”

Derek si lanciò sul telefono ma Stiles scattò togliendosi dalla traiettoria, cadendo di lungo sul divano. Nel momento in cui Derek si era arrampicato sul corpo di Derek per afferrare il telefono, il messaggio era inviato.

Era futile, ma Derek riprese il telefono sperando che fosse possibile qualche manovra di salvataggio. Stiles aveva inviato una foto di lui che baciava la guancia di Derek, con la didascalia, [stai indietro, la maratona del sesso è cominciata]

Velocemente, Derek aggiunse, [quello era stiles]

[però ecco, qualche giorno da soli sarebbe carino]

[per favore]

Nell’ora successiva, Derek ricevette i messaggi:

[lol stiles]

[aspetta ma sta scherzando vero]

[aspetta derek vero???]

[derekkkkk]

[stiles mi sta trollando?]

[derek]

[derekkk]

Derek non rispose fino al giorno dopo. Stiles non aveva mai ricevuto un pompino (ragione numero 48 per cui Anello al Naso era stato un terribile ragazzo) e bisognava rimediare.

XXXXX

Tuttavia, non potevano restare da soli nel loro piccolo nido d’amore per sempre, soprattutto dal momento che il branco intero sarebbe arrivato a casa per le vacanze invernali proprio attorno al momento in cui Cora insisteva che le sarebbe dovuto essere permesso trasferirsi ormai.

La notte prima che tutti eccetto Isaac (l’Humboldt State era una settimana indietro) tornassero a Beacon Hills, Derek e Stiles decisero che quando il branco sarebbe imperversato in casa l’indomani mattina, loro avrebbero aspettato che tutti si fossero radunati attorno al tavolo da cucina con dei waffles e poi avrebbero annunciato la loro relazione.

(“Sono contento che Cora non lo abbia spifferato a tutti, e immagino che sia un bene per noi poterglielo dire personalmente, ma sembra davvero che stiamo facendo un comunicato stampa, è abbastanza formale,” Stiles confessò.

“Anche io credo sia strano, ma sai che se lo dicessimo ad una persona alla volta, Erica vorrebbe sapere perché Scott l’ha saputo per primo-“

“E Boyd lo saprebbe anche prima che glielo dicessimo noi, e Cora sarebbe tutta soddisfatta di aver avuto lo scoop prima di chiunque altro,” Stiles alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Comunicato stampa sia.”)

Avevano un piano.

Il piano fallì in favore del dormire oltre l’orario previsto. Derek fu svegliato da Scott che apriva la porta della loro stanza per vedere Derek e Stiles intrecciati assieme nel letto, nudi fino alle lenzuola avvolte attorno alle vite.

“Um,” disse Scott.

“Noi, uh,” disse Derek, sollevando la testa dal petto di uno Stiles dormiente.

“Tutto okay,” disse Scott, “So che volete la vostra privacy. Io me ne-“ se ne andò.

Fu meno drammatico di quanto Derek si sarebbe aspettato. Si preparò alla parata di membri del branco che avrebbero marciato al piano di sopra con domande e commenti saccenti, ma non arrivarono. Sentì Scott dire al branco “Derek e Stiles stanno dormendo,” e Boyd disse, “possiamo capire come fare i waffles anche da soli.”

Le ultime parole famose. Derek sfregò via il sonno dai propri occhi, poi provò a svegliare Stiles a suon di baci. È più difficile di quanto sembri nei film; Stiles semplicemente sospirò e affondò ulteriormente nel cuscino.

“Quindi metti la piastra per waffles sui fornelli? Come funziona?”

Sospirando, Derek afferrò la spalla di Stiles e lo scosse.

“Wh- buongiorno, piccolo,” Stiles sorrise con dolce lentezza. “Ch’ s’ccede?”

“Il branco è qui.”

“No, ci stiamo svegliando prima di loro,” Stiles lo corregge, prima di sbattere le palpebre e svegliarsi un po’ di più. “Oh. Abbiamo dormito troppo.”

“Già. E, uh, Scott lo sa.”

Stiles fece un verso di disapprovazione. “Scott lo sa? Come fa a saperlo? Mi farà un sacco di storie per non averglielo detto prima.”

“Sembrava calmo,” Derek lo rassicurò, “è semplicemente entrato mentre noi eravamo così,” indicò i loro corpi nudi intrecciati sotto e attorno alle coperte, “Ha detto che vi avrebbe lasciato la nostra privacy e se n’è andato.”

“Hmm,” Stiles si passò la mano tra i capelli, cercando di ordinarli dopo il sonno. “Già, è deludente. Forse aspetterà fino a che non sono sveglio.” Sollevandosi sulla schiena, Stiles sospirò, “A questo punto sarà meglio farci i conti.”

Quando scesero le scale, Boyd stava attentamente leggendo la ricetta dei waffle dal loro singolare libro di cucina mentre Erica misurava gli ingredienti. Niente stava bruciando.

Stiles si schiarì la voce. “Um, buon giorno a tutti.” Salutò timidamente con la mano.

“Buongiorno, fratello!” Scott gli piombò addosso per un abbraccio. “È bello essere a casa.” Diede una pacca sulla schiena di Stiles in modo disinvolto, poi tornò a cercare le uova.

Stiles guardò Derek, che alzò le spalle. Forse l’ultimo semestre aveva addolcito Scott. “Quindi, uh, non so cosa Scott vi abbia detto, ma, uh, io e Derek eravamo, già, a letto assieme stamattina.”

Erica ridacchiò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Oh mio dio, lo scandalo.”

“Questo potrebbe avere un effetto sul branco,” Derek fece notare, “È importante che tutti lo sappiate, e quale effetto noi,” indicò tra sé e Stiles, “Potremmo avere sulla dinamica di gruppo.”

Boyd alzò sconcertato lo sguardo dal libro di cucina, “Cosa volete dire? È cambiato qualcosa?”

“Beh,” Derek guardò Stiles, il quale intrecciò le proprie dita fra le sue, poi sollevò le loro mani unite in mostra per il branco.

“Io e Derek siamo, um, in una relazione! Impegnati nella lunga corsa, non più ‘single’ su facebook, legati alla dolce metà[2].” Nessuno sembrò reagire, il che Derek immagino fosse perché Stiles continuava a blaterare. “Ho la giacca da football di Derek, lui è la mia signora, posso cancellare il mio profilo da OKCupid-“

“Ohhh,” Boyd schioccò le dita. “Non tengono più la cosa privata.”

Il resto del branco annuì in comprensione.

Erica fece un sorriso sghignazzante, “È dolce da parte vostra farcelo sapere, ma noi lo sapevamo almeno dalla CSPCon.”

Scott diede una gomitata ad Erica. “Ma sapevamo che la privacy è importante per voi, ragazzi, e non volevamo rendere la cosa imbarazzante in caso voi due vi foste lasciati.”

“Cosa difficile,” Boyd borbottò.

“Quindi abbiamo pensato di lasciarvi, uh, ‘venire allo scoperto’ quando foste stati pronti,” Scott finì apertamente.

Cora si limitò a restare poggiata al bancone sorridendo per tutto il tempo.

Stiles rise, e anche Derek non poté contenere un piccolo sorriso. Sembrava che lo sapessero tutti tranne loro.

“Uh, ragazzi, apprezzo il triste tentativo da detective,” Stiles disse attorno ad un sorrisetto beffardo, “ma io e Derek stiamo insieme solo dalla scorsa settimana.”

Il branco esplose in esclamazioni di “Cosa” e “Ma hai detto-“ e “Non ci credo,” tutti tranne Cora, che incrociò le braccia, si poggiò ulteriormente al bancone e con un sorriso da coccodrillo annunciò, “Mi dovete tutti dei soldi.”

Derek prese il controllo dell’impasto dei waffle mentre tutti gli altri discutevano su quanto la scommessa fosse davvero una scommessa, e conta davvero se non hanno messo niente per iscritto?

I waffle vennero fuori una meraviglia, anche se Scott provò a fare il brindisi a “la coppia felice” sollevando un intero waffle con la forchetta, il qualche cadde prontamente sul tavolo in un tragico schizzare di sciroppo e panna montata. Finito di mangiare, Stiles si avvicinò da Derek e gli si sedette in grembo. La sedia non era fatta per due persone, ma Derek era stato nella testa di Stiles e sapeva di non doverlo allontanare.

Stiles, nel frattempo, affondò la testa nel collo di Derek, meravigliandosi che “hai anche solo pensato che io potessi nascondere una relazione con Derek, Scott, oh mio dio. Guarda _il mio uomo_.”

XXXXX

“La vasca non è poi così grande.”

“Andiamo, Derek, dimmi che non è la vasca più grande che abbia mai visto.”

“È grande per essere una vasca da bagno,” Derek concesse, “Ma non è ancora abbastanza grande da contenere due uomini adulti.”

“Ci accoccoleremo allora,” Stiles addolcì la pillola, tirando Derek dentro il bagno dove attendeva una vasca piena di tiepida acqua con tante bolle. “E poi, riesco a pensare ad almeno una parte di me che potrebbe depositarsi dentro di te. Per risparmiare spazio.”

Lui fece l’occhiolino e Derek sentì le proprie guance farsi di un rosso più acceso di quanto non potesse renderle l’acqua calda della vasca. “È terribile.”

“Terribilmente _sexy_.”

“No, terribile da mi-fa-sembrare-un-magazzino-Uhaul.”

“Uno di questi giorni diventerò un maestro dei discorsi sexy, aspetta e vedrai,” Stiles dichiarò, lasciando cadere l’asciugamano ed entrando nella vasca, “Non potrai resistere alla mia sottigliezza.”

Tra la visuale del sedere di Stiles mentre si chinava per entrare nella vasca, e la rapidità di apprendimento di Stiles in qualsiasi campo, Derek sospettò che sì, non avrebbe potuto.

XXXXX

Era tardi quando la testa di Stiles colpì la spalla di Derek e lui disse, “Ehi, dal momento che apparentemente stiamo realizzando tutte le fantasie sdolcinate di Stiles oggi, va bene se io, uh, io vorrei leggerti della poesia e roba varia?”

Derek passò le dita tra i capelli bagnati di Stiles così da farla giacere sul cuscino. “Puoi leggermi tutta la poesia e roba varia che vuoi. Hai un libro da qualche parte?”

Stiles sghignazzò. “Per favore.” Tirò fuori il cellulare. “Googlando poesie d’amore proprio ora.”

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, Derek si poggiò all’indietro sul letto. Se Stiles pensava che l’amore epico nascesse dalle persone che volessero leggersi l’un l’altro poesie d’amore, beh, Derek aveva sofferto punizioni peggiori. E poi, c’è qualcosa di familiare in modo confortante in Stiles sdraiato accanto a lui, che cercava delle poesie sul suo cellulare, che Derek non riusciva a capire da cosa derivasse.

“Okay, eccone uno.” Le lunghe mani di Stiles erano curvate attorno alla flebile luce del suo telefono, proiettando ombre sulle lenzuola mentre lui vi leggeva. “'Da quei fiori di limoni/ sciolti/ dalla luce della luna,/ dell'amore/ travolgenti e voraci/ essenze,/ immerso nella fragranza,/ sorse/ dall’albero del limone il giallo,/ dal suo planetario/ caddero/ i limoni.' Sexy, Mr. Neruda, sexyyyy.” Sollevò lo sguardo con un sorrisetto beffardo e i suoi occhi erano così pieni di malizia e così vicini. “Sono sicuro di poter scrivere una poesia migliore di questa.”

Derek rise, e non si era mai sentito ridere a quel modo. Sembrava quasi puerile, ma non gliene importava. “Sentiamo.” Senza esitazione passò una mano tra i capelli di Stiles, che erano più lunghi, arruffati dallo stare a letto.

Premendosi ancor più sul fianco di Derek, Stiles mormorò pensieroso mentre rimboccava un'altra coperta sopra di loro. Era inverno, all'esterno faceva freddo ma fuori dalle coperte l'aria era calda. “C'era una volta un uomo di nome Derek, che... era un licantrop...erek?”

“Potresti fare un haiku,” suggerì Derek, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Cacchio sì, potrei fare un haiku!” Stiles pressò le labbra una contro l'altra e Derek poté quasi sentirlo contare le sillabe. “Occhi quasi blu/o forse verdi, non so...”  
Stiles si interruppe, tracciando lentamente un dito giù lungo lo stomaco di Derek. “'Oh ti amo tanto!' Io -oh mio dio, smettila di sorridere in quel modo, è così sdolcinato, volevo qualcosa che facesse rima!”

Derek non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Aveva capito perché la poesia suonava tanto familiare. Baciò Stiles con fervore, e quando Stiles fece un verso inquisitorio sulle labbra di Derek, Derek chiese, “Hai visto qualcuno dei miei sogni quando eri nella mia testa?”

Stiles chinò la testa di lato, pensieroso. Poi gli occhi scattarono aperti. “ _Questo spiega_ il deja vu. Cazzo, amico.”

“Già.”

“Siamo fantastici.”

Infilando un braccio sotto la schiena di Stiles, Derek attirò Stiles a sé fino a che la testa non poggiò sul cuore di Derek. Lo stesso che si scosse nel petto di Derek la prima volta che aveva posato gli occhi su Stiles, anni prima.

La maggior parte dei licantropi non ha nemmeno un’anima gemella.

La maggior parte di quelli che la hanno, sono disfunzionali.

La frazione di lupi che ha sogni sul futuro con la loro anima gemella è persino più piccola.

Laura sarebbe fiera.

Da sopra la testa di Stiles, Derek concordò, “Siamo fantastici.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Traduzione:**
> 
> [1] "Soot-stained": letteralmente “macchiato di fuliggine”
> 
> [2] "Locked to the old ball and chain": è un modo di dire idiomatico che indica il vincolo del matrimonio, spesso in senso dispregiativo. Il significato letterale è infatti "incatenato alla vecchia palla (d'acciaio)", dove la vecchia palla non è altro che il peso che veniva incatenato al piede dei carcerati per impedir loro di scappare.


End file.
